Haiku and Kola
by Workaholic Praxian
Summary: Two girls from a secret clan of healers run into the Akatsuki. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

"Kola, Haiku, you two will be going to seek out this S-Ranked Ninja," The third Hokage handed us a picture. "and kill him. Yoshi is a traitor to this village and is an expert in water style attacks. The two of you will be going alone since you two work so well together. Heh, I remember when you both were at the academy. Both of you have grown so much since then."

"Do you know where this ninja is located?" Kola questioned tilting her head just the slightest bit.

"He was last seen fleeing a small town about fifty miles south from here." The Hokage answered, "That was a few days ago."

"What did he do anyway?" Haiku raised an eyebrow in pure interest of whom they had to take down this time.

"Murderer of his fellow comrades during three missions, raped two women, and then stole an old scroll that needs to be recovered at any cost." The Hokage sighed and then glanced out a wide window into the cloudless morning sky.

Kola's brown eyes widened in shock, "Wow."

Haiku, shaking off her emotions, gained her usual expression. "How many scrolls are missing?"

"Just one, but it's probably one of the most important. It contains the blueprints of the whole village that the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha had created. They were the founders of this village and all." Lectured the Hokage.

"Hey Haiku, isn't that-" Kola was cut off by a quick, light elbow by Haiku.

Haiku glared at her long time friend with her dark brown, almost black eyes. It was only a warning glare though, as long as she didn't try and continue with what she was about to say, Haiku wouldn't get to angry at her. Kola then realized that she should know better than to talk about **those** things in front of other people.

"Is everything alright?" Their leader was concerned for what had just happened, but he didn't know what Kola was going to say or the silent messages were about in the first place.

"Yes. When do you wish us to leave?" Haiku was in her usual, happy mood and you could easily tell by her voice.

"As soon as possible." The Hokage answered.

"Let's get going." Kola suggested with a wide grin on her slightly tanned face.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

After quickly packing, the women headed off. They packed lightly, but they had already knew from past experiences and Kola's gift of being able to shove a whole lot of items into one space, they had everything that they need. Within no time at all, Haiku and Kola reached the town and split up to find more information on this man's whereabouts. They had both decided to meet back up at the edge of town next to an apple tree at noon.

* * *

"Did you find anything useful?" I questioned while climbing up the giant apple tree to reach a juicy looking green apple.

"Yeah. Oh can you get me that one right over there?" Kola pointed out an apple with her finger.

"Catch." I said, making sure she knew that I was going to toss the apple down to her.

She gladly caught it with great ease before sitting down and taking a huge bite out of it.

I jumped down after picking a few more apples for future use and then picked out an apple and also took a bite out of it.

"He's supposedly staying in a small, rotting shack on the other side of town." Kola said through a mouthful of food. "The person that told me this info showed me that run down place."

"You sure that's the right place?"

"Yup. I even heard someone moving around in there."

"Did he see you?" I grew worried at the thought of accidentally loosing the target in the forest.

"No. Another source said that he was going to be leaving tomorrow. No one would tell me why." Kola looked stumped at the idea simply because she couldn't figure it out.

"Ready to pay him a little visit?" I questioned after finishing off my apple. I stuffed the remaining apples into my bag. "The only thing that I found out is that he's been meeting that snake Orochimaru. According to my calculations and what I've heard, he hasn't seen Orochimaru since about a week before stealing the scroll."

"I'm ready." Kola got up and brushed off her blue Capri's and just a little bit of her long, purple, zip up jacket that reached down past her hips. A few leaves fluttered to the ground from this motion.

I got up too and made sure that there weren't any leaves on me either. My green apple colored, long sleeved shirt and darkish brown pants were completely clean. "Lead the way." I motioned with my hand.

Kola brought the two of us through the busy town darting here and there past the crowds until we made it to the wooden building that she had been telling me about. We were about to enter when the same exact man that we were looking for caught my eye. He was poking his head out from behind a bush, but didn't notice that he had been seen. He was staring straight at us and that caught Kola's attention. Without letting him see, I silently told Kola exactly were the target was located.

Kola faked a yawn, "Lets get going."

"Yeah, we should." I yawned back, but that one wasn't a fake. Like some say, yawning is contagious.

We followed the same path back, but then we circled around the man, surprising him when we turned up behind him.

"Is your name Yoshi?" Kola innocently questioned with a childish looking smile.

"Yes, what do you want from me?" Yoshi started freaking out, "Scroll? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Guilty conscience, eh?" I smiled, "We never mentioned any scroll."

"Well I…" Yoshi lost his train of thought.

"Now that you mention it, hand over the scroll and no one gets hurt." Kola demanded.

He pulled out the same exact scroll that we were looking for, "This scroll?" and then he tucked it back away into his pocket. "You're not getting it."

"That was the one, but since you won't just hand it over, we'll just have to do this the hard way." My smile faded as I planned out what type of strategy I could use without damaging the precious scroll.

He came in straight away with a water jutsu aimed right at Kola. I stepped in the way with a small firewall jutsu blocking the two of us. The cold water beat up against the hot flames of my wall that caused a hissing steam to rise up into the sky. Seeing this opening as he stubbornly continued to try to break though the wall, Kola used one of her specialty jutsu. With a few hand signs, she created vines that slithered across the leafy ground to Yoshi. He, being too distracted, didn't notice the menacing vines that got closer with every second. They caught him and bound him tightly against the tree. He was unable to move and thus, his jutsu was stopped. I made mine fade as we both walked up to him. He kept kicking and struggling to get free, but Kola finished up the fight with a kunai to the throat. Her vines loosened as she allowed me to claim the scroll.

We disposed of the body and decided to relax here for a while. This was the real scroll, and he was now dead, so we were done with our mission; except the fact that we had to return the scroll back to the Hokage, but that could wait. It was already five o'clock, so if we were to head back to the village, then we would have to travel in the dark.

"Eh, why not stay here for the night?" I suggested shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah. We've done lots of missions and haven't done that in a while, so why not?" Kola's eyes widened and a smile etched in her face in the prospect of enjoying herself with such a close friend in this festive little town.

"Let's find a place to stay and then we can see about finding something to eat."

The smile grew even bigger when she suggested eating egg rolls at a restaurant next to a hotel that was right next to it.

* * *

We checked in the hotel and went to the very restaurant that Kola pointed out. We both got egg rolls to eat and a bowl each of rice. I swear; that must be one of her favorite dishes. I only got some water to drink while she got ice tea. Her face wrinkled up as she bit into the slice of lemon that was supposed to be squeezed into the ice tea. I burst out laughing as her face became even more wrinkled than I thought was even possible! She had only done that to make me laugh, she had even claimed that the more you laugh, the more time is added onto your life. I wouldn't doubt that she would one day become immortal by how much she laughs every day!

When her face finally retained its usual form she whispered to me, "Why do those two look like that? Oh my god, look how big that sword is! Talk about poke an eye out with that thing!"

"Shh…" I warned her that she was no longer whispering.

"Why does that guy have his hair so similar to yours?!" She kept switching her gaze from him to me as she analyzed our hairstyles and didn't realize that the two men could have easily heard what she said.

Now that she mentioned it, our hair was very similar. My bangs were the same except the fact that mine curled. Surely mine was black, not a grayish color like his, but still. Our hair length was the same too.

"I don't know." Boy was I confused, but I took an egg roll and bit into it.

She just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a roll also. After a while, I turned my head to see that that man was looking straight at me and said something that I couldn't hear to his light blue skinned friend. Kola also looked at them when they had walked up to our table.

"Do you mind if we sit with you two?" The blue skinned man nice and mannerly questioned.

"Sure." Kola answered him after noticing that our table was meant for a maximum of four people.

"Thanks." The man whose hair was like mine pulled out the chair near me and sat down.

"My name is Kisame and this is my buddy, Itachi." The blue man introduced himself. "What are your names?"

"I'm Kola and this is Haiku." Kola practically giggled, but I knew this was because she was in such a great mood. And of course because it has been such a long time since some stranger asked us to sit with us.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kisame chuckled as he leaned his freakishly large, bandaged sword up against the table between him and Itachi.

"So what are you doing here?" Itachi questioned right as their order came.

"We were on a mission." I replied.

"Ah. How did it go?" Itachi asked looking straight into my eyes and then started running his eyes around me. It was as if he was memorizing exactly how I look.

"Pretty good." The staring was starting to get me nervous and I guess he could sense it so he started eating.

"So what are you two doing here?" Kola asked to get rid of the awkward silence that was going on between Itachi and I.

"Um… well we were… err… just coming through." Kisame finally came up with an answer that he found suitable.

"Where are you from Itachi?" I decided to ask him about himself.

"… Where are you from?" Itachi countered reversing the question back at me.

"Konaha," I replied. "And you?"

"…"

"Are you from the leaf village?"

"…"

"What village are you from?"

"…"

"Are you even from a village?!"

"…"

"Itachi, why are you so quiet all of the sudden?" Kisame raised one of his narrow eyebrows up at his partner.

"Nothing." Itachi said so quietly that you almost couldn't hear him.

"Do you have something against me or something? Why is it that you won't answer anything that I ask you, but you will reply to **him**?" I then took a drink of my water.

"…"

"Fine, be that way then." I shook my head in disapproval, but in my mind I decided, if he was just going to ignore me, then I'll do the same to him.

"So why don't you tell me more about yourself Kisame? Is that your sword?" Kola questioned.

"Yeah, that's my Samahada. I've had it for so long, it almost seems like I've had it for my whole life." Kisame gave her a toothy grin.

"Do you like sharks? Are those gills real?" Kola giggled.

"Sharks are my favorite animals. They're real gills." Kisame chuckled pointing at his black gills with his finger.

"Have you ever swum with them before?"

"A few times. Not as much as I would like though…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kisame has swam with Jaws." Itachi said in monotone.

"Unfortunately, no. But I _am_ the terror in your tub." Kisame looked straight at Kola.

"I don't need a terror in the bath tub." Kola scratched the back of her neck. "I'd rather have a good man."

Kisame and Itachi looked at the other and silently said some name of a man. They did seem surprised to hear her talking about rather having a 'good man'.

"How about a good boy?" Itachi did his best not to explode with laughter.

"As long as he's around my age then… sure. But…" Kola was in deep thought until the words escaped from her lips, "He has to be shiny."

Kola and I busted up since we had already known about a little joke about a year ago. Kisame and Itachi on the other hand thought it was extremely weird of her to demand something such as that.

"What the hell?" Kisame was absolutely confused, but on we laughed.

When we had quieted down, Itachi asked me, "So what do you think of me, Haiku?"

Remembering what I had decided earlier, I stayed silent. I simply ate my rice with the chopsticks that I set on my left side.

"Your eyes are really beautiful." Itachi attempted to flirt with me.

"…"

"It's getting late…" Itachi glanced outside to see the sunset. "What are you doing later?"

"…"

"Do you have any plans?"

"…"

"Are you alright Haiku?" Kola tilted her head to one side.

"I'm fine." I answered her in a happy tone.

"Do you want to do something with me later on?" Itachi invited.

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?!" It seems as if Itachi was getting angry.

'Oh well, he started it. How's it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?' I thought to myself though I didn't say a single word.

"What'd I do wrong?!" Itachi was furious.

"Yah know Itachi, you were doing the same thing to her just a moment ago. Maybe she's just making you feel what she just felt." Kisame had hit my point perfectly.

"I'm sorry, ok." Itachi was calming down, back to his normal state.

"Doesn't feel good to be ignored now does it?" I finally said.

"I was just nervous that's all." Itachi explained.

"Then where are you from?" I gave him a faint smile.

He sighed trying to figure out what he would say, "Well, I'm from… the um… Leaf Village."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah…"

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Nice, but I say that about everyone until they give me a reason not to. That's the way of our clan." I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's all?" I could sense that he seemed a little disappointed, but I couldn't figure out exactly why.

"And you?"

Everyone at our table was looking at him, but he was able to hide his emotions from them. Because of my parents, I was different. I could figure out emotions a lot easier than most people.

"The truth, and all of it?"

"The truth, yes, that would be appreciated."

"You're different than most people…" Itachi stopped there and decided not to go any further.

"You are too. It's not everyday when you see someone else with almost the same exact haircut."

"How old are you two anyway?" Kisame inquired.

"Nineteen." Kola responded.

"Both of you? That's the same age as Itachi!" Kisame laughed to himself.

"Did you hear about the great fireworks over here? Do you want to watch them with me?" Itachi invited.

"I don't know…" I responded trying to make up my mind.

"Is this a date?" Kola accused.

"If so, then yes." Itachi admitted.

"I thought I was going to see it too." Kisame sounded as if he was disappointed.

"Don't forget about me!" Kola was almost acting as if she was a girl that thought that she was getting tricked out of Easter Candy.

"If she can come, then I'm coming." Kisame claimed.

"Why don't you two go together and Haiku and I can be together." Itachi concluded.

"Fine." Kisame easily admitted defeat. "You win."

"When does it start?" Kola was excited.

"Two hours from now. We know the person that was hired for this event." Kisame bragged.

"Who would that be?" I wanted to see if he was lying or not.

"Deidara." Itachi answered.

"Oh! I heard he's one of the best!" Kola exclaimed.

"That's why he gets paid so much for one single performance." Kisame claimed, "Another friend of ours always tries to take Deidara's money that he earns from all of this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I didn't leave any notes because this is the first story I have ever posted, so I was a bit nervous… *scratches back of neck* Eh, so… sorry about that. I hope you're enjoying it so far! If so, then I'd better not get in the way.

* * *

**

An hour later, Kola and I met the two outside of the hotel. It was getting a bit cold, but it wasn't like we were going to spend all night out here. Kola walked off with Kisame after arguing with herself about something, leaving me alone with Itachi. Now I could clearly see his headband and it did have a long scratch through the center. I kept wondering to myself whether or not if this was a good idea to be spending time with an S-Ranked, missing ninja from our village.

"Are you going to spend all night right there or are you coming with me?" Itachi questioned, his voice flowing with amusement. I figured out why, he had been holding his hand out to me for the past minute, but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice.

"Na, I'm coming." I replied.

He led me to a good sitting spot that was high up in a tree. This would be a perfect for seeing the fireworks. The idea of it made me smile. We both sat there wondering how long we would need to wait until the event started.

"Are you and Kola in the same clan?" Itachi asked me, but I noticed he had gotten just a tad bit closer.

"Yeah, we've known each other for the longest time." I replied.

"Is that so…"

"Why aren't you in the village anymore?"

"You don't know?"

"Nope, I just don't remember hearing anything about you even though I know a lot about the clans."

"Speaking of clans, which clan are you from?"

"I can't tell."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No."

"What kind of jutsu do you like using?"

"You first."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and revealed his sharingun, "That is one of my best talents." He said before blinking it out.

"Fire." I answered after a long pause. It's not like I didn't mind telling him, it was just the simple fact that I didn't exactly 'fit' in back at our clan. Kola's clan is more of a plant-using group…

"Really? Are you two related?"

"Um… what'd you do to make you want to leave the village."

"It's not worth talking about."

"Why do you find so much interest in Kola and my roots?"

"My own reasons."

"Like?"

"You don't need to know that."

"And you don't need to know about us."

"You will tell me what I want to know." Itachi finished and was followed by a loud bang, as the fireworks show started.

The explosions filled the night sky with color and light as each one went off. Colors blended and merged together as the crowds were filled with awe. I could see just a feint outline of the boom artist constantly creating more explosions to be added on to the over-all performance. Itachi had seemed to stop with the interrogation, but I knew he wouldn't give up that easily. He can't find out about our clan! It would be loosing sacred secrecy of the group that had been so well guarded though out the generations starting when the clan was first formed.

A memory slowly slipped into my thoughts…

* * *

_"Sister, why doesn't anyone know of our clan?" I ran up to Kola. Oh how little I had been then…_

"_Because if everyone did know about us, then everyone would want us on their side." Kola gave me a slight stern that is practically never shown on her before turning back into her happy, I-love-my-life look._

"_I don't like lying to people all the time when they say, 'What a helpful little girl, what clan should we thank?' I just don't like doing that!"_

"_But you need to, it's just what our clan's rules say. No one should know about our very origin or our skill in healing and plants."_

"_Well, at least we can claim that Tsunade isn't actually the best medical ninja!"_

"_Yeah, but no one else can have that knowledge." Kola smirked, "Oh hey, isn't that the herb Mom and Dad wanted us to find."_

"_Yup, it is our training to be able to know all about plants and stuff."_

* * *

"That was a great finale don't you agree?" Itachi's voice snapped me back to reality.

"What…? Oh, it's over already." I answered myself before he had a chance to.

"Where have you been anyway? It's like you spaced out or something."

"Just remembering something."

"Let's get going." Itachi got up and held his hand out to help me up.

"After you." Getting up, I suggested with a slow motion of my hand.

* * *

"So how was he like?" Kola had an innocent, but accusing tone to me while she sat on one of the two beds in the hotel room.

"Ok… I guess." I replied taking my long hair out from a ponytail.

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend, possibly, but he's too demanding..." I propped up my head with a hand as I lay on my side on the other bed, hair spread out behind me.

"What, he already wants to have a deep relationship with you?" Kola giggled at the thought.

"NO." I quickly responded. "I don't like him that way."

"Heh, it would be hard to determine the two of you apart in the dark if you only look at the hair.

"It's not funny Kola." But I couldn't help smiling.

"Kisame was nice, but he's not my type what-so-ever." Kola continued, "All he wanted to talk about was Itachi and Samehada."

"What about Itachi?"

"Oh, so you _do_ like him?"

"No I don't." Pausing I added in, "In a relationship, he would likely be one of those Uchiha men who are over-obsessive, controlling, stalker-if-you-don't-date-him and act as if they have a stick shoved high up his ass!"

Even though I had been serious about the last part, in a matter of seconds, we both busted up laughing until our ribs were beginning to get sore.

"Wow, were did you ever come up with that last part about him? And since when did you remember what Uchiha men were like?" Kola was wiping tears of off her face.

"I just remember my mother telling me about that right before she…" I was staring up at the ceiling and cut myself off as I recalled what she had done afterwards.

"And what would that be?"

"We should be going to sleep soon." I suggested trying to avoid that question.

"If you say so…" Kola turned off the lights before climbing into her bed.

* * *

The next day…

The sun was just beginning to rise when we woke up. By seven, we already ate and headed off to the Leaf Village. So far, the two are no were in sight. Good…

"So what shall we do when we get back and finish the mission?" I asked Kola while jumping from tree to tree.

"I dunno." Kola glanced behind her.

"We are just about half way back now." I sighed.

"Looks like you have a stalker!" Kola giggled after looking back again.

"I don't have a sta…STALKER?" Alarmed, I questioned glancing back.

"Him." Kola had a grin plastered on her face.

"Oh great. Itachi…" Letting my head droop down just the slightest bit, I gave Kola the signal that we were traveling faster now.

"So he does like you. I think you've become a psychic."

"We got to lose them."

"But why? He's acting just like you said he would in a relationship. As long as you don't date him, he will continue to stalk you."

"No Kola, that's not it. He wants to-"

"You were saying?" Itachi had turned up on the other side of me and Kisame was on the other side of Kola.

"I'll tell her later." I gritted my teeth.

"So Itachi, have you ever had a stick shoved up your ass?" Kola said sweetly.

Itachi glared at Kola, "No."

"A stick? Itachi? Never." Kisame couldn't resist letting himself grin in amusement though he was able to restrain his own laughter.

"How would you come up with that idea?" Itachi's glare rested on me, but unlike most people, I was unaffected by his activated sharingun glare.

"Just something I heard, but wasn't it supposed to be a machete for the first time?" I just brushed off his scornful looks.

"Oh do explain Itachi." Kisame urged.

"Fine. It was required of an Uchiha man to have various objects shoved up his ass after he turned eighteen unless it was decided that it was necessary to prove that a young man was not ready to be an adult. It was a manhood test, but fortunately for me, that tradition stopped being performed after Madara's kid went missing." Itachi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. "How would you know about that and the sacred weapon they used?"

"Like you, I know things." I responded calmly though I kept punishing myself for that slip up. It won't happen again.

"How much do you know?"

"Why would I tell you?" I glared right back at him. "Why are you following us?"

"If you know what's good for you, you should just do what he wants." Kisame warned.

"And what would that be? Information?" I relaxed my gaze and looked straight ahead instead.

"Yes." Itachi shortly answered.

"What kind of info?" Kola was slightly confused by what I knew.

"What we mustn't tell." I told her.

"Oh, **that**!" Kola looked at them suspiciously. "What _do_ they know?"

"I didn't tell them anything. They can't know very much if at all any." I said.

"Why so much secrecy about even the name of your clan?" Kisame questioned.

"That's for _**us**_ to know and **you** to _**never**_ find out." From how well I knew Kola, she was mad, but not as pissed off as she portrayed at that moment in time.

"Come with us." Itachi lightly suggested.

"Why should we?" I defiantly questioned.

"You two might be who we need." Itachi stated surprising even Kisame, but Kisame stayed quite.

"And what would that be?" I asked looking back at him.

"Fight us and we will know." Itachi answered.

"Heh, this will be disappointing on their end, but… heh, entertaining." Kisame chuckled drawing Samehada.

We all stopped on the branch and jumped to the ground. When there, Kola and I distanced ourselves from them.

"I don't wish to fight, just let us be on our way." I scratched the back of my neck.

"You're not leaving here without a fight." Kisame slammed Samehada into the ground as a challenge.

"Come on Haiku, I don't see why one skirmish with these two will be so bad." Kola smiled encouraging.

"Just be careful of Itachi. Those eyes of his see--" I was cut off by Kola.

"Yeah, yeah, sharingun, blah, blah, blah. I know." Kola was acting as if she was bored.

"Can I kill them?" Kisame begged Itachi.

"Let's see what they've got." Itachi somewhat ignored his friend's begging.

With that cue, Kisame came in with Samehada that could have decapitated us if we hadn't moved in time. He changed directions and came back at Kola. Kola ducked out of the way of the attack. Itachi side kicked Kola into the base of a tree. Seeing this opportunity, Kisame swung at her. Protecting her, I pulled out my katana and it met Kisame's blade. The two weapons struggled against each other pulling some of the bandaging off of Sharkskin. The scales glistened in the sun as his brute force was overwhelming my own strength. Kola got clear out of the way and I was able to recede to the opposite side of the blue man. Kola then used her chance and created one of her special vines that wrapped itself around Kisame's legs bounding him and his sword to the spot.

"Hey, LET ME GO!" Kisame struggled to free himself and could only manage to cut up the vines to see even more tangling him up.

"Heh, there's no escape from my Venus Flytrap." Kola snickered, "It usually likes consuming human flesh, but right now, it's in the mood for… SUSHI!"

"What? No, I'm not sushi! I'm NOT going to be plant food!" Kisame swung Samehada even more wildly after seeing the massive 'head' of the Venus Flytrap opening it's mouth up wide enough to engulf him whole and advancing closer to him.

"Hm… I see…" I heard Itachi mutter to himself.

I put my katana back and flung shuriken at Itachi. With inhuman speed, Itachi disappeared from were he was formerly at. Feeling hot breath on the back of my ear, I elbowed him in the gut. He wasn't expecting me to have such a fast reaction, but it turned out to be a clone that disappeared in a puff of smoke. Glancing back at Kisame and Kola, well… no matter how much Kisame tried to cut the plants down, he would be covered in seconds.

"A ninja shouldn't be distracted so easily." Itachi was face to face with me now.

"Yeah, and Haiku is **the** best at genjutsu so I'd wouldn't put her down like that so easily. You **never** know what she'll use next!" Kola exclaimed.

"Well see how good she is compared to me." Itachi promised.

Using the help of the stream running nearby, Itachi shot at me jets of water, which I easily evaded, waiting for the perfect opportunity to use one of my favorite jutsu.

"What are you doing Itachi! I thought you didn't like my jutsu, especially that one!" Kisame complained noticing that when his back was turned, the cannibalistic plant got closer still. "Don't make me use Weed Killer on you!" Kisame warned the plant as if it were a human being.

In her goofy voice, Kola proclaimed, "You may have defeated my comrades, but touch me not foul satin!"

"…" Kisame was shocked by how carefree and playful Kola could be in the midst of battle.

Kola used the same silly manor as before and pointed at herself with a thumb. "You're Weed Killer won't have any affect on me!" And then pointed at her man-eating plant, "Nor my hungry little friend!"

"Get that **thing** away from me!" Kisame bellowed, "DIE!"

"Aw… you decapitated it…" Kola gave Kisame a puppy dog pout.

"Serves it right!" Kisame was pleased how the vines had greatly slackened on his body.

"Bet you didn't see this one coming!" Kola had a wide grin as she pointed out the two Venus flytrap heads that resurrected themselves where the previous one was.

They separated from one another so one was in front while the other was behind him. Great, now he had to worry about one on either side of him. Kisame frowned as the vines got an even tighter grip on him while both heads went after him.

"Haha, you thought you were in the clear, but nope!" Kola recited from memory, "Out of the frying pan and into the fire!"

"Damn…" Kisame deeply thought about it before requesting, "Itachi, I really could use some help here. Every time I cut one head off, two more come back in its place!"

"I've noticed Kisame. I'm busy at the moment though, so you'll have to figure it out on your own until I can spare the time." Itachi answered in slight annoyance.

I had found the perfect time to use one of my own favorite plant techniques. Rapidly growing vines rolled around the area in which Itachi and I had been sticking to. Blood red flowers that were about the size of a woman's fist started blooming all around the vines and were slowly opening up. Itachi examined the flowers and even kneeled at one to get a closer look since I wasn't doing anything else so why not gather useful information about this jutsu while he was given the perfect opportunity. Movements could be seen within the flower itself and a small heat beginning to radiate off of each flower.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you." I warned.

"What kind of plant is it?" Itachi questioned, getting up from his position.

"The kind you don't want to mess with." I replied promptly.

Itachi pulled out a kunai when he noticed more movements coming from both the flowers and my hands. Acid like molten lava shot out of five flowers at Itachi. He deflected shots with the kunai in his hand to see that holes were forming on it where the lava had hit it. The kunai was melting in his own hand, so he had to quickly discard it to the ground.

"So it melts through objects…" Itachi was talking to himself.

"Not just any object, but all objects. Metal, steel, diamonds… you get the point." I admitted.

The flowers were moving again, except this time, all of them erupted, spewing their fiery acid at the man standing in the dead center of the tangle of massive vines. Itachi performed a substitution jutsu at the last second leaving a log behind that was rapidly dissolving and burning up at the same time. Itachi then showed up beside Haiku delivering a powerful sidekick that sent me into the tree. Unfortunately for him, I had expected he would come to me with a strike, so I had already planned ahead. He was surrounded by the shots of my flowers that he narrowly escaped. I was getting up with a smirk on my face. Itachi noticed that he was feeling some heat extremely close to his skin. He looked at himself to find out that he had burning spots all over his Akatsuki cloak. He pulled the cloak off and let it drop to the ground. Itachi really wanted to make me pay for that one, by one way or another.

"Hey Itachi, it looks like she got you a little close for your comfort with that one. Unless you really wanted to be sexual with her, but I don't think she would like that!" Kola teased.

"Don't take that from her Itachi! Show her what you can do!" Kisame encouraged.

Itachi glanced down to see that one of the burn holes was on the leg of his pants, extremely close to his groin.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Itachi whispered sending a giant fireball straight at Haiku.

I directed all of my red blossoms to discharge at the advancing fireball jutsu that ended up canceling out both hits.

"Ya think you could send some of that fire of yours at these flytraps? It'll take just a minute." Kisame lightly recommended.

"Fine, here's your fire." Itachi sent out another fire attack, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

I intercepted the attack with the same exact technique in the same exact timing.

'There was no way that she was able to copy Itachi's jutsu, it was something that she already knew how to do.' Itachi thought to himself.

"Your fight is with me, not her." I glared at him.

"Ugh, how did you know how to do that?" Itachi inquired with the same exact glare.

"I just do." I retorted and summoned a different vine to use.

This one looked just about the same as the first one, except instead of blood red flowers, it had pitch black flowers that are three times the size. They are everywhere! Intermingled with the already present red ones, but there were also twice as many present now. They immediately opened up and contained a dark liquid that filled it up to just about to the top like big teacups.

"Oh, so you're going to use that now?" Kola questioned tilting her head to one side.

"Yup." I answered.

"What is this?" Itachi politely asked me.

"It's called, 'I'm not telling.'" I answered in an equally polite voice.

We were now in the area that we were fighting in earlier.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Itachi said preparing for his next jutsu.

The fire came at me, but all I did was go far out of the way. Fire came in contact with some of the black flowers that made them explode with fire everywhere. The ones that caught made the others catch on fire. The whole area was now filled with combustion. I had already gotten well out of the way, but Itachi was stuck in the middle of the mess.

"ITACHI!" Kisame screamed without even thinking about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh oh, what's gonna happen to Itachi? Was he really too careless and out smarted by his female 'clone' or was it a trick to get her to drop her guard? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. So what do you think of Haiku and Kola so far? Kola sure is goofy, just about all the time. I'd like to give a special thanks to my friend Toasty for coming up with some of Haiku's jutsu. She's really good with stuff like that. Toasty, "All hail the almighty Cookie! *Bows down* Why, because I can!" Heh, she's so random like Kola. In fact, I based Kola on her and Haiku off of me. :P Why? Because I can. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm getting in the way again. Bet you're on the edge of your seat trying to find out what's going to happen to Itachi, but I just **_**had**_** to talk first… Before I forget again, what did you think of Haiku's prediction of what Itachi would be like?

* * *

**

Kisame controlled a giant wave into the fiery area to try and save Itachi. I was now standing side by side with Kola who managed to get one of twenty Venus Flytrap heads to bite Kisame. Itachi was still standing there, glued to the same spot. He was a mess, but still alive. The area was now charcoaled and the plants that Haiku had been controlling were now gone. They too had withered away under the intense heat. After about a minute, Itachi had collapsed to the ground. Kisame once again swung Samehada around slashing at the biting plant and the vines.

"I'll be nice and let you go to your friend." Kola showed a nice little smile and released Kisame.

Kisame rushed to Itachi's unconscious side trying desperately to wake him, burns covered all over his body. Kola made her Venus Flytraps fade away. Kola and I walked over to Itachi and Kisame. On closer examination of Kisame, scratches and bruises covered all over him, most likely because of Kola's doings. I sat next to Itachi on the other side of him and checked his heartbeat and breathing. He was fine, but I felt bad about causing all of that to him.

"I'm going to help Itachi." I stated, "Unless you don't want me to."

I carefully picked up Itachi and moved him down to a spot with soft grass.

"Just don't make him worse. Also, don't mess him up." Kisame said.

"I'll heal you Kisame." Kola suggested.

He allowed her to, so both of us started working. Kola had already finished her job before I was even close, because she didn't have to get rid of stubborn burns. Her and Kisame were just absentmindedly chatting. When the visible wounds were dealt with, I had to cut the remaining shirt away from him. His chest was soundlessly rising and falling, and I made sure he had no more remaining injuries there.

"Oh, aren't you going to have to take his pants off too? After all, he did get hit with that acid on his upper leg." Kola was acting innocent, but I could tell she was enjoying doing this to me.

"Yeah, you should probably do it quickly before he wakes up." Kisame warned. "But then again… he might like it if he wakes up to see his attractive twin touching him."

"You really do like making me feel guilty about healing him completely." I raised an eyebrow and reluctantly continued with my task. "Besides, we may look similar, but we aren't twins.

* * *

Itachi was slowly waking up at the feel of a warm touch near his groin. He had a slight blush that was spreading across his face. He jerked awake, causing Haiku to snap out of a trance like state that she was in to be able to concentrate instead of letting the teasing by Kisame and Kola get to her. How awkward…he was only wearing boxers… Haiku already knew that Itachi was waking up, but it didn't seem to bother her very much until he suddenly moved that is. Haiku had finished with the burn she was getting rid of before standing up. Itachi sat up, looking around with tired and confused eyes. Haiku handed him his clothes. She apparently had fixed all of the holes and rips in the clothing. That was probably the easiest of what she had done to help him out and it didn't involve any pestering.

* * *

The four of them had decided to travel together the rest of the way to the village before splitting up. Itachi didn't even know how badly he had been injured since he was just about fully healed when he had woken up. All that he did remember was being stuck in the middle of a giant combustion.

"Did you have fun touching Itachi?" Kisame chuckled.

"Not at all. Especially how, you two kept teasing me about it, and every step of the way too." I sighed.

"What did you do to me, Haiku?" Itachi quietly questioned.

"I got rid of all of your cuts, bruises, and burns." I answered.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know why." I admitted.

"Do you like Haiku or something? After all, you kept blushing when she was dealing with that small burn that you had on your upper leg." Kola accused. "In fact, as soon as she set one finger on you, you smiled and a faint blush appeared on those pale little cheeks of yours!" Kola giggled.

"No. I don't let people touch me." Itachi narrowed his eyes at Kola.

"You should just be glad that I got rid of all of those! In fact, you were completely covered by horrible burns." I growled.

"Oh so now you're over protective because of your actions." Itachi retaliated.

"I didn't have to do any of that. Haven't you already noticed that your chakra is completely restored too?" Haiku glared at Itachi.

"You didn't need to do that." Itachi returned her glare.

"Ungrateful bastard." I muttered.

"Bitch." Itachi retorted.

"Lover's quarrel!" Kola exclaimed.

"I don't love him." I said.

"I don't like her." Itachi said at the same time.

"Then why do you stalk her, obsess over her, act as if you have a stick shoved up your butt?" Kola questioned with a smirk.

"I don't obsess over her." Itachi replied.

"Oh so you do stalk her." Kola claimed.

"Um…I'm not a stalker…" Itachi said.

"Do you know what happened to Madara and his wife?" I asked politely changing the subject.

"I think it was a girl, but they were searching for their kid. The two left the village to try and find the kid no matter how long it takes. Haven't heard or seen of Madara or Muki since. They could be back at the village with their child, but it's not like I'd know since I no longer belong there."

"Thanks Itachi…" I sounded a bit distant.

"Your welcome, but why do you want to know about them?" Itachi inquired.

"I once knew them." I responded.

"Aw, too bad… We are just about at the village, so that means Kisame and Itachi will have to be leaving us now. Are you upset Haiku?" Kola was joking.

"No, Kola. See ya!" I said.

"Bye-bye." Kola bid them farewell.

Kola and I entered the village and headed straight to the Hokage. From there, we returned the old scroll. We were then given the rest of the day to relax and enjoy the beautiful, blue-skied day.

* * *

"Aren't these apples great?" I took another big bite out of the green apple that I saved from yesterday.

"Yeah, but what do you think of him?" Kola was lying in the grass and watching the clouds float soundlessly across the sky.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?"

"That stalker of yours."

"I don't have a stalker Kola."

"Of course you do!"

"Then who is it?"

"That Weasel guy."

"Itachi?"

"Of course I mean Itachi! Who else has the name of _Weasel_?" Kola used her duh expression as she held out each syllable in Weasel extra long.

"I swear, you have a facial expression for everything under the sky." I sighed.

"Yup! So what do you think of him?" Kola wasn't going to give up the subject very easily until she heard my opinion.

"Other than the fact that he is a missing ninja formerly of this clan?" I showed Kola the bingo book with a description of Itachi and another page that was of Kisame.

"Except that fact. They do seem very friendly if I do say so myself."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because we tell each other everything. It's not like everyday that you of all people would spend practically all of your chakra on some _guy_ that you just met. Honestly, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Kola, you're extremely intelligent."

"Smart enough to know that you've never fallen in love with anyone before."

"There was that guy Mom and Dad wanted me to date for a while and get to know him."

"That really doesn't count. You had absolutely no feelings for him and well, he did a good job at getting you past the boiling point of your anger."

"And he paid for it, with interest." I added in.

"Please just tell me, do you like Itachi or not?"

"Like, yes. Love, no."

"I knew it!" Kola shouted to the clouds before doing her victory dance.

"I don't love him, Kola. That's something that might come if we get to know each other better and he'd have to prove that he deserves it."

"Oh…" Kola was thinking something through before continuing, "He's got a chance!" Kola continued doing her little dance.

"…"

"How will you choose to make him prove himself the right guy for you? Is it going to be what your mother used to do to your father?"

"Probably. He acts like he needs to be tested."

"Agreed with that one." I nodded my head. "After all, who would start up a fire jutsu without getting a little cautious about the black flowers?"

"Then why did you go through all of the effort of healing him completely and then just giving him a big amount of your chakra on top of it? Yes, I did notice you were doing that before you had even mentioned it to him later on."

"You have good eyes when it comes to examining healing jutsu. Mom and Dad would be proud of you. Not to mention the rest of the clan. But me on the other hand, I'm not completely fit to be a member of this clan."

"Haiku, stop putting yourself down. You're just as good as me and you know it."

"Our clan members also possesses a huge amount of chakra on an every day basis. Today was the first time I've met someone with the usual chakra amount that's just a tad bit bigger than yours. That was that shark, Kisame."

"And you have your own ways of making up for what you may lack in this clan."

"You're right Kola… I think I'm gonna take a nap out here so I might have a chance at restoring some chakra." I lay down next to her on the grassy slope and faced towards the sky.

A half an hour later, Kola caught my attention by poking me right below my headband that was tied to my forehead. "Without looking, guess who I see?"

"Um…" I was about to fall back asleep, "That pervert Jeriaya doing research again? If so, we've better punish him like last time."

"Nope." I glanced at Kola who had a mammoth grin on her face. "YOUR **STALKER**!!!" Kola claimed triumphantly.

"Him? Here? Couldn't be." I didn't mind looking where she was pointing since I was too preoccupied on trying to get back to sleep.

"Yes him. He's come to get his true love!" Kola teased.

This time I checked the direction that she was facing to see that she really wasn't kidding.

"What does he want now?" I asked even though she wouldn't be able to tell me. He was heading straight over here with others following him. They were all wearing those cloaks; which lead me to believe that these were some of his buddies.

"I told you, can't you listen the first time? He has come to retrieve his true love."

"I don't mean that Kola. Besides that can't be the reason. I think they're trying to get more info about our clan again." I was getting a bit uneasy especially with my chakra so low.

"Haiku, you know you want to kiss him and hold him in your arms." Kola showed her lovey-dovey look and clasped her hands together.

Right when they arrived to our spot, Kola and I had gotten up to face the squad of ninja.

"Greetings." Kisame respectively bowed his head.

"Long time, no see, eh?" Kola had already changed her look to the usual happy-go-lucky mood.

"Hey, Itachi and Kisame. What are you doing here?" I too was a good mood, but I still wanted to know what in the world they were doing here and why were there more people in those cloaks. Did they believe we were too big of a threat to face alone to do what ever it was that they were planning?

"It seems as if **these are the two **of whom **you've spoken of. **Since you may **not know who I am**, my name is Zetsu." Zetsu's two halves introduced himself.

"That one looks like you Itachi-san! I didn't know you had a twin, un." A blonde man exclaimed.

"I only have a brother Deidara." Itachi said in monotone.

"Heh, I think you're confused because that's a chic, un!" Deidara laughed.

"I'm not related to him." I sighed.

"What are you four doing here?" Kola questioned. "Oh yeah, good to meet you Deidara and Zetsu."

"These ones are very **capable of doing what** we need to strengthen the…** organization.**" Zetsu confirmed.

"Now are you coming with us or do we need to force you, un?" Deidara inquired.

"What kind of organization are you speaking of and what the purpose of it?" I asked in response.

"Akatsuki." Itachi simply answered.

"I know why they want us to come!" Kola shouted, "This is Itachi's excuse for you to go with him, Haiku. He just wants to be with his love."

"Is this true, un?" Deidara was surprised by Kola's allegation.

"No." Itachi replied.

"It's hard to believe that the one who finally beat Itachi, **looks so similar to him. Nonetheless, someone with such ability** will be perfect for the organization. Not to mention a woman who can gain** the upper ground on Kisame.**" Zetsu implied.

"We aren't coming with you." Kola sternly claimed.

"Then we'll make you. Yeah?" Deidara challenged.

"Come on, let's fight them Haiku!" Kola got ready while I just stood there, waiting for their move.

"Haiku, isn't it? **You seem awfully brave for someone with so little chakra.** Is it always that low?" Zetsu pointed out.

"What's your point?" I raised an eyebrow at him and then rested a hand on the handle of my katana.

"Why is it Itachi-san that she beat you, but you have so much chakra?" Deidara questioned and then reached into a bag pulling out some clay.

"After their battle, she healed him of all injuries and even gave him almost all of her chakra." Kisame explained.

"Are you **that** girl?" Zetsu quietly asked.

"Yeah, I am." I whispered back.

Zetsu nodded slightly. "I see…"

"You're a cannibal aren't you!" Kola pointed her finger at Zetsu.

"Yes and I could easily eat **any one of you.**" Zetsu admitted.

"Not Haiku! She could be a cannibal if she wanted. Her stomach can dissolve anything! Even **steel**!" Kola shouted.

"I'll let them know **we're coming.**" With that, Zetsu was gone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Itachi move with amazing speed. He was now right in front of me. I met his eyes to see that his sharingun was whirling around. The next thing I knew, Itachi had caught me as I fell forward. I was now sound asleep…

* * *

Hours later…

When I awoke, I couldn't move, only look around, but my long hair was completely covering my face. I was being carried, and by the looks of it, it was Itachi. My chakra was so low; I couldn't perform an escape jutsu even if I could form the hand signs. . My shoulders were being balanced over Itachi's shoulder. What was very uncomfortable was how one of his hands was resting on my butt, holding my body still as they continued trekking through the trees. The sun was just about to set and Zetsu was still gone.

"Looks like the sleepyhead is awake!" Kola's familiar voice sounded from nearby, but I couldn't see her.

"We're stopping here." Itachi claimed as we arrived in a small clearing.

"Ok, un." Deidara stated.

Itachi dropped me on the ground and everyone except Kola split. She was crouched next to me.

"Why am I tied up and not you?" I complained.

"Because I made a deal with them. We would join the Akatsuki, and if we didn't feel comfortable, then in a month, we would be able to go home. Besides, I wouldn't leave you behind and in their hands. Alone that is." Kola explained.

"The remaining chakra that I had is gone and I'm tied up with chakra ropes!"

"Kisame used that sword of his and it was able to steal your chakra once you were asleep. After a small fight with them, I thought it might be fun to give up since we _never_ do that."

"You're no help." Concentrating, I tried to access one of hundreds upon thousands of completely filled chakra storages that are in each tiny bead in my necklace. Each storage could hold ten times the amount of how much chakra I had every day.

"Poke… Poke." Kola poked me in the forehead each time she said poke, making me loose my concentration. So I tried again.

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poker!" Kola was beginning to get on my nerves after about ten minutes of loosing my concentration every five seconds.

"Kola stop! I'm trying to focus!" I yelled at her.

"Trying to open the storages?" Kola innocently questioned with an expression to match the question.

"Yes, so I can get out of this."

"Poke."

"Stop!"

"Why should I?"

"If you don't stop," I paused hearing the others coming back, "I'll initiate Itachi as soon as I get out of this!"

"Poke. Really? That would mean, if he passed, he'd be worthy to date you! Poke. Poke. Poke."

"I mean it!"

"Ops," Kola loosened the binds on me enough so I could get out. "it slipped."

I got out and took out some of the chakra that I had stored. One that wasn't completely filled up anyway. Using some of that chakra, I used a jutsu to get an item. The Sacred Machete.

"Run Itachi run! Or else you'll have to go through the Uchiha Manhood Test!" Kola screamed at Itachi, warning him.

Itachi noticed Haiku running to him with a machete in her hand. He went ghostly pale in the face. Though Kola and Deidara were cracking up at the sight of Itachi running as fast as he could to see that Haiku was running just as fast now. Kisame was only worried for Itachi's well being, but knew better than to get involved.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kola already came up with a nickname for the Stalker or um… Itachi. Why does Kola keep insisting Itachi is in love with Haiku? Is she really trying to get the two look alikes together? Do you personally think Itachi will escape the wrath of the machete or will he forever have the right to act all high and mighty? I must say, Toasty did help me with some ideas for this story and unblock my writer's blocks. What a great friend! Before you ask why someone would come up with the Uchiha Manhood Test, well… we have our own little world, and a lot of ideas come from that. I'll leave it at that for now, unless you request for a background summary of our 'little world' then just ask away. I bet even Googala2 would tell if you asked her nicely. I'm guessing she wants a glass of chocolate milk right now, but I wanna cookie…**


	4. Chapter 4: Prodigy vs Machete

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 4: ****Prodigy vs. Machete

* * *

**

An all so manly screech echoed though out the forest.

"Looks like she caught up to him!" Kola had a huge grin stuck on her face. "Too bad he failed…" Another screech sounded. "And again…"

"What were you talking about some manhood test, un?" Deidara was egger to learn about something the Uchiha men had to suffer though. Itachi screamed.

"It's called the Uchiha Manhood Test. The first time, a machete is rammed up the man's ass. If he screams…" Another screech sounded. "Like that, then he fails. That means they are tested again and again." Kola paused as yet another sissy girl screech filled the forest quieting all sounds of wildlife. "Over and over. All Uchiha men are supposed to go through the tiring task to prove that they are indeed a man. If the person acts arrogant and as if he is 'riding a high horse' then they can be tested before they are eighteen just to prove that they aren't ready yet. They wouldn't even let a man who hasn't passed get married. Once they have been married," Itachi yelled. "that person's wife can then have all of the privileges of testing him whenever she feels like it!"

"Itachi sure is doing a bad job on that test then, un!" Deidara chuckled as Itachi yelled once again.

"I personally think those two would be such a cute couple." Kola sighed, "If only he would be quiet after having that machete shoved up his butt…" As if a cue, Itachi could be heard again.

"Poor Itachi…" Kisame sighed. A scream filled the air.

"She sure is rough on him, un." Deidara sure was amused by the whole situation.

"She'd only date him if she seen him as worthy and would have to love him. That means he would have to pass the test first." Kola stated with a wise look that might remind one of an owl.

"MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi yelled at the top of his lungs. That was the first legible scream that they could understand yet.

"Wow, Itachi-san begging for mercy, un. Am I dead?" Deidara couldn't believe what was happening.

"Naaa, you're still alive. Itachi might be hoping he was dead right now, but still. That doesn't count." Kola claimed.

Twenty minutes had passed…

"Haiku, you're back! Did he pass yet?" Kola was jumping for joy until she heard Haiku's response.

"Nope. Where did that little weasel go? He was with me just a little bit ago." Haiku wandered back into the forest with a bloody machete still in her hand.

"Too bad…" Kola whined. "All of that was Itachi's blood… ew…"

Itachi slowly walked in, taking tiny steps, to the clearing where everyone was. Haiku was all the suddenly behind him and shoved the machete up his butt. Itachi let out an ear splitting scream when she took it out.

"You can do better than that Itachi!" Haiku exclaimed redoing the test once again.

It seemed like a miracle, this time Itachi didn't make a single noise. Tears were welding up in his eyes, but he didn't still didn't scream. With a quick movement, Haiku cleaned off the machete with a brush of chakra before using a jutsu to make the machete vanish.

"You did it Itachi!" Kola performed her little victory dance.

"Good job! You passed! It really did take long enough though…" Haiku congratulated him patting him on the back and skillfully fixing his clothing and cloak without her hand going anywhere close to his tender spot.

"How many retries did it take, un?" Deidara snickered.

"That was _number_… um…uh… oh yeah, twenty." Haiku said.

"You look ghostly pale Itachi. Maybe you should get some rest. Sit down and relax." Kisame offered a spot next to him.

"Do you want me to ease the pain for you Itachi or are you going to just take it because you're too proud to get relief?" Haiku offered after plopping down next to Kola.

"How would you lessen the pain?" Itachi whispered with a sore throat.

Haiku got up and hit specific pressure points before sitting back down, "Like that."

Itachi slowly sat down next to Kisame and stared into the fire. It took an hour for Itachi to be back to his usual self.

* * *

_I was dreaming. More accurately, I was seeing my memories…_

"_Mommy, Mommy, look what I did for Daddy!" I was four years old and I was carrying a plate with a big smiley face made of pancakes that I had helped cook with Mom._

"_It's so cute, just like our Little Princess! Just set it on the table and wake up your father." Mom grinned._

_I washed my hands and then ran down the hallway until I got to my parent's room. I quietly opened the door and snuck in. Dad was covered up except his long hair that was covering his face in a mass of black hair. I climbed on the bed and jumped around._

"_Dad wake up! Happy Father's Day!" I cheered, but he just rolled over onto his other side._

"_Good morning Haiku…" He fell back asleep._

_I sat down and started messing with the ebony spikes on the top of his head. "Daddy's hair is long. We made something for you! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" I exclaimed._

"_I love you my Little Princess." Dad mumbled covering his face with the blankets._

"_I love you too Daddy!" I lay down next to him and hugged him._

_His hair getting in my face. I let go of him and was now on my back, looking up at the ceiling. My stomach growled so I grabbed a lock of his impossibly long hair and started nibbling on it. Dad's hair became shorter and shorter. He only noticed when my saliva that was on his hair touched his neck. He sat up and glanced at me who only burped._

"_Oh Haiku." He chuckled, "I'm glad Muki and I are your parents and not anyone else."_

_Dad scooped me up in his arms, but I let his bangs be. He carried me into the kitchen and saw his Father's Day breakfast. He set me down and I sat down in my spot next to him._

"_Did she eat that much hair again without you noticing?" Mother kissed Dad and pulled out a chair for him. His hair had been all the way to his butt, but now, it was at his shoulders. Mom performed a jutsu that they had already taught me that restored Dad's hair back to its length before I had gotten a hold of it. His hair was now just as healthy and strong as it was beforehand._

"_I swear, she looks more like us every day!" Dad chuckled seeing me eating a mini pancake._

"_She's so similar to you when it comes to ninja skills." Mom smiled and then sat down on the opposite side of Dad to eat her own pancakes._

"_Her hair isn't as long and there are no spikes. I think she got that from you." Dad said between bites._

"_When she gets past the boiling point in her anger, she's just like you." Mom took a drink of her chocolate milk._

"_That doesn't happen very much anyway. She does have some of your personality traits. She's really good with the _machete_ and at such a young age." Dad finished the mouth of the face on his plate._

"_Haiku is excellent at learning jutsu thanks to what she was born with. She's even mastered it already!" Mom passed Dad the syrup._

"_She's got a stomach like you. I was a bit worried at first since you were a cannibal till you were seventeen."_

"_Oh that was then. She does enjoy what I didn't really care for when I ate people and that's the hair."_

"_How did you fall in love with each other?" I asked my parents._

"_When we got married, we weren't in love, honey." Mom answered._

"_Then why did you get married?" I questioned._

"_Power, social status, stuff like that." Dad replied._

"_That's why we started getting to know each other. It was physical attraction. Plain and simple." Mom contradicted, "Then we fell in love years after being married. That is why you were born."_

"_Do you love me?" I had little chibi eyes._

"_Of course. We've loved you since the minute we found out I was pregnant. Three days of intense labor just made us love you even more." Mom got up and kissed me on the forehead._

_Dad got up, kissed me on the cheek and picked me up. "Just like Muki said, we have always loved you and we will always love you." Dad answered._

"_I love you Mommy and Daddy!" I chimed holding on to my parents._

* * *

I could feel something that had been well chewed up so I swallowed it. I then felt someone tugging on whatever it was that my teeth were clamped onto. I could hear them straining and gritting their teeth trying to free what was in my mouth. Opening my eyes, I saw Kola trying to get… um… uh oh… I let go and then saw Itachi turn around to face me. It turns out that I had a hold of Itachi's hair. It probably happened when I was eating my father's hair. I was right behind him and had devoured the long hair in his low ponytail. Itachi felt the small stub where his hair had been feeling all of the saliva and how short it had become.

"What did you do to my hair?" Itachi had a frown on his face and had turned just the slightest bit paler.

"Don't worry, she ate your hair." Kola was cut off because of Itachi.

"Don't worry?" Itachi was using sarcasm, "Let's just see how you like having _your_ hair eaten."

"She does it all the time. That means she likes you." Kola explained, "She would always do that to me."

"And then you're going to say that having a machete shoved up your ass is a sign of affection too!"

"That means you have a chance of being with her. Not only does she have to be in love with that person and they have to love her, but they also have to prove themselves worthy. Unfortunately, you still need to win her affection."

I got up, cleaned the saliva off, and removed any loose hair out of the remaining hair he had left. Performing the same exact jutsu my mother had used on my father, Itachi's hair was restored back to the normal length.

"What the… how did you?" Itachi was speechless.

"Since it's about one in the morning, I'm going back to sleep." I yawned.

We all got back into the spots that we were at when we had first gotten sleep. I let my memories flood back over me…

* * *

At sunrise, we all set off. The group then stopped again at the heat of the day next to a river that had to be crossed before getting the rest of the way there or as they claimed anyway. We had all spread out along the riverside or went just the slightest bit away from the refreshing water. As soon as it started to cool off a bit, we were to travel the rest of the way. I sat with my feet dangling in the water and Deidara and I were causally talking about fireworks and whatnot. I wanted to see what Kola was up to so I decided to go to the spot were she was at beforehand. I heard her voice so I listened in on the conversion.

"You are the only one that she's ever tested that passed. I bet the test hurt a lot, but do you think it was worth proving yourself to Haiku?" Kola was asking.

"Strangely enough, yes." Itachi solemnly replied.

"How much do you like Haiku?" Kola questioned.

"That's for me alone to know. Besides, it's none of your business." Itachi uttered.

"So you do like her, but you just don't want to admit it!" Kola as usual, jumped to a quick conclusion.

"I'm not saying anything 'cause you will automatically think that I like her."

"You'll need to do a lot to win her over anyway. It isn't impossible since you were able to prove yourself earlier." Kola claimed.

"And why would I want to know about that?" Itachi used monotone in an attempt to cover anything that he might be thinking. He had a knack of using monotone way too much…

Not wanting to find out more about Kola's little schemes and plans of trying to hook Itachi and I up, I walked back to where I was earlier. Dangling my bare feet in the cool water and talking to Deidara again, I pulled out a pad of colored sticky notes that were in perfect squares and began the process of folding them into little paper cranes. Might as well. There are many uses for these little flying creations if I put my mind to it. Only Kola and I know really how much they could be manipulated.

"I wonder what everyone else is up to right know." I said completely bored. It really did show in the production of paper cranes that I had folded. There were already fifty cranes, and it had been some time since I had shortly eavesdropped on the others.

"Don't know. It's two o'clock right now, un." Deidara sighed.

I concentrated and formed rapid hand signs on twenty of the fifty cranes I had made to make them be under my control. My only half of the supply of chakra had been restored after a good night's sleep remained because I had stored the same amount of chakra that I had taken out from storage and replaced it. Doing this didn't take much energy anyway. It could be somewhat enjoyable. All of the cranes fluttered to the air and took off in different directions, zooming here and there. I was then able to see through the eyes of the crane of my choice that I could change whenever I whished.

"Wow, un. What a cool trick!" Deidara exclaimed.

"I know. I can even hear and see what a crane sees and hears of my choice. For example, this one." I paused to allow the crane that I was sharing the vision of it floating in midair right in front of his face. "I don't have to see what they are seeing though." I opened my eyes back up and sent that one to join the crowd that was flying over the river.

One of the cranes landed on Kola's open palm as soon as she had walked into the clearing. Itachi and Kisame were nowhere to be seen.

"Haiku, look through the eyes of the crane on my hand." Kola energetically requested.

"Ok, know what did you want me to see?" I shut my eyes and observed Kola's grin.

"This!" Kola shoved the crane in her mouth, chewed it up a bit and then swallowed it.

"Kola! Why are you torturing me so?! My eyes!" I complained thrashing around in an effort to block out what I was seeing. Kola had done something to it that prevented me from switching away from the suffering crane that was being forced down her throat. "Stop it Kola!"

"Hah, I love doing this to you every now and then Sister. I have to be a good older sister!" Kola exclaimed with a thumbs up,

"I really don't need to see this! Release the jutsu! Please Kola!" I begged.

"Not yet. Tell me when you've reached my stomach." Kola stated evilly.

"I don't want to see your whole digestive track Kola!" I said.

"Oh don't worry, it's only going to be half of my digestive tract. The shorter half too!" Kola burped sending the lump that used to be a crane back halfway up her esophagus.

I was trying my best to block out the view inside of Kola. "STOP IT SISTER!!!!!!!" I screamed at her.

"What would you think about dating your stalker?" Kola proposed.

"He's just a friend. And I only like him as a friend. Itachi isn't a stalker." I asserted. I calmed down and was able to sit still.

"What if your stalker wanted you so badly, his desire for you is so great, he could barely restrain himself from taking you now when you are unable to see?"

"He doesn't want me." I paused being freed from Kola's jutsu, I opened my eyes and was able to see what I was seeing not what I crane saw. "It hit your stomach."

"How are you so sure about that?" Kola challenged.

"No…" I sighed. Taking out more sticky notes and folding more cranes that I then added to the mass that were already in the sky. That was when I noticed Itachi up in the tree that I was sitting up against.

"Even if I did want you, I wouldn't do that." Itachi guaranteed before continuing on, "I have better control then most people might think."

Well that sure did make me involuntarily twitch. I couldn't really explain why, but I think it might have been that sinister grin of his pale face that was only shown for mere seconds before disappearing.

"We should probably get going now." Kisame suggested.

"Un, I'm getting too lazy from just sitting here and enjoying the afternoon." Deidara stretched like a cat before getting up.

"Come on Haiku!" Kola pulled me onto my feet before I had even noticed she was there. I was too distracted from watching Itachi's movements.

"Fine." I brought all of the flying cranes to me and put them in a pouch where they all folded their wings up so they would all fit. Releasing the jutsu, I closed the pouch and joined the group.

* * *

It became a cold night. We were all huddled up around the fire that Kola was cooking dinner with. Kola was cooking up a big stew that contained all sorts of ingredients. I was helping out by peeling the potatoes while she sliced them up and added them to the pot. The aroma was becoming quite overwhelming and Kisame was drooling just because of the harbinger of the meal to come.

"So you two women are sisters, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Yup." Kola was stirring the soup to avoid any burning, "We're also such great friends too!"

"I'm the younger one." I handed Kola the peeled tomato.

"So you share parents and come from the same clan, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"What clan would that be?" Itachi asked. "I think I might have an idea, but I'm not sure."

"We won't tell you that piece of information." I denied.

"Is it the same clan as Lady Tsunade and the First Hokage? The Senju?" Itachi guessed.

"Not even close." Kola was so amused to be underestimated so much.

"Well, what about the-"

I interrupted Itachi, "You're never going to be able to guess what clan we are in."

"Simply because no one knows a single thing about our clan." Kola added on.

"Because our clan supposedly never existed in the first place." I finished.

"How could that be?" Kisame questioned our logic.

"Only few people outside of the clan even know about it." Kola argued.

"So only few selected people know about this mysterious clan, un?" Deidara summed up.

"It may seem unfortunate, but it is apart of the tradition of guarding the secret to the grave." I sighed.

"That's all we are going to tell you. So you might as well give up while you're ahead." Kola smirked at them.

"Then it won't hurt to tell us what this clan of yours specializes in." Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope." Kola denied glaring at Itachi before a mammoth grin replaced it. "Dinner's ready!"

We got a bowl and dug in to the savory, delicious stew. After eating until we were all stuffed and the stew was all gone, were all warm, and each of us owned a full stomach.

* * *

**Author's Note: To tell you the truth, I sure did feel bad for Itachi when I was writing about Itachi being initiated. Sure it was funny, but I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. Who knew Kola could be a good cook! She didn't even chop her hand off! What? Why are you looking at me that way? I know you're a good cook… But Toasty, what if Kola, since she's based off of you and all, wished to add a hand to the soup? Who would notice if she just slipped in someone else's hand into the soup when no one was looking? She'd just point that finger and blame Haiku for the unknown floating object. Ok fine, you're most likely to be caught for dropping that cookie you were bowing to earlier into the liquidly volcano of dooooooom! Heh heh sacrifice. **

**Toasty, "NOOOOOOOOOOO, that was MIIIINNNNNE!" **

**Then you fish it out. Hey, wash your hands before just sticking them in there! **

**(Another of my friends) Crunchy, "You do know I can get you another cookie Toasty…" **

**Toasty, "Really?!" **

**Me, "… Can I have one? Pleeease?"**


	5. Chapter 5: A Struggle of the Past

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 5: A Struggle of the Past

* * *

**

I was awoken by the pitter-patter of raindrops hitting my face. The rainfall then became a downpour that woke the rest of the group up. Mud was covering everything, but thankfully, just about everything had already been packed up before going to sleep. The river that was nearby turned into a monstrous, raging, brown watered, massive current taking everything close to it along. We all climbed a nearby mountainside in order to get to higher ground, but the land gave out beneath us dragging Kisame, Deidara and I down into the current that even covered with seven feet of water where we had been sleeping only minutes before. To add to the nightmare, it was pitch black and a lightning storm had joined in, striking the ground threatening to shock any of us. Kisame was enjoying riding the raging waters and was surfing on it with Samehada as a surfboard like he would an ocean wave. Deidara was able to get a giant clay owl that he was able to ride on right before hitting the light brown water and flew right above the surface of the water to lower his chances of getting hit by the lightning. I could barely see the outlines of Kisame and Deidara, but I was reliving one of my worst memories when I was only five years old. I was being swept away by the current. Too dramatized, I couldn't manage to grab a hold of the low branch that whacked into the back of my head. My back slammed into the trunk of a tree before being swept further downstream. I tried to walk on top of the current, but the violent surface dragged me back down. The water was moving so much that even if I could get up on top of it, the ever-moving water would push me down into it. I managed to get up on an island that formed in the middle of the river only for a bolt of lightning to strike right in front of me. I lost my footing and fell back into the raging river that swept me back underwater and further downstream. I fought to the surface only to be dragged back under as soon as I was able to adequately breathe. A person with a ghost like appearance in the dark glided from tree to tree down river, scanning for any signs of life, most likely me.

"KOLA!" I screamed as loudly as I could before the dark liquid forced itself in my mouth and up my nose causing me to cough.

The figure came closer, but it couldn't see where the sound had come from. The river carried me faster and faster, taking me further and further away from the person. What really did horrify me was the fact that this was the same exact place where that dreaded memory happened. I had hit numerous trees since the river had swelled up flooding a part on each side where a forest had stood on dry land beforehand and it kept getting wider and wider still. I tried my best to grab a hold of each tree that I hit, but it was too slippery to have a proper hold on to. I was utterly alone; just as I had been fourteen years ago. No one had been there for me after being swept away by this very same river, not even my loving parents whom I haven't seen since. Even though one couldn't be able to notice it, I was crying. Oh how I hated to be stranded and cut off from everyone else. I was going to loose everything I had just like when I was five. Everything and everyone that I had loved, my life, everything, was striped away from me back then. What would happen now? Would I loose Kola or would she loose me? I managed to whisper, "Mother, Father, Kola… I love you with all of my heart." I blacked out…

* * *

"Deidara, do you see her anywhere? We have to find her!" Kola was shaking, not from the cold, but because she was extremely worried.

They had all fanned out to find her. Itachi was gliding from tree to tree, scanning the water with his sharingun. Kisame was just enjoying himself and surfing on the brown river. Deidara by air and he picked up Kola to help him look from the sky on his owl. He could barely see in all of this darkness. Only when the lightning had struck could he be able to adequately see. He had to allow his owl to do the steering because of the fact that he had almost hit a tree ten times already.

"I know Kola, you are worried since you've said the same thing over fifty times in the past hour, un. But I'm doing the best I can right now." Deidara said.

"Do you see anything Deidara?" Itachi's voice could be heard over the radio.

"Nothing. I can barely see anything anyway." Deidara answered. "How about you, un?"

"Haven't found her yet." Kisame replied.

"Nor have I. But I thought I heard her screaming 'Kola'. Even if that was her, she vanished. I might have just been hearing things. Right when I heard that, I also heard thunder, so I'm not sure." In Itachi's voice, everyone could detect uncertainty.

"Should we stop the search until morning when we will be able to see? I bet _Itachi_ can see with the sharingun, un." Deidara stated.

"If we stop, then she could be anywhere in those six hours." Kola detested.

"She's right." Kisame agreed.

"The river keeps swelling up, un." Deidara pointed out.

"She once told me that this river swells up so much that the valley is completely submerged every seven years." Kola told them, "That's how the soil here is so good for the plants."

* * *

_"Mommy, Daddy, where are you!" I screamed but the river swept me underwater._

_Mom ran up into a tree and tried to catch up to me, while Dad used a massive amount of chakra in order to charge towards me from the surface of the rough water. I hit an even faster stretch and was being pulled away even faster than ever._

_This had gone on for the past three hours already. The look of terror on my parents' faces was imprinted into my mind. They were almost caught up to me until the current had brought me under and sped up considerably. They were nowhere to be seen. Tree after tree I had hit, but there was no way that I could get out. I was able to haul myself out onto an island in the middle of the river, but as soon as I had taken a step forward, a bolt of lightning had hit right where I was about to step. I fell into the water and there was now nothing I could do to get out. I was finally able to concentrate enough to summon my fire dragon that brought me up into a tree and kept me warm until it had gotten lighter. From there I called and screamed for my parents while riding the dragon, but I couldn't find them anywhere. I searched the whole entire area surrounding the river and the length of the river itself for a week before coming home just like they had always told me to if I ever got lost._

_Another two weeks had passed, but they never came home. I packed up some belongings including some sacred scrolls that my dad had given me that way I could use them to train with when he had to go on long trips away from home. I searched again, but it was useless. I sat at the base of a tree with the bag of items in my lap. The mud was still caked to my skin, but I didn't care. What was the use of living if you've lost everything?_

"_Mother… Father… I love you." I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek._

* * *

'Ugh, last choice. Too bad it's going to take a lot of my chakra that I have. I may not be able to have very many options remaining after this.' I thought to myself. 'Wait, I can try this first.'

I pulled my waterproof pouch off of my waist and tried to open it when I wasn't underwater to get some of my cranes out. Sure they'd probably get soaked, but it was worth a try. My wrist hit a sharp rock making me bleed and loose the still closed pouch. An intense wave of pain laced itself through my arm and I feared I might have broken or sprained my wrist. I knew my pouch would float, but I can't see it in the stinking pitch black!

'There goes that possibility.' I sighed going underwater again. Using my other hand, I made sure my wrist wasn't broken and healed it so I wouldn't be cut off of future chances to get out of this mess.

Seeing that I was going to run into another tree, I pulled out two kunai, one in each hand and stabbed it into the trunk of the tree. "Got it!" I exclaimed being able to hold myself right there. A log that was floating downstream slammed into me making me loose grip on the kunai. "Damn." I cursed at myself for letting go.

"Fire Style: Fire Rose Jutsu." I was able to construct a giant rose still on a rosebush. I could barely hold on to a leaf. "Rose Summoning: Fire Dragon!"

The biggest rose opened up to reveal a flaming dragon that majestically glided through the air and tried to get to me. I allowed the rosebush to fade since the rushing water and the downpour was pounding it. The dragon rushed over to me and plucked me from the water. I got on it's back to ride back to where everyone else was to narrowly dodge a lightning bolt that almost hit me, but it hit the dragon instead. No matter how many bolts were missed, or that I countered with blasts of my chakra, even more hit us. The group was nowhere in sight. Even as we flew so close to the river that the underbelly of the lean dragon touched it; we were still being hit by lightning. This wasn't going very well…

"Get me to dry land." I commanded it.

It nodded its head and made its way over, but was struck again making it go back to where it had been before summoned. I, on the other hand was tossed back into the merciless waves and automatically pulled underneath. So the process has started again. Oh goodie…

* * *

"I think I found something." Kisame said to everyone through the radio as he picked up the floating pouch. He opened it up and saw all of those paper cranes that Haiku had been folding earlier that day. He closed it back up to make sure they weren't ruined. "It's Haiku's waterproof pouch filled with those small cranes."

"Where did you find it, un?" Deidara questioned.

"It was floating in the water." Kisame stated.

"There's two kunai stuck in that tree trunk!" Kola exclaimed. "Those must have been Haiku's."

"Can she summon dragons?" Itachi questioned Kola.

"Yes, she can." Kola answered. "Why, did you see one?"

"I did. It kept getting hit with lightning." Itachi explained. "I could only see it on the horizon. It faded away shortly after. I didn't have a chance to even get close enough to see if it was carrying anyone."

* * *

It had been hours since I had first fallen in… I need to save my chakra for if they are nearby to create a flame big enough for them to see. I can't afford to waste it all away. I need to find the perfect time to make a signal… Would I ever get out of this mess? I have to have hope. If I hadn't, then good things wouldn't of happened to me. Like when I met Kola. She and her family had turned my life around. Before they entered my life, I was almost thinking about letting myself die…

* * *

"Who are you?" A girl that was only a few months older than me was kneeling next to me.

_I had my bag in my lap and I was sitting up against a tree. I didn't say anything._

"_Can you talk?" The brown, wavy haired girl poked me on the forehead. Her happy, big, brown eyes looking into mine._

"_You look awfully sad, munch much." The girl just sat there. "Are you ok?"_

_I shook my head no. My throat was still aching from screaming for my parents even though that was three weeks ago when I had lost them. In fact, it hurt so much when I spoke; I had decided not to talk until it was better._

"_My name's Kola! What's your name?" Kola paused waiting for my answer, "Don't you have one? Well, its good to meet you munch much."_

_I looked down at my bag and at the picture of my parents and I that lay on top of the bag. It was still in its shiny, metal frame. I started to cry again, big tears rolling down my cheeks._

"_Are you all alone?" Kola tilted her head just the slightest bit to one side._

_I nodded._

"_Mom, Dad, can I keep it?" Kola begged to her parents who were too busy to look and see that she was pointing at me. "I promise I will take care of it!"_

"_Sure honey." Her mother said._

_Her parents were on their hands and knees looking for herbs and other plants. Then they carefully picked them. I think they were planning on using them for some kind of medicine._

"_Yay, I can keep it! I'll treat you well my little pet. I'm going to call you Munchy until I know what your real name is munch much." Kola, being so young didn't realize that you couldn't own a child that was a matter of months younger than her as a pet._

_She kept poking me and making me smile just the slightest bit. She then tried to take my bag from me so she could look at what I had. I pulled it away from her and set it on the other side of me._

"_Now, is Munchy a boy or a girl?" Kola looked at me inquisitively._

_My eyes grew wide as she tried to pull up the bottom of my mud-plastered shirt with a turtleneck. I quickly pulled the shirt down and my left hand clasped on to my right shoulder and my right hand clasped on to my left shoulder._

"_Yup, it's a __**girl**__!" Kola cheered._

_Still not even looking back at their daughter her dad said, "Come on Kola. It's time to go."_

"_Coming!" Kola jumped up and pulled me along with her._

_I was able to grab my bag as she dragged me off with her._

"_Kola, what's that sound?" Her mom questioned._

"_My pet Munchy!" Kola exclaimed._

_For the first time, her parents looked behind at us. They noticed a long trail of moved soil from Kola dragging me. Yes, I was standing up, but I refused to take a single step forward. That is what they were hearing. Her parents had the same hair and eye color as Kola. Unlike Daddy, this man had really, really short hair and he wore glasses._

"_We didn't say you could have a little child." Her father said._

"_Yes you did. I asked if I could have it and Mom said yes." Kola claimed._

_Her parents looked at each other trying to figure out what to do now._

"_Doesn't she have a family?" Her mother asked._

"_I don't know. Obviously not since she was crying all by herself." Kola said._

"_Didn't she tell you anything?" Her father questioned._

"_Nope! I think she's a mute!" Kola smiled._

_With a sore, quiet voice I finally said, "My throat hurts…"_

"_Is that so?" Her dad came up to me and examined my throat. His hands glowed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said when I started to back up. He gently touched my throat. In a matter of seconds, my throat was no longer hurting. "There you go."_

"_Thank you Mr." I said._

"_It's no problem." He got back up. "So what's your name?"_

"_Haiku." I told him._

"_Can we still keep her? I've always wanted a sibling!" Kola exclaimed._

"_She needs to go back home with her parents." Her mother claimed, "They probably miss her. I know we'd miss you if you were to disappear."_

"_Well that's the thing… I don't know where they are." I started to cry, "I really miss them."_

"_Who are they?" Her father questioned, "We can help you find them."_

_I told them the whole story of how we left on a trip as a family. I also told them how we were separated and how I had looked for them. They claimed that was why my throat was hurting me so much and I agreed. We looked together for them, but since no one had seen or heard of them, they decided to adopt me into their clan and their family until the day that I would be reunited with my real parents. They treated me like a member of the family and I felt like I really was supposed to be with them. Kola and I had become close sisters who rarely got into fights and if so, it was just us having fun. We knew everything about the other and we always told the other exactly what might have happened. I learned and accepted the ways of Kola's clan and in return, I had a life again. My parents were known as Mother and Father while Kola's parents (my adoptive parents) became Mom and Dad. I still kept those scrolls from Father and would still learn new jutsu from them._

* * *

"Kola…" I whispered. "My sister… I love her so much…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Haiku has some sad memories, but ta da, Kola tries to adopt her as a PET! …And that's how Kola and Haiku first met! Will Haiku ever get to see her beloved sister ever again? Will she be able to get out before she is lost forever? Slowly they are running into the signs that Haiku had been through that way, but will they catch up in time to help Haiku out of the freezing waters?**


	6. Chapter 6: Love In A Mist

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 6: Love-In-A-Mist

* * *

**

It was still extremely dark and the storm was still going with the same intensity of when it had first started. It was just the slightest bit lighter. Looking around during the short periods in which my head was above the water, I saw that same figure catching up to the current. Looking up the brown, rushing river, I was able to see the outline of a huge owl.

'They're catching up…' I thought to myself. 'I'm getting way too cold…'

Five minutes had passed, but they still haven't found me. Ok, I need to get ready to catch their attention.

Right when the current brought me back up, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I shot the flames at least twenty feet straight up into the air before getting pushed back underwater and ending the jutsu.

That should have worked. Half a minute later, the ghostly figure that had been gliding from tree to tree sent out a rope to me. I grabbed a hold of it and he pulled me closer. Itachi pulled me out of the monstrous, raging, brown, fast current. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. The rest of them showed up including Kola who was thrilled to see me safe. Kola was even _happier_ and did her little victory dance when she saw me being held by Itachi. The next thing I knew, I blacked out still in his arms because of the cold.

"Mother… Father… I love you." I whispered into the darkness as a tear rolled down my cheek.

In the darkness, someone gently wiped the tear off of my cheek before it could even get close to rolling down to my neck. That person softly whispered into my ear, so quietly, no one else could even hope to be able to hear, "Don't worry, I'm here now."

* * *

I thought I was awake, but I could see _absolutely_ nothing. That was probably Kola's doing. I was still cold in the inside and I could tell Kola must have been a good big sister because now, I was squeaky clean! I was lying in a comfortable bed with thick blankets on. I must have almost suffered from hypothermia. Good thing I have Kola always looking out for me. That's when I noticed I was resting my head and half of my shoulder on top of some warm 'thing'. I knew I was looking up towards the ceiling, but there was very little light.

"Haiku, are you awake?" I recognized Kola's sweet voice.

"Doesn't feel like it, but yes." I drowsily replied.

"Good, I thought I saw you twitching and moving around just the slightest bit."

"What did you do to my vision?"

"_Me_? No, I wouldn't do anything like that to you munch much."

"Kola, why?"

"Fine, it was me. In your state, I didn't want you to be up and marching about as soon as you woke up. You're still too cold for that kind of stuff."

"How did you manage to summon my fire dragon?"

"Summon? Dragon?"

"Yeah, this 'thing' feels like a little fire like my dragon," I hugged the 'thing' tightly, and absorbed some of its heat. " but it doesn't burn or anything like that."

"I didn't…"

"Then what is this?" I started to grow just the slightest bit alarmed and let go of it.

An arm wrapped around my shoulder that was furthest away from it and pulled me closer. Kola just simply giggled. I sat up and felt this 'thing' while it just lie there, only breathing. It was a person? Lethe figure, but well muscled for… *twitch* **his**… size. His hand reached over and touched my butt. He slightly squeezed it and I was becoming furious. Without betraying a single display of emotion, I continued to give off the appearance of confusion. Using some calculations, I pinpointed the spot where his face was and… *SMACK*

"Haiku, I didn't know you liked it rough, _especially_ with Itachi."

I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at Kola's head. She didn't see it coming what so ever.

"Oh, so you want a three-some now?" Kola accused, but she was being goofy about the whole matter.

"I hate you Kola."

"Good thing I know you would never _really_ hate your own sister."

"Are you going to give me back my vision or am I going to take it back?"

"I don't know." Kola was trying to be innocent; I was almost able to guess what she would say next. "You and Itachi look good together."

I snagged Itachi's pillow and chucked it at her head.

"What? It's true!" Kola said evilly, "I think I might just let you stay blind for now. Itachi might find it more fun that way."

"Kola why do you have to do these things to me?"

"You do know Itachi's a master of torture. I do really wonder if he'll decide to slowly torture you or blindfold you. Then again, since you can't see anyway, just be glad he can't use those _eyes_ of his on you. But you both might find that fun." Kola giggled.

I performed hand signs and tried to restore my vision myself, but this trick Kola had used can only be reversed by her. Great… I jumped out of bed and started to march on out of the room, but then I noticed…

"KOLA, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES?!?!" I screamed.

"Cleaned them." She responded.

I could feel myself grow hot as I bumped into Itachi who only wore boxers. Against my will, he picked me up and laid me back down, covered me up and to my surprise, kissed me on the forehead.

"Stay." Itachi commanded.

He got dressed and left Kola and I speechless by what he had just done.

"See? Your stalker really does have feelings for you!" Kola came up to me and undid the jutsu that then allowed me to see. After that, she performed her little victory dance.

"Can I have my clothes now?"

"Sure." Kola handed me a pile of neatly folded clothes.

I changed quickly, but got back in bed because of Kola's protesting. She brought me a nice breakfast, but I was almost feeling as if I was imprisoned to this very bed.

"Stop looking so pale. Don't worry, Itachi didn't take advantage of you while you were out cold." Kola sat next to me fingering a wavy lock of hair her hair.

"Did I say anything when I passed out?"

"Yes. You said, 'Mother… Father… I love you.' or something like that. I could have sworn Itachi blushed for a split second when you said 'I love you.' Ya know munch much, he carried you all the way here and _refused_ to let anyone else touch you for that matter until we got here, but then he only let me care for you and refused to leave your side."

"Where are we?"

"In a hotel room at this small town about eighty miles away from where we had camped yesterday."

"Wow… but I thought I heard someone whisper into my ear."

"Itachi did, but no one could hear what he had said. I'm pretty sure he didn't know if you were to hear him. What did your stalker say?"

"Don't worry, I'm here now."

"What are you talking about? I am not worrying right now."

"Kola, that's what the voice said."

"Oh! I get it now!"

"Who is that?"

"Oh it must be Zetsu."

"Yes, **it is I.**" Zetsu's voices rung throughout the room, but he emerged halfway from the center of the floor.

"Long time no see, eh Zetsu?" I said.

"I know, **it's been too long**." Zetsu stated.

"That it has." Kola smiled, "At least we're not the only survivors anymore."

"Itachi's back." I warned.

Itachi hesitated at the door before knocking and then walking in. "What are you doing here Zetsu?"

"Pein wanted to know what **was taking the group so long**." Zetsu explained.

"Deidara left the group earlier this morning because of a mission."

"**I see. I will be accompanying the four of you** back to the HQ." Zetsu declared. "It'll be something to do."

"Ok, then that means there's gonna be lots of plants!" Kola exclaimed and then with little chibi eyes, "Can you help me by keeping a look out for a specific plant?"

"Sure." Zetsu shrugged his shoulders. "What is it?"

"I haven't seen the love-in-a-mist in so long, it's about time to renew my familiarly with this herb." Kola answered.

"**Ah**, **I see.**" Zetsu nodded his head, "**On our way back,** we will be going right past a spot that is running rampant with that plant."

"Ok, thanks Zetsu!" Kola cheered and then turned her attention to Itachi. "Did you enjoy sleeping with Haiku?"

"…"

"Sure she was unconscious, but still." Kola pointed her finger at Itachi, "I bet you memorized every single detail about her body!"

"And if I did?" Itachi glared at Kola.

"So you _did_ have sexual relations with my passed out sister!"

"No." Itachi paused, causally looking around the room until his gaze rested upon me, "If I wanted to, she'd be awake."

"But you wanted to!"

"…"

"Oh yeah? I can do that too!" Kola exclaimed. "…"

"…"

"Can we get going soon?" I yawned and then stretched out.

"No. We will first thing tomorrow morning." Itachi commanded and then headed out of the room.

"Is he always like that?" I questioned as soon as Itachi had shut the door behind him.

"Often times. **I have noticed, he's been a bit different around you.** Less bossy. **Don't forget more talkative.**" Zetsu finished unmerging himself from the floor and decided to sit down at the table.

"Did anyone else that fled survive?" Kola's eyes were clouded over with pain and misery.

I got up and tried to comfort my older sister and shield her from the past like she had for me throughout the years. I used to think I was bad luck when I was younger. First I lost my parents when I was swept away by the flood and then _that_ happened. It would have happened with or without me being there anyway. _That_ was filled with so many pained memories that seemed to be on all of our minds.

"No. **I was the only other person.**" Zetsu was dwelling in his own thoughts and memories before looking up. "They're coming back."

* * *

Since we had traveled so far because of the flood, we were now in the territory of the Village Hidden in the Mist. We had been heading to the Akatsuki base for some time now, but of course, we had strayed off the original course.

"Be careful, we are being followed." Itachi forewarned with a frown.

Minutes later, a thick fog rolled over the area, so thick, you could barely see three feet in front of yourself.

"Where did Itachi and Haiku go off to?" Kisame was just the slightest bit worried.

"I FOUND IT!!! THANK YOU ZETSU!!!" Kola exclaimed in a goofy voice loud enough for all to hear.

"Found what?" Kisame questioned trying to figure out what Kola was doing still at the top of the hill him and Zetsu had just walked down.

"LOVE-IN-A-MIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kola giggled and knelt down so she could see down towards the other side of the hill.

"What? But Itachi and Haiku aren't… No, Itachi wouldn't…" Kisame became tongue tied and ended up confusing himself with an inner conflict.

"What are you talking about Kisame?" Kola screamed back at Kisame.

"Itachi wouldn't be having sex with Haiku in the middle of the forest with others around!" Kisame hollered back.

Then loud enough for Kisame, Zetsu and Kola to hear… SMACK

"Haiku, you're not supposed to slap Itachi, silly munch much!" Kola giggled.

Haiku and Itachi appeared from the other side of the hill. Itachi had a red imprint of a hand on the side of his face where Haiku had slapped him. She pulled out a katana and 'slapped' Kisame on his cheek with the katana blade. The clean cut slash on Kisame's face was oozing with fresh blood.

"How could you think I'd do such things with Itachi?" Haiku cleaned off her blade before putting it back away.

"I've got a blue love-in-a-mist! I've got a blue love-in-a-mist and _you_ don't!" Kola cheered waving the herb over her head. "Oh wait a minute…Kisame's bleeding. No worries though, I'll just heal him!" Kola calmly walked over to Kisame and closed the wound.

"How was I supposed to know she was talking about a stupid plant and not the two of you?" Kisame complained.

"Love-in-a-mist isn't a _stupid_ plant. It's a useful _herb_!" Kola crossed her arms.

I threw a shuriken almost at Kisame blocking a kunai that was about to hit him.

"What was that for?" Kisame now fully understanding what happened, narrowed his eyes. "Mist ninja."

"Fire style: Firewall Jutsu." I whispered under my breath blocking out three sides with a curving wall of fire that protected us all from their water style attacks.

"Itachi, shall we fight them all?" Kisame reached for Samehada.

"We have no choice, but we need to be quick about it. Reinforcements are coming this way." Itachi unbuttoned part of the top of his cloak so he would be more comfortable during the battle.

"Ready?" I questioned.

"NOW" Itachi finished and timed his jutsu perfectly so that as my jutsu faded, his came out of seemingly nowhere.

Everyone split up into different directions attacking the attackers. Kola and Zetsu worked perfectly together using their own cannibalistic plants after the mist ninja. I came in with my katana blade and Itachi used his kunai. Kisame looked as if he was having a blast killing his past comrades with his massive blade Samehada, giving a wide toothy grin the whole time.

As soon as the ninja that attacked us were all killed, the mist faded away.

"Good, they're all dead." Zetsu licked his lips at the sight of ten dead and bleeding bodies that littered the ground. "**And here come the reinforcements.** Do you think they went overboard with the numbers? **It seems like it, but we are the dangerous Akatsuki after all. **Oh you're right. More food for us! **I agree completely with that one.** I figured you would.** Isn't this fun talking to myself?** What are you talking about? You are me. **Or are you me?** Good point. **I know.** Looks like they brought a whole army with them this time. **Do they really miss you that badly Kisame that they want to **bring out the _dead_ welcome wagon?"

"Nah, I doubt it. They just want me dead." Kisame chuckled glancing from Samehada to the ninja and then back. "They don't know how unlucky they are."

This time, Kola decided against having all of her plants do all of the work for her. She took a long branch and fused some of her chakra to it giving it the strength of steel, but the weight of the branch beforehand. Kola kept giggling and being goofy the whole entire time and daring anyone to get close to her. The first ninja took the dare, but Kola smacked her over the head causing her to go unconscious and wound up being six feet under. Kola was swinging the branch around at every enemy in sight and sending most of them flying through the air traveling at _least_ two hundred feet away. Kola must have been breaking a lot of bones by doing that. Sometimes I wonder if she really knows how strong she really is… Everyone else pretty much used the same tactics as before. The Mist Village sure did send a lot of people to try and kill us! In fact, a whole army was after us!

* * *

The battle had been going on for some time now… Itachi and I were fighting side by side. We both were using a katana blade, but now, I was alone in the massive crowd. After much thought, I put away my katana and instead, pulled out two medal fans.

The enemy surrounding me started to snicker remarks like, "What are you going to do with a pair of hand fans? It's not like you can hurt us with _that_! You might as well be using a chopstick!"

I flicked both of my wrists and the fans opened up revealing the black cloths connected to the medal frames. The fan in my dominant hand (the left) had a sewn in dragon while the right-handed fan contained a sewn in tiger. "I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you."

"What can you do with two small fans? It's not like you can hurt us!" A man came at me with a kunai in his hand.

I twirled the fans about and sliced open his wrist that was holding the kunai with the tiger fan. The man dropped his weapon since his hand would no longer keep a hold of it. I continued twirling the fans around as I walked up to him and slit open his throat with the dragon fan. "See? Don't mess around with me unless you want to get hurt." I had a hint of evil intent flash in my eyes and the ninja slowly started to back away before the ones behind who didn't see it pushed them closer.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I quickly swept each fan through the flame catching the fans on fire. But this fire didn't consume the fans or ruin them one bit. In fact, they were designed for this purpose.

With every sweep of a fan, a blast of fiery wind was swished in that direction. This weapon could be quite a deadly force if used in the correct way. Kola on the other hand was taking advantage of her strength and massive chakra to break bones and as she claimed, "Goal!" when multiple people would collide or land miles away from their 'launcher'.

* * *

"Let's get going while no one is following us." Itachi commanded.

"Ok." Kisame strapped Samehada back onto his back and like the rest of us, went on in the same direction as Itachi.

"That sure was a lot of ninja." I was exhausted from the constant fighting for at least three hours. Closing the fans, the fire automatically went out and the fans were placed inside my bag like before.

"That was _so_ much fun! Maybe we can play with them later!" Kola was being her old silly self again. Some things will never change with her.

"I think we **all need to rest for now.** We are exhausted and besides, the ninja they will most likely send won't be able to **catch up to us very quickly if at all.**" Zetsu suggested.

"Fine." Itachi took a deep breath and then plopped down in a spot next to a tree.

"Haiku, we should probably check everyone's wounds, clean and close them." Kola said in a matter-of-factly tone. "You should start with your stalker."

I obeyed her request and walked over to Itachi and sat down beside him. Kola was checking up on Zetsu. I started on the single cut on his cheek and then worked on his arms. He caught my attention and got me to look into his eyes. His sharingun started wildly whirling around and sent me into the world of the Tsukuyomi…

* * *

**Author's Note: So she is all safe and sound, even if Haiku did wake up in bed next to her Stalker. Bet Kola was doing her best from holding back the eruption of laughter and the urge to do her little victory dance from getting them together even if Haiku didn't like it one bit. What is Itachi going to do to Haiku while she is stuck in his Tsukuyomi? Was it an accident or is she going to suffer? If so, is this going to be payback for being a victim of her machete?**


	7. Chapter 7: Encounters With the Tsukuyomi

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola **

**Chapter 7: Encounters With the Tsukuyomi

* * *

**

To tell the truth, just like most people who are sent to the Tsukuyomi, this was her first time someone had used it on her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Haiku was furious. All she had done was try and heal all of his wounds before even _glancing_ at any of the injuries that she had received.

"You tested me and now, it's your turn." Itachi rose up his katana and rested the point in the center of her chest.

"Why here?" Haiku had calmed down considerably.

"Torture is one of my specialties, now you must show how strong you are in this category." Itachi shoved the blade into her chest causing a major look of discomfort and pain to illustrate itself onto her face.

He pulled the katana out to thrust it into her heart, "Like they say, love hurts."

Instead of watching Itachi and his little stabbing marathon of seventy-two hours, Haiku looked around in the world of his Tsukuyomi. Red everywhere. Too much red… It started to irritate her so badly, so restored her watch on him.

"Looking away won't make it any less painful." Itachi advised.

"Why do you want to test me?"

"In case if your sister succeeds in her goal. I want to know ahead of time if I were to find you worthy of being with me. Obviously I have already passed."

"Kola's goal? Is she really serious about getting us to fall in love?"

"Yes. She even wanted to give me tips on winning…" Itachi stabbed through her heart again. "your heart."

"If that's her goal, then she's doing a crappy job."

"It seems as if it is working." Itachi paused to observe Haiku's reactions of the torture. "I know I'm already beginning to fall for you." Itachi kissed Haiku on the cheek because she turned her head away quickly.

"Get away from me." Haiku showed him her death glare.

"Hn… Where did you ever get that glare?"

"None of your business!" Haiku snapped.

It seemed as if Haiku was becoming immune to the constant piercing of his katana. "I see you're determined to not let this get to you." He then caused hundreds of tied up Haiku clones to appear and be surrounded by twice as many Itachi clones. "We'll see how strong you are against this now." All clones thrust their katana into a nearby Haiku.

"Ugh." Haiku just wanted it to stop.

"Only seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds to go." A grin tugged at the corners of Itachi's lips.

"How nice, you shaved off a second." Haiku sarcastically stated.

* * *

Itachi finished up the torture session with one Haiku and thousands of Itachi clones all stabbing her at once.

"Now it's time to see how well your spirit stayed in contact..." Itachi said right before we were sent back to our spots in the mist territory.

I was breathing heavily; I stopped everything that I had been doing earlier, before becoming Itachi's victim of his Tsukuyomi.

Haiku, what happened?" Kola tilted her head to one side.

Gaining control of my breathing again and reverting it back to the usual pace, I got up and walked away from Itachi.

"Haiku, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about anything right now." My bangs covered my face so no one could tell by facial expressions of what was going on.

"Well Itachi?" Kisame questioned.

"I tested Haiku." Itachi casually replied. "Are you going to continue with these cuts?"

"Not now." I whispered.

"Haiku, were are you going?" Kola started to get up.

"I want to be by myself for now." I continued out of the little area we were occupying and went to a little creek that was somewhat nearby. I sat down and watched the current flow steadily on causing little ripples as the fish swam about.

"Itachi, _what did you do_?" Kola demanded pronouncing every word slowly and accusingly.

"Tested her." Itachi simply put it.

"With what?"

"With the Tsukuyomi."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Did you say anything that might offend her?"

"Doubt it."

"Anything that might remind her of her younger days?"

"I don't know about her younger days. I'm not even sure why she freaked out so badly when the flood had a hold of her."

"Getting her upset isn't the way to win her affection Itachi! In fact, she might have lost some of her trust and feelings for you!" Kola lectured.

* * *

'Why do I have to miss my parents right this minute.' I thought to myself.

* * *

_"Mommy, why do the other kids always fear me?" I sat next to Mom who was laying on her and Daddy's bed._

"_They're afraid of you simply because they're afraid of your father and I." Mom explained._

"_Why should they be afraid of you and Daddy?" I was confused. "But you've never hurt me!"_

"_Your father and I are the masters of torture, that's why." Mom carefully explained._

"_Dad's physical and sharingun while Mom is all mental!" I cheered._

"_Yes, but now do you understand Little Princess?"_

"_What? You don't have the sharingun, but your still the master of mental torture?"_

"_Not that. Why the other kids your age fear you."_

"_Yes. But that one kid doesn't!"_

"_Who would that be?" Dad walked in. He had just gotten back from work._

"_My only friend. I never did see what he looked like though…"_

"_Who was that?" Mom sat up so Dad could sit right next to her._

_Dad draped an arm around her, pulling her closer and had that awful lovey-dovey, mushy-gushy expression. I could see it in his eyes. Dad kissed Mom on the lips._

"_Ew, don't do that kind of stuff while I'm still here!" I exclaimed._

"_So who is this person?" Mom brought her attention back to me._

"_His nickname is Mammal. He calls me Writing."_

"_When was all of this?" Dad's eyebrow rose just the slightest bit._

"_I first met him when I was wearing that blindfold because of the explanation of the stork had scared me for life." I explained messing around with the blindfold that I was still wearing._

"_That wasn't scaring, that was teaching." Mom sighed, "You really need to learn the difference."_

"_When was locking me in your room while you and Dad demonstrated how I was made not scaring?" I had a puppy dog pout. I was only four when I was forced to watch that. _

"_You had to learn there wasn't a stork involved. Besides, you'd learn eventually." Father patted me on the head._

"_But Daddy," I whined, "I have been wearing a blindfold for five and a half months now because I have been too scared I'd see that nasty stuff happen again."_

"_How did this __**boy**__ become your friend?" Dad growled. He didn't like the fact of his Little Princess to be close to a boy who might end up hurting me._

"_He was the only person who didn't run me into stuff! In fact, he made sure I didn't hit anything while I have that blindfold on!"_

"_Calm down. This boy must be a lot nicer than everyone else. According to Haiku, he's the only kid that doesn't fear her."_

"_That's because he most likely doesn't know __**who**__-__**we-are**__." From behind Dad's long bangs, his sharingun activated, but Mom was able to get him to relax and deactivate it._

* * *

Why have I been thinking of them so much lately? Was it because of the flood? I tended to all of my injuries and then using a jutsu, I pulled out my old picture. Since it was one of my most prized belongings, I had kept it just like the day I took it with me. It was still in the shinny, medal frame and it was the picture of my parents and I all together. Oh how I longed to see them again even if it were only a glimpse of each other. As long as they knew I was still alive and I knew they were still out there. Somewhere…

* * *

"Haiku's been gone for quite some time already." Kola said as she finished up with the last wound.

"She's still **in the same exact spot as before.**" Zetsu stated with half closed eyes. He looked as if he were about to drift off. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, "She's surrounded."

Itachi bolted up, "What _**is**_ she doing?"

Zetsu sighed, "**Sometimes I really can't understand her.** She's just sitting there."

"Let's give them a friendly little surprise." Kisame grinned.

"Na, let's just see what she's going to do about the matter." Kola suggested. "I wonder what she'd do if she were completely surrounded with no one to aid her."

* * *

Haiku just sat there, not _even_ _acknowledging_ the presence of any of the mist ninja that surrounded her. She stared intently into a picture and it's frame in which no one could even tell what the picture was of. It was hard to tell because of her bangs, which obscured anyone's view of her face since her head was tilted down to the frame, but she had two streams of tears running down her face. It wasn't everyday that someone would be able or _choose_ to brush off a big group of ninja like this while knowing they all most likely wished to kill you.

"Is this one of them?" The commander of the group questioned.

"Yes. Why she is alone, no one here knows." A man answered.

"What are you doing here?" The first one asked.

Haiku simply brushed off his very presence.

"Speak now or die." The commander demanded.

"…"

"So be it." The commander narrowed his eyes, "Attack!"

Haiku took her time putting her picture away and only moved only the minimum amount necessary each time, causing the numerous weapons aimed at her to miss.

"I'm not in a very good mood right now." Haiku said loud enough for all to hear, "Don't make me angry." She warned.

"Heh, angry." Kola didn't believe Haiku one bit. She knew it took _forever_ to try and get Haiku's anger boiling. But then again, if she's pushed to far, she can be _so_ scary!

They kept throwing insults at her, purposefully trying to get her mad. This whole time, all Haiku had been doing was dodging everything that had been thrown at her. A left and then a right, straight punch were aimed at her from the same ninja. Haiku blocked the first and then the second. She got a firm grip on the ninja's wrist and pulled him into a right snap kick to his groin, crossed over into a twist stance and then kicked him even harder as she pulled him into her sidekick. She continued counter attacking her opponents without using any jutsu since she was obviously trying to conserve her chakra.

Kola noticed her sister was getting more irritable with every minute of fighting.

"This has gone on long enough!" Haiku growled.

They were _all_ brought to the world of the Tsukuyomi. All of them had been tied up, awaiting the torture that was sure to come at any moment.

"W-what is going on Itachi?" Kisame was terrified.

"We got too close." Kola gulped.

"**Now what's gonna** happen to us?" Zetsu analyzed the surroundings noting how all of the enemy ninja were also in the same position as they were in.

"I didn't do it." Itachi frowned.

"Were are we?" Kisame was shaking.

"It appears as if we and all of the mist ninja have somehow been sent to the world of the Tsukuyomi." Itachi may have seemed calm, but in the inside, he was also scared for what was going to happen to them.

"**Tsukuyomi?!** How could that be?!" Zetsu questioned. "I thought only **the Uchiha with the Mangekyo Sharingun were capable of** the Tsukuyomi. And even then, only **one person would be sent there.** If Itachi didn't do it, then **who did?**"

"We'll just have to hope she doesn't have anything against us." For once, Kola wasn't being silly or smiling. It was getting the Akatsuki members even more edgy.

"Who is doing this?" Itachi demanded to know.

"What are _you all_ doing here?" A Haiku clone appeared before every person who happened to be caught here. In her hand, she carried a katana.

"Haiku?! Why are we here and how are you free?!" Itachi was stunned to see her.

"Yes, it's me. You're here because you were hiding and didn't make yourselves known. All I knew was people over there, so they were sucked into it." Haiku had a smirk on her face.

"You're the cause of all of this?" Kisame eyes were wide with shock.

"…" Haiku was quiet. "Yes…"

"But how? You're not an Uchiha! You claimed you were in the same clan as Kola!" Itachi said.

"Just because you are friends with me doesn't mean you know everything about me."

Screams could be heard from throughout the world controlled by Haiku as the torture began for the mist ninja.

"She _is_ in my clan." Kola hesitated. "But…" Kola's voice trailed off.

Haiku stabbed Kola with her katana and pulled it back out. "Think of _that_ as revenge for everything you've done lately."

Another one pierced Itachi's flesh. "And that was for trying to figure out Kola's clan and my past."

The clones surrounding Kola and the Akatsuki disappeared except for the real Haiku who turned her back on them. Just like that, they were free to move throughout the realm. Haiku started to walk off.

"Why did you **just free us?**" Zetsu questioned.

"Because I can. You weren't supposed to be brought here anyway." Haiku mumbled.

"I deserved that one munch much." A grin swept its way across Kola's face. Kola then taking advantage of her great strength shoved Itachi into the receding Haiku.

But before Itachi was able to touch her, Haiku was gone…

* * *

The world of the Tsukuyomi faded away and as soon as they were back into their original spots, all of the enemy ninja collapsed to the ground dead. The ninja had really been killed in her Tsukuyomi. Kola and Itachi on the other hand, were unaffected, the puncture wounds they had both received stayed in that world. They showed no signs what so ever of getting them in the first place unlike the unlucky enemy. Kola, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu approached Haiku.

"What do you want with me?" My red eyes took a quick, but nervous glance at them.

"Who are you?" Itachi was the first to speak up.

"You don't want to know. What you knew before this even was the limit of what you would be fine knowing." I sighed.

"How did you get those strange eyes? They're so similar to Itachi's but just the slightest bit different." Kisame questioned.

"I was born with them." I said with a frown the sharingun receded underneath the cover of my usual eye color.

"How can you be born with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingun?" Itachi asked.

"I just was."

"What clan are you in?" Itachi questioned.

"I won't tell you that." I replied stubbornly.

"Then who were your parents?" Itachi tried to pry the information from her.

"…"

* * *

_"They're afraid of you simply because they're afraid of your father and I." Mother had once said._

* * *

"I won't ever tell."

"Why won't you? Why are you so nervous about us finding out?" Itachi questioned obviously noticing my nervousness.

* * *

_"If they don't know, they won't fear you." Mother had also stated._

_"But as soon as they know you are our only child, they will fear you because they will fear us." Father explained._

* * *

"I have my reasons."

"Why didn't you **use your** **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingun before** that way you could finish the earlier fights?" Zetsu questioned.

"Because I didn't want you to know that I had this ability." I truthfully replied.

Remembering I had tears that were drying onto my face, I wiped my face off with my sleeve.

I just wanted to look at my picture again, but the chances of them seeing my parents and I in it would be too great. I didn't want them to fear me. I knew Kola already knew, so she wouldn't be afraid of me, but what about everyone else?

"Come on. Let's go." Kola urged to try and prevent the awkward silence from getting to long.

"Ok. We need to go this way." Itachi stated as he then pointed out the way.

This time, we no longer needed to worry about being followed. As we traveled on, slowly but surely, it seemed as if they had all forgotten that I had the sharingun. I hoped that was true because I really didn't want to explain my past. It hurt too much to talk about it, even to think of those painful memories…

* * *

We had just finished eating dinner in the forest and we had crowded ourselves around the small campfire. I was sitting in between Kola and Itachi. He decided that he wanted to sit next to me after I had already gotten comfortable in my spot.

"So what's your full name Haiku?" Kisame questioned.

"I don't see why you are all so eager to learn of what clan I'm from." My gaze was still resting on the fire.

"We are just curious." Itachi said getting just the slightest bit closer to me.

"I don't see how knowing what my full name would make a difference." I paused so I could think of a good example. "It's like saying Kisame is a good friend of mine and as soon as I found out his full name, then I'd hate him. It wouldn't make sense and yet, it really doesn't matter that much."

"Then why do you still hesitate to tell us?" Itachi pressed getting even closer.

I glanced up at him, "And do you mind? I like my own personal space."

Itachi moved back over to where he was originally sitting.

"Trust me, Haiku has a perfectly logical reason for not telling." Kola was roasting a marsh mellow over the flames.

"What would that be?" Kisame interrogated.

"One, it's complicated. Two, it's Haiku's choice of who she wishes to tell. Three, part of her past, she can't talk about it because it's against our clan's code." Kola swung the marsh mellow that was still on the stick wildly around since it was on fire. The flaming, sticky lump fell off the stick and went flying. It then hit the caught off guard Zetsu right in the exact center of his forehead. "Aw…" Kola reached into a bag and replaced it with a fresh one.

Zetsu brushed off the sticky lump off of him and luckily for him, the fire that was consuming it had gone out before reaching him. He then got the stickiness off of his head and then licked his fingers off. "Watch where you're **flinging those flaming lumps of doom.**"

"Oh sorry about that Zetsu." Kola apologized, "I was distracted. OH HEY, IS THAT A CATEPILLAR?" Kola's attention span can be easily drawn away when it's low.

"Protective of your past aren't you?" Itachi muttered.

"I have a right to." I pulled off my beaded necklace and was staring and examining the necklace closely.

"I've never noticed **you had that before. Do you use it for any reason** or do you just wear it because you like it?" Zetsu questioned.

"I really like it. My parents gave it to me for my fifth birthday." I stared at the little flowered designs on the white background that was made completely of small beads. Even the part that went around the neck was beaded.

"That was nice of them." Kola smiled. "You want this one." She offered the golden brown marsh mellow.

"Sure. I like it when they are like this!" I ate it. "Yum." I had a big grin.

"See munch much? Even busy, tiring days can end as nice ones." Kola took another marsh mellow out to roast.

"Ya, you're right." I slipped my necklace back over my head and pulled my hair out from underneath it. There it hung with the hanging ends reaching to the bottom of my ribcage as I sat up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I became aware of Itachi continuously eyeing me. It made me think that he was going to do something or another even though I couldn't guess what really soon…

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll feel guilty if I don't tell you right now, the idea for the sharingun ability was just another one of Toasty's. She has allowed me to use any ideas that come to her head when it comes to this story, so I consider myself lucky. Haiku can drag in numerous people into her Tsukuyomi and kill them if desired. If she doesn't wish to do that, then the effect can be the same as Itachi's, except she has control if that person were to become unconscious as a result. So thus, she can stab Kola and Itachi without having to worry about making them conscious again. Haiku sure is worried about loosing her new friends because of her past with her parents. Sure she was perfectly happy with them and they didn't treat her poorly, but it would get annoying of seeing all of the other kids running away and trembling in fear just because of whom her parents are. What is Itachi planning?**


	8. Chapter 8: Fuzzy Bunny

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 8: Fuzzy Bunny

* * *

**

"Itachi, do you want the next marsh mellow?" Kola took yet another one from the bag and stuck it on the stick.

"Sure." Itachi revealed a small smile.

"Nope!" Kola denied.

"What?" Itachi's smile faded quickly.

"You're not getting it." Kola justified her answer.

"Then why ask?!" Itachi complained.

"I wanted to see what you'd do if I said no." Kola replied.

"An Uchiha man _always_ gets what he wants." Itachi warned.

"Nuh uuh." Kola stood her ground.

Meanwhile, I popped the marsh mellow that Kola roasted for me in into my mouth. I hadn't been paying much attention to Kola and Itachi even though I was sitting right in between the two. But right as I placed it into my mouth, in the corner of my eye, I saw Itachi move even closer to me with such speed, I wasn't able to react in time. His lips smacked into mine and his arm snaked behind me. I don't know how in the world he was able to do so, but his tongue darted into my mouth, explored for a quick few seconds and then snatched up my marsh mellow. He receded and had a content look on his face as he savored the stolen food before swallowing.

"See?" Itachi questioned perfectly happy that he proved Kola wrong.

I felt so… so… violated… Over the years, I had prevented any man from kissing me, but… Why in hell was **he** my first kiss! And a **french** kissat that! My eye couldn't and wouldn't stop twitching.

"Wow Itachi, did you just want to kiss her, or did you really want to prove your point?" Kola paused to look at her twitching sister, "Was that enjoyable to be cheated out of a… marsh mellow? Or are you just twitching because you _liked_that?"

A faint blush ran across my cheeks, but the good news is that I stopped twitching. My agitation was rising. How… no… why would someone stoop so low to kiss someone and have the excuse of just stealing food? Or was it that opposite? I don't know, but my instincts from my mother told me to grab the closest, sharpest object. I eyed Kisame's sword, but instead, I pulled out my katana, and Itachi automatically noticed the shinning blade and my evil look. Quicker than you could say cookie, Itachi charged out of the clearing, an attempt of saving himself while he could.

"So he _**is**_ afraid of initiation…" I said to myself.

Kola foresaw my evil intent. "Poor, poor stalker…" Kola glanced over at me. "If only he had chosen a more _romantic_ way to kiss you, then things would be a whole lot different."

"Eh, I'm not sure if it's worth the effort." I sighed and then glanced through the eyes of a crane I had sent after him.

"What are you doing here if you want to make him pay for _stealing_ from you and _kissing_ you like that?" Kola tried pushing me to getting revenge.

Then again, I could always just wait till he comes back, and when he's not expecting it… Ah what am I thinking? I darted after him anyway. He may have the lead, but it was just going to be an entertaining game of cat and mouse.

"Run away while you can little mouse." I thought to myself, 'Am I really becoming this similar to my mother? Heh, aw well, I see why she enjoyed initiating Father so much… Getting revenge and it can be slightly… entertaining…'

* * *

Itachi glanced back over his shoulder, "Good, she isn't anywhere close."

He weaved back and forth between tree after tree, bush after bush. "Katana, that's going to be even more painful than that machete. This one's longer…" Maybe he was just becoming paranoid.

No, he can't think like that. He's ahead of her by quite a ways, and as long as he kept up this pace, he'd be safe. But unfortunately, if he were to travel by tree to tree, she'd see him easier if she somehow caught up.

'Why did he do that? Stupid impulse. Why did he want to know what her lips were like against his own? Why did he steal from her? Well, it was nice while it lasted… Stop thinking like that! Because of thoughts like that, he was running instead of relaxing.'

"How far behind is she now?" Itachi asked himself almost fearing the answer.

That was when he realized there had been a red paper crane in his long, low ponytail this whole entire time. When trying to pick up on Haiku's chakra to find out where she was, he was able to pick up on the extremely small, camouflaged chakra belonging to a crane instead. It then fluttered out of his hair and disappeared into the trees. Her chakra was miles away from him at this moment, but how long would that last?

"Where are you going so quickly?" Haiku's voice sounded nearby. It was from above, in the trees, right around where the crane would be if it had been still following him.

He stiffened at the thought of what he knew she would do next. Itachi could almost feel himself began to panic. His hands started sweat in the center of his palms. What would she do now that she had successfully caught up? If only he had found that hiding crane earlier, then he might still be safe.

"Why did you do that?" Haiku was now running beside him and she kept at his side even though he tried making countless turns to throw her off his course and possibly buy himself more time.

"I have my reasons." Itachi finally answered.

"Sure…" Haiku paused drawing her katana back out of its sheathe. "Should I? Are you going to stop running and face it like a man?"

Itachi finally stopped and turned to face her. "You're not going to test me again." Itachi was dead serious.

"How sure are you?" Haiku softly asked into his ear after appearing behind him. Then she shoved her katana up his ass.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi screamed in agony loud enough for even their friends, twenty-five miles away could still hear him.

When his scream had died down, she placed a hand on his shoulder, the other hand held the bloodied katana. "Do you still want to kiss me like that again? When I'm not even expecting it?" Haiku smirked.

Itachi just looked at her with tired, pained eyes. Then slowly and almost as if it were against his will, he nodded yes. "STOP!" Itachi yelled as she rammed her katana back up his ass.

Seven more screams had passed, and he finally passed on the tenth time. "Wow, I think your improving." Haiku smiled.

"Is it over now?" Itachi looked at her hopefully.

"Yes." Haiku paused and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. He really didn't see that one coming. "Since it'll take so long to slowly walk back…"

Itachi was in too uncomfortable and shocked at her sudden lovingness towards him to analyze and watch her perform her jutsu.

Haiku focused her chakra. Fire Style: Fire Rose Jutsu. And after that one, Rose Summoning: Fire Dragon. Her magnificent fiery dragon appeared curled up in the biggest fire rose as it opened up. It uncurled itself and suspiciously looked over Itachi. Haiku made the giant roses disappear.

"This is Itachi. We need a quick ride back to where Kola and two others are located. It's about twenty-five miles away, but unfortunately, Itachi here can't exactly move too well." Haiku explained.

The dragon growled making the flames that covered him to fade away, "I've never seen _you_ worried about a man's welfare before. The only one was well… Ma-"

"He doesn't know nor do the two others. We are planning on keeping it that way." Haiku interrupted.

Itachi glanced warily at the great creature before him. So this was the dragon in which he saw earlier. It was a long, sturdy, powerful dragon to say the least.

"So why is _he_ different?" The dragon flicked his tail at Itachi.

"Flame, are you saying I should have summoned your sister _instead_ of you? Are you that unwilling to help me and a friend out?" She stared angrily at him.

"That glare… It brings back memories…"

"Have you found out anything about them?" Haiku questioned dropping her glare.

"I don't know the solid facts. You'd have to talk to my sister Diamond. She was telling me a little bit of what she found out right as you summoned me here."

"Thank you. So will you help Itachi and I?"

"Tell me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Do you like him so much you initiated him?"

"Um… He's just a friend…" Haiku was scratching the back of her neck.

"That's what they all say." Flame took a closer look at him. "Isn't that Fugaku and Mikoto's eldest son? The _prodigy_ of the Uchiha Clan?"

"That's me." Itachi stated exhaustedly.

"And the one your parents wanted you to face after that trip all of those years ago?" Flame continued on.

"The was _**him**_?!"

Itachi couldn't help but notice the sudden mother of all death glares Haiku aimed directly at her dragon. Hn… He needed to put that last little fact aside for later…

"Did you initiate him just now?" The dragon was clearly trying to get off topic.

"Yes."

"Oh so they were right about you most likely falling for the eldest son of the Uchiha clan leader to be. It's obvious he already loves you and you feel the same way seeing how you thought it necessary to test him. And yet, he is still here. Yes… Mu-" Flame stopped right as her shoe hit him right between his eyes. "They were apparently right in their assumptions." Haiku's other shoe hit the majestic, oriental dragon in the head.

"Shut up right now. I told you 'Not in front of _him_.'" Haiku's tone was icy and her death glare hadn't wavered what so ever.

Haiku picked up her shoes that lay there on the ground and then jumped onto the back of her fiery dragon and held a hand out for Itachi. He hesitated though.

"As long as Haiku is friends with you, you don't have to worry about me." Flame picked him up with a slender arm and tossed him up next to Haiku. "Better hold on."

Haiku held out her hand to Itachi since he refused to sit down. "You might want to, or don't let go of my hand."

Itachi simply focused his chakra to his feet to stick to the red scales of the dragon. His feet began to slip, so Haiku grabbed onto his foot, holding him in place.

"If you're not used to riding on dragons, the don't be surprised if you slide off like that." Haiku sighed. "When I was little, my father taught me until I got it all right. He taught me a lot of things…"

'Hn… the first time she willingly mentioned a parent.' Itachi thought. He reluctantly sat down as Flame started spiraling upwards into the sky.

Itachi thought to himself, 'So this dragon is what she mistook me for? Well he is warm, but I was _that_ warm and comforting to her?'

"I'm guessing he's been tested once before?" Flame glanced back at the two.

"Once." Haiku was no longer glaring at him.

"He passed?"

"After the twentieth time."

"Heh, so that look alike passed… And you tested him again?" Flame circled around to get another good look at Itachi who had his arms wrapped around Haiku, right under her breasts. 'Just an excuse to touch her.' Flame thought to himself. "What did he do?"

"This was the second time, but it was with my katana. He passed after failing nine times."

"Since she won't tell me, what did you do Itachi? Were you a _weasel_?" The fiery dragon started to chuckle, as Itachi's hold on Haiku increased.

Flame carried them off in the direction Haiku mentioned and he turned his head back at them for mere seconds to see Haiku unsuccessfully trying to pry Itachi off of her.

"I kissed her and stole a marsh mellow." Itachi was apparently better after being initiated.

Flame started to crack up laughing, but he held himself back. "Wait a minute, was _he_ your first kiss?"

"Yes." Haiku frowned.

"That all?" Flame chuckled. "What is it about a marsh mellow?"

"I took it from her mouth." Itachi admitted.

Haiku elbowed Itachi as he rested his head on her shoulder but he didn't react in any way possible.

"Using your hand, or… you did didn't you?"

"That's why she wanted to make me pay so much."

"Itachi, get off of me!" Haiku practically screamed at him.

He loosened his grip, but refused to be completely pried off of her.

"And here we are." Flame started to circle and slowly losing altitude instead of just rushing down altogether.

As soon as Kola laid her eyes on the two, she started dancing her little victory dance. "I'm winning, I'm winning!"

"Itachi, I told you, **let go!**" Haiku looked very displeased indeed.

"Greetings. My name is Flame." The fiery dragon introduced himself.

"Hi. I am Zetsu and** this blue guy who can't manage to get his jaw back in place is Kisame.**"

Zetsu glanced back at Kisame who couldn't believe his eyes. 'Haiku didn't kill Itachi or initiate him again for holding her so closely. Maybe Kola would win in her little scheme!' Kisame was thinking.

Using the branch that she had just put another marsh mellow on shortly before they had arrived, Kola pointed it at Itachi like a wand. "I heard you scream like a little sissy girl _begging_ for her to stop from all the way over here."

"Yeah, well she can't initiate me anymore." Itachi fell into a false sense of security after her kissing him on the cheek so he tightened his hold on her. Itachi was hugging Haiku like a little kid holding their precious teddy bear.

Strangely enough, Haiku didn't really mind him holding her like this, in fact, she was beginning to enjoy his presence and touch. Until that is, his hand started caressing her breast. Now that was enough!

"Oh yeah, _**who said I couldn't**_?" Haiku warned, so he immediately stopped with the caressing.

"She doesn't like to be manhandled!" Kola exclaimed. "Besides, I think you want to get her to trust and like you more before you start trying to do stuff like that! Itachi, just be glad she's not going to test you again for inappropriately groping her! Or is she?" She arced an eyebrow and grinned.

Haiku was able to escape from Itachi's grasp and sat down next to Kola. Itachi got off too and tried sitting next to her, but she simply rested her hand on the handle of her katana as if a warning. She put it away as soon as Itachi got the message.

"Just wait until the twins are dating for that kind of stuff." Kola advised.

"Kola," Flame paused making sure he had gotten her attention before then continuing on, "but how are you so sure you can get these two together? Is that your next goal?"

"Yup!" Kola chimed merrily.

"Good luck with that." Flame growled. "Where are you all heading?"

"The Akatsuki Head Quarters." Kisame answered. He couldn't help staring at the long dragon that had curled itself up in a huge mass behind Haiku. She was now leaning up against it as if were as comfy as a couch.

Itachi also observed Haiku's comfort of being near this creature. It was almost as if she felt as if it was like a parent or older sibling.

"Why there? I've never known Haiku to be wrapped up with rouge ninja before." Flame judged each of the Akatsuki members one by one.

"That one was my fault." Kola admitted with her mouth stuffed with gooey marsh mellows. "They were after us and Itachi was able to make Haiku fell asleep. I then declared defeat just because we have never done that, so we made a deal. We would join them, but if we didn't feel comfortable there, then we would be free to go in a month. We wouldn't tell where the HQ was at or anything of the sort."

"I see… And Haiku was ok with this?" Flame looked down at Haiku almost looked as if she was falling asleep.

"She was asleep when this happened, but since the deal was made, she's staying with me and filling our part of the bargain." Kola reached for her bag again.

"If I really wished, I could easily escape and go far away from here, but the only reason why I'm staying, is because _you_ wouldn't come with me if I wanted to do so. I'm obeying the deal only because you are Kola." Haiku stretched out a little bit more before getting back in her position again.

"I'll give you all a free ride to your destination if you want." Flame offered.

"Fuzzy Bunny." Kola's mouth didn't look like she could fit any more marsh mellows, but none the less, she was able to shove one more in. "Wuzzzy Bunnny."

"Kola, when you play fuzzy bunny, you're not supposed to be the only person playing!" Haiku exclaimed.

"Oh yeaaah," Kola forced five more to the already overflowing mess that somehow managed to fit in her mouth, "Uzzy Unny!"

"I believe you just lost against your invisible opponent." Haiku laughed reaching for a marsh mellow to see a black hand emerged out of the ground and snatched up the bag.

Zetsu finished unmerging with the ground and did the same as Kola. He stuffed in five marsh mellows. Everyone except Kola was surprised to see that Zetsu was also playing.

"**Fwozzy** Boonny." Zetsu grinned revealing some of the crammed in marsh mellows. "I **winn**."

Kola nodded her head in agreement and just like Zetsu, she chewed up the food the best she could with a packed mouth before swallowing.

"Zetsu always wins! It's _not_ fair." Kola crossed her arms and she had her pouting expression.

"What can I say, **I have a big mouth.**" Zetsu smirked.

"It doesn't seem like it since you don't talk to much!" Kola exclaimed like a child throwing a fit.

"Just because I may not talk to much doesn't mean I don't have one. **How else do you think I can eat dead bodies so quickly?**" Zetsu reasoned.

"But you _**always**_ win at this game!" Kola whined.

"**So?**" Zetsu's dark side seemed uninterested.

Kola stuck a marsh mellow on top of her branch again and pointed it at the bi colored man with it, and in a goofy voice she declared, "I challenge you to a match of… _Fuzzy Bunny_!"

"Not trying to rain on your parade, but this is the last other marsh mellow." Kisame had a hold of it, but tossed it in his mouth.

"NOOOO!" Kola was disappointed. "Now what will we play?"

"Don't know." Zetsu replied.

"Hm… hmm… um… er… uh…" Kola thought long and hard about this one. "Truth or Dare!"

Zetsu just blinked.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"Are you sure about **wanting to play that**?" Zetsu questioned.

"Sure I am! We can all play and it'll be more interesting than fifteen minutes in heaven! If we were to play that, we all know what Itachi would do to Haiku…" Kola was trying to see what the reactions between Itachi and Haiku would be.

"Kola! I'd never agree to playing that stupid game in the first place!" Haiku yelled at her sister.

Itachi wasn't even listening or as it seemed. He was actually thinking to himself about something or another, like how was Haiku able to beat him in their fight. If he hadn't been too careless, then would he have won instead, or would he be forced to use his Tsukuyomi? If he had tried that, would she cancel out his, be unaffected by it, simply not get sucked up into it or just beat him to it? Did she have the family blood in her to be able to cancel out his sharingun? After all, she was unaffected by his sharingun glare which is a great achievement if he said so himself. The first to be unaffected too…

"Ok, it's settled, Truth or Dare." Kola glanced around for a quick second. "Haiku, I dare you to make out with Itachi."

Kola had her back to Haiku and Haiku was sitting a few yards behind her. "NO! I'm not doing that kind of stuff! In fact, I _never_ agreed to playing this game!"

"What so are you a chicken?" Kola was about to turn and face her sister right as a metal fan hit her in the back.

"OW! Traitor!" Kola cried out.

"No I'm not. You started it." Haiku claimed getting up and picked up her fan just to sit back were she was.

"If I get a bruise, then you have to heal it!" Kola demanded.

"Fine. But just remember, you started it. I'm your little sister, so that means I have to be a _good_ little sister. You may have the privilege of getting away with tricks like making me watch a crane slide down your throat, but that means I can get away with stuff like this as so long as I don't injure you to badly. Besides, you know I would heal you." Haiku explained.

"Good point, munch much." Kola replied thoughtfully. "Ok Zetsu, Truth or _Dare_?"

"Dare." Zetsu replied.

"I dare you to… bite Kisame's foot. You can take off his shoe." Kola watched to see if Zetsu would actually perform the dare or not.

"**Ok, you're on.**" Zetsu got up from his spot and slowly walked over to Kisame who was trying to back away.

"No! Don't listen to her! Take Samehada instead! Just don't-" Kisame tried desperately to convince Zetsu from biting him. Kisame stopped and held his breath as Zetsu bit him, being careful not to draw any blood. "That wasn't so bad…" Kisame got back into his comfortable position and Zetsu sat back down.

"See? **Nothing to it.**" Zetsu said.

A good hour of Truth or Dare had passed when they had all decided to go to sleep. Kola glanced back at her sister to see why she had been so quiet to see Haiku sprawled out next to her fiery dragon. Her body was right up against the scales of her warm dragon who moved his tail around to have her surrounded but with enough room for her to move about in her sleep. Even though she was the furthest away from the fire, she was nice and warm from the slight heat radiating from Flame.

Kola looked over to Itachi to see he was most likely becoming jealous of her dragon being so close to her sister judging by the glares that were directed at Flame, but he didn't seem bothered. Even before she had first known Haiku, she was always close to Flame and his dragon filled family, but she relied on Flame and his sister Diamond the most. Flame was one of her favorites resulting in him being summoned even more than his sister who didn't care for being brought here unless some kind of battle was in the mists. Kola thought to herself, 'Those dragons of hers are one of the last things in her life that remember her of her earlier childhood. Before even my family and I had first met Haiku…'

* * *

**Author's Note: Fuzzy Bunny! Heh I wasn't even thinking about putting that part into the story, but it seemed to fit in so well, so I couldn't stop myself. What do you think of Flame? Does Itachi feel jealous of Haiku's dragon and do you think he has a right to? I'm beginning to feel like I'm making Haiku a bit evil towards Itachi…**


	9. Chapter 9: Just Don’t Fall

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 9: Just Don't Fall

* * *

**

Drip…

Drop…

Drip…

Drop…

Half asleep, I bolted upright and quickly scanned around me to see that I had slept in. Flame was still around me, but no one else was in sight. I relaxed, laid back down and stared up in the sky, watching the clouds float effortlessly by. As soon as my eyes closed…

Drip…

I slowly reopened my eyes to see Kola sitting on top of Flame. Kisame and Zetsu also had their heads poking over the dragon from the other side at me.

Drop…

"Ha! Chinese Water Torture!" Kola exclaimed showing a water bottle.

Drip…

My hand came up and felt my unprotected forehead that was now soaking wet. Right between my eyes another drop landed.

Drop…

"Kola! Why do you choose to wake me up **this** way?" I calmly questioned.

Drip…

My hand smacked into my forehead to protect it from the annoyingly persistent drops of water.

"Because I can munch much." Kola glanced over her shoulder.

"And?" I sat up and searched through my bags for my missing headband.

"You won't do anything back, and your Stalker isn't _here_ right _now_ to go crazy and attack us in order to _protect_ you." Kola pulled out my headband from her pocket.

"Can I have that back?" I stretched out.

"Since it is yours, I'll give it to you if and _only_ if you _kiss_ Stalker." Kola smirked but demonstrated her 'I'm gonna win and there is nothing you can do about it' appearance.

"Flame, why did you also let me sleep in?" I questioned placing my fingers against my temple and slightly massaging it. That was something that I just did when I was getting annoyed, but I needed to think through tight situations in which I was most likely going to loose.

"Kola talked to me this morning and claimed that she wanted your headband, so I let her. After all, she _**is**_ your sister. She also told me the little fact you failed to let me be aware of that you haven't been getting enough sleep since you ran into these men, so it was best to let you get the rest while you can." Flame slowly unraveled himself and he too stretched out causing Kola, Kisame and Zetsu to move. Flame then shot straight up into the sky for a few minutes before returning.

"So are you going to do it?" Kola had her all knowing eyes directed at me.

"If I get my headband back, but first, you have to kiss Zetsu." I smirked back.

"No fair! _I_ have the headband and _you_ can't make me do anything _other_ than give it back!" Kola complained.

"Why do you wish me to do that?"

"Because you two are perfect for each other!"

"Give me the headband and nobody gets hurt."

"No. Kiss Itachi on your own free will, then I will."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Stalker? He went to fill up the containers with more water, but I really think he rear end was sore and wanted to get away from Flame."

"Exactly why does he want to do that?"

"Oh, cause he kept glaring at him."

"I doubt Flame would glare at Itachi without a reason to do so."

"No, I mean Itachi was glaring at Flame. I think he was jealous of Flame. Why? That I'm not sure."

"I'm guessing it would be some kind of over-protective nature or something like that."

"Um… I'm going to check up on Itachi…" Kisame excused himself from the group.

Zetsu followed Kisame from the little conversation.

"Maybe because you're so comfortable around Flame. So comfortable, you fell asleep."

"That could be, but if you must know, I kissed him on the cheek after he passed the second test."

"REALLY?!" Kola was shocked to say the least. In fact, she completely blanked out on the 'on the cheek' part.

"So can I have it back now?"

Kola tossed my headband at me. "I can't believe you of all people finally opened up to him and _kissed_ him."

"Yeah, on the _cheek_. What's the big deal?" I tied it back into place after wiping all of the water off of my face.

"Oh… cheek…" Kola briefly thought about the concept. "And next time it'll be on the lips, then a french kiss, and then…"

"Kola?"

"Oh hey, he already french kissed you too! If only you were to _willingly_ kiss him like that…"

"Kola."

"Huh?"

"Kola."

"What?"

"We're all going now."

"No we're not."

"We're riding Flame."

"Oh, I see now Munchy."

We both jumped on and joined the three Akatsuki members who were awkwardly positioned while trying to get in a comfortable position that they wouldn't fall off in if they happened to fall asleep. I sat in the very front and Kola insisted on sitting behind everyone else that way she could keep an eye on everyone else to ensure each Akatsuki member's safety. When sitting down, I didn't realize the fact that the order of us all was me, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and then Kola. That little detail didn't come to my mind since I was still half asleep and all. As soon as we had took off though, Itachi's arms snaked under mine and held me closer to him. Like before, I doubt he had any intentions of letting me go.

Even though Flame wasn't as muscled as other types of dragons could be, Flame was still just as strong. He was born with a long, lithe form that made him a very capable dragon. Just like most of his family, he could transport large groups of people over long distances in a short period of time.

"So you already know where to go and how to get there?" I questioned my dragon while preventing Itachi's hands from sliding up.

"They already told me the directions." Flame studied the clouds. "Just don't worry. Relax and I'm taking my time since we are not in a big hurry."

"Oh isn't that cute; Itachi's holding Haiku close to him as if she were as precious as his own life!" Kola loudly exclaimed waking up the snoring and heavily drooling Kisame who fell asleep after ten minutes of the ride and the gently rolling breezes.

"Don't you have anything else to do with your time?" I looked back from over my and Itachi's shoulders at Kola.

"Nope!" Kola cheerfully responded.

"I'm gonna just… close my eyes for… just a… minute…" Kisame drifted off again.

Zetsu just sat there looking around at the amazing view all around them. He had been constantly thinking of all of the good memories that he shared with the two young women. He too wanted to doze off in the warm sunlight, but he needed to keep an eye on Kisame. Sure he wouldn't fall off, but as a precaution, he made sure just in case. Zetsu didn't really care that much if Kisame were to fall because Kola, Haiku if she could escape Itachi's grasp, Itachi, and Flame would make sure he wouldn't, but he didn't like the idea that Samehada would most likely cut him on it's way down. Being asleep, it would be a bit of a close call and Zetsu didn't particularly like the idea of almost getting decapitated or anything of that nature, so he decided against the temptation in which Kisame had fallen victim to. He remembered when Haiku was first adopted and had those Uchiha skills in which she had learned to easily hide. Flame was a lot smaller then, but what would you expect, dragons grew fast. He hated to admit it, but Zetsu was beginning to think that he liked his best friend more than he might want to. After all, what would a beautiful woman like Kola want to do with a freak of nature like him? Sure they had known each other since birth, but he still felt as if Kola could and _would_ do better than him when she was ready to settle down. How depressing… His appearance wouldn't stop him from being the best friend he could for her!

"Itachi, LET… ME… GO!" I complained trying my hardest to pry off his exploring hands.

"And why should I?" Itachi breathed into my ear so that I was the only one to hear.

"I'm not dating you, and I don't want you touching me like this!" My nails were beginning to dig into his flesh.

"Why can't I? You know you like it, but I can give you even more pleasure if you only let me…" Itachi seductively whispered into my ear.

"I said NO!" Gathering up some chakra into my fingertips, I hit specific chakra points in his hands and arms that forced them to temporary go limp and that opening allowed me to escape to Flame's cradled left arm.

"Do you wish me to kill him?" Flame chuckled, "After all, it isn't every day that you would be with some guy and he was the cause of giving you trouble."

"Just leave him alone." I yawned getting comfortable in the crook of his arm, "Kola's right, I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"I'll make sure he doesn't come to the underbelly or near you while you rest. You really need it Haiku." Flame promised.

"Thank you brother. I'll be sure to do that." Yawning once more, I got into a good sleeping position.

"Sweet dreams Little Princess." Flame glanced over to Haiku to see that her breathing had just about evened out. She really was a tired little thing. What had been stressing her out so much? Was she just thinking about her past too much? It couldn't have been the flood that had done the trick. No, impossible. It had to be something else. Itachi? Nah.

* * *

"Flame, is anything wrong with Haiku?" Kola questioned just the slightest bit worried.

"She just needs more rest." Flame grumbled.

"Can I take a look at her?" Kola paused to avoid swallowing a bug. "I'll come down to her."

"Fine, but don't wake her up. She just fell asleep and I'm beginning to think the only reason she's been able to sleep is because I'm here."

"I know. She looks like she's just stressed. She doesn't have a cold or anything like that. The only thing that needs to be done is for her to catch up on her sleeping."

"Maybe I should stick around for more than I originally expected."

"Maybe…"

"Why is she been like this?"

"Flame, why would I know?"

"Haiku tells you everything."

"I think Haiku is constantly being reminded of her painful, past memories. Who knows, Itachi might be that reminder."

"If they were to get closer, that link would be broken. I'm positive of that."

"Your right Flame. Now I have yet another cause to support my great and all-mighty goal!" Kola cheered but she covered her mouth right away when she noticed she was disturbing Haiku and making the chance of her waking up.

"What's going on down here?" Itachi appeared on Flame's other arm.

"Get away from her." Flame growled barring his white fangs at Itachi.

"Why are you so hostile all of the sudden?" Itachi's gaze was set on Haiku.

"I promised her I'd make sure _you'd_ stay away while she slept." Another growl was rumbling in the fiery dragon's throat.

"Ok, then so be it." Itachi resumed his previous spot.

Like before, Kola and Flame were talking so quietly, they could have a private conversation without having to worry about being overheard except possibly by Haiku who was sleeping away.

"Sometimes I feel like you act like how I heard her father was like." Kola giggled, "Except you don't care if she's in love."

"Are you sure it's love that she feels towards him?" Flame was confused at the possibility.

"Since what I've heard about her past, she expresses herself a little bit… differently. And that's the truth munch much."

"That is true, but I don't see why she would or if it is even true that she would like any guy." Flame rose higher to avoid hitting the tops of the even taller trees. He flew up so high, now you could touch the clouds if you were to stand and reach up.

"Hey dragon, can we stop at that little town and get something to eat? I'm starving!" Kisame was holding himself upside down and the traces of drool started flowing up higher onto his cheeks until it just about reached his gills.

"Yeah. Just tell everyone to hold on cause I'm gonna have a little bit of fun." Flame warned loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Kola climbed back to her original spot of keeping an eye on everyone else. Everyone braced themselves the best they could, but Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu weren't too experienced at riding on dragons.

Flame sped up considerably causing everyone's hair to be forced back. The riders felt Flame tense up just the slightest bit, but only Kola was prepared when Flame quickly and unexpectedly spun around in the air 360 degrees before righting himself. Flame glanced back at the passengers to see how well they kept on.

'This will be a fun little test.' Flame chuckled to himself. 'And Haiku won't be telling me to stop. She would enjoy this little test though… I'll stop at that town _after_ I have some fun.'

Flame allowed himself to be covered by fire in which didn't harm any of the passengers, but this allowed him to fly even faster than before. He continued by throwing them off guard by spinning in the opposite direction for five full rotations. Flame changed directions abruptly, stopped suddenly just to speed up and all types of maneuvers to see how well they would do. Who knows, he might be carrying them around when a fight might occur. It's best to see now how well they can stay on instead of later. It was only when he was flying upside down when they were starting to slip off. Kola, who had been trained by Haiku, was still firmly planted on, clasped a hand around one of Kisame's and one of Zetsu's hands to keep them from falling. In fact, it was only the fact that Kola had a hold of them that they hadn't fallen off yet. Itachi had a hold of Kisame's foot with both hands, but he was slipping.

Itachi knew he was going to fall. It would only be a matter of time. Flipping himself upwards, he managed to land on Flame's underbelly. Itachi thought the only reason why Haiku hadn't fallen was because the dragon had a hold of her preventing her, but that wasn't the case. She was also hanging upside down, but she looked like she was glued to Flame's arm. On closer inspection, Haiku was releasing chakra in her sleep that was clinging her to her dragon. He tried doing the same and even used the same exact chakra amount, but since he was inexperienced, he couldn't do the same as Flame flipped back over. There was nothing he could do.

Once Zetsu's butt landed safely on Flame, he made use of his vines and tied himself to the dragon while he had the chance. He wasn't going to take any more chances.

Kisame could feel Zetsu's dark green vines snaking its way about, so he got a good hold of the strong vines just in case. Zetsu saw Kisame also wanted an extra hold, so his vines also tied Kisame down.

Kola giggled at the fact the two men thought it necessary to be tied to the dragon. The thought that Itachi was falling didn't come to her mind or the idea that he had gone on the middle of Flame's underbelly and hadn't been seen since.

Itachi was falling and there was nothing he could do about it except hope that he landed without getting injured _too_ much. Flame was apparently not coming down to catch him, so he figured, I'm just doomed. He was getting closer and closer to the giant trees that were swaying with the harsh wind. In his utter shock, he glanced up to see Haiku falling after him. She was falling faster and was catching up to him. What was she trying to do? Was she still asleep?

* * *

I was angled that way I was nearing Itachi and would be at his side before he had the chance to hit a tree. I didn't think about what I was going to attempt to do, all I knew is that I jumped.

"What are you doing?" Itachi was still shocked to see my presence as I got close enough to talk.

"Itachi, grab on to me." I needed to concentrate. "Just no perverted stuff because you will pay for it later." I warned.

His hand clasped onto my shoulder and kept a free hand.

"Good, now just hold on. It'll be a bit rough if your not used to it." I quickly explained as I prepared my jutsu. Holding the last hand sign in place and rose it to my lips I applied the chakra. "Fire Dragon: Return Jutsu."

Itachi felt as if he was going to throw up from the nausea from the quick escalation to Flame. The two landed on the fiery dragon's back with a little plop. He didn't know exactly what had just happened except the fact that they just appeared in their spots. Haiku sitting right in front of him, but she didn't seem sleepy or anything of the sort.

"There you are!" Kola exclaimed with a wide grin plastered onto her face. "You saved Itachi didn't you! I didn't even realize he had fallen!"

"Flame, why did you choose to have fun with that little task without me? Please do explain." I questioned.

"It was time to see how well they would fair in air combat." Flame chuckled. "I guess I should have waited for you to be awake huh?"

"You know how much I like this little game!" I exclaimed. "I would love you to continue, but it appears as if Itachi here is sick from the jutsu that brought us back."

"Can we eat now?" Kisame questioned, his stomach growling loudly.

"I'm going." Flame sighed.

He did as he said he would and safely landed in the town's edge. The passengers then headed to a booth that was selling dumplings to eat that was conveniently nearby.

Itachi started to eat and felt the nausea finally leave. 'That's good.' Itachi thought to himself.

"Why are we eating here Haiku?" Kola complained with a pout.

"I dunno. You chose the spot." I replied just chewing away.

"But this has too much meat in it! I had meat yesterday!" Kola whined showing the excess amount of meat.

"Meat? What do you have against it? The last time was yesterday, so what?" Kisame questioned through a mouth full of dumplings.

"I don't want this much meat in my diet!" Kola whined.

"If you don't want it, then give it to Flame." I replied with half lidded eyes. Why had I been so sleepy lately?

"Ok, but I want noodles instead!" Kola exclaimed and started to merrily skip down the road to a ramen shop.

"What _is_ she doing?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Getting something else to eat." I explained. "Our diet doesn't usually contain meat. We only eat it like twice a week. That's it."

"Strange… We eat it just about every night." Kisame finished up.

"Kola, are you already done with those noodles?" I asked as Kola arrived back to our sitting spot.

"Yup. That was _sooooo_ much better than that yucky meat!" Kola exclaimed licking up the slightest bit of broth that remained on her lips.

"Everyone ready **to go yet**?" Zetsu impatiently asked.

"Yeah, let's get going." Itachi sighed.

"Huh, back so soon?" Flame stretched out from his sleeping position.

"Yes, here's the remainder of Kola's dumplings. She just refused to eat the rest." I held out the dumplings to him.

"Um… Thanks." Flame gulped up the food and allowed the group to get back on. "Don't worry, I won't continue to test you with a full stomach because you will most likely puke on me."

The rest of the way was a calm and peaceful trip. No one puked, fell off or fell asleep for that matter. It was just about sunset when they had arrived at the entrance of the Akatsuki Head Quarters. It was built from the mountainside and a man who we were informed that was Pein was sitting outside waiting for us.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kola sure can be evil with the Chinese Water Torture! Flame does as he wishes and even keeps up his promises. Wouldn't you agree? Why do you think Haiku has been very sleepy lately? Kola doesn't like eating meat very much… Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Missing Haiku

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 10: Missing Haiku

* * *

**

Author's Note: Sorry, but I made this chapter a bit longer than it was supposed to be…

After getting off of Flame, he disappeared with a puff of smoke. Kola ran up to Pein and exclaimed, "Why do you have so many piercings?! Can I poke one?!"

Pein just looked at her with a blank stare, but I could tell he was twitching and so could Kola.

"Are these the two of which you have spoken of Zetsu?" Pein questioned in monotone.

"Yes **these are the ones.**" Zetsu replied.

"Whose dragon did that belong to?" Pein asked, but he didn't appear to be interested at all.

"Mine." I answered. "That was Flame."

"I see… So which of you is Kola and which is Haiku?"

"I'm Kola!" Kola shouted showing off the butterfly she had just caught.

"And I'm Haiku." I was rubbing my eyes, trying to get out of this sleepy state.

"Good. So then you've already know of the deal that has been made?" Pein paused to glance at Kola who nodded her head violently. "I'm afraid we don't have too many rooms to spare. Would you two women be fine with sharing a room?"

"Sure. We are used to sharing a room with each other." I replied.

"No. I mean the two of you would split up into different rooms." Pein tried to clarify.

"Ok!" Kola practically screamed as she reached up to poke one of the piercings on Pein's ear.

"Kola will be staying with Zetsu and Haiku… Why do you look so alike to Itachi?" Pein couldn't believe his eyes as he noticed the similarities.

"I don't know the answer to that one Pein." I said. "I was just as surprised when we first met."

"The two of you can share a room." Pein spun around and opened the stone entrance to the labyrinth inside.

"Aw, Haiku and Stalker are going to share a room!" Kola was being all googily eyed about this one.

"Why do you _have_ to say stuff like this _every_ time there happens to be a sentence that involves the words 'Itachi and I'?" I glared at her. "You don't see me making a big deal about you sharing a room with Zetsu."

"Oh you have nothing to worry about. Itachi, just make sure you use protection!" Kola cracked up laughing though I couldn't find the humor in that.

"Kola." I glared at her.

"What? If you and Itachi wanted some privacy, all you needed to do was say so." Kola said.

"I am **NOT** with Itachi!" My anger was slowly rising.

"_Sure you aren't_. That explains _so_ much. Honestly Haiku, if you didn't love him, then why did you spare his life during the battle with you, completely heal him, and then save him when he fell off of Flame?" Kola crossed her arms.

"You know I'd save anyone that is riding with us if they were to fall." I explained.

"You love him and he loves you. Just make sure he uses protection, ok little sis?" Kola started to walk in.

"Where are _you_ going?" My hand went right up to my beaded necklace. I took off a small white bead and kept all five fingers around it. "If you pick a fight, don't walk away."

"Uh oh." Kola hid behind Zetsu. "It's not _my_ fault if you are attracted to Stalker."

"You are messing with fire Kola and you won't like being burned."

That was when she saw the bead being held by my fingers. She knew right away Haiku wasn't playing around. "Not that! **Anything** but that!" Kola grabbed Zetsu's cloaked arm and used it to try and hide herself.

"Hey. What are you doing out in the cold? Yeah. Dinner's ready." Deidara took a step outside to witness the two sisters: one that was almost trembling behind Zetsu and the furious one who looked as if she wouldn't be able to control her anger for much longer. "Maybe later?" Deidara was inching himself into the safety that the labyrinth might provide.

"I'll let you off this time." I placed the bead back in its spot on my necklace and headed in along with everyone else. Kola was in the very back with Zetsu, while I was in the middle of the group.

All of the floors were made of smooth, wood planks. The place seemed like a big house that most people live in with the exception of all of the walls and ceilings that were made of stone, which proved the base was carved out of the mountain.

"And this is the kitchen." Kisame entered the kitchen with us all following behind. "Slowly, but surely, you will be able to memorize where each room is, what room it is, and be able to easily get there."

"Time to eat! **I'm sure getting hungry.**" Zetsu's stomach growled. We all found a spot at the long table.

"Chicken?" Deidara questioned passing the food around.

"No thanks. Haiku and I don't eat meat that often in our diet." Kola smiled, "Can you pass the raw broccoli?"

"Can I have the chicken?" I asked.

"Haiku? But, why to you want **meat**?" Kola was wide eyed.

"Because I haven't had chicken in _so_ long!" I started digging into my piece.

"I've _**never**_ had chicken before!" Kola exclaimed.

"So? This is so tasty!" I was savoring the barbequed flavor with a wide grin. "Besides, meat contains protein."

"You can eat vegetables and still get the protein." Kola reasoned.

"Doesn't mean I can't like eating meat." I retorted.

"Oh so that also means you can love your twin."

"I can, but I don't."

"How often do you two usually eat meat?" Itachi questioned.

"Twice a week." Kola said with her mouth full of rice.

"Why so little?" Itachi interrogated.

"That is up to the traditions of our clan." I replied.

"What would that be?"

"We aren't going to say." Kola sighed, "All done!"

"That was a good meal." I yawned, "Where am I sleeping?"

"All show you where my room is." Itachi got up and started to escort me there.

"Bye Haiku!" Kola waved as her and Zetsu's path split off into the opposite direction.

* * *

"So this is my room. You can sleep on the couch if you don't mind." Itachi said.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I'd just _rather_ not share a bed with you." I yawned.

"That door leads to my bathroom. Feel free to use it. Just make yourself comfortable." Itachi set some blankets on the couch for me to use. "I'm going to take a shower." With that, he was gone.

'I might as well get comfortable on the couch before I fall asleep right here.' I thought.

I lie down on the soft couch and spread out the blankets. I don't know how long I was awake, but I was in a deep slumber long before Itachi got out of the shower.

* * *

It was a few hours after Itachi had fallen asleep when he heard a loud 'thunk.' He reached over and turned on his lamp. Haiku had apparently rolled off of the couch and landed on the floor. She was _still_ dead asleep and he _wasn't_ kidding. He kneeled next to her and made sure she hadn't hurt herself. Other than the fact that the blankets were tightly wrapped around her, she was fine. Itachi couldn't just _leave_ her on the floor like this, so he carefully picked her up and set her back down on the couch. He fixed her blankets and returned to bed.

"Huh, what's going on now?" Itachi questioned even though he wasn't going to get an answer.

He turned around to see her twitching and moving around constantly in her sleep. Right when he thought she stopped, *thud* she hit the floor. Itachi went back to her and placed her back on the couch. Her hair was in her face, so he cleared her face off with one hand. Haiku grabbed a hold of his wrist, held it up to her chest like how a kid might hug a stuffed animal as they slept and turned onto her side, facing the opposite direction. Itachi tried pulling his arm away, but her grip _wouldn't_ allow it. Slowly, he pried one finger at a time off of his wrist and was able to leave Haiku. He went back to his bed and attempted to get some sleep.

It was finally morning, Itachi stretched out and got ready for the day. Kola came barging into his room with Zetsu standing behind her.

"Good morning Haiku!" Kola cheered. "…Haiku?"

Itachi pulled down his shirt. "What are you doing in here?"

"Haiku? What did you do to Haiku?!" Kola sobbed. "It's all _your_ fault!"

"What are you talking about?" He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail.

"You didn't keep an eye on Haiku!" Kola pointed at the empty couch.

"What are you talking about? I had to put her back on the couch since she rolled off twice last night." Itachi glanced over to where she was pointing.

"See? _You_ didn't keep an eye on her! She sleepwalks when she has too many things on her mind and **now** she could be _anywhere_ in this _whole entire_ base!"

"Sleepwalking? No one told me anything about that." Itachi slipped on his shoes.

"We _**have**_ to find her!" Kola demanded.

"She'll show up eventually." Itachi walked out of the room towards the kitchen. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to get something to eat."

* * *

"Sasori, did you hear about the two new women?" Deidara took the toast out of the toaster and smeared jelly on it.

"No, who are they?" Sasori sat down at the table even though he wasn't going to eat anything.

"No one told _me_ about any fucken new members. Let alone them being bitches." Hidan pulled out a chair near Sasori and Deidara.

"You don't have to be the first to know about everything." Kakazu sat down near the three.

"What kinds of skills do these _women_ have?" Orochimaru's long tongue wiped his lips clean of all crumbs.

"What the _fuck_ is this!" Hidan fumed as his foot hit a body.

"What is it _now_?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at his partner.

Hidan got down on all fours to see a mass of warm blankets. Kakuzu followed the same action to get a better look at the figure.

"Why would someone sleep underneath a table?" Kakuzu questioned the others.

Hidan tried pulling back the blankets, but could only manage to reveal the face that was being covered by bangs. "What the hell is Itachi doing under here?"

"Heh, maybe Haiku kicked Itachi out from his own room! Un!" Deidara chuckled not even bothering to check and make sure.

Their gazes where distracted by Kola and Zetsu walking in. "Hey Deidara, have you seen Haiku?" Kola questioned.

"No, but apparently, we found Itachi." Deidara answered.

"I think there is a mix up because Itachi is right over there." Sasori pointed at the opened fridge to show Itachi looking for something to eat.

"Who the **fuck** are you?" Hidan got up from the floor.

"Kola and you?" Kola cheerfully answered just ignoring the profanity.

"You must be one of the new members. I am Kakuzu, this is my partner Hidan, and that over there is Sasori, Deidara's partner. Lastly, that _snake_ is Orochimaru." Kakuzu sat back down at the table.

"Good to meet you all. By any chance, have you seen my sister Haiku? She looks kind of like… um, how to explain her?" Kola's eyes wandered around the room. "Oh yes, she looks very similar to her twin over there. Itachi!"

"Itachi has a fucken twin? Are you saying you're related to Itachi?" Hidan snickered. "I feel sorry for you."

"No we aren't related to him. It's just the fact that my sister looks so similar, you might just confuse them for twins."

"Under the table." Kakuzu pointed to the spot.

Kola got on her hands and knees to make sure it was Haiku before pulling her out.

"What _are_ you doing Kola?" Haiku covered her face back up.

"Waking you up. Don't you know where you are?" Kola smiled.

"Itachi's room." Not once did she look around.

"Nope! You must have been walking in your sleep again because you were just now sleeping underneath the dinning table.

Haiku got up and pulled the blankets from the floor. Everyone was silent, but staring at her and then to Itachi who was about to sit down.

"How the fuck did she end up looking just like that son of a bitch Itachi?" Hidan was the first to break the silence.

"My name is Haiku." Stretching out a little bit, she headed out the door. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Hidan, if she were related to or had the same clan as him, she would probably have a lot lighter skin." Kakuzu started looking through the newspaper.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, this is our first full day here and we are getting a day of doing as we please?" I questioned.

"Pretty much." Itachi sat down in the branch of a tree.

"So what do you want to do Kola?" I asked.

"Get you and Stalker together, catch butterflies, examine plants that are native around here, have fun with Zetsu, get you to feel less sleepy. That's about it so far." Kola summed up.

"Don't forget Akatsuki members are **going to be stopping by here for check ups**." Zetsu unmerged with the ground.

"Are you first?" I questioned.

"Itachi and I are." Zetsu said.

"I'll check Zetsu and you can have Itachi!" Kola exclaimed.

"I'd rather go when Kisame does." Itachi just sat there, watching the surroundings.

"Fine." I was too lazy to move anyway.

"Zetsu, you're all good. Send the next two." Kola pounced and caught a moth.

"**Ok.**" Zetsu disappeared into the ground.

Knowing all of this could take a while; I pulled out one of the scrolls that my parents had given me. It was one that was filled with all kinds of various fire jutsu. Most if not all of which, I had already learned long ago and perfected.

"What are you reading?" Itachi's feet were connected to the tree so that he could glance at the open scroll from where I sat up against the same exact tree.

"Stuff." I replied.

"Fire jutsu?"

"Your point?"

"Wait a minute, isn't this Uchiha-"

Rolling the scroll back up and putting it away I stated, "It's none of your business."

"It had _my_ clan crest on it. I have a right."

"What makes you have that right?"

"I was to be the next head of the Uchiha Clan. That looked like one of the sacred scrolls."

"Head of the Uchiha Clan?" I repeated.

"Yes, I was supposed to be the next leader."

"How could you be the next leader if you can barely pass the Uchiha Manhood test?"

"I can pass!"

"It takes you a while."

"But I still can pass.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to beat the founder's kid if she really tried."

"Oh so now you're calling me weak? The founder's kid is dead."

"What if I am, what if I'm not?"

Itachi glared at her. "You don't go around insulting people."

"Am I insulting you or am I pointing out the truth. Honestly, the leader of the Uchiha Clan has to be wise and strong. Be able to make the right choices while still being able to defend the clan if it were to be attacked."

"I could do that."

"Could you defeat the founder's daughter? That is something that the leader should be able to do. That or get Madara's kid to be on the same side as him."

"Why in the world would I need to be able to defeat someone who is dead?"

"I just have the feeling you wouldn't be the best to lead the clan or alone that is. That's the thing, I don't think the title is rightfully yours."

"Haiku stop messing with Itachi's head! You know men have short attention spans and don't like to be beat!" Kola laughed.

"Do you know the two fan forms?" I continued on.

"The _what_?"

"It was a tradition for the leader of the Uchiha Clan to know the fan forms. Since Uchiha means Paperfan, there were two series of movements for fans. One was a metal fan that signified the mastery of fire and the other was simply a paper fan that symbolized the Uchiha name and devotion."

"My father didn't have to learn that!"

"Then he didn't have the right to be clan leader."

"Well he did know the metal fan one… Come to think of it, my mom knew the paper fan form."

"I see… Anyway, if you wish to claim this title even as it would be given to you, in a combination of the couple heading the clan, both fan forms would have to be known."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I just do."

"That tradition can no longer be upheld since only my little brother and I are the only ones remaining. I am the only one left who knows one and that's the paper fan." Itachi's feelings grew hard and cold at the mention of being the only ones left.

"What happened to them?"

"I killed them all…"

"Pein, has anything been bothering you?" Kola paused. "Konan, Haiku can check with you."

"So Konan, how have you been feeling?"

"I've been good. I do have a small sore spot on my back, but that's it." Konan said.

"Yup, that's all that's out of place." Getting up, I walked behind her. "It's right here isn't it?" I touched the spot.

"Yes." Konan replied.

"All gone." I sat down and gazed up at Konan's uncomprehending expression. "It was a small little chakra blockage in your back. It happens naturally and is usually cured by it popping when stretched. You're all done unless you have any more questions."

"No, that will do it." Konan waited for Pein before the two walked off together.

"Ok Deidara, how have you been feeling?" Kola was checking Sasori.

"I think there might be something wrong with my hand." Deidara held it up for me to see. All of the sudden, a mouth opened up as a tongue showed itself.

"Ok, where does it hurt?"

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt, it's just the fact that if I try moving my pinky, my ring finger moves instead." Deidara demonstrated.

"Dang it." I muttered under my breath, but that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What is it? Can you fix it, un?"

"Sure I can, I'll just take a little bit longer than usual to pinpoint the exact problem and then fix it. Sit down." A rapid flow of chakra rushed to my eyes making me go to another level of my sharingun.

"What is that?" Itachi was staring intently into my eyes. "That sharingun is a little bit different than last time.

"So do that again." I figured out the exact problem. "You will feel some pain since I don't know of any other way to fix this."

"Ok then. Just make me better un."

"Don't worry Itachi, when Haiku is busy healing people or temporary stumped, she will block out all other conversation that way she can concentrate better." Kola explained.

"Ow that hurts un!" Deidara complained. His ligaments were being moved around and connected to the right positions after two being disconnected and then switched.

"All done Deidara. Now try." I blinked out my sharingun.

"It's all better now, un. Thank you Haiku." Deidara got up and headed off.

"Don't you know a fan form?" Itachi questioned.

"Why would you think that?" I just left my sharingun at that level. I was too lazy at the moment to change it back to the level it was beforehand.

"Because you are really good with a metal fan. My parents taught me the paper fan."

"What are you inferring?"

"They say that the elders are able to look ahead to the future of the next head of the clan and they teach the forms. It usually is taught after the two first become friends."

"I don't remember meeting you before. Besides, I'm not from the Uchiha Clan." Itachi couldn't tell that I was lying about half of that.

"It just seems like I remember you from somewhere. In fact, you are beginning to remind me of a girl that I have only the faintest memory of."

"Sorry Itachi, but I don't _ever_ remember meeting you."

"You know the metal fan form don't you?"

"Hm, I wonder what she was using when she was waving those fans of hers around when we were fighting the mist ninja." Kola hinted.

"I'm next." Orochimaru hissed.

"Ok, let's see… Any pain or discomfort? Anything bothering you?" I used the usual questions to use when dealing with patients that are only getting a check-up.

"None." Orochimaru gazed right into my eyes.

"You're perfectly healthy." I yawned.

"Oh look who's coming now!" Kola pointed up towards the base.

"Hidan and Kakuzu." Itachi got back up into his sitting spot in the tree.

"Hello Hidan." I greeted.

"Itachi's twin." Hidan greeted back.

"You are perfectly healthy, but do you want me to finish healing those cuts? I can get rid of those stitches that way." I suggested after a quick evaluation.

"Ok bitch."

"I have a name you know."

Hidan sat down so I could work on the wounds a bit better.

"Call me Haiku, not any cuss words." I was working on his neck. Apparently he was decapitated not to long ago and his partner Kakuzu must have sewed him up.

"I don't have to bitch."

"How was your head taken off with you still being able to live?"

"Cause I'm immortal! If you were a believer of Jashin, he might give you immortality too as so long as you devote every battle to him, pray a lot and sacrifice as much as you can."

"Hidan, I don't think she's interested in you little religion." Kakuzu pulled out a newspaper and started to read it again as Kola got rid of some minor cuts and burns.

"Fuck you Kakuzu! Jashin doesn't approve of fucken money loving whores like you!"

"Hidan, you need to stop talking." I was straining to reestablish the connections in his neck. It would have been a breeze except this sorry excuse for a half a brain kept talking.

"I'm not going to fucken stop fucken talking just because some fucken bitch chooses to tell me to-" Hidan started ranting but was cut off.

Kakuzu looked up from his paper to see that I had tweaked with his voice box so that he couldn't utter a single word.

"I warned you. Don't worry, I will allow you to talk when I'm done with this, but don't try and force yourself to speak because it would just be a waste of effort." I continued with the boring process of making sure his head was on right and all of the connections were strong.

"Haiku, judging by the facial expressions, he's trying to rant again." Kola picked up a rock and chucked it at Hidan.

"Look, you're now done." I told him right after I fixed his voice box.

"About fucken time!" Hidan exclaimed.

"I would have gotten finished a while ago if you didn't keep moving and trying to rant the whole time." I sighed. "Who's next?"

"I call Kisame!" Kola exclaimed.

"Hm?" I figured there were more ninja in this group.

Right when Kisame arrived, Itachi sat down next to me.

"Itachi, you're taking medicine aren't you?" Dang this would be more difficult to treat it if the medications hide the illness. In fact, this was the first time I was able to figure out Itachi was the one who had it.

"If I am?" Itachi raised one of his arrogant eyebrows at me.

"I'll make my job a whole lot easier if you tell me what it is." I explained.

"What, you can't figure out what it is yourself?"

"The medicine you are taking is treating it and hiding it so well that it is virtually impossible to pick up."

"You don't need to do anything for me. I don't want the help."

"It is my _job_ to look after others including you." We both stood up.

"If you want to help me so badly, you'll have to beat me in a fight."

"I don't want to fight."

"I challenge you, Haiku and _only_ Haiku to a rematch." Itachi had a smirk across his face, "And this time, you _won't_ win."

* * *

**Author's Note: At the start of this chapter, Kola was being random and somewhat intolerable. Was she **_**trying**_** to give Pein a bad first impression? Will Itachi and Haiku end up fighting and if so, who do you think will be victorious?**


	11. Chapter 11: Sleepwalking

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 11: Sleepwalking

* * *

**

"Why do you want a rematch so badly?" I questioned.

"If I wasn't so careless, I would have _easily_ beaten you." Itachi explained.

"Then I would have caught you some other way."

"No because I would get out and catch you instead."

"What makes you think that would happen?"

"I don't think, I _know_."

"I don't particularly think this would be a fair fight."

"You are good enough to hold your own against me."

"That isn't what I mean. If I were to go to the full extent of my abilities, you would be beaten so badly, you would be longing for the death that lurked nearby."

"Impossible."

"You do also freak out when the possibility of initiation pops up."

"I do not!"

"You do."

"That's because a machete and katana aren't meant to be shoved up someone's ass!"

"Ask Muki. She did it all of the time to her army."

"All I have to do is catch you with my Mangekyo Sharingun and you'll be done for!"

"_Sure it will._"

I dodged Itachi's fireball jutsu and returned it with the phoenix flower jutsu. He countered it with his own phoenix flower jutsu. I sent half of them back at him by smacking the fire with one of my metal fans. This caught my two fans on fire so that I could use it to my own advantage. I began performing my fan form that sent fire in every direction as you could say. With my chakra I was able to manipulate the fire that I sent to go however far and intense as I desired. We had managed to move our little fight over quite a distance away from the HQ. Guess it was a good idea since the area we were in now was covered with flames. Kola and Kisame were watching and made comments about who they thought would win and why. Itachi pulled out his katana so I put my fans away and pulled out my katana. It was a constant clash, steel against steel, speed against speed, power against power. We were a good match up when it came to fire and katana.

"This all you got?" Itachi growled.

"Nope. And you?" I smiled at him.

Our blades collided again and caused a stalemate where neither side wished to move. I saw this opportunity and kicked him in the gut. He landed on his back and looked up at me with surprise. At the same time, we put our blades away and started working with only taijutsu. It wasn't long before he was able to get me with a good sidekick that sent me through a tree. I got up and faced him again. He created another fire jutsu while I quickly disappeared and reappeared behind him. With vines that came up underneath him, I bounded him to the ground in which he stood. The vines crawled up him and prevented him from using anything. I walked around him so that I was directly facing him. We were face to face and Itachi got me in with same vines. Just ordinary vines that were only used to tie up people.

"Happy? Now we both can't move." We were staring into each other's eyes.

"Not until I win." Itachi replied.

He used the Mangekyo Sharingun on me. He was shocked to see that he was unable to send me into the Tsukuyomi. My sharingun appeared because of his failed attempt.

"Why is this one different than the one you had before? In fact, that one was different than Madara's Internal Mangekyo Sharingun." Itachi questioned.

"I… have different sharingun… so different, my clan members and I are the only ones who have come to understand it. I am the only one who posses all of these different kinds. They are only the slightest bit different than what you are used to, but… I don't want to explain it to anyone."

Kola and Kisame walked into the crispy and still burning area to see Itachi and I tied up in each other's vines.

"Hey munch much. Are you stuck Haiku?" Kola's voice was filled with amusement.

"No." I smiled at Itachi before canceling out both sets of vines.

"Good." Kola replied before forcing our facing together causing Itachi and I to kiss. Without even thinking about it, our arms wrapped around the other, making us hold each other as close as possible. It wasn't long before his tongue was once again exploring my mouth.

When we parted, Kola was cracking up laughing. "Don't like him huh?"

A faint blush ran across my cheeks though I did my best to make my self-busy by putting out the fire and restoring the plants.

"Oh so you aren't attempting to prove me wrong now?" Kola helped with the last tree.

"I don't know what to think now. There, happy?" I looked up into the sky right as it started to rain.

"Let's get back to the HQ." Itachi suggested. He led the way up the hill back up into the labyrinth.

* * *

It was later that night and Haiku was sleeping a lot better than the night before. In the middle of the night, he heard her get up off of the couch and walk out of the room. He shot out of bed and followed her. She turned to the left and then to the left again. Her eyes were shut so she must be sleep walking, except this time she wasn't heading towards the kitchen. She was going right passed Zetsu's room. Itachi was too interested in where she was going to try and stop her. There was some movement from within Zetsu's room and Kola popped her head outside of the doorway.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Kola whispered.

He faced her, "Following Haiku." And then caught up with Haiku.

"You should open up her eyes!" She yelled after him. She was too sleepy at the moment to want to chase after the two.

Haiku had started running and Itachi was surprised that she didn't hit any walls yet.

THUD.

Ok, so he was wrong. She picked herself off of the ground and took a sharp turn. He decided to do what Kola suggested. He stood in front of her, which caused her to stop, and he pried one eyelid open. Her sharingun was activated instantly and he was sucked into a place that was hard to recognize. This must be one of her memories! Little did he know, his body was walking along side Haiku as they traveled in the underground labyrinth.

* * *

_He was seeing as if he was walking along side of the little girl._

_There was a little girl about four years old. She was walking alone. She had ebony black hair like Haiku. In fact he would have thought this was Haiku if he didn't notice the pale skin like his. Haiku had tanned skin, not pale. The little girl wore a light blue turtleneck and had a blue pair of pants on. She was carrying an empty basket that looked as if the size of it would be hard for her to carry._

_The little girl arrived at the gate of what looked like the Leaf Village. "I'm going to pick apples for my Mother." The girl had a cute and innocent smile on her face._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to leave the village." The guard denied._

_"Why not?"_

_"You're all alone."_

_"So? I can take care of myself. Mother's busy so I'm gonna surprise her with a basket full of apples!" The girl exclaimed._

_A boy about ten years old was allowed through the gate. He was alone, but was allowed out without explaining why._

_"How come he can go, but not me?"_

_"He isn't an Uchiha." The man seemed as if he was getting a bit nervous about being alone with this little kid though Itachi couldn't see why._

_Itachi just realized the big crest of the Uchiha Clan on the back of her turtleneck._

_"Why should that matter?"_

_"I'm not allowed to let anyone out who isn't a ninja."_

_"But he wasn't a ninja." She whined._

_"He's stronger than you."_

_"Do you think that just because I'm a girl? Or are you just coming up with excuses because you're afraid of me?" She looked as if she was going to cry._

_That's when a large group of boys between the ages of about eight and ten surrounded the girl who had turned around and started walking back from where she had came from._

_"You aren't welcome here!" The oldest of the boys who was most likely their leader yelled at the small and seemingly defenseless girl._

_Itachi desperately wanted to run over to her side and save her, but this was someone's memory. He was only able to watch in pure horror as the boys all struck at the girl. He glanced over to the guard who was nearby, but he just watched and had that expression of 'she deserves it'._

_"You're not welcome here!"_

_"Die!"_

_"That She-devil and her little minion must leave this place!"_

_"Die and take those worthless Uchiha Clan with you!"_

_"You're not even worthy of being an Uchiha!"_

_"You can't even defend yourself!"_

_All of this was being yelled and snickered at the trembling girl who was huddled up in the center as she was brutally beaten._

_"I don't want to fight!" She cried. "I don't like hurting people!"_

_She was now hiding underneath the basket that was so big, it completely covered her huddled up form. One kid pulled it off and threw it out of the ring. She was kicked, punched, stuff was thrown at her, even spit on, but she refused to try and fight. It wasn't until he heard a sickening crack did she get up again to face the boys who pushed her back down. She was shaking, but she got up again._

_"Just let me go. I won't tell my parents if you just let me go." Tears were streaming down her face, but her voice was even. She was holding her side because it apparently hurt her. She wasn't even looking these kids in the eyes, she was looking at the ground._

_"If you don't want to die, fight us."_

_"Why do the Senju hate me so much?"_

_"Do we have to break your other ribs?" The leader snickered._

_"You don't **have** to do anything."_

_More attacks came at her, but she took all that the sent at her without screaming. Another crack came from her ankle, but she was stubborn enough to get back up and stand back on it._

_"Are you going to bow to us?" The leader questioned._

_"No. If I do, then that would be an example of the Uchiha giving up to the **worthless** Senju."_

_She winced in pain as they all punched her._

_"You don't talk that way to your new masters!"_

_"What masters are you talking about? I have none. All I see here is prejudice monsters from the Senju. It's low for a whole crowd of eight to ten year olds to gang up on a little four year old."_

_"Shut up!" The leader screeched and then punched her in the face._

_She landed on the ground with a thud. Judging by her facial expressions, she didn't mean to use a fire jutsu that caught a third of the boys on fire. The flaming boys ran to a pond nearby to put the fire out. Now the guard was coming. She weakly got up off of the ground and Itachi could see all kinds of scrapes, bruises, cuts, and broken bones. He hadn't realized that most of the kids had their hands on kunai and had the intention of killing the little girl, but why, he didn't know._

_"What are you doing to these young lads?" The guard scolded._

_"The only thing I did was use a fire jutsu on them. I didn't mean to use it!"_

_The guard then did something that he didn't expect; he slapped her across the face with a loud impact that could be heard for at least a radius of fifty feet. The guard was punishing the girl, but not the boys who attacked her. He was about to turn an leave when the girls whining and screaming caught everyone's attention._

_She was on the ground and she was clawing at her face with both hands. "Father, Mother! It **burns** so badly! Please help me! Make it STOP! Make it go away!" These phrases were being repeated as she trashed about on the ground. He broken bones were being pushed out of her skin even more and the clawing she was doing was beginning to make her bleed. The leader of the boys kicked her. She stopped and looked dead on into his face. The blood was running cold in every single person around her as they saw the cause of her screaming. Her black eyes had turned into the red sharingun. It wasn't just any sharingun though, it happened to be the Internal Mangekyo Sharingun. It wasn't long before the tearing at her own face continued._

_From two opposite directions, two figures came running in: one with spiky, long hair and the other with curly hair. They were worried, but boy did they look pissed. The group froze with horror as they noticed the two ninja._

_Itachi recognized who they were right away._

_"U-Uchiha M-M-Madara-Sama and M-Muki-Sama." The guard stuttered._

_"How **DARE YOU** let this happen let alone inflict damage upon **OUR** daughter?" Madara growled._

_"Oh Little Princess, it's going to be alright now. We're here now." Muki was comforting the girl as she held her in her arms._

_"You better explain to me WHY I SHOULDN'T **KILL** YOU **ALL**?!" Madara bellowed._

_"They're just a bunch of boys. They meant no harm. It w-was your daughter's fault for catching some of them on fire." The guard was shaking with fear for having to confront the strongest of the Uchiha._

_"Madara-kun you should take a look at this." Muki held down her squirming daughter's hands._

_"If you run," Madara threatened, "I will kill each and every one of you."_

_"What is it?" With a cloth, he gently wiped off his daughter's face clear of blood._

_The girl looked up wide-eyed at her father and was obviously still in a tremendous amount of pain. "Don't kill them. Have the Hokage deal with it. Please Daddy?"_

_"Everything's going to be ok." He assured her._

_"Madara, she has your eyes." Muki brushed the hair out of her face._

_"That she does." He kissed his bewildered child on the forehead before getting up and facing the perfectly still crowd. "Your actions are unforgivable." His sharingun spinning wildly._

_"Madara-sama, there is no need to punish them." The Third Hokage walked up to the group._

_"Did you see what they did to our Little Princess?" Madara growled._

_"Yes. Itachi and I saw the whole thing. I will make sure they are all punished for their actions. However, I'm not going to let you kill them all for this act."_

_That's right, he remembered being with the Hokage on that very day. He had felt very worried for that little girl. She was one of the nicest girls around and she didn't like fighting. She would rather get beaten into a bloody pulp than to be responsible for that person's death. He had only met her once before that event._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered; her eyes finally going back to the normal state. "This was my fault."_

_"No it isn't little one." The Hokage touched her drooping hand. "They started everything. You just didn't want to fight."_

_"Can we go home yet? I wanted to pick apples for you guys. That's why I left home with the big basket, so I could pick as many as possible. Maybe even enough for the whole clan!" She had a faint smile before falling asleep in Muki's arms._

* * *

When they both got out of the memory, Haiku stared at Itachi with disbelief. "Did you enter my dream?"

"Was that a memory? I saw myself in it. In fact, now I can remember that day." Itachi questioned.

"That was a memory. Kola must have told you how to get in it didn't she?"

"She just told me to open an eyelid, so I did."

"That Kola…"

"I was with the Hokage that day. He said he wanted to show me a cool trick. All I had to do was pick a person and we could see what they were up to. I saw that girl once before, but didn't know her name. She always seemed so friendly, so I chose her. We saw the whole event happen from the point where the guard wouldn't let her out. When she started getting beat up and was doing nothing about it, I begged him to stop it right away because of what I knew of her, she wouldn't fight. That's when we appeared."

"I see…"

"Who was that? She looked like you, but her skin was pale like mine."

"You sure do have a lot of questions."

"Come on, let's head back to my room."

"Itachi, when is your birthday?"

"June 6th."

"May 1st. That means I'm the older one. You'd be my twin." I laughed a little bit.

"Who was that? If it wasn't your memory, then how did you get it?"

"My parents gave me copies of their memories because they thought that I might want to know, I'd have a right to, prevent me from doing stupid stuff as they claimed, stuff like that."

"That was nice of them."

"No, a few of them are **very** disturbing. I must admit though, it's a relief to share it with someone else. It helps relieve me of painful memories. Kola's seen all of them and in return, I've seen all of hers."

"Very supportive sisters."

"No kidding."

"What ever happened to her?"

"You'd have to ask Madara and Muki. I haven't seen them in so long."

"Really?"

"Yes. You seem like the type of person who I can trust. You sure are easy to talk to. It's hard not to tell you everything about my life. I'll let you in on something that few know about."

"What's that?"

"One of my goals in life is to find them again." A single tear ran down my cheek.

"How have you and Kola's parents been doing?"

"They can't get any worse."

"It can't be too bad."

"Oh yes it can."

"How?"

"Dead."

Itachi stopped and hugged me in the middle of the hallway. "I'm sorry Haiku. I didn't know."

"If Kola were to also die, I'd wish to just drop over dead so I could join her." More tears streamed down my face.

"She won't die." Itachi held me close to try and comfort me. His shirt was becoming drenched with tears. The top of my head was resting on his shoulder while my face was being pressed into his neck.

"Too many loved ones in my life have already died. I can't carry the weight of one more on my shoulders." I sobbed.

"If that were to happen, I'd help carry the weight with you."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No. You can trust me Haiku… I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Aw, how sweet of Itachi! Looks like Kola is surely winning in her little goal. Some memory huh? But whom does it belong to? Please review!**

**Toasty: I got a cookie!**

**Me: I see that.**

**Toasty: Munchy?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Toasty: Crunchy gave it to me.**

**Me: I wanted a cookie too.**

**Crunchy: See? I made lots of cookies.**

**Me & Toasty: Thank you Crunchy! **


	12. Chapter 12: Madara’s Reincarnation

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 12: Madara's Reincarnation

* * *

**

Kola couldn't fall back asleep, so she pulled out a book that she found in Zetsu's room to read. She should have figured out what dream Haiku was having before telling Itachi how to watch it too. What if it was something about their clan? If it was a memory of when she was still with Mother and Father, then he probably wouldn't recognize her anyway. Then again, it might make them bond a little bit better or make Haiku come after her when she slept for telling Itachi. Reading wasn't helping her get her mind off of Haiku and Itachi.

"**Kola,** are you ok?" Zetsu's voice rumbled from underneath a pile of blankets.

"I'm just a bit worried." Kola admitted.

"About what?"

"I told Itachi how to watch Haiku's memory without telling him what it did."

"**You don't need to worry.**"

"What if it's a memory about our clan?"

"Then we **will have a problem.**"

"See? That's what I'm worried about."

"**Do you want to go see where they are?**"

"That'd be nice."

Zetsu got up out of his bed; his plant shell was missing from his shoulders. He did a quick stretch before heading to the door. "Then follow me."

"Ok, but we need to make sure they don't see us."

* * *

"There they are." Zetsu whispered. They were hiding around the corner in the hallway from Itachi and Haiku.

"I can hear them Zetsu-san." Kola whispered back.

"It can't be too bad." Itachi said.

"Oh yes it can." Haiku replied.

"How?"

"Dead."

The two stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I'm sorry Haiku. I didn't know."

"If Kola were to also die, I'd wish to just drop over dead so I could join her." Kola glanced around the corner to see tears streaming down Haiku's face. Itachi was hugging her.

"Didn't know she'd be that upset." Kola whispered to Zetsu who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"She won't die." Itachi held her close to try and comfort her. His shirt was becoming drenched with tears, but he didn't care. The top of Haiku's head was resting on his shoulder while her face was being pressed into his neck.

"Too many loved ones in my life have already died. I can't carry the weight of one more on my shoulders." Haiku sobbed.

"If that were to happen, I'd help carry the weight with you."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No. You can trust me Haiku… I love you."

Kola hid behind the corner again. "Wow, I sure am winning. They are _so_ cute together!" She whispered to Zetsu.

"Happy? **We should head back before they find us**." Zetsu spoke softly.

"Oh you're no fun Zetsu." Kola crossed her arms and turned her head to the side to prove her point.

"**If we were to get caught listening in on them**, Haiku would most likely want to chase _you_ down and as some would say, '**gut you like a fish**.'"

"I wouldn't put it past Haiku, but at least I wouldn't be the only one she'd want to gut!"

Kola and Zetsu hurried back to the room when they heard the footsteps of Itachi and Haiku coming up the corridor.

* * *

When Itachi woke up that morning, he heard the shower running. He glanced over to the couch to see that Haiku had neatly folded up the blankets she had been using. Her shoes were lying on the floor next to a little table. He got up and started to walk about the room. What's that on the table? He walked closer to see that it was her beaded necklace. Glancing around to see if she was nearby, he remembered she was taking a shower. He carefully picked it up and closely examined it to figure out each one was filled with chakra storages. He couldn't access them himself, but from the quick analysis, each one could contain a massive amount of chakra. The bathroom door opened up to reveal Haiku towel drying her long, black hair. Her bangs were sticking to her face and she had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a long black shirt with long black pants. It was a bit of a new look to her. He was beginning to think that the only color shirt she would wear was green! Without even thinking about it, Itachi shoved her necklace in his pocket.

"Hm, Itachi, you're awake?" Haiku looked over at the clock, "Did I wake you?"

"No."

"That's a relief. You are usually still asleep at this time. I just wanted to take a quick shower before you woke up. Besides, it was about time the clothes that I've been wearing to be a different color! I just have to wash my other clothes…"

"Yeah, I'm going to take my shower now." Itachi excused himself.

Haiku sat on the couch and sighed, there was something she was forgetting wasn't it? It wasn't like her to. Itachi's bed was still a mess. He must usually fix it after his shower. She decided to do it for him. After she had finished, she sat down to discover how soft and comfortable it was. Man the Akatsuki have it good. Haiku sat down cross-legged in the center of his bed and pulled out her picture. She took it out of its frame and flipped it over.

In Muki's neat handwriting it said, "_Left: Muki Uchiha, Right: Madara Uchiha, Center: Haiku Uchiha. It had the Title of Little Princess's Fifth Birthday._" Mother wrote it with an inkwell and a feather quill.

She flipped it back over. From the front, you can't even tell there is any writing. I wonder if they still have their copy? Haiku carefully put it back in the frame. She pulled out a scroll that Father gave her and set the picture off to her side. She had woken up at about three in the morning and since she couldn't rest, Haiku decided on taking a shower. Now it was about four-thirty. She was reading through the fire rose jutsu just to see how Madara explained it. Haiku had memorized and perfected every jutsu in every single scroll and the only reason why she was going over it was because when she read it, it seemed as if Madara was reading it to her. She just wanted to hear his comforting voice. That was one way that she managed not to forget his voice.

It had been a while and Itachi still wasn't out of the bathroom yet. Haiku pulled out her dairy that she had used for about five years already. Kola had decided to give it to her for a birthday present when she turned 13. The leather bound book that didn't have any lines on it, and was only filled about one half of the way because she simply didn't have much to say on a daily basis other than 'today was the same as yesterday', or 'Kola was being Kola again'. She drew a quick picture of her parents and her that was shown in the picture frame on one side in pencil and then wrote the entry on the opposite side.

* * *

Itachi just walked out of the bathroom when he saw Haiku sprawled out on his bed that she had apparently made for him. Couldn't sleep eh? She looked as if she was sitting cross-legged when she just fell on her back from exhaustion. There were three items lying on his bed, an opened scroll that was very similar to the one that he saw yesterday, a leather bound book that had a pencil next to it, and a picture frame that was face down. He reached for the scroll and saw what he'd think Madara's handwriting would look like. It was explaining about the… Fire. Rose. Jutsu. No way! This couldn't be from where she learned it! He rolled it up and he saw the Uchiha Crest printed on the outside of it. She didn't steal it did she? There was missing scrolls back at the clan that happened to disappear after that nice girl that he saw in Haiku's memory died. Or did she just get separated? That was almost fourteen years ago, he couldn't remember which it was anymore. Let's see, Madara gave his daughter a whole small sack that the little girl would be able to easily carry that was filled with scrolls. Madara had been so furious that all of his only daughter's most precious belongings had been missing. Was Haiku the one who stole it or did his daughter give it to her? He didn't see why she would even want the scrolls seeing how they were filled with jutsu that could easily injure someone so badly; they wouldn't be able to get up afterwards. No, she wouldn't just give her belongings away to someone. Those missing stuff was too special to her. There was just no way that Haiku could be Madara and Muki's daughter. Or could she? Oh he didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe he could convince Kola into telling him what Haiku was doing with these items.

He picked up the opened book that sat on the bed upside down. He glanced at the page to see a picture of that same little girl and her two parents that had been drawn on the right side of the page. On the left, there was an entry in which he _couldn't_ understand. It didn't even look like writing. It looked jiberish to him! He flipped to the first page to see a picture that she had drawn of her and Kola. They looked a lot younger in that picture, maybe that was done when she had first gotten it. He turned back to the page that she was at and then turned the pages one by one back until he saw a picture of him and Kisame in it. Itachi was becoming too curious to find out what in the world she had wrote. Obviously it was about when he and Kisame first met them. How frustrating, he could only read the dates on the entries. Did Kola know what Haiku wrote? He placed the book exactly how he had found it and hid the scroll from her.

Itachi reached over to the last item on his bed. It was a metal picture frame. Right as his hand was about to touch it, Haiku snapped awake and snatched up the picture. She held it to her chest and boy did she look offended! She looked as if he had touched her inappropriately and she was pissed off.

"Give me back my scroll." Haiku had a deadpan look.

"How'd you get it?" Itachi glared at her.

"I _want_ _it_ **back**!" Haiku demanded.

"Not until you tell me."

"Give it back right **now**!" Haiku was getting furious.

"It doesn't belong to you."

"Yes it does!"

"You have no right to own it."

"Who are you to say things like that?!"

"An Uchiha man who would be rightfully leader of the Uchiha Clan."

"I don't care!"

"This is a missing piece of property that rightfully belongs to _my_ clan."

Haiku's whole body began to tremble. Itachi had just pushed her anger to the limit.

"Give it back _now_ or else you _will_ suffer." Haiku's sharingun activated and were spinning around and her eyes were narrowed.

"It doesn't belong to you."

"And _you're_ going to be the fool who will take away my few belongings?"

"If you put it like that, then yes."

A soft knock at the door interrupted the two death glares.

The door slowly opened, "Is this a bad time you two love-birds?" Kola poked her head inside only for to get a pillow chucked at her head. "Hey, who did that?" Kola walked in the rest of the way. Zetsu was nowhere in sight.

Haiku's attention was brought back to Itachi who still wouldn't give her back her scroll. "I'm giving you _one_ _last chance._ This will decide if you will be _ripped __**limp from limp.**_" Haiku was dead serious.

"Haiku, don't do that!" Kola butted in.

"Your answer?"

Itachi's sharingun activated, "I'm not changing my answer because you shoot some threats at me. Those scrolls have been missing for fourteen years and now is my chance at getting them recovered."

"What a fool." Haiku growled.

"No don't do it Haiku!" Kola stood in front of Itachi to protect him from the attack that she knew would be coming at him.

Haiku was shaking uncontrollably with anger.

"Oh crap." Kola became wide eyed. "Necklace, please work." Kola begged.

"Necklace?" Itachi questioned.

"She's… not… wearing it… is she?" Kola knew if she didn't do anything, she wouldn't be in danger, but Itachi on the other hand, she didn't want Itachi to die or get beaten into a bloody pulp. Not after she saw them last night. He truly cared for her and she didn't want to see the man get killed.

"No. I saw it when she was taking a shower."

"You didn't take it did you?"

"Um…"

"Itachi! This is a matter of _your_ life and death!"

Haiku was beginning to glow because of the massive amount of chakra running through her body at the moment.

"Give me the necklace or give her back the scroll!" Kola turned around to see Itachi wide eyed. She looked back at her to see that her worst nightmare was becoming a reality _again_. Haiku's hair was growing out so quickly, it was only a matter of time before her hair had reached her butt and her bangs were just a little bit past her ribcage. On the top of her head, her hair spiked. Without her headband on, her bangs on once side covered her face, finishing the changes the massive chakra had on her. She looked just like a smaller, female version of Madara Uchiha.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! REINCARNATION OF MADARA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kola screamed.

Itachi just stood there, planted to the spot. It looked as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Kola was guessing Itachi was wondering if she was _truly_ Madara.

"Stalker! You _**have**_ to get out of here NOW!"

He gulped, "Madara?"

"I'll explain later." Kola saw Haiku getting up and heading towards the frightened Weasel.

Haiku got even closer and Itachi seemed to snap out it. As she neared him, he got prepared to fight. With one smack, Itachi went flying into the door and landed against the wall of the hallway. He wasn't getting up very fast and that could end up badly if Kola doesn't step in…

"What happened to your high and mighty self?" Haiku questioned mockingly.

Itachi got up, "What happened to you?"

"You'll pay for making me this angry." Haiku was getting closer and closer.

Pumpkin vines grew from the floor and pulled Itachi underground, this didn't even make a hole in the ground since he was pulled under like Zetsu merging with the floor. They reappeared in the room, but instead of Itachi popping back up, there was a giant pumpkin.

Haiku walked up to the pumpkin and punched it as hard as she could.

"Haiku, this fruit can only be opened up by me. Whatever you do to it will no be able to open it up." Kola smiled.

Haiku glared at her and continued to try and force it open.

Since the Madara Reincarnation was occupied, it was time to try and find that _immortal_… Kola easily found him bickering with Kakuzu. With the heel of her hand, she smacked him over the forehead.

"What was that for bitch?!" Hidan got up from his spot on the living room's couch.

"W-what did you do?" Kakuzu stammered.

"Changed your appearance, Hidan." Kola smiled.

"What was the screaming about some kind of reincarnation about, un?" Deidara questioned.

"If you see, you will think the Reincarnation of Madara is here." Kola summed up.

"Itachi, is that you?" Deidara poked Hidan.

"Of course I'm not that fucken son of a bitch Itachi!" Hidan ranted.

Kola handed him a mirror.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!"

"For my own reasons. Don't worry, I'll change you back _eventually_." Kola ran off noting how Hidan was chasing after her. He looked just like Itachi; even the clothing he was wearing now fit what the real Itachi was wearing.

Haiku turned around to Kola who darted into the room with Itachi chasing after her. She stopped with what she was doing and flung him into the hallway with enough force to make bones break.

"What the fuck was that for?" Hidan growled.

To the angered Haiku, Hidan was the real Itachi and she was _still_ going to make him pay.

"I'd run if I were you." Kola advised.

"I'm not going to fucken run! Why in the hell is Madara in here?!"

"Just run." Kola sat up on top of the huge pumpkin and crossed her legs. This will take a while…

* * *

Judging by the screaming, just about everyone had seen the Madara look-alike. From Itachi's room she had heard people questioning how the founder of the Uchiha Clan had gotten in here, why was he beating Itachi into a bloody pulp, why was he a smaller female version of what they had heard about him. Stuff like that.

"Hey how are you doing in there, Itachi?" Kola knocked on the side of the pumpkin.

There was a knock back.

"Good thing you're still alive. I have a feeling Hidan has died a lot and yet Haiku still hasn't figured out that he's not you." She made a hole in the top of the pumpkin right next to where she was sitting that was big enough to fit his head without getting stuck.

Kola sung, "Peter Peter pumpkin-eater had a wife, but couldn't keep her."

She heard Itachi moving around from within the fruit.

"Too bad I forgot the rest. It was something about him eating the inside of a giant pumpkin and turning it into a house that his wife lived in." Kola sighed holding a finger up to her chin.

Itachi poked his head through the hole in the top. "I'm not a wife."

Kola giggled, "You have a pumpkin booger on your head!"

"What?"

Kola removed the long, orange pumpkin insides that had stuck itself on top of his head. "Oops, I messed up."

"What did you mess up on?"

"I forgot to hollow out the pumpkin before sticking you in it." Kola admitted.

"Can I be let out yet?"

Kola jumped off and got rid of the pumpkin. She just left all of the insides on Itachi since she was feeling too lazy to remove them with a quick jutsu. He went into the bathroom and she could hear the shower running. The next thing she knew, Haiku came walking back in while dragging Hidan's unconscious body across the floor. She had turned him back into his usual appearance and her hair was no longer spiked. Haiku sat on the couch and her eyes kept to the ground by her feet.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a monster and now everyone is going to fear me because of this morning."

"No they won't."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Itachi were to hate me after this little episode."

"He won't."

"He likes me a whole lot more than you might think."

"His feelings for you will remain the same."

"Kola, who would love a monster like me?"

"You're not a monster."

"Yes I am. I just killed Hidan six times and then broke every bone in his body. If I'm not a monster, then what am I?"

* * *

**Author's Note: That'd be a bit creepy to be facing a smaller, feminine version of Madara. What is going to happen now and will Kola's goofy self be able to cheer her sister up?**


	13. Chapter 13: Kola’s Analysis

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 13: Kola's Analysis

* * *

**

"That was just something that you can't control when your anger gets too far past the boiling point." Kola laughed, "At least you don't have to worry about loosing your hair!"

I got up and healed every bone in his body and snapped him awake. He got up and rushed out of the door.

Brushing my hair out of my face, "I don't like being like this."

"I'll help cut your hair."

"I just don't know what's the point of trying to get people to respect me and trust me when stuff like this happens and then everyone will most likely fear me every time I'm in the same room as them." I cut my bangs back to the same way they used to be like.

"Haiku, I know you want to fit it, but it's not always that easy. Take Zetsu for example, he's two different colors and even has two different personalities, but that doesn't mean he needs to try his best to get everyone to like him. You should just be yourself and that's all that you should worry about."

I pulled the diary off of his bed and started to write as soon as I had finished a picture of Itachi. "I hate feeling as if I don't belong anywhere."

"That's not true and you know it. We belong together in our clan and that is a place you know." Kola stated as she cut away at the long, tumbling locks.

"Where's my necklace? I need to get rid of this chakra soon. In fact, I barely used any from all of this. I was always taught not to have so much at one point in time other than when my Inner Madara has been unleashed. It was apart of my training and it would give me the edge in battle as they said."

"I'll get it from Itachi a bit later."

"Thanks for fixing my hair." I glanced over to see a massive pile of black hair in the garbage.

"I'm your sister, I'm supposed to be doing stuff like this for you." Kola grinned.

"I'd rather you not let Itachi know who I am. Even though he's probably wondering how that was able to happen."

"If he's going to be your lover, then he should know who he's with."

"I don't know if he'd want to be with me after I turned into a monster for a whole entire morning."

"I doubt he'd care. After all, he did kill off his entire clan."

"Whole… clan?"

"Yes, remember?"

"But Mother and Father…"

"Aren't they immortal? They'd be fine."

"Something has been wrong with me lately. I think Itachi's sickness has been what's causing me to be so tired all of the time."

"Because you are becoming attached to him. If I didn't know better, I'd say you met him when you were younger and I think you are getting a crush on him."

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I sighed and then slowly walked out of the door.

"So you're not going to deny your growing affections?"

"I don't feel like it. I just want to be alone for a little while."

"Um, ok. I'll find you a bit later on then." Kola put her feet up on the couch after she had taken her shoes off. Since it would take a while for Itachi to be done so she could get Haiku's necklace, she started snooping around in her little sister's diary. What was she writing about nowadays? Haiku may have not cared about leaving her diary lying about since Stalker couldn't possibly read it, but she could!

* * *

I was sitting outside in the grass on a little hillside overlooking a small meadow. It was there that I was wasting my extra chakra, but I wasn't getting far very quickly. If I only had my necklace!

"How are you?" That snake appeared behind me.

"Ok I guess. And you?" I made all the hundred thousand clones disappear.

"Fine, just fine. You look bored."

"No, I'm just burning chakra off."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"I just do."

"I see. What's been on your mind?"

"Do you and everyone else think I'm a monster?"

"I don't. You're just… _special_." Orochimaru sat down on my right side.

I glared over at him.

"Everyone is special in their own little way."

"What exactly do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"I can tell you do seeing how you keep licking your lips with that oversized tongue, flexing your fingers, and can't seem to sit still."

"You're good. I'll just get to the point then. I want you to join me."

"Why?" I was uninterested in his offer.

"You have an amazing ability and we can easily take over all of the nations starting with the Leaf Village."

"No."

"Then give me your ability to suddenly gain so much chakra in a short period of time."

"That's something that my body naturally does in certain circumstances."

"I want it."

"Well that's too bad."

"I _will_ get what I want."

"Nope."

"Join me or I'll take it from you."

"Impossible."

I was suddenly forced to activate my sharingun in pure shock as he used a genjutsu. My sharingun was able to hide under my usual eye color after a few seconds, but luckily I was able to get out of the way.

"And you posses the sharingun. That's even more desirable."

"Get away from me you creep!" I screeched.

"I'm taking your body." He slithered towards me.

* * *

"Huh, I was beginning to think you disappeared from the bathroom without my notice." Kola sighed turning to the next page as Itachi opened up the door.

"What are you doing here and where is Haiku?"

"Oh so you _do_ still have feelings for her, or do you just want to know her location so you can run like a scared dog with your tail between your legs?"

"I'm worried about her."

"And she thinks you might be afraid of her now."

"Not really."

"That's a shocker."

"Are you reading her diary?"

"Jealous?" Kola smirked.

"How can you read it?!"

"It's our clan's sacred writing that we can transfer information without outsiders being able to understand it."

"Yes."

"You want to know what it says?"

"Why would you read me what she wrote?"

"A big sister would give someone her diary so they can read it, but since she just left it out and you can't read it, I'll read it to you."

"What does it say?"

"Curious aren't you? Don't worry, I am too."

"Here's her necklace."

"Thanks. Ok let's see… Where to read first?"

"How about today's entry?"

"Ok." Kola cleared her throat and then started to read.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Unfortunately my Inner Madara was unleashed this morning. Itachi had made me furious by not giving me back one of my scrolls. He kept claiming that I had no right to have them in my possession. He also said they belonged to the Uchiha Clan and that was where he was going to take it back to. Of course that wasn't the exact words, but that's basically what he said. All of my anger was directed at him and in order to protect him, Kola put Itachi in a giant pumpkin. She made that immortal foul mouth to look and dress just like Itachi. In that rage where I have little control, I ended up killing Hidan six times with only brute force and broke every single bone in his body except the spine. I turned him back and healed him. He ran out of the room as soon as he was conscious again. Kola cut my hair once again and I need to get my necklace back from Weasel who took it when I was in the shower this morning. I had left it on the table next to the couch, which I had been sleeping on. I really do feel bad about all of this: will everyone fear me? The person that I'm worried about the most is Itachi. I keep having that feeling that he appeared in a lot more of my childhood memories than I remember at the moment.

* * *

"She wrote that?"

"Yes. Why would I lie to my sister's future boyfriend?"

Itachi just smirked at her and was almost saying, 'I bet you would'.

"How about this one? This is when we first saw you guys."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Today Kola and I took out a man who went by the name of Yoshi. He had countless crimes like raping women and killing his own teammates in the middle of missions. He was even responsible for stealing a prized scroll that contained the blueprints of the whole entire Leaf Village. He was planning on giving it to some man named Orochimaru. Since it was getting late, Kola and I stayed at a hotel room and ate rice and egg rolls at a restaurant next door. Two cloaked figures had dinner with us and we later joined them to see the fireworks. I was paired up with a man who had the same exact hairstyle as me. I was wearing my hair into a high ponytail while his was a loose, low one. I was thinking it was very creepy for something like that to happen. Kola was paired with a blue skinned man with a big, bandaged sword that he called Samehada. After the fireworks show with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, we met back up in the hotel room. Kola was saying something about how all Kisame would talk about was his partner Itachi and as Kola claimed, "His toilet-paper bandaged sword". Kola thinks that I might like that Weasel-guy. I have a feeling that we will be seeing them again. I hope not, but at the same time I do want to see them. Maybe they know where we can find Mother and Father. Itachi is doing his best to find out as much as he can about our clan. I will NOT let them find out anything more then we are allowed to tell.

* * *

"Toilet-paper bandaged sword?" Itachi repeated and then started cracking up with laughter.

"Isn't that the impression that you get when you first see it?"

"Now that I think about it…"

"I also told her that he could poke someone's eye out with that."

"More than just poke it out."

"Eh, probably easily take someone's head off."

"Kola, do you like translating your sister's diary entries?"

"If I didn't, would I be doing this?"

"Good point."

Kola was too busy flipping through pages looking for a good one to read out loud.

"Kola," Itachi hesitated, "how much does Haiku like me?"

"She doesn't tell me how much, but by judging how much she's trying to hide it, quite a bit." Kola giggled. "How much do you like her?"

"Um… well… erm…"

"Oh _that_ much!" Kola exclaimed.

A girly screech echoed throughout the base and filled each and every room.

"Did she just test you Itachi?" Kola looked over to Itachi who just sat there, unmoving.

"No…"

"I wonder who?"

"How much _do_ you think I like her?" Itachi interrupted Kola's train of thought.

"So much, you would want do _anything_ to get her in bed with you. You're just surprised you've been able to prevent yourself from raping her if she were to refuse you. Stalker's just good at hiding his true desires." Kola looked all-professional, crossed her arms and slowly nodding her head.

Itachi's jaw dropped. He was completely shocked, even his sharingun faded for a minute because of _this_ analysis.

"I don't want you or anyone to be getting Haiku prego. If you are able to _somehow_ manage to convince her which I've always known as an impossible task… just use protection."

"I wouldn't do that to Haiku!"

"Quick to deny aren't you?"

"I'm not like that!"

"Anyway, that's just _my_ evaluation of your feelings for her. Other than that, you are a stalker and that's something that you can't deny."

"You have me completely, all wrong!"

"Then what are you like? I know you're a stalker."

"Yes, I love her. I would do anything to protect her. That's all. I don't want to do her or anything like that." Itachi explained.

"Just to let you know, she's a virgin and she will most likely be like that for most if not for her whole life because of Father and Mother's way of scaring her away from sex when she was very young. They just didn't want her to be one of those pregnant teens."

A large explosion reverberated in the rooms.

"DEIDARA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SETTING OFF BOMBS NEAR THE BASE?! I'M TRYING TO FUCKEN PRAY TO JASHIN AND I CAN'T DO THAT WHEN YOU'RE IN ANOTHER FUCKEN BOMB FRENZY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hidan's voice boomed from quite a ways away and yet he could be heard as clearly as a bell.

"HIDAN, WHY ARE YOU SO QUICK TO BLAME ME, UN? I WAS TAKING A NAP! THANKS FOR WAKING ME UP! UN!!" Deidara screamed back.

Another boom echoed following a girly screech.

"Itachi are you ok?" Kisame barged into his room.

"It wasn't me." Itachi claimed.

"I'm gonna see what Haiku's been up to. I'll also give her back her necklace while I'm at it." Kola chimed and skipped merrily out the door.

* * *

"I… will… make… the body… swap… You… will become… a vessel…" Orochimaru's ragged breathing was distracting.

"I keep telling you, your plan _will_ fail. Why do you want a vessel?"

"This is the key to… the fountain of youth…"

We started another potentially deadly face-off. A flurry of paper bombs went off around me, but I was able to avoid it and show up behind him again, thrusting my foot into his groin in another powerful kick. He screeched, I fled to a safer distance. Regaining his former composure, Orochimaru straightened up and came in with another complicated formation and battle tactic. Those I easily dodged with the aid of my hidden sharingun and ensnared him with my piranha plants. He crumbled away since he exchanged himself with a mud clone.

Great, where did he go now? I scanned the area, but had no luck. Maybe he was just a chicken and ran off. Or he just wanted to see a sample of my fighting abilities? Could he just be lurking around waiting for me to drop my guard?

"I see you're a lot smarter than I originally thought." He hissed into my ear.

"There you are Haiku!" Kola merrily chimed.

"I'll settle for another vessel instead." I twitched when Orochimaru licked my cheek.

"Ew, how gross! Stalker's gonna be mad when he finds out that _someone_ here is trying to steal Haiku from him!" Kola said.

Itachi appeared besides that snake and rested his death glare on him. A kunai pressed against the other's throat. "What do you think you're doing to her?"

"Are you claiming she's yours? I was actually thinking of using her as a vessel, but I've decided against it."

"You WHAT?!" Kola was utterly furious. Orochimaru wanting to use her sister as a simple tool whose only purpose was to be used!

"You heard me, but she's got a good mind and has convinced me that she is simply too tough of an opponent to take over her body."

"Your mission." Sasori handed Itachi a scroll that explained the mission. In that small amount of time, Orochimaru disappeared from the area.

Itachi scanned through the information. "We are going to search for a scroll that has a high reward on it."

"Are we leaving now?" Kola tilted her head slightly to the side, forgetting her anger and replacing it with excitement.

"Yes… Zetsu?"

"I'm **here**." Zetsu unmerged from the grassy slope.

"You're coming too."

"Me? We don't usually get sent on these types of missions.** It's good to do every now and then.**" Zetsu smiled.

"Oh yeah, here's your necklace." Kola handed over the beaded jewelry.

"Thanks." I slipped it back on and immediately it began to glow with chakra.

"What's happening?" Itachi examined it the best he could.

"The surplus of chakra that I got this morning and the usual daily amount is being absorbed into the beads." I explained.

"Itachi! Stop staring at her breast!" Kola started laughing directly after Itachi blushed and averted his gaze.

"The area it should be in is over in this direction." The faint blush remained on his cheeks. It was still very easy to see since his skin was so pale.

* * *

"I think it might be in there." Kola pointed over to a cave.

"I'll check it out then." I entered and started my scan of the dark passageway.

A short while later, when I had wandered deep into the cave that ended up being a dead end, "Hm? Itachi, is that you?"

"I thought you might want some help." Itachi found me by bumping into me as I was checking out a small hole. I wobbled around, but I didn't fall over.

"You almost made me fall over." He couldn't see it, but I was grinning.

"Oops, my bad." Itachi took a step closer almost pinning me to the wall.

"Can you get out of the way so I can continue looking?"

"I already found what I was looking for." Itachi held my face still with both hands and kissed me.

"Itachi, come on, let me go." I tried to move away from his grasp.

"But why would I want to do that?" He pinned me against the wall, and I couldn't escape. He even intertwined our fingers so I couldn't use a jutsu to escape. He pressed his whole entire body against me and I could feel a blush forming.

"What are your intentions?" I questioned.

"You're quick to get to the point."

"And I'm pinned to a wall."

"I love you, Haiku." He admitted.

I bit off a small little chunk of his bangs and ate it. "What? Are you going to try and rape me if I refuse you?"

"No. I respect you and your feelings." He nestled his face into my neck.

"Oh look over here Zetsu!" Kola was hanging upside down at the mouth of the cave.

"What is it? **What are they doing?**" Zetsu questioned.

"Nothing inappropriate. But aren't they _sooooo_ cute?" Kola giggled and exited the cave. In less than a minute, a large bolder completely closed off the entrance completely, trapping Itachi and I in.

I was freed from Itachi and I got closer to the bolder. "Kola, move this oversized pebble!"

"I can't. I'm not strong enough." Kola was making up excuses.

"Kola! I know you put it there, now move it out of the way!"

"I'm trying, but it won't budge."

"Kola, actually try."

"I am, Haiku." On the outside, Kola only had one finger pressed against it. "Oh it's _so_ heavy. I don't think I can."

"KOLA!!!!"

"Zetsu and I are going to go get help. We'll be back in at _least_ a few days." Kola started to walk off. "Don't do anything that would be considered inappropriate… without protection."

"Itachi, move somewhere behind me." I whispered. I took off a small white bead off of the necklace and held it between the tips of all five fingers on my left hand. Spreading my fingers, the condensed chakra expanded into a big sphere that was bigger than my hand. Similar to the Rasengan, except the chakra was even more intense and didn't need to be spun around inside of the mass. In fact, it was so big, if I were to put a hand on the opposite side of the other, my fingers still couldn't touch. I could fit my palm in between the space between my fingers if I were to do that. All of this was so condensed; it was a force to be reckoned with if something were to just poke it while it was in my hand still. That's saying a lot if I do say so myself. I simply tossed the chakra ball at the bolder; it was even a soft throw. The bolder exploded in a blast of big chunks of rock, but every bit of it that had been on the inside of the cave had turned into a fine powder. One of those loose rocks almost hit Kola. Her and Zetsu dived down. The two were completely covered by at least seven inches of the powder on their backs.

"You really didn't need to lock us up in there." I glanced down at my necklace to where the bead I took had been to see that the same bead that I had used reappeared at the original spot.

Kola got up and brushed Zetsu off and he then helped clean her off, "That wasn't fair."

"You could have moved the bolder."

"But I was _too_ _lazy_ to do that." Kola whined.

"Not lazy enough to stop you from putting it there in the first place." Itachi pointed out.

"That was _then_, I didn't want to move it _afterwards_." Kola picked up what had fallen onto the ground after the explosion.

"I do believe that was inside that bolder." I stated.

"That's what we've been looking for." Itachi sighed and started to head off in the direction of the base.

"Why don't we just stay here since it's getting dark already?" Kola suggested.

Without waiting for the responses from Itachi and Haiku, Zetsu left to collect some firewood; Kola found a good location and started getting the ingredients for dinner out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Even though Kola can be evil towards Haiku, she's still a good sister that's always there when Haiku needs her. She also displays her sister-ness by reading through Haiku's diary and then telling Itachi what it says. Kola can be very random, lazy, evil, funny, and so much more!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sticky Orochimaru

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola **

**Chapter 14: Sticky Orochimaru

* * *

**

The next night when they were back at the base, Kola snuck into Itachi's room and 'borrowed' all of her sister's sticky notes. When she was looking around, she spotted Itachi's stapler sitting on a desk and snatched that up. She quietly exited the room, being sure she didn't wake the twins. She almost right away ran into Zetsu who stopped her in the middle of the hallway.

"What are **you up to now?**" Zetsu questioned with his voice filled with amusement.

"Just getting a little bit of revenge." Kola continued walking towards Orochimaru's room.

"Is that because he **wanted** to use Haiku as a vessel?"

"Yeah… Hey Zetsu-san, wanna help?"

"What are you doing to do with those sticky notes and stapler?" Zetsu raised an eyebrow, "**Of course I wanna help!** We don't even know what she's up to. **So? It sounds like fun.** You're right, let's help."

"Do you happen to have a pair of pliers?" Kola looked up at him innocently.

"No." Zetsu sighed when Kola was using her puppy dog pout on him, "**We'll go get some.**"

"Oh you're the best!" Kola hugged him.

"Um… thanks." Zetsu blushed just the slightest bit, but Kola didn't seem to notice. "**Do you need anything else for this little plot?**"

"Wait… um… the strongest glue you can find here!" Kola let go of him to see him merging with the ground.

"I'll **be back.**" Zetsu proclaimed.

"See ya in a little bit!" Kola walked down the hallway and met Zetsu right at Orochimaru's room mere seconds after she had arrived. "There you are!" She exclaimed.

"So what are we doing **in this little plot?**"

"Just follow my lead." Kola quietly walked into the silent, dark room. The faint sound of snoring was nearby. She got closer and used a trick to prevent him from waking up until she released it and temporarily delayed pain until the victim as you might call him at the moment were to wake up. Nodding to Zetsu, he turned on the light. Orochimaru was sitting in a chair with his head lying on the desk. She had Zetsu pry open Orochimaru's mouth while she used the pliers to grab a hold of the tip of his tongue and pull it as far as she could. She figured it was a good thing for her that he was sleeping near his door. Using the powerful glue, she glued the tip of his tongue to the doorknob. Zetsu had left the door open just the slightest bit so they could avoid touching the long, pink 'rope.' The next task the two both shared, taking the massive collection of sticky notes, they layered his tongue with them. Once one layer was finished, they started on the second layer. Layer after layer had been completed, when they only had enough for one last cover, Kola took the stapler out. When one sticky note was placed, she stapled it on.

Even though she'd never say it out loud, she thought to herself with an evil grin, 'Revenge was a bitch.' She was excellent in the art of payback.

When they had finished, they carefully exited the room leaving a very sticky Orochimaru. Kola ended the trick she had used earlier and forcefully slammed the door shut.

* * *

Orochimaru woke to find his tongue had been glued and wouldn't come off. He went cross eyed when he saw all of the little shinny spots where he had been stapled and the pain suddenly crashed over him. No one was nearby, so he had no clue who might have done it. He did hear something about that girl Haiku having paper cranes made from sticky notes, but what about Konan, she did origami too. He'd find out after he dealt with this extremely sticky mess of paper and staples. Now how to start…?

* * *

Itachi was lying awake in bed. He felt like he was getting lonely even though Haiku was sleeping on the couch about ten yards away. Itachi wanted her to be closer than that… It's not like he'd let anyone know how he secretly longed Haiku to just share his bed at night just to hold her in his arms. He just wanted her to be close to him. Itachi wasn't sure about what Haiku would think about that. He did have a feeling she'd write it in her diary or just tell Kola and well, she wouldn't let him forget it. Who knows, it might be worth it. Then he would be relieved of that annoying feeling of being all alone. Not only was his clan all dead, but also his little brother was out to get him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be killed by Sasuke anymore just to protect the Leaf Village. Maybe it was just because he'd rather enjoy Haiku's company. He shifted in bed once again. It wasn't like him to be _this_ restless at night. Haiku's also has been sleeping very comfortably for once in this base.

THUD

That was more like it. He pulled himself out of bed and lifted Haiku back to the couch. 'I wonder if she even knows that I put her back on the couch and even cover her back up every time she falls out.' Itachi thought to himself.

"Mammal?" Haiku mumbled.

"What the? How could she know? She couldn't be… Writing?" Itachi pondered out loud.

"You're my only friend Mammal. Everyone else hates me or fears my parents." Haiku said in her sleep.

He reluctantly left her side and slipped back into his bed. She immediately stopped speaking and rolled over to her side. A lightning storm had apparently rolled in because thunder kept erupting. Fifteen minutes later, she hit the floor again. Maybe he could talk to Kola and see if there was anything that could be done to comfort her or something so she wouldn't constantly be falling off the couch or anything like that. From all of this, she must have a giant bruise or lots of little bruises covering her by now. He was about to get back up, but he heard her getting up. She was still sleepwalking and instead of walking out the door, she climbed in bed besides him.

"Father, Mother, it sounds scary." She whispered. No doubt a memory.

Haiku rolled onto one side, away from him, and then turned to her other side. She was lying on top of the blankets, but she had unknowingly brought one of her blankets with her. He carefully took it out of her hands and covered her up with it. It wasn't long before Itachi had just about fallen asleep, loneliness completely gone. Haiku had a hold of his arm and held it to her dearly, perfectly still, which was a change from her usual sleeping habits when at the base. After great thought, Itachi opened up one eye and stared into her activated sharingun.

* * *

_It was dark. Was he seeing through her eyes? She had something covering her eyes as if she just didn't want to see… _something_. He could hear someone coming towards her._

"_Whose there?" He guessed it was Haiku's voice when she was younger. Now that he thought about it, she sounded just like that little girl. Only older…_

"_Writing is that you?" Itachi recognized his own voice right away._

"_Mammal!" She was excited. "I was beginning to think I'd never see you again!"_

"_That's crazy talk."_

"_I know but…"_

"_What is it Writing?"_

"_You're my only friend Mammal. Everyone else hates me or fears my parents."_

"_Why would anyone hate you? You're one of the nicest people I know!"_

"_I'm just surprised you're not one of them."_

"_Who are you talking about? Is it those kids that beat you up last year?"_

"_The Senju…"_

"_They don't usually bother me."_

"_Isn't it because you aren't weak like me?"_

"_But you aren't."_

"_I used to never stick up for myself. Now I'm beginning to do so, but still."_

"_I know where some delicious apples are."_

"_Ok. I'm glad you're my friend."_

_What the? He was feeling what she felt, saw what she saw. She hugged him and his younger self hugged her back. Itachi could feel the unexplainable sensations running through her. It wasn't like one full of desire; it was more like one of a child being comforted by a sibling. He never knew she felt so comforted when he had hugged her in her younger years._

_He felt his hand being tugged, "It's this way!"_

"_I'm coming, just lead the way." Writing stated._

_A little while later…_

"_Here, catch."_

"_Thanks Mammal." She easily caught the apple._

"_It's your favorite! How come you have such good reflexes when you can't see?"_

"_My dad has been training to be good without being able to see me since I have refused to take this blindfold off." She bit into the apple. Itachi was able to taste the exact flavor of the apple. It was almost as if he could feel the slightly sour juices running down his own throat._

"_So what have you been up to?"_

"_Staying out of trouble. Father and Mother have been training me a lot since we first met. Even before that, I was busy training, but just didn't use what I learned."_

"_Dad just started training me." His younger self seemed disappointed about the simple fact that she started training way before he had, but suddenly brightened. " I just learned Fireball Jutsu!"_

"_Great job! How long did it take?"_

"_Oh not _too_ long."_

"_That's good. What will you be learning now?"_

"_Phoenix Flower Jutsu."_

"_I learned that already."_

"_Lucky!"_

"_Father said he was going to teach me the Fire Rose Jutsu after work tomorrow. Mother is going to help me practice coming up with strategies today. Maybe you can practice too?"_

"_What kind of strategy stuff?"_

"_Like in big battles, matches, wars, stuff like that."_

"_Who is your mom again?"_

"_Muki, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah, didn't she lead an army against Madara's, but for some reason they ended up getting married?"_

"_Yup. Instead of fighting, she challenged him to a game of chess. She got mad when he took out her queen."_

"_I heard about that. My dad was there."_

"_Did he tell you what she did to the his whole army?"_

"_Izuna and Madara got tested the most from something in our tradition now."_

"_And the rest of the army." He could feel her face tighten into a grin, "It was what became the Uchiha Manhood Test."_

"_Why did they get married?"_

"_They told me it was from social status, but I also learned from some memories they gave me that it was a form of a peace treaty since their clans kept constantly fighting."_

"_Was she a Senju?"_

"_No. Her clan was a different one. The Sotaki."_

"_Why are you so…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Nice?"_

"_I guess it's just how I am. Like how you are so friendly and trustworthy."_

"_My mom's going to have a kid in about a month."_

"_Really? How exciting! Now you won't be an only child now!"_

"_Aren't you an only child?"_

"_Yes. I doubt I will ever have a younger sibling…"_

"_Why do you wear that?"_

"_Blindfold?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'll never ask my parents about meeting the stork _ever_ again."_

"_Huh?"_

"They said it's called sex. It's scary." She shivered.

"_I've heard of it. Isn't that how-"_

"_Yes." She abruptly cut him off._

"_When do you think we'll see each other next?"_

"_Who knows? To tell the truth, I forgot what your real name is."_

"_Itachi. I kinda of forgot your real name too. Nicknames are too fun to use."_

"_I agree. It's Haiku."_

_So Writing _is_ Haiku! Itachi exclaimed to himself._

"_You're really cute Writing." The little Itachi flirted. Haiku's cheeks slightly heated up before cooling back down._

"_Why thank you. I have no idea what you look like."_

"_Maybe it's about time to take that blindfold off." The younger Itachi got up close to her and reached up to untie it. Haiku's hands automatically went up to stop him._

"_Mammal!"_

"_What? Don't you want to see again?"_

"_Fine. Go ahead and take it off."_

"_How long have you kept this on?"_

"_Six months..."_

"_Even on your birthday?"_

"_Yes. I didn't want to take it off."_

_The blindfold slipped off of her face allowing her sight to come back to her. Itachi was right; he was seeing though her eyes and still was. In front of her revealed a young five-year-old boy with his hair tied in a low ponytail. It was him all right. The lines on his face were just barely beginning to form on his little face. It was something that it seemed impossible to see unless you were to look closely or was specifically looking for it. It was hard for him to remember the days where he didn't have those lines…_

"_You're so handsome Mammal." She giggled._

_His face turned just the faintest shade of red. "Um…"_

"_Why did you choose to be friends with me of all people?"_

"_You looked lonely. I thought you might need a friend."_

"_I like your company."_

"_Me too."_

"_Mom and Dad said you could come by and visit when ever you want. They like how I'm not wandering around alone much anymore even though I'll defend myself."_

"_I told my parents about you too."_

"_Father was a bit worried since you're a boy, but that's just Dad. What do they think of us being friends?"_

"_My dad said it was good that I was playing and getting along with the founder's daughter since he said not only would I have a trustworthy friend, but I could learn stuff that only Madara knows. My Mom um…" Itachi's voice trailed off._

"_Your dad just wants you to learn from me and Father." Haiku laughed, Itachi joined her. "What does your mother think?"_

_Itachi started madly blushing, "She thought it was adorable. She was also saying that one day we would be boyfriend and girlfriend."_

_He felt Haiku's cheeks start to heat up. She was most likely as red as him._

"_There you are Honey! Are you going to spend the rest of the afternoon with your friend?" A woman's voice was behind Haiku. She spun around to see Itachi's mother._

"_This is Writing."_

"_Oh so you want to spend more time with her?"_

"_Can I?"_

"_Sure. Just be back before dinner."_

"_Ok Mom."_

"_So do you want to come with me to practice strategy forming with my mother?"_

"_Ok."_

"_It's this way." Haiku got up and the two of them raced each other to the Uchiha Housing Area. From there, she led the way to a very large home, probably a mansion, and walked straight into the doorway. "This is the Uchiha Manor!"_

"_Haiku, is that you?" A feminine voice called out from another room._

"_Yes Mother! I brought my friend." She entered the room with Muki in it._

"_So that's the boy?"_

"_Yup. He's _so_ nice!"_

"Why don't I make some lunch for the two of you and are you going to be joining us in today's practice?"

"_If you let me." Itachi's voice was a little bit shaky._

"_You have nothing to fear. As so long as you're our Little Princess's best friend, you'll _always_ be welcome here. You do like rice balls right?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then go wash up kids."_

_Haiku showed him a nearby bathroom where they could wash their hands. For the first time in this memory, he was able to see what she looked like in the bathroom mirror. Itachi was shocked from what he saw. Her hair was the same, only shorter. Her eyes full of hope. Except instead of tanned skin, it was pale like his. In fact, they looked like they were actually twins. If it weren't for the fact they were both different genders and wore different clothing, they would look like identical twins! What the shocker was she was the same exact little girl he had seen in her other memory. _

_Haiku was Madara and Muki's lost child! What happened to her all of those years ago? Didn't she know they were looking for her? That would explain why her goal was to find them again… And he accused her of stealing those scrolls. They actually belonged to her from her parents. He felt awful for taking away one of her most precious belongings and now that he thought about it, he never returned it to her. _

_Haiku and Itachi entered the kitchen again and sat down to eat. It was only a few minutes when another person entered the house. He walked in the kitchen, "What are _you_ doing in here?" Madara stood right next to him. Itachi remembered how intimidating it was; Madara was looking down on him as if he was a piece of prey._

"_Madara." Muki snapped. She had turned her back for one moment to see Itachi sinking in his seat._

_Madara suddenly stopped, making Itachi feel a little bit more back to its comfortableness. "Yes, Muki dear?"_

"_He's Haiku's guest and friend." Muki smirked, "Behave."_

_The room got back to its original feeling and Itachi was no longer paralyzed in fear._

"_It's not very often that our Little Princess brings anyone home." Madara patted Haiku on the head._

"_This is the boy I told you about half a month ago!"_

"_When did you finally decide to take off that blindfold off?"_

"_Just a little bit ago. Itachi convinced me to take it off."_

"_See? Isn't that sweet Madara?" Muki smiled._

"_Yeah, I guess…" He fingered his rice ball._

"_You could _learn_ from him sometimes. He's apparently better at romancing Haiku than you were to me when we first met."_

We both started blushing. It immediately caught their attention. "They are so cute together." Muki giggled.

"_Muki! They look like twins! Why do you think they'd be good together?"_

"_And you looked like a man who wanted to be a woman."_

"_I did NOT!"_

_Haiku whispered to Itachi, "This can be so entertaining watching them."_

"_Yeah." He whispered back._

"_Do you feel comfortable here and around them?"_

"_Now I do. It feels just like home."_

"_You were wearing a dress, Madara." Muki showed him the smug look that seemingly said 'and you really were'._

"_It was a kimono." Madara corrected._

"_It was a dress."_

"_Kimono."_

"_Your brother wasn't any better."_

"_Don't go dragging him into this!" Madara growled._

_"I am the **backbone** of this clan just like I was the **backbone** of my army."_

_Madara glared at her._

"_You were the __**ass**__ of your army. Izuna was just the __**pain**__ in the ass."_

Madara death glared her.

"_Oh so your going to glare at me now?"_

"_If Dad death glares her, that means he loves her. That's what Mom told me." I whispered to Itachi._

"_Come here Muki." Madara extended his arm out to her. She accepted his hand and he pulled her into a kiss._

_"Wow, you were right." Itachi whispered back._

* * *

The memory ended just like that. How was it that Itachi couldn't remember that? All he did remember before watching any of her memories was meeting a little girl he called Writing. She called him Mammal and she was very friendly, trustworthy, dependable, lonely when he wasn't around or her parents were gone doing something or another, had the sharingun and was capable of inflicting a lot of damage, but she never wanted to fight. He remembered all of those memories with her now, but not all of them. Like when he had first met her he still couldn't remember. How could he _not_ realize this was the same exact girl? What had happened to change what he thought she would look like? Was he really on a look out for the exact appearance he thought she would look like or did he simply forget about his childhood friend completely? If she remained in the clan, would she have been killed too? No, Madara wouldn't kill her, nor would he allow her death. She meant too much to him and Muki. He'd find out what really happened to her later on. Perhaps tomorrow? Now that he had found her, he wasn't going to give her up so easily. That was a promise to himself and he'd make sure he'd do everything he could not to loose her again. Wait… what's going to happen when the month is up? That's something he completely forgot about. He'd find something out. Even if it meant he had to be a stalker.

* * *

Kola peered into Itachi's room to see if the two were awake. It seemed awfully quite. She wasn't expecting to see what she saw. For starters, Haiku was still in Itachi's room. Two, she must have climbed into Itachi's bed when she was still asleep. Three, the two of them looked very comfortable. Instead of waking them, Kola headed towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. She sensed the rest of the Akatsuki sitting down to breakfast, all except… So he was still stuck to the door. Kola just couldn't help laughing the rest of her way to the kitchen. Since everyone else was already there and Itachi and Haiku were sleeping in; she could always have a little bit of fun and spread a few rumors… Yeah, that sounded like lots of fun.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kola's showing a bit more mischievous side to her and Zetsu is more than willing to help her out. I wonder how long it's going to take Orochimaru to free himself from the door and take all of that sticky mess off of his tongue? Only time will tell. Itachi finally found out who Haiku's parents were. What will happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15: Kola’s Rumor

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 15: Kola's Rumor

* * *

**

"So how have you been lately, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Oh I've been fine. How about you?" Kola replied.

"Ok, un. So where are those two twins you keep claiming are lovers, un?"

"They're still asleep."

"What were they up to last night, un?"

"I've never really known Itachi as a man who usually slept in." Kisame chuckled, "What's gotten into him lately?"

"Who fucken knows? Maybe that bitch Haiku has something to fucken do with this fucken strange behavior." Hidan dug into his pancake.

"There is a reason, but I'm not sure if I should tell you." Kola admired her nails.

"What would that be?" Kakuzu questioned.

"I don't know if I should tell you all." Kola teased.

"If you have something to say, then just say it." Konan finished with the majestic origami piece she had been working on.

"Every now and then, you'll hear _sounds_ coming from Itachi's room." Kola paused.

"So what?" Sasori was uninterested.

"That's the thing, it's all kinds of _funny sounds_. You just need to beware."

"What the fuck?! Why do we need to fucken beware of fucken funny sounds?!" Hidan questioned in a way Kola found very agitating. The way he cussed in every sentence and whined: that was something only _she_ could get away with.

"Wait a minute, are you saying one twin's screwing the other twin, un?" Deidara looked a bit confused.

"Exactly." Kola announced.

"One of those twins is fucking the other twin! That's _so_ fucken crazy!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Itachi and Haiku really _do_ have a relationship?" Pein asked.

"I'm warning you all now. Don't visit their room after… oh I'd say nine at night because they could be having sex." Kola advised.

"It seems unlikely Itachi would do that with Haiku." Kisame opposed. "Especially after I thought you meant they where doing that in the mist when you yelled out 'love in a mist.'"

"That was then. Besides, they're in a room where they have _privacy_." Kola sighed.

"She did attack me with her katana after she slapped Itachi." Kisame continued on.

"And their feelings for each other have only grown more and more over time." Kola explained.

"After how many days are you speaking of?" Sasori questioned.

"I believe they knew each other when they were younger."

"So even if this _is_ true, why are you telling us this?" Pein interrogated.

"Because I just want to warn you all. I've already made the mistake and I narrowly escaped an almost certain doom that would have led to my destruction."

"Why would it** be a doom if you were to run **into them while they had there little personal time?" Zetsu was seeking a reasonable explanation.

"Would you really want to face the wrath of _two_ masters of torture?" That did it. Kola thought to herself.

The looks on their faces were priceless. Pein and Konan were the only ones unaffected. Kisame and Deidara happened to both be drinking hot coffee. At the moment Kola said that, coffee erupted from Deidara's lips and completely covered Sasori who was sitting straight across from him. Sasori didn't do a single thing other than have a blank look on his face. He was quite quiet for someone who was just covered in a hot substance such as brown coffee. Deidara then cringed from what Kola guessed was because possibly a bad experience with the Mangekyo Sharingun, Kisame twitched from the unknown abilities they could use, Hidan had a sadistic grin and what she knew about him that led her to come to the conclusion he was a masochist, Kakuzu froze while slowly looking up from his newspaper, Zetsu just looked as if he was thinking hard about what she had said. He was most likely trying to decide how true what she had said was.

Haiku sleepily walked into the kitchen to join them. She had a bad case of bed head. Most likely some of the best sleep she had in days by the looks of it.

"How'd you sleep?" Kola smiled.

Sleepy eyed she gazed around at the silent, staring Akatsuki. "Just fine."

"How was last night?"

"A bit rough." Haiku sighed and attempted to stretch out again.

"Rough huh?"

"Yeah…" Haiku started nodding off.

The stares were growing with intensity. They were most likely believing what Kola had said before Haiku arrived. Itachi walked in. He had an even _worse_ case of bed head.

"Do you take control of your life?" Kakuzu questioned.

"All the time." Itachi replied sitting down next to the sleeping Haiku.

"Doesn't fucken look like it." Hidan snickered.

Haiku woke back up when her face nearly hit the stack of pancakes on her plate. Itachi had grabbed the back of her collar leaving her nose inches away from the gooey syrup on the top pancake.

"Huh, oh thanks." Haiku sat up straight again and slowly began to eat. It was only a matter of time before she began to wake up more. Up to a point where she wouldn't suddenly fall asleep that is.

"Will you _stop_ staring already?!" Haiku was apparently fully awake now.

"Why are you so fucken snappy all the fucken sudden?" Hidan questioned.

"I don't like being stared at." Haiku glared at him. She eventually got up and put her plate in the sink. She headed off in the direction of Itachi's room. Five minutes later, Itachi followed.

"See? I told you so." Kola exclaimed.

"Indeed you have." Konan got up and left. Pein left with her.

* * *

I had just gotten rid of my bed head and decided I wanted to fold some paper cranes. Searching through all of my pockets and pouches, but couldn't find a single one. My cranes were still there, but no sticky notes.

"Hey Itachi, do you know where my sticky notes are?"

"No. I haven't seen them. I could have sworn I heard Kola in here looking for something, but I don't know what… She took my stapler."

"Did she go through my stuff?"

"I think so. What could she be up to?"

"Knowing Kola, it could be anything. I'm going to see if she took them."

"Ok. Here's your scroll back. I've been feeling bad about taking it from you." Itachi pulled out the scroll and handed it to me.

"Thank you Itachi." I put it back with the rest of the scrolls. Where I would be the only one that would be able to get them out.

"I was just wondering Haiku, when were you going to tell me that Madara and Muki were your parents?" Itachi looked slightly hurt, but deep in his eyes was a tinge of loneliness.

My eyes became clouded with misery. "I'm sorry if this hurts, but I wasn't. I remembered you from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. I knew you played a more important role in my childhood, but I just couldn't place it. I'm guessing you witnessed my memory last night?"

"Yes. I was curious and I wanted to know what memory it was since you slept walked to my bed."

"You didn't even remember what gender their child was let alone remember me Mammal."

"You forgot too."

"At least I remembered a _little_ bit about you."

"You could have told me who your parents were. Then I would have remembered."

I was holding back the tears, "Fourteen years Itachi, fourteen years ago. That's how long it's been since I've seen them. Do you have any idea how much it hurts me _just_ to think about them? In fact, the last time I saw them, the looks on their faces had been burned into my mind. The look of pure horror." I was unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"I don't have my parents anymore either."

"You killed them."

"I had to."

"Why would you _have_ to kill your own clan members?"

"I can only tell you if you promise to _never_ tell a single soul or write about it in your diary."

"I promise Itachi."

"The Hokage gave me a mission to kill them all. I had too. They were planning on starting a war within the village. I was assigned to be a spy and then I was supposed to kill them all. It was my mission. I just couldn't kill my little brother, so I told them if they hurt him in any way, I would go live with everything. So he's still safe and alive."

"There's more isn't there?"

"Madara helped me…"

"Father…"

"I didn't have to leave, but I did. I made everyone think I did it alone and I made my dear little brother strive to try and destroy me. That way, he wouldn't wish to kill the village. That is my destiny now."

"That's a horrible fate Itachi."

"Yes, but what happened to you?"

"During our trip, well… they probably stopped looking for me. They either forgot about me or they think I'm dead."

"You can't loose hope Writing."

"I know Mammal."

"What happened?"

"I'm going to find Kola and then maybe try and cure you if you'll let me." I was about to shut the door behind me, "Flood."

"Hn… flood?" Itachi pondered about.

"Hi Haiku!" Kola exclaimed.

"Hey." I greeted.

"**Is there anything** we can help you with?" Zetsu questioned.

"Um yeah. Kola, do you know where my sticky notes are?" I asked.

"Uh **oh**…" Zetsu stated.

"Well, about that… We have a tiny little problem if you wanted to fold more cranes."

"I know you well, Kola. How big is this 'little' problem."

"Erm… we kinda used them all."

"On what _this_ time?"

"**I think Orochimaru might** **like some help**. He's still stuck in his room." Zetsu said.

"What did you do?" I questioned.

"Just go to Orochimaru's room and help him out. You might want Itachi to help you out in that tiresome task." Kola advised.

"Fine. I'll see what you did to him."

"Don't forget to enlist Stalker's help! You'll regret it if you don't!" Kola called after me.

"I will."

"Hn. So you don't know what happened to him?"

"Sorry Itachi. All I know was Kola wanted me to help him out and to enlist your help."

"Here's his room." Itachi knocked.

"What du yuu want?" Orochimaru's voice sounded very faint.

"I was told you would want some help."

The door slowly opened up to reveal Orochimaru sitting on a chair directly next to a door with his tongue hanging out. It was a lot longer than I thought it was possible.

"Yeth. I du. Cume in."

I came in, followed by Itachi to see that his tongue tip was stuck to the doorknob and he had my missing sticky notes. In a nearby pile was a glob of colored paper, most likely the sticky notes he was able to take off. Staples were still embedded in the now multi-colored skin.

"What happened?" Itachi questioned.

"Ow am I thupposed to know? I woke up ike this when thomeone thammed my door." Orochimaru snapped.

I must admit, it sounded pretty funny when Orochimaru talked. "So how do you want us to start? Take off this mess, or take your tongue off of the door?" I questioned doing my best not to laugh.

"Clean my thongue. Pweathe?" Orochimaru struggled to say.

"Come on Itachi, let's wash our hands." I lead the way to the bathroom.

I took a closer look at the mess and tried to figure out the least painful and most efficient way to take off the drying paper mass.

"Staples?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Why don't you take off the clumps and I'll try and take off the staples." I suggested.

"I'll do that."

"The small cuts on the tongue should be cleaned out and healed shortly after the removal that way we don't loose track of it."

"That's a good idea. Why don't we remove and clean out the cuts and then take off the layers underneath?"

"Now that I'm thinking about it, why don't we just get rid of the staples and then clean off the sticky mess. Afterwards, I can deal with the many small cuts."

"Ok. That'll work."

* * *

A short while later…

"How is it you can manage to take off so much so quickly?" Itachi questioned.

"Chakra manipulation."

"Do explain."

"Using my chakra, I've been able to force it directly against the skin of his tongue and then forcing upwards to make chunks come off."

"I see… Like this?"

"Yes. Make the areas a little bit bigger that way you can get more off with a shorter amount of time."

"Ok."

* * *

A while later…

"We done?" Itachi asked with the last cut being closed.

"Yup!" I exclaimed and we both washed our hands.

We walked out of the room to see Orochimaru still struggling. We had cleaned off his tongue, but had forgotten about freeing him from the door. I walked back to the inside doorknob and without touching him, I used chakra to pry him away from the handle.

"You're welcome." I waved on my way down the hallway with Itachi.

"I never knew someone's tongue could _ever_ be that long." Itachi sighed.

"Agreed." I thought for a little while. "I don't know, maybe it's just me, but being in his room gives makes me very uncomfortable."

"Hn. I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way." Itachi stated.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Not sure."

"I got a little deal I want to make with you for the day."

"What would that be?"

"Allow me to cure you of your illness or allow me to take a look at your eyes."

"Why would you want to look at my eyes? Can't you already see them?" Itachi sarcastically stated.

"You can't hide either of the two facts from me Mammal. One, you're being affected by a rare disease, two you're eventually going to go blind."

"I am not!"

"That you are."

"Why would you say that?"

"Everyone who possess the sharingun whose isn't an Internal Mangekyo Sharingun will face going blind if they over use it. Even Kakashi would go blind in that eye eventually if he were to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingun. It would just be a matter if he dies before that day or not."

"Then why would you want to evaluate mine?"

"To see how far away you are from that point."

"Check your own eyes."

"If you haven't noticed, it's impossible for me since I was _born_ with the Internal Mangekyo Sharingun." I crossed my arms.

"What will I get if I let you cure my disease?"

"I will have to look at it and the symptoms to figure out exactly what it is and if there is a permanent cure available, if not, Kola and I might be stuck having find the cure ourselves."

"Yes, I know that, but what will I get out of this deal?" We walked into his room.

"I don't know. What would you want out of this deal since I've already told you what I want. The only things I can think of are the benefits of you being cured. You not having to take medicine on a regular basis, living longer and I won't be suffering along with you."

"How are _you_ suffering?"

"I just am."

"Explain?"

"I'd rather not say."

"You afraid?"

"No. If I told you, then you'd talk to Kola and then she'd say all kinds of stuff like how much that means I like you and whatnot. After that, she'd probably try even harder to get us together and even spread rumors about us."

"What kind of rumors would she use?"

"Knowing her like I do, she'd most likely be telling the other members that we are having sex or something like that." I sighed.

"Oh yes, there's something I've been wondering about."

"Yeah?"

"How can Kola be your sister? She's claimed she's your older sister, and well, you are both the same age, but last time I remember talking to you as kids, you were an only child."

"Rather not talk about it." I cut him off.

"What rank did you get to?"

"Kola and I both got to AMBU."

"I didn't see that tattoo…" Itachi smirked, "when you were naked."

"The tattoo is supposed to be on the shoulder you perv."

"I'm not a pervert."

"That last comment is making me think otherwise."

"What can I say, I'm in love with you and I'd _love_ to see you that way _again_…" Itachi seductively said. He placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to massage it.

Suddenly getting up from the couch, I got away from Itachi, but not from his eye raping. "Itachi, stop it." I death glared him.

A thought came to his mind. In her memory, she had told him that when her father death glared her mother, that meant he loved her, was she the same way?

I tossed a washcloth from the bathroom at Itachi's face, "Stop openly drooling. It's getting disturbing."

"You love me don't you?" Itachi hoped this was true. He couldn't figure out why he was becoming like this towards his childhood friend. She must feel the same, right?

"I don't know why the fact you saw and held me against you while I was naked thanks to _Kola_ is haunting my mind, but just to let you know, that's not what I truly look like." I started walking out the door.

"You liked it and you know it. Haiku, you look the same as then."

"Itachi, I rarely look exactly as I should according to my birth. Only every now and then to I allow myself to look like I'm really supposed to." I closed the door behind me.

I started to walk down the hallway on my way to see Kola again. I needed to borrow 'The Book' from her that way I could find out more about Itachi's illness: only to see Itachi was being a stalker and following me. I guess I shouldn't have told him that this wasn't how I really look. That's how he wasn't able to see the mark of the Leaf AMBU, simply because I didn't _want_ to show it. Just like I don't _want_ anyone to see my birthmark. I just didn't tell him how different I look now then what I am supposed to look like. He just didn't know that little fact. He probably wouldn't think of it as that much of a big deal. Just some pale skin, birthmark, AMBU mark, just the slightest bit darker hair and eyes. No big deal, I just didn't go around advertising the fact that I had Uchiha blood in my veins especially now that I felt like I was no longer an Uchiha. Seeing what I was supposed to look like just reminded me of them, and that hurt too much…

* * *

**Author's Note: What does 'The Book' contain and how much does it show? Itachi's just being a perv wouldn't you agree? How long do you think Kola's rumor will continue to exist without being found out or at least cleared up? Will Haiku show Itachi what she really looks like or will she just leave him guessing? Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Haiku & Kola!' Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: ‘The Book’

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 16: 'The Book'

* * *

**

"What's going on _now_ Haiku? You look irritated." Kola raised an eyebrow at her sister's sudden appearance back in Zetsu's room.

"Itachi's being somewhat of a perv and I wanted to hold onto 'The Book' for a while." Haiku huffed in slight aggravation.

"Sure! Is this so you can do something for Stalker who happens to be standing directly outside of this room right now?"

"Yes. He's sick."

"And you want to cure him." Kola finished.

"Exactly."

"Ok, here it is." Kola brought our book out of hiding just for me to place it with my scrolls so no one would _accidentally_ find it.

"Itachi, stop being a stalker." I swung door open suddenly. Itachi quickly disappeared with a flutter of leaves.

"I find that _so_ cute." Kola giggled. "Don't you?"

"They look **good together.**" Zetsu waited for Haiku to get a bit away from the now closed door. "Were you lying to them **about that rumor of them**… yeah?"

"Of course." Kola grinned. "I just made sure they would have their 'alone time' when they want to use it."

"**I figured so.** You're always up to _something_."

"I am and I'm proud of it!" Kola cheered.

* * *

I was sitting outside in the shade of a cherry tree. I had constructed a ring or almost as you might say a sphere around my spot. The radius of the sphere was thirty feet. The cranes were all hiding and spaced out. All keeping an eye out for if anyone were to come within the perimeter. I checked the surroundings to see if anyone was coming this way just to make sure, but there was no one nearby. I think I might have scared Stalker… _Oh well_… But then again, I doubt I did. He must be somewhere waiting for the right time to start following me again.

I took 'The Book' out of the storage and set it down. I examined the cover once again, since it had become a habit of mine. It was a foot wide and three feet long for the cover. It was set about a foot and a half tall as it sat down on the grassy slope. It was a strong leather bound book. On the front of it is a big tree, covered by green leaves. There was a light blue sky with Kola, Zetsu and me on the cover. Since this _is_ a mystical book, it can do a _lot_ of things. For example, the three of us look exactly as we do now and we are moving around. The painting was moving as we were moving and playing in the area around the tree. Even though we weren't uttering a word, it could be quite fun to watch seeing how each person would act as if they actually were talking. Just by watching the person's actions, you could tell what they were thinking or what they're actual personality is, no acting is allowed to portray a false nature. This painting was done for the cover and had a nice little border around the front cover in which the three of us couldn't cross because it was like a wall or barrier. Right now the wind was gently blowing, Kola was climbing around in the tree like a monkey, Zetsu was hiding behind the tree, occasionally poking his head out from behind trunk, and I was tending to a plant near the tree.

Slowly opening up the book, and past the table of contents, I flipped through the legends of our clan, history, rules and traditions, lists of the members, family trees and the entry about each and every member of the clan. Ok, so there I am. I wished to know what in the world it said about me nowadays. Hm…

* * *

**Birth Name: Haiku Uchiha**

**Current Name: Haiku**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: May 1****st**

**Parents: Madara Uchiha & Muki Sotaki**

**Siblings: None**

**Adopted Parents: Hakuno & Kolima**

**Adopted Siblings: Kola**

**Classification: Twin**

**Shinobi Status: AMBU**

**Sexual Status: Straight & Single**

**Lover: None**

**Crush: Itachi Uchiha**

* * *

Crush, Itachi?! Why in the world would the book think I would be with Itachi? Is this Kola's doing or wait, no that isn't possible seeing how it looks into the knowledge, truth and all, but am I _really_ that _stubborn_ to **not** see my feelings for him? I can't love him like that! Not after what had happened when I was little… I just _can't_ like him more than a friend.

To get my mind off of all of this lets go back and stick to the first and most important matter of business at the moment. How to find it? Hn, Table of contents, Clans, Uchiha, Illnesses. There is where I should be to try and find the cure. Rare diseases should be the chapter I hope it might be in. Wait a minute, dang it, I have no clue what all of the symptoms are. Why in the world would he _not_ tell me what the symptoms are so I can search for a way to cure him? Ugh, what do I do now?

What's that sound? The sound of crackling? Fire. No wait; it's fire jutsu that caught a tree ablaze. I know it's nearby, but how close? I closed 'The Book' and put it away. Someone's breached the perimeter, good thing I'm not reading it right now… I tried to glance through the eyes of my cranes, but I couldn't. I got up and tried to check up on those cranes just to see what was going on. _Now_ I could see what they were seeing. What the? How in the world where half of them already taken out? Just then, the one I was looking through the eyes of got caught and torn in half. _Orochimaru_… That _**jerk**_! Chakra threads appeared out of seemingly nowhere and pulled my body up against the cherry tree that I had been previously sitting under. I could sense Itachi there with Orochimaru, it looked like they had been fighting. I sent more cranes that I had assigned guard duty and headed over to where they were talking at the moment.

"Aren't you going to help your little girlfriend?" Orochimaru amusedly questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi questioned back.

"That twin of yours just happens to be in danger at the moment."

"Liar."

"I know, she isn't in trouble _now,_ but she will be shortly." Orochimaru hissed.

"What do you want with her?" Itachi glared at him.

"So you have feelings for her after all. Too bad, she's not going to make it through this ordeal." Orochimaru evilly chuckled.

* * *

The chakra threads tightened greatly and I couldn't move. I managed to get a kunai from my weapons holster, but it wouldn't cut through the thin binds. I wasn't able to get my hands together so I could make hand signs to escape. The crackling was getting closer, **crap**; fire was getting _very_ close to catching this _very_ tree on fire.

* * *

"Let her go." Itachi demanded.

"Not unless you don't use your sharingun in our fight."

"Prove you have captured Haiku."

"Got enough proof?" Orochimaru opened up his hand to reveal half of the stationed, torn paper cranes.

"You better keep your side of this deal or else you _will_ pay." Itachi blinked out his sharingun with a sigh. 'Why was he so willing to do _anything_ to protect her?' He thought to himself.

They engaged into another close range clash until Itachi noticed the red crane that he could have sworn was the same _exact_ paper crane that had hid in his hair when he was running from Haiku and her katana. It clearly wished to speak with him if _that was even_ _possible_.

It whispered into his ear, "It's me, Haiku. Can you hear me?"

He nodded his head just the slightest bit.

"Ok, good. I'm going to be fine, just be sure to kick his butt extra hard for me." That was Haiku's voice all right. He didn't know it was even possible for her to do that.

"Where are you?" Itachi asked it very quietly.

"I'm right here." Orochimaru snickered though Itachi just ignored him.

"Tied to a cherry tree. Got to go." It was about to hide in his hair when he stopped it.

"What's happening to you over there?"

"Don't worry. I'll be ok."

"What are you leaving out?"

"Fire nearby that happens to be threatening to burn this tree up that I'm tied to."

'At least Haiku was honest,' he thought. "I'll hold you to your word." Itachi said.

"I know Itachi-san." The crane hid in his hair, but he couldn't even feel it there since it wasn't against his skin.

"I'm guessing you no longer wish to stick to the deal by judging from the look of relief on your face." Orochimaru predicted.

* * *

The binds got uncomfortably tighter to my skin. Now I _really_ couldn't move very well. I reached up and wasn't able to reach my necklace very well. I just need to continue trying until I get one.

"No." Itachi reactivated his sharingun and automatically sent Orochimaru to the Tsukuyomi…

* * *

Got one! A white one at that. I hope this works… I forced it against the chakra threads, but nothing happened to it. The fire was just about to consume the tree I was at, I just know it. I changed the target I had. Instead of my binds, I attacked the tree itself. It worked very well and I was able to get free right before the fire would have gotten me. I then worked at getting the fire completely out and then healed the trees and other foliage that happened to be harmed from the fire back to their healthy state.

* * *

Heading to where Itachi and Orochimaru had been fighting, only Itachi remained. He glanced over at me. "Are you ok?"

"Of course. Where you the one that started the fire in those trees over there?" I pointed.

He gulped, "Yes. I wasn't meaning to."

"Don't worry, I put it out and got rid of all signs that it had even been there in the first place."

"Where were you?"

"Over there." I showed him the way. "See how peaceful it is over here. I was doing some reading when my cranes had been attacked. I saw you two fighting and it turns out, I was tied to this tree with a fire coming this way. I was able to get out of it right before it caught these branches on fire."

"I'm so glad your safe." Itachi hugged me.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"He wanted to use me as a vessel, but I kicked his butt."

"I figured you would."

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

"It's fine. Just don't do that again." I laughed. Soon, he joined me.

"I won't." Itachi sighed.

"I need you to tell me the symptoms of that illness."

"Why?"

"I just need to know as soon as possible."

"You didn't answer me."

"Please?"

"Answer me first."

"Look, Itachi-san, I am being affected from your illness and it won't go away until I'm far away from you or you are cured."

"Then you should know what it is." Itachi just figured this was some trick.

"It's just starting for me and even though you've been taking medicine, I am feeling what you _would_ be feeling if you weren't taking the medicine. That's one reason why I've been so tired lately."

"You're a good liar." Itachi headed back up to the base.

"I'm _telling_ you the truth."

"_Sure you are._"

* * *

We were all sitting at the dinner table. I was eating an apple, a long carrot, rice, and drinking a tall glass of water.

"Do you want some steak? Un." Deidara questioned trying to hand me a plate filled with all kinds of meat.

"No thanks. I'm fine." I politely said.

"Haiku, did you find out what you wanted to know?" Kola asked.

"No because _someone_ here wouldn't believe me and figured I was lying when I told him one reason why I've been so tired." I glared at Itachi, but I just started eating again.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Neither Sasori nor anyone else could find that snake anywhere.

"He quit. We're no longer going to be seeing him around here. I've already made sure of that. He won't be able to gain entry into the base, but we need to keep a look out for him and kill him when the chance arises." Pein stated.

"Why would Orochimaru wish to quit?" Kakuzu asked.

"He fought Itachi and tried to use his body as a vessel. He got humiliated by Itachi kicking his butt. With a severed hand, he fled after taking some of his possessions." Konan explained.

"Now we have an extra room. Would any of you two like to have that room or would you like to share it? Now that I'm thinking about it, one of you could sleep in the extra room we used to always use for prisoners." Pein proposed.

"No thanks. I don't feel comfortable in that room. Orochimaru is too creepy and the fact that the room still feels like he's lurking around somewhere." I told him.

"I wouldn't live in there, even if I was told to or else I'd have to sleep in someone's bathroom or _under_ this table." Kola giggled.

"Are you two comfortable in the rooms you're sharing or something?" Pein asked.

"Yup." Both Kola and I answered at the same exact time.

"Pein, I don't blame them. I don't like being around Orochimaru either." Konan announced.

* * *

It was a bit late. Haiku was once again very tired so she was already asleep. He decided he would ask Kola about Haiku. After all, it was _only_ ten. He was just about to shut the door behind him when Haiku hit the floor.

"Hn. I really need to find a way for you to sleep better." Itachi set Haiku back on the couch before leaving to go to Zetsu's room.

* * *

"Need something Stalker?" Kola asked right as she opened up the door.

"I need to ask you a few questions."

"About what?"

"Haiku."

"I see. So I'm guessing you're worried or curious about her?"

"Yes."

"Come in then."

Itachi was guessing her and Zetsu were in the middle of a conversation when he had knocked.

"So what do you **want to know about her**?" Zetsu questioned. Itachi sat down while Kola resumed her previous spot near Zetsu.

"The first thing is why was I able to see through her eyes in a memory the other night when the first time, I was seeing her as if I was walking along side of her."

Kola just smiled. "Oh _really_? So _that's_ how much she likes you."

"Hn?"

"If she likes the person or cares a lot, then she'll allow that person who happened to enter her memory see, feel, taste what she experienced, hear her thoughts and stuff like that while in the memory. Could you hear what she thought?"

"No. I could feel what she was emotionally feeling, but I wasn't able to hear her thoughts."

"That's too bad." Kola sighed. "But you're apparently becoming very dear to her."

"Hn. I was also thinking, why is it that she said she was being affected by my illness?"

"Clan thing. I can't tell you that." Kola had a big smile. "Anything else you want to know about?"

"Why is she so fretful in her sleep? I always have to get up in the middle of the night to put her back on the couch and straighten the blanket out for her."

"What a gentleman!" Kola giggled.

"Why does she move around so much?"

"It's linked to her past."

"What about her past?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you. I would, but if you don't already know, then I might be hunted down."

"I know who her parents are."

"And who would _that_ be?"

"I found out when I was in that memory. I kept seeing a little girl that I remembered used to be my childhood friend who disappeared. Her parents are Madara and Muki Uchiha."

"You better not tell anyone else that piece of info." Kola warned.

"How can you be her sister if she was an only child when I knew her? Are you also an Uchiha and how could you if you don't look like one?"

"She doesn't look like one at the moment, so why are you so sure she _is_ one?"

"I just know she is."

"She'll want to **gut you like a fish** if you tell him." Zetsu warned.

"Nah, she wouldn't do that unless her Inner Madara was unleashed." Kola crossed her arms.

"Please tell me."

"Not going to."

"I want to know why you two are supposedly sisters and yet the two of you don't look very alike."

"Hm, I wonder why?" Kola had a look on her face that was saying, 'and you just realized that _now_?'

A thought came to his mind, "Was she adopted into your clan?"

"No duh." Kola wasn't very amused. "But she's still my sister."

"That makes sense."

"Wait a minute, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Seeing how it's linked to our clan…"

"If you won't tell me why she is constantly moving around in her sleep, can you at least tell me how to help her stop. I have a feeling she must have gotten a lot of bruises or one big one from falling all the time off of the couch."

"Have you ever thought about **trying to switch places for one night to see what happens?**"

"Zetsu that might just work!" Kola exclaimed and glanced over at him as if he just won an award for some great achievement, "…but I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because she will continue to move about in her sleep."

"**At least she won't fall as often.**"

"Kola, what do I do?"

"Ok, ok… Since you're worrying about her own welfare, I'll tell you." Kola stopped talking.

"How?"

"Oh, you wanna to know?"

"Of course I do Kola."

"Ok what you need to do is to sleep near her."

"Ok… Wait… WHAT?!"

"You heard me Stalker." Kola had a mischievous grin on her face.

"How is sleeping near her going to help anything?"

"Not just sleep _near_ her, sleep _with_ her." Kola corrected the grin never leaving her face.

"Why would that help?"

"It only has to be until she falls asleep. If she's already asleep, then it would have to be most of the night."

"Why exactly?"

"You're lucky I'm helping you." Kola sighed. "It's because of your heat, smart one."

"Hn?"

"Madara used to lull her to sleep every night when she was little. When he was gone, her mother would find out that she would sleep walk every night he was gone. She'd often find her underneath the kitchen table."

"Couldn't Muki lull her to sleep when he was gone?"

"Muki would, but she'd still sleep walk."

"Then why could Madara and not Muki?"

"You knew Muki! Muki's not a _**fire**_ wielder!" Kola practically screamed at him.

"Why would that make a difference?"

"When she is sleeping, she can sense the warmth of that person and that is especially strong with a fire wielder. Her father was the best fire master and so he felt extremely warm to her. This comforts her and makes it were she won't start walking in her sleep or falling off couches as you claim has been happening lately. I don't know much else. Now do you understand?" Kola was doing her best to be patient, but it seemed to her like he just didn't get it.

"Is that why she's so comfortable around Flame?"

"Exactly." Kola paused to decide if she should tell him more. "Flame sometimes makes me feel like he acts like how I heard her father was like. The only exception is the fact that he doesn't care if she's in love. That might be another reason why she feels so comfortable around him."

"Really? Is he that similar to Madara?"

"That's what I think. To Haiku, when she's sleeping, he reminds her of her father. You may not realize it, but she loves her parents more than what anyone could possibly ever explain."

"But she said when she couldn't see that she thought I was that dragon."

"Because of your warmth. Do you get it now?"

"Yes, but I doubt she would let me sleep next to her."

"Hey, she slept walked to your bed that one night. And she didn't even care when she woke up."

"Because she was at _least_ half asleep."

"I can help you out as long as you help me. Deal?"

"Deal." Itachi said without any hesitation.

"What… Why do you have a crane in your hair?"

"Oh that…" Itachi pulled it out of his ponytail.

"Is she sleeping right now?"

"Yes. She fell of the couch right as I was about to come here."

"Good because you do know she can see and hear what a crane of her choice is experiencing. She can do a lot with them, so if you're on the run from her, don't let one be near you."

"She can apparently talk to me through them too." A love-struck grin flashed on his face before quickly disappearing.

"Is that why you left that one be?" A sly grin worked its way onto Kola's slightly tanned face.

"You caught me."

Kola shook her head side to side, "You're _that_ desperate for her companionship aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"Dang your devoted Itachi! Just make sure you don't make her hate you seeing how she already cares for you so much more than _I_ originally thought. I believed I had to work a whole lot _harder_ than I have to, but knowing _her_, she's going to be **stubborn** and want to just stay as friends."

"As long as I'm able to stay near her, I'll be fine with that."

* * *

**Author's Note: Cool book huh? That's just the beginning of how great it can be! Kola gave a lot of useful information to Itachi, is she going to ask for something in return and what does she want from him by helping him out? I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Thanks again for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: Angel of Death & Devil of Te

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 17: Angel of Death & Devil of Temptations

* * *

**

Itachi walked back into his bedroom. Surprised wasn't even close to explaining what he was feeling. Haiku was tossing and turning on the floor, screaming her head off. He was wondered why he wasn't able to hear her when he was in the hallway, or did she just start as he opened up the door?

"I WANT MY PARENTS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOTHER, FATHER WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!? HELP ME FLAME!!!!!!!!!!! DIAMOND WHERE DID YOU GO?!?!?!?! I JUST WANNA GO HOME!!!!!! WHY CAN'T THINGS BE LIKE THEY USED TO?!?!?!?!?!" Haiku was screaming at the top of her lungs. She not only screeched this, but also said many things that Itachi just couldn't understand.

Itachi rushed to her side. As soon as he touched her, she stilled. Screaming ceased. It was as if nothing had happened. He placed her back on the couch and as he was walking away, it all started up again. He practically ran back to her to be kicked in the groin by her foot. She was still tossing wildly and loudly screaming while Itachi was doubled over from the intense pain. What had he gotten himself into?

He could sense a presence right outside of the room. It was Kisame. His room was the closest in this big labyrinth. After a long hesitation, a soft knock was at the door. He could hardly hear it because the screaming had muffled it greatly. "Urg… Come in Kisame." Itachi struggled to say through raged breathing.

The doorknob slowly turned, "Sorry if I am interrupting something." Kisame apologized before cautiously poking his head in the doorway. Once he had seen the scene, he rushed in, "What's going on here?!"

"She kicked me in her sleep." Itachi said through gritted teeth.

Kisame chuckled and reached out to touch Haiku's face that had now been completely covered by her long hair. She slapped his hand and he barely avoided a kick by stepping back only to trip over the huddled up Itachi. Kisame now sat right next to his partner on the ground, wondering what in the world to do if he wanted all of this to stop before the whole Akatsuki woke up.

Itachi straightened up and carefully reached out to touch her arm, he caught the kick that automatically came flying at him. She stopped screaming, but fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Kisame's jaw dropped at the sight of her suddenly stopping as soon as he had touched her.

"I think she was having a nightmare…" Itachi was positive of that.

"Does this always happen?"

"Attacking and screaming, no. Tossing and turning on the couch until she falls off in her sleep, yes. Sleep walking, another yes."

"Why did she stop when you just touched her?"

"I dunno." Itachi set her back on the couch and headed back to his bed.

"WHERE ARE YOU MOTHER AND FATHER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Haiku yelled at the top of her lungs.

He rushed back over and touched her. His hand cupping her soft cheek.

"This is too strange, but don't leave her if she's just going to scream again." Kisame advised. He then headed off to his room while in a sleepy daze.

"Daddy, is that really you? Don't leave me again." Haiku quietly begged in her sleep.

Itachi sighed, "Now what?"

"Good night Madara." Haiku whispered.

"Good night Little Princess. We'll see you in the morning." Madara had kissed her on the forehead. He stayed by her side until she was in a deep slumber.

"But I'm not Madara." Itachi protested even though he knew it was a futile effort to correct some sleeping person who most likely couldn't hear you. He dragged his feet to the comfort of his bed. He was able to lay down with his hands supporting his head. How long would this peace last knowing she was having a nightmare? Was it gone, not to return?

Her restlessness returned as she hit the floor. She stayed quiet other than that. She didn't even utter a word other than wince in pain when her back hit the floor.

Itachi got back up and picked her up. He sat down cross-legged, and then set her back on the couch. Her shoulders draped over his lap, her head resting on his thigh while he mindlessly ran his fingers though her hair. She turned to her side, facing him and gave him a hug. He looked down at her, confusion plastered on his pale face.

* * *

A few hours, Itachi found he no longer could sleep while sitting up, so he carefully lifted Haiku up and set her back down when he was no longer sitting there. He then climbed back into his vacant bed.

* * *

Kola sat at the table, playing with her breakfast. "Where are the twins?" She looked over at Kisame whose room was the closest to Itachi's.

"Probably still sleeping." Kisame replied.

"Do you know what went on last night?" Kola had a mischievous grin that she quickly got rid of when she heard Kisame's answer.

"Haiku was having a nightmare and kept screaming. It was loud enough for me to wake up from my sleep and decide to find out what was up."

"She was?"

"Yeah, she even kicked Itachi in her sleep. It was strange how as soon as Itachi touched her, she stopped and when he left, it all started again. In the end, he must have stayed by her side for most if not the entire night on that small couch. I checked an hour later and Itachi was sitting cross-legged with Haiku pretty much using him as a pillow." Kisame explained.

"Hm… she usually doesn't scream in her sleep…" Kola thought out loud.

"That fucken bitch is sleeping under the fucken table on the fucken hard floor with nothing but a fucken blanket." Hidan started to rant. "All I fucken did was try and fucken stretch out my legs to find out that I had kicked a fucken sleeping bitch!"

Kola got out of her seat to look where Hidan claimed Haiku was. She carefully pulled the whole mass out into the open floor.

"What are you doing?" Haiku mumbled, still mostly asleep from within the protection of her blanket.

Kola started carrying her down the corridor with great ease, simply by picking up the whole mass, blanket and all. "Bringing you back to Itachi's room."

"Ok…" Haiku yawned.

"You two are going to be enjoying the _whole_ day together… _alone_ and in that room. You two need privacy for what you are going to be doing with him."

"WHAT?! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! I'M **NOT** GOING IN THERE!!!!!!"

All of the eating members peered down from the kitchen doorway at Kola who was still carrying the resisting Haiku, just wanting to see what was going on with the sudden outburst.

"OK!" Kola exclaimed with an evil grin and dropped Haiku on the ground with a thud.

"OW YOU JERK THAT HURT!!" Haiku curled up on the floor. Cringing from the pain of her back hitting the floor.

"How could _that_ hurt?"

"I don't know, but it just does."

Kola kneeled next to Haiku, slowly pulling up the back of her exposed shirt to reveal many bruises on her back. "I see why. You got a big boo-boo."

"What is it?"

"Welcome to Bruise-topia!"

Haiku sent her own healing chakra to assist Kola as she healed each individual purple spot that covered her back. When it was all done, Kola lumped together Haiku and the blanket, walking back to Itachi's room. Haiku wasn't protesting since she fell asleep again.

Haiku snapped back awake when she heard the door that she was now propped up against had shut, locking her in. Itachi walked into room from the bathroom, not even noticing her. He was only wearing a towel since he obviously just got out of the shower, but forgot to pick something out to change into.

* * *

I was wide-awake now. Why in the world did I have to be locked in here with Itachi in this state? Block everything out, block everything out right this minute! Don't look! I slowly reached up to grab onto the doorknob, and tried to turn it. Dang it, Kola really did lock us in. The window! That would be a possible escape route; unfortunately I would have to go past Itachi to get to it. I'd rather not have him know I'm in here by running past him because that would be _very_ awkward. On my right shoulder, I could see a little replica of my mother. On my left, my father appeared. It was like having the angel of death and the devil of temptation.

"Ooooh, I like what I see!" Muki giggled.

Madara twitched, "HIM?!"

"What? You were wearing a dress when we first met."

"For the last time, that was a kimono!"

"He's hot, no wonder she likes him!"

"She should kill him for doing this in front of her."

"You're just jealous because I didn't see you like this when we first met for quite some time."

"I am not you She-devil!" Madara growled.

Every time one would talk, I would look over to that person. God, what's gonna happen now that they're here fighting on my shoulders?

"See what you're did? You're making her frustrated!"

"I am not doing that. You are Muki!"

"Well if you ask me, you should do something fun like what I would _always_ do to your father."

"Just kill him already!"

"I can tell he's crazy about you. If you tie him up, you could do all sorts of things."

Madara's eyes widened, "NO! Don't make him experience the same that _SHE_ made me go through. He'll thank you for not doing that!"

"Oh where's your sense of humor?"

"This isn't the time to start going over torture strategies."

"Hm? Torture is fun and Haiku agrees with me."

"She does, but not with _your_ type of torture. No, your torture is that _evil_ _sexual_ torture."

"You like it and don't go trying to hide it from me."

"He won't appreciate that kind of stuff coming from our Little Princess."

"Yes he will."

"No he won't."

"If she does it like I do, then she'd just leave him wanting her badly."

"That's the worst ending possible."

"It could be worse Madara and you know I have the ability to make things worse than that."

Madara grumbled under his breath.

"What?" Muki innocently questioned, but he knew she wasn't _that_ innocent as she could portray.

"Stupid She-devil."

"You in the mood for some chess?"

"That's a bit off topic."

"I know; it's just the simple fact that I have you beat."

"No you don't. It's Haiku's decision in the end. We can only influence her so far."

"And I can make her."

"So can I, but like you, only certain circumstances can unleash her stages."

"But mine have just been fulfilled for one of my stages." A sinister grin swept across Muki's face.

"Oh god no!"

"I challenge you to a game of strip chess!"

"I accept, but not here."

"I will join you when I'm done here."

"What?! No, spare the boy!"

"I don't feel like it."

"How in the world can you know the tasks have been fulfilled?"

"I can sense it coming."

"Leave me alone!" I actually said making them disappear and catching Itachi's attention.

"How long have you been there?" Itachi stared at me.

"Kola locked me in here and you walked in here from the bathroom." Good thing the only thing he did was brush his hair out.

"She did?" He walked up to me and tried the doorknob.

I got up and tried my best not to stare at his wet and almost complete nakedness. "We both stuck in here?"

"Pretty much. But I have a key… somewhere."

"Mind finding it so I can leave?"

"Nah."

"Itachi." I growled.

He raised an eyebrow, smirk etched into his pale face, "Why should I?"

I raised an eyebrow in return, "I guess I'm gonna be stuck here for a while." I walked to the couch and lay down, looking up at the ceiling. Crossing one leg over the other raised one. Hands resting on my belly. "So how long until you let me out?"

Itachi was a bit surprised by my sudden laziness.

"What? Can't I be tired and choose to relax when I wish to?"

Itachi walked up to me and placed a hand on my face. "Of course you can."

I closed my eyes and tried to get some more sleep. I'd wake up if he tried anything inappropriate. That I was sure of.

* * *

My eyes snapped open when I felt a wet feeling on my exposed neck. I shoved Itachi away from me and headed towards the window. I glanced down at my neck, but I could barely see anything. I changed course and walked into the bathroom to use the mirror in there. He gave me a hickey! I could feel myself twitching. Itachi came in, pressing himself near me. I escaped the bathroom and once again headed towards the window.

"Where do you thing you're going?" Itachi grabbed my hips and pulled me to him.

I slowly turned my head back at him to see him grinning. My bangs curled more than the usual amount. Itachi looked confused and let go of me. I turned to face him, my bangs curling more and more until they were in two tight curls. Then the rest of my hair curled up at the ends.

"What's going on?"

My eyes half lidded, sideways smirk. Just by my facial expression, Itachi knew there was something up. "You going to try and escape?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Wrong answer." Haiku had him tied to the bed before he knew it. Each limb tied to a separate bedpost.

"Haiku, what are you doing?"

"I don't know." She pulled out a feather, "Maybe have fun with this? After all, it's one of the most basic of torture devises."

How would he know Haiku could be so evil with a simple feather? Honestly, he figured on of the only ways she could torture someone was with the Tsukuyomi, not with items like that.

"Had enough with this?" Haiku was sitting so that she was straddling his chest and there was nothing he could do about it. He only had a towel on! Itachi slowly nodded his head yes.

"I would say that means we're not done with it yet, but I feel bored with using that feather." She pulled out a box full of what looked like sebon needles that were a little bit thinner. "Why don't we use these instead?"

"What are you doing with those?"

"Just this." She inserted a needle in every pore in his upper arm.

"Haiku! Stop doing this!"

"Why should I?"

"This isn't like you!"

She turned around for a brief second, "Is it because you have a little problem downstairs?"

Itachi just stayed silent. He knew he wanted her badly, but he didn't want to admit it with her acting so strangely.

She pulled out all of the needles that she had already stuck in him and put them all away. This time, she took out the machete. His eyes grew wide.

"So you've already met my little friend? I just want to fix this problem with your hair. After all, I can't let everyone else continue to call me Itachi's twin. It's getting annoying, so I'll do you a favor and cut your hair.

"No! Don't do it!"

She picked up all of his hair, bringing the machete up to it.

"Haiku!"

"Hm? You're that excited?" She picked up just one strand of hair instead, "I'll just let you savor the feel of it then."

Kola was walking past the door some time later. 'I wonder how the two are doing seeing how no one has seen the two all day.' She thought to herself. She stopped in front of the door leading to Itachi's room. It was still locked.

"NOOOOO! DON'T DO IT!"

"Too late. It's all gone."

"Curse you!"

She was wondering what in the world where the two up to all day long.

"Kukuku, you're at my mercy."

"Untie me this instant!"

"That sounds interesting…" Kola said out loud. "Did Haiku manage to tie him up and what is she doing to him to make him like this?"

"Why would I do that?"

'Haiku sure sounds slightly different… Oh well, I'll let the two be. Who knows, they might be taking advantage of their _alone_ time. Sure it's four in the afternoon, but still.'

"Something for you to remember me by." Haiku rolled her hips against the now struggling to be released Itachi. She had purposely done that to tease him.

Haiku was now standing at the door and reaching for the doorknob. Itachi had that look of 'are you going to let me go' and then 'how could you be leaving me here' when she opened up the door.

"Hope you had fun." Haiku laughed, slowly closing the door behind her. She did a mental count down since she had just now released him. Three… two… one…

"Haiku! Get back here!" Itachi was running for the door.

She took a turn and disappeared by time Itachi appeared in the hallway. He was still wearing only a towel and he still had that 'little problem.'

"Un?" Deidara's eye twitched.

Itachi glanced over at the blonde and then realized why he looked so shocked. Itachi running after Haiku while only in a towel and oh great… Deidara's the gossip of the Akatsuki and it will only be a matter of time before the rest of the Akatsuki know about this.

"I have some questions for you Itachi-san."

"What is it? Do you know were she ran off to?"

"No, but why is your hair so short all of the sudden?"

"She cut it!"

"And you do know you have a problem? Is it because of your twin, yeah?"

"I _have_ to go right now!" Itachi ran off, forgetting all about the little clothing he was wearing.

* * *

**Author's Note: It looks like this is apparently the first time in quite some time that someone has succeeded in cutting Itachi's hair. Why do you think Haiku was like that when she was torturing Itachi? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Pumpkin, Lollypop Ninja

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola **

**Chapter 18: The Pumpkin, Lollypop Ninja**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Kola, guess what." I asked Kola.

"What?" Kola was all goofy again. She decided to pick random books to look through. She'd then find random pages and words, and say them out loud in sentences.

"We have a little less than one week left here."

"Aw, that means we will have to say goodbye."

"And face the wrath of the Hokage."

"Oh it won't be _too_ bad. All we will have to say is that we can't remember a single thing. The last thing we remembered is that mission we had to kill Yoshi. We'd pretty much infer that our memory of an entire month's worth of events had been erased."

"You're pretty good at coming up with excuses."

"Winter's coming really soon, we haven't found a cure for Itachi, you and Itachi aren't dating. He apparently liked that event that you have neglected to tell me about why Itachi was searching for you everywhere, only wearing a towel and obviously a hard penis."

"I don't want to talk about penises at the moment."

"I'm just saying, you haven't told me any of the important details of your relationship."

"Deidara kept talking about how Itachi was acting after he ran out of the room searching for me. He never did find me until the next day."

"Why was he like that?"

"All I remember is it was like an Inner Madara, except the fact that I was acting like Muki. Honestly, the whole day, I was torturing him and cut his hair of incredibly slowly."

"So I guess you have an Inner Muki too."

"Yes, but this one is unpredictable unlike the Inner Madara."

"Are you still a virgin little sister?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Yes or no? This is a very important matter."

"I am still a virgin and stop gossiping to everyone about a nonexistent relationship that Itachi and I share."

"Just remember the most important thing to remember when you loose your virginity: use protection."

"Did you ever figure out what Itachi's illness is? He refuses to tell me."

"Of course _I_ have no clue."

"We sure have been busy on missions lately."

"I know, but I heard that they finally got a new member coming in. I guess he's replacing Orochimaru. He's gonna be Deidara's new partner and I don't know about Sasori. Maybe Sasori's just going to be Deidara's partner every now and then along with the other Akatsuki members."

"What have you picked up about him?"

"He wears a mask all of the time and he will be coming here later on today."

"How is it that you always manage to pick up information about practically everything Kola?"

"I have my ways Haiku."

"Zetsu?"

"Yup!" Kola paused for a while, "So how's Itachi treating you?"

"Pretty good. At first, after I cut his hair, he chased after me, then kept his distance for a while after I grew his hair back out for him, and well now he's acting like a love-sick puppy."

"Your feelings?"

"I can't date him and you know it so stop trying."

"I _will_ get your stubborn butt with him. I was able to insure Itachi's feelings for you and you will be the same."

"How's your and Zetsu's relationship doing?"

"Relationship? We're only friends."

"I know, I know, he's your best friend that's all."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because back at the clan before that day, you used to always run off with Zetsu every day to play. I always felt left out so I stopped coming with you guys."

"Oh so _that's_ why Mom and Dad wanted to get you a boyfriend."

"And that led to his death."

"I think I can sense someone coming in with Zetsu now, let's go meet him!"

"Ok, ok just let me put this book away. Go on ahead, I'll put your book away too."

"Library's have way too many books. Don't forget this huge stack I picked out earlier!"

"Kola!"

"See ya!"

"Urg I should have known she'd have a stack of sixty books that I'd end up putting away for her. Why do the Akatsuki have to have such a large library?!"

* * *

"Hey Kola, **I'm back with the new recruit.**" Zetsu greeted Kola since she ran as fast as she could so she'd be the first to meet up with them.

"Hi! My name is Kola!" Kola stared at the swirly masked man, "Why did you bring back a pumpkin lollypop? I thought it was supposed to be a guy not a sweet…"

"Tobi's name is Tobi!" Tobi cheered.

"Oh so this is a Pumpkin, Lollypop Ninja?" Kola tugged on his green scarf.

"No, Tobi's Tobi and Tobi's a good boy."

"Tobi's a lollypop!" Kola giggled and then licked one side of his mask. The side that didn't posses the eyehole. "Aw, Tobi doesn't taste like a lollypop…"

Tobi twitched.

"So where is **you're sister?**" Zetsu asked.

"I got her to put the books I took from the library shelves out cause she didn't know how many I had." Kola laughed, "I'm just that good!"

Tobi wiped the saliva off of his mask.

"Oooh, a hole, can I poke it?" Kola pulled him closer with his scarf.

"NOOOOO! Tobi's got to see!"

"Oh ok." Kola let go of him. She poked him in the forehead. "What do you want to do Tobi?"

"Tobi's gonna be a good boy!"

"Wanna hang out Zetsu?" Kola questioned.

"**I'd love to, but **Leader-sama wishes for me** to introduce Tobi to the rest of the Akatsuki and get him situated in his new room **that was created just the other day."

"I'll come with you!" Kola declared.

* * *

"I think that was the last member here and we've already shown you your room, so…" Kola suddenly hugged Tobi.

"I think we've **forgotten someone here.**" Zetsu couldn't quite figure it out.

"Tobi knows, Tobi knows!" Tobi was jumping up and down with a raised hand.

"**Who would that be?**" Zetsu asked.

"Tobi never met Soda's sister." Tobi stopped jumping around.

"Ops, kinda forgot about Haiku. Tobi, my name is Kola, not Soda, but that is kind of a cool name." Kola started thinking. 'Where was the last place I saw her.'

Tobi on the other hand was thinking long and hard about the name of her sister. Haiku. She couldn't be Haiku Uchiha, his and Muki's daughter could it? Nah, it's just a coincidence. Their daughter was most likely dead by now, but that didn't mean Madara didn't keep a look out for her. Tobi was just a disguise and he can't make himself to be suspicious. He just couldn't threaten his title as Tobi.

"She's in the kitchen." Zetsu started leading the way.

"Ok!" Tobi skipped after him, Kola joined him in the merrily skipping down the hallways.

"There you are Haiku! Do you know how long we've been looking for you?!" Kola just about scolded.

"I was hungry." She bit out of her green apple. She was wearing the same clothes that she wore the first time the Akatsuki ran into her, but her necklace was hidden underneath her shirt. "And besides, you've only been looking for a few minutes. That was the time it took to come here."

"Tobi is Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed.

Haiku was suspiciously looking around the room.

"What's wrong Sis, aren't you going to say hi?" Kola was a bit concerned for her sister's sudden change in behavior.

"It's nothing… Nice to meet you Tobi, my name as you already know is Haiku." Haiku snatched up another green apple. "Want one?"

"Haiku! Has it ever occurred to you that not everyone in this planet likes green apples?" Kola giggled.

"He seemed like the type that liked these kind of apples." Haiku explained.

"Tobi isn't hungry."

Haiku put the apple back and shook his outstretched hand. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yup!"

Her suspicious look returned when they let go of each other's hand. "Do you happen to be a fire wielder?"

"Nope!" On the inside though, Madara couldn't figure out how she could know just by his touch. He needed to be careful around her. He didn't want her to find out who he really was.

"What element to you usually work with?"

"Tobi doesn't know… Running away!" Tobi giggled.

"You sure about that? I could have sworn you were a fire user…"

"Haiku, stop being suspicious all the sudden!"

"Sorry Kola."

"It's fine. We're going to help get Tobi a bit more used to getting around in the labyrinth." The three started leaving. "See ya Haiku!"

"Bye Haiku!" Tobi exclaimed.

"See ya guys later." Haiku called after the three.

* * *

Tobi sat down, alone in his room. Everyone else had just eaten dinner, but he didn't want to eat in front of them since that would mean he would have to take off his mask. It seemed as if Haiku was a bit suspicious towards him. It was if she could sense something about him. Madara really did wonder if she was their daughter. He was sprawled out on his bed, mask resting on the nightstand. He would have to scream on the top of his lungs for the other members to hear him in his room, talking. The only way to listen in on him was to be in the same room or to stand directly outside of the doorway, but he could easily make sure no one was in hearing range. "I wonder what Muki's up to?" He softly said to himself.

"You're loosing your touch Madara-kun." Muki appeared right next to him and sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what was taking you so long to get back to camp. I already packed everything up, but the security was something I was easily able to get past when a guy in a mask walked in the labyrinth. I spent most of the time trying to find my way around here."

"I am now an official member of the Akatsuki."

"You're not getting away from me _that_ easily."

"I never said I wanted to."

"Madara, you're stuck with me. I'm just glad I was able to perfect my jutsu that makes me invisible."

"What are you going to be doing in all of your free time here?"

"I don't know right at the moment, but I can come up with ideas. Who are the other members that we are dealing with?"

"Pein is the leader."

"_Ya right_." Muki laughed, "Ok, go ahead."

"Pein has six different bodies not including the original that I'm guessing only Konan knows where."

"Pein's that guy with all of those piercings and orange hair?"

"That's him. Konan is his partner. She has blue hair and--"

"Works with paper and origami?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw some of the members on my way here."

"Zetsu has two different halves. One black and one white that happen to have two different personalities. He is a cannibal with a Venus Flytrap on his shoulders. I don't know much more about him other than the fact he is Pein's little spy."

"Go on. This is a bit interesting."

"Orochimaru used to be here before they allowed me to join."

"I remember him."

"Sasori is a red haired puppet wielder that is a puppet himself. Deidara is my partner even though Sasori used to be his partner. I'm warning you now, Deidara looks like a woman. He has mouths on his hands and can some how use explosive clay."

"I doubt I'd get a man mixed up with a woman Madara. Even if they're wearing a dress."

"Kimono. A white haired man who's hair is slicked back is supposedly immortal. You can easily find him wherever there is a lot of cussing. I swear that man's favorite word is 'fuck.'"

"Isn't he one of those bloody masochist, Jashin believers?"

"Yeah. His partner is the one that you claim you followed in here. He uses thread, but I'm uncertain for what. Hidan and him are known as the Infamous Zombie Twins. Even though Kakuzu isn't immortal like us, he has multiple hearts that allows him to live longer. He just goes around stealing organs from healthy people. Mainly hearts though."

"I see…"

"Kisame is a blue man."

"I saw him. He looks like a human shark."

"That's him. He has a sword he calls Samehada. It can drain chakra so be careful. Our Little Princess's childhood friend is here too. The only name I was able to pick up was Stalker."

"The twin?"

"Yes. He's gotten older, but stronger."

"I'll keep an eye out for him. Anyone else?"

"There are two women who are here on a deal from what I picked up. It's something about them being here for a month. They've already been here for a little more than three weeks."

"Who are they?"

"I know the least about them. Kola is a brown, wavy haired woman. She's one of the goofiest people around. She thought my mask was a lollypop so she licked it."

"I think I might get along with her. Who is the other one?"

"They're supposedly sisters even though they don't look very alike."

"What is her name?"

"Haiku…"

"Our daughter Haiku!"

"I don't know for sure. She could sense just from touching me that I was really a fire wielder. As soon as I walked into the same room as her, she started to suspiciously scan the room. I have a feeling she can sense something, but I don't know what."

"Did she have the necklace on?"

"No."

"Hm… What did she look like?"

"Very similar to… I think our Little Princess called him Mammal. Slightly tanned skin, which is making think she's not the right Haiku. Dark brown eyes, almost black and black hair. Our Haiku had just the slightest bit darker hair, but what I'd imagine would be the same exact hairstyle. Only longer."

"What was she wearing?"

"Darkish brown pants and a green apple colored, long sleeved shirt."

"Weapons?"

"I don't know for sure. Kola and Haiku where both supposedly on a little break from missions today. All I know is that she apparently packs lightly."

"We'll need to keep an eye out on her to try and figure it out for sure before she leaves in less than a week."

"I know."

"How is her relationship with our daughter's friend? Do they get along and how well?"

"They get along and it seems as if he has fallen madly in love for her, but she isn't the same way towards him."

"How were you able to get info about her love life?"

"Her sister was gossiping about it quite a bit."

"Where does she sleep?"

"I don't know that one."

"That's too bad… Wanna play some chess?"

"Someone is coming near."

"Oh so you can figure it out when someone else is nearby, but not me?" Muki made herself invisible again while Madara reached over to grab his mask. It was just someone walking past their room.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about Itachi?" Haiku was walking with Itachi. Tobi poked his head out of the door. He was now wearing his mask.

"I was just wondering if you and Kola were going to leave in the next few days?"

"Yes. I can already hear the Hokage scolding us."

"Why don't you stay here with me?"

Tobi quietly started to follow the two. He wanted to know what was going on with these two.

"Because I am beginning to miss the Leaf Village."

"Don't you want to stay here with me?"

"I don't know Itachi. Why is it that you seem so over-protective of me all of the time even if we aren't dating?"

"I want to date you."

"But I can't date you."

"Is there someone else?"

"No Itachi. There isn't."

"Then why do you refuse to be with me? You know I love you."

Tobi thought, 'I'm good at hiding.'

"I just can't be with anyone and that's just how things go."

"Why not?"

'He sure seems desperate on getting her to stay.' Tobi thought.

"I just can't. It's better for you're safety if we were to just stay friends."

"We can learn to get past those problems."

"Itachi, why do you insist on talking about this in the middle of the hallway with others following and listening in on our conversation. I know you've been listening for a while now Tobi."

Tobi turned the corner to reveal himself. "Tobi's been caught, but Tobi swears Tobi's a good boy!"

"Good boy huh?" Haiku smiled, turned around and started to walk right past him.

"Yes! Tobi's _always_ a good boy!"

"Haiku, where are you going?" Itachi called after her.

"Library to think." Haiku glanced over her shoulder at Itachi.

"There is _too _much dust and books for Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed.

"See ya guys later." Haiku walked off.

"How much does Stalker like the pretty girl?" Tobi innocently questioned.

"I see you've picked up on Kola's nickname for me." Itachi said with a frown.

"How much does Stalker like her?" Tobi repeated.

"Too much for my own tastes."

"Really?" Tobi tilted his head to the side.

"She's just really special to me." Itachi admitted.

Tobi got a hold on Itachi's arm and pulled him to his room, "Come with Tobi to talk!"

Itachi reluctantly followed.

"Tobi likes Tobi's room!" Tobi sat down on the middle of his bed while Itachi sat down in a chair.

"Why do you want me in here?"

"Tobi wants to know more about that girl that's special to Stalker." Tobi glanced around the room. He figured out where Muki was blended in with the surroundings, listening in on the conversation.

"Why?"

"Cause Tobi's heard a lot from Kola and now Tobi wants to hear from Stalker!"

"What do you want to know exactly?"

"Tobi wants to know what you like about her."

"That's hard to pinpoint the exact reasons why."

"Then Tobi wants Itachi to try."

"I like a lot about her. She's smart, tricky when she wants to be, comforting to be around. There is just too much to say about her in one night."

"What kind of fighting skills does she have? Tobi runs away!"

"I have a feeling she holds back every time and only allows a certain amount of her true abilities to be shown."

"Like what?"

"It seems like any weapon she can get her hands on in a fight that she feels like using can be something that would be difficult to defeat. That is if she put her mind to it."

"What's her favorites?"

"She likes that katana of hers. I guess she has had it for quite some time now, but she wields it with great ease."

"Have you ever faced her before? Tobi doesn't think Tobi would want to fight her…"

"Twice. The first time she beat me, which I believe, was because I wasn't paying proper attention and was caught off guard. The second time was a draw since we were both tied up, but it turns out she could easily undo the vines on both of us, so she could have gotten out and won again."

"Itachi lost against Haiku?"

"How is that so hard to believe? She's a great ninja and I really admire her for it."

"No, Tobi just figured Itachi would be able to defeat someone who looked just like him at least half of the time."

"Nah, I just love her. As you saw earlier, she refuses to date me. She keeps saying she's putting my health first."

"Tobi wonders if Itachi would be killed in his sleep because of Haiku."

"She wouldn't without a cause to."

"Yay, that means Tobi won't need to worry about being killed in Tobi's sleep!"

"You really are something else. Do you love someone?"

"Tobi can't tell Stalker that because then Tobi's secret affections would no longer be secret." Madara knew if he said 'no' then he would be risking a chance of Muki getting mad and banishing him to the couch even if it was his own room!

"I'm just worried Haiku's going to leave back to her village with Kola and I'll never see her again."

"Tobi knows that would _never_ happen to Itachi. Besides, Tobi thinks Itachi could just be a… Stalker!" Tobi laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tobi sure is a good boy! What will Muki do in her free time and will Haiku be reunited with her parents or will she just end up leaving them behind when Kola and her leave back to the village? It's only a matter of time before they leave and Itachi's counting down the days, desperately trying to convince Haiku to stay with him.**


	19. Chapter 19: Itachi's Cure

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

Haiku & Kola

**Chapter 19: Itachi's Cure

* * *

**

"I know this is an odd job, since I usually have it where you fend for yourself when it comes to keeping your own personal ninja tools stalked up, but we are all getting so low…" Pein gave me a list.

"You want me to pick up these items that should be enough for the rest of the Akatsuki, Leader-sama?" I asked.

"Yes, but since just about everyone else is busy, I want you to go and pick these weapons up."

"Ok, so when do I leave?"

"Shortly, but I am giving you Tobi to help you collect the stuff on the list."

"Tobi?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we going to get the stuff?"

"Here's a map."

I took the map from him. "That's quite a ways away…"

"I know. Theirs are the most suitable to our tastes and they sell in the quantities that we need or else I'd just send you to the town nearby. We will be expecting you back in I'm guessing four to five days if you get transportation. If you go by foot, then it would most likely take around a week and a half at least."

"I'm guessing you're suggesting me to use one of my dragons to take us there and back?"

"Yes Haiku. I should let you get ready. Tobi already knows he's going with you though he is unaware of how the two of you will be traveling."

"Ok Leader-sama, I'll get packed." I turned around and practically raced to my room.

* * *

"I think that's all I'll need." I said to myself after putting my weapons hoister on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kola walked into the room.

"Got to go on a mission to get these items." I handed her the long list.

"How are you going to get items with _these_ quantities?"

"I have to go all the way over here with Tobi." I showed her the spot on the map.

"_Aw_, Itachi's gonna _miss_ you. Maybe you should say good bye since we'll be going home _shortly_ after you come back here."

"Sorry, got to get going Kola." I gave her a hug before leaving the room.

"Have a good time with the living lollypop!" Kola laughed.

* * *

"Got everything you need Tobi?" I asked him when we had just met outside of the base.

"Tobi's got everything Tobi needs! Tobi's got Itachi's lines, Kola's cookie, Kisame's sword, Pein's piercings, Konan's flower…"

"How in the world did you get all of that?!"

"Tobi's just kidding!"

"There you are Haiku!" Itachi appeared near me.

"We're going to be heading off soon."

Itachi kissed me, before I was able to react to his sudden move, he pulled away, placing an object into my hand and closing my fingers around it. "I want you to keep it for good luck."

I looked down at the object. It was silver bell that was about two inches tall that was attached to a red string that made it long enough to be a necklace. "A bell?"

"It's not just a bell. It's one from a Chinese Lion. They believe Chinese Lions spread good luck and hope."

"Thanks Itachi." I smiled.

"I'll let you get going then." Itachi was about to leave when I hugged him.

"You'll be fine alone with Kola right?"

"Of course."

"Good bye. We should be back in around four to five days."

"Let's go Haiku." Tobi tugged on my sleeve.

We turned around, heading off into the forest. I tied the necklace around my neck so I could wear it. It hung to the middle of my chest and made a small ringing every few steps that I took.

"Are you afraid of flying?" I questioned.

"Tobi's not afraid of the sky!"

"That's not what I was asking. I want to know if you are afraid of flying."

"Tobi doesn't know if Tobi's afraid of flying."

"Can you ride dragons?"

"Tobi doesn't know because Tobi's never ridden a dragon before."

"Is that so?"

"Yup!"

We made it to another clearing where I stopped. Tobi continued jumping to the next tree before turning around to see what I was up to.

I did the hand signs for Fire Style: Fire Rose Jutsu and then Rose Summoning: Fire Dragon.

Tobi watched in awe as a fire rose opened up to reveal a magnificent fiery dragon.

"Come on Tobi. This is how we're going to be getting there." I called over to Tobi while I had already gotten onto Flame's back.

"Is it safe?" Tobi sounded as if he was wide eyed.

"What is going on now Haiku? This another Akatsuki member?"

"We need a ride here," I showed him the map after getting back off of him. We need to pick up stuff from all the way across the map."

"Hm… All that way?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Ok, I'm ready when you are."

"Tobi this is Flame, Flame this is Tobi." I introduced the two since Tobi had skipped over to where I was standing.

"Tobi feels honored for Tobi to be meeting Flame."

"Do you always talk in third person?" Flame asked.

"Tobi always talks like this because Tobi wants to."

"I get the picture. I have a feeling that I've met you before a long time ago."

"So you're not the only one Flame? I had the same exact feeling; especially when I sensed he was a fire wielder." I sighed.

"Tobi's not a fire wielder. Tobi's just mastered the art of running away!" Tobi exclaimed.

"You're something else. Let's get going." Flame chuckled. We ascended to the sky, "Is that a bell around your neck?"

"Yes Flame."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Itachi." I innocently said with a smile.

"So he's still around. I still swear he's one of the only men you've cared about since Ma-" Flame chuckled.

"We aren't the only ones here, remember." I cut Flame off just like before.

"I'm just saying, I honestly think you love him."

"Flame, don't say such things. You know I can't be with him."

"Tobi's wondering what's stopping Haiku from being with Stalker?" Tobi questioned.

He was sitting behind me, but not touching. It was almost as if he was afraid of me to touch him. He was probably was a fire wielder, but just wanted to hide it.

"Do tell Haiku." Flame insisted.

"God everyone wants to know the answer to that question." I sighed.

"Please?" Tobi begged.

"He thinks it's because I like another which isn't true. It really is for another reason."

"What is it?" Flame pressed.

"He'll be better off without me."

"Tobi wants to know why you believe that. Tobi happens to know Itachi really, really, _really_ likes Haiku and she is special to him."

I smiled when Tobi said that. "I have a feeling I will end up hurting him some way. He really will be better off health-wise without me."

"Why is that?" Tobi asked.

"I can't explain it."

"What's your full name?" Tobi questioned.

"I can't tell you that Tobi."

"She has two names now." Flame hinted.

"Flame!"

"It's true and that's that."

"May Tobi know one of her full names?"

"Flame, you better not tell him that too."

Flame rolled his eyes, "You really are protective over simple things like a name."

"Tobi, you seem like an experienced dragon rider."

"This is Tobi's first time." Madara lied.

Flame did a few spins that made him go upside down along with the passengers to see how experienced Tobi really was. Amazingly, Tobi stuck on.

"Where did you get trained? My father taught me." I turned around to look him in the face err… mask.

"You caught Tobi, Tobi's practiced before." Tobi finally admitted.

I turned back around to relax. "This will take a while."

"Do you want me to go faster?" Flame suggested.

"Nah, not unless you don't tire yourself out." Since Tobi wasn't too terribly close to me, I moved about just the tiniest bit, lay down and got comfortable.

* * *

"Poor Itachi. It's _only_ been three days and he's heartbroken." Kola walked around with Zetsu to see Itachi sulking around the base.

Itachi looked at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"No." Itachi promptly said before slowly beginning to continue sulking while on his constant wandering around the halls.

"Everything will be alright. She'll come back with Tobi in no time." Kola patted Itachi on the back.

"Kola, **are you alright?** You look pale!" Zetsu was worried.

"I don't feel so good." She sneezed while still having one hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Maybe you're getting a cold." Itachi suggested.

"I just _don't_ get colds!" Kola sneezed again.

"Why don't we go back into my room **where you can get some rest.**" Zetsu was trying to lead her the way.

"That's strange, but I guess I have no other choice." Kola sighed. She let go of Itachi to walk with Zetsu again, but she felt automatically better.

"**You're no longer pale.** That's a relief." Zetsu pointed out.

"How in the world?" Itachi was utterly confused.

"Don't worry about it. Let's be on our way!" Kola declared.

* * *

Back in Zetsu's room…

"What are you doing now?" Zetsu questioned Kola who was reaching for 'The Book.'

"Finding a cure for Itachi." Kola replied.

She went through the book. Table of Contents, Clans, Uchiha, Illnesses. "This should be the chapter." Kola showed Zetsu the section about rare diseases.

"**How do you know what it is?**"

"It's obviously this one."

"How can you **be sure of that?**"

"I just realized that it is something that slowly lowers the immune system. It has been slowly working on Haiku, but by me touching him was what automatically gave me a cold since my immune system was suddenly disabled. Here's the cure!"

"That's interesting. **What do we need for the cure?**"

"Pen and paper?"

"**Here**."

Kola quickly jotted down the ingredients and the quantities. "Now we just got to collect the necessary plants! Haiku's gonna thank me for this one!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the air…

"Are we there yet?"

"No Tobi."

"Are we there yet?"

"No Tobi."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Tobi!"

"Are we there yet?"

Grabbing onto a handful of my hair, "Shut up Tobi! We'll be there in three minutes!"

"OK!"

"About time." Flame sighed.

"Are we there yet?"

"_Tobi!_"

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Tobi's not a good boy right now."

"B-but Tobi's _always_ a good boy…" Tobi sounded like he was going to cry.

"We're here now."

"Yay, Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi cheered, forgetting what was going on less than a minute ago.

"Where are you going?! I need help caring here!"

Tobi ignored me and ran inside. Grumbling I tried my best to carry as much as I could so I would make as little trips as possible.

* * *

Itachi heard a small ringing all of the sudden. He suddenly sat up straight, sorrow completely forgotten. "Haiku's back!" He charged out of his room to go find her.

* * *

"That was some trip now wasn't it Haiku? You already brought everything in?" Kola asked.

"Tobi was being a nuisance for that last one and a half days of the trip. Always with the 'Are we there yet?' for five hours straight before stopping for about an hour or two. As soon as we did get here, he ran off, so I was stuck carrying all of the items back in here."

"I got something important to show you." Kola so eager to show Haiku her findings, she couldn't stand in one spot for too long.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come on! Follow me!" Kola ran to Zetsu's room with me following shortly behind.

"See? The cure for Itachi's illness!"

"You found it? Good job!"

"I even collected all of the ingredients!"

"That is quite a few…"

"**Don't forget I helped you.**" Zetsu merged into the room.

"Zetsu helped _a little._" Kola smiled.

"Remember? We were all going to watch a movie. **That is if we can all settle for one movie this time.**"

"I already forced Itachi to take the cure and he's completely better."

"That would explain why I don't feel tired anymore."

"See? I can do good things."

"You do a lot of good things for others."

"**We got to get going** to the living room." Zetsu urged.

"Fine. Kola, can you put the book away?"

"Of course." Little did Haiku know, Kola put the book away by throwing blankets over it. It still stuck out like a sore thumb if not made anyone get curious enough to want to know what was under the pile.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori walked into Zetsu's room to grab some pillows for Zetsu and Kola.

"Hm? What's that un?" Deidara pointed to the mass of blankets that was _obviously_ covering up a book.

"Let's see." Sasori pulled the blankets away to show a huge book.

"I see Kola, Haiku and Zetsu yeah." Deidara pointed out the figures on the cover.

The two intently watched the figures move about.

"What's taking you two so long?" Itachi walked into the lighted room even though it was ten at night.

"Check this out Itachi-san! It's really cool, un!" Deidara pointed it out.

They could see Kola swinging around in the branches like a monkey. She swung near Zetsu who was poking his head out from behind the tree. Appearing from behind him, she wrapped her legs around his chest, making him swing with her. He was doing his best to try and grab a hold of a branch so he could get down. When Kola let go of him, he landed next to Haiku who was tending to a little plant. Kola jumped out of the tree only to crush the plant Haiku was looking after. Haiku's eyes grew wide. Kola climbed back up into the tree in an escape to hide from Haiku who chased after her. They couldn't see what was going on up in there, but leaves were falling out as the branches were rustling around. The next thing they knew it, Kola fell out of the tree and landed on her back. Zetsu who was looking up at the two fighting girls, stayed were he was. Haiku jumped out and neatly landed near Kola. She walked back over to her plant and then started to care for it as it straightened out.

"This cover apparently shows what kind of personality or nature the three of them actually have." Sasori concluded.

"That can't be possible." Itachi stated.

"Zetsu: shy. He'd have to be in order to be a good spy. Cautious anyway. Kola: Energetic and playful. Obviously. Haiku: Loving, caring and protective of those she cares about even if it's portrayed as a plant." Sasori explained.

"Haiku isn't loving." Itachi protested.

"Maybe you don't know your twin as well as you thought un!" Deidara teased.

Out of pure interest, Sasori flipped though the pages.

"Oh hey, I've heard about that legend!" Deidara stopped at a page telling one of many legends about this mystical clan.

It was about a poor farmer who one day saw a tree that was so big, it could easily be taller and bigger than Mount Everest. After that day, the air was cleaner then before. The soil was able to make the plants he was growing be healthier than what was originally thought possible, with the best harvests around for fifty years. His property and the properties around where that tree had appeared for a few hours could be sold for millions, but most of those farmers refused to sell their family's land.

"But all of these legends are just rumors." Itachi pointed out.

"Apparently not." Sasori stated.

"Here's the history." Itachi flipped to the next section. Surprisingly, this was all in a language they could understand _unlike_ _Haiku's diary_.

"Terra Clan? What kind of name is that, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Latin roots of terra means earth." Sasori claimed.

The entry of the history went somewhat like this:

* * *

**Terra Clan:**

A clan of mystery and legend. This clan actually exists though it is a sacred tradition of a Terra member to keep any and all information about the clan secret except to those few selected people who also have to keep to this tradition and are unallowed to tell a single soul unless it is given an ok by the Terra elders.

**Terra means 'Earth', but not as in the soil. Earth because the members care for animals and plants alike. **

**Each is born with their very own book while twins share one. On the cover are a small group of members who belong to the clan that includes the owner(s) of that copy of 'The Book.' When one member learns something new that the book doesn't have recorded, it is automatically stored and updated into every other book in existence. However when the owner of the book dies, the book they possessed is automatically destroyed. **

**Terra Clan members are immortal, have a resistance to all illnesses, poisons, paralysis ext… They never get sick and are only affected when someone who has a connection to a person who is suffering from something, or is connected to a person who happens to have that connection. That would mean if someone is suffering to a terrible cold and was unknowingly connected to a Terra member, that person might end up also feeling that same terrible cold.**

**The members are taught within the clan and are said to be seen everywhere, though no one knows about the clan they are in. When someone asks the name, they are known to only state the first name. Once trained, they branch off into different areas of expertise. Twins would tend to work together in the same area. The same goes for triplets and so on and so forth.**

Most have laid back personalities, brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. There are few cases where they would have altered genetics to give off the appearance of multiple skin colors. It isn't unheard of someone outside of the clan to be adopted into the clan when they are very young though it is a rare occurrence. Those adopted are then raised just like a fellow Terra member.

Diet: The Terra members usually don't eat much meat. Other than the fact that they prefer only eating it on an occasion since they have to kill animals to obtain that food, they usually stick to other foods like fruits, vegetables ext… When working in the fields on harvesting crops, if they were to run into deer for example, they'd just leave the deer alone. They only hunt for food when they have members already planning to hunt or fish for that day. As a result, they only eat meat once to twice a week.

* * *

Deidara flipped to a different section.

"Hey, we were reading that!" Itachi exclaimed. "It was just getting interesting!"

"I didn't finish either, but I wanted to look at something else for now, un." Deidara stated.

"Stop here." Sasori told him. He stopped at the list of members.

Most of the names were all in red, probably signifying dead members, but it did say they were immortal…

"Look at this, yeah!" Deidara pointed out some names.

* * *

Kola & Haiku (twins)

Zetsu (double persons, one body)

* * *

"So that is what they classify them as. Who knew they'd place Haiku and Kola as twins." Sasori said.

"So that's why they refused to talk about their clan. I had no clue Zetsu was one of them too." Itachi concluded.

"There's another section here where it talks about a brief background of each member." Sasori pointed out.

Like Haiku had done, they only scanned through the top half of the page since they didn't know how much time they had available to snoop around.

* * *

**Birth Name: Haiku Uchiha**

**Current Name: Haiku Terra**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: May 1****st**

**Parents: Madara Uchiha & Muki Sotaki**

**Siblings: None**

**Adopted Parents: Hakuno & Kolima**

**Adopted Siblings: Kola**

**Classification: Twin**

**Shinobi Status: AMBU**

**Sexual Status: Straight & Single**

**Lover: None**

**Crush: Itachi Uchiha**

**Most Trusted Friend: Possibly Kola**

**Two Favorite Games: Chess & Shogi**

**Favorite Jutsu Types: Fire & Medicinal**

**

* * *

**

**Birth Name: Kola Terra**

**Current Name: Kola Terra**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: April 13****th**

**Parents: Hakuno & Kolima**

**Siblings: None**

**Adopted Siblings: Haiku**

**Classification: Twin**

**Shinobi Status: AMBU**

**Sexual Status: Straight & Single**

**Lover: None**

**Crush: None**

**Most Trusted Friend: Zetsu**

**Two Favorite Games: Fuzzy Bunny & Truth or Dare**

**Favorite Jutsu Types: Plants & Medicinal**

**

* * *

**

**Birth Name: Zetsu Terra**

**Current Name: Zetsu Terra**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: April 13****th**

**Parents: Zebomo & Kumori**

**Siblings: None**

**Classification: Double Persons, One Body**

Shinobi Status: Spy

**Sexual Status: Straight & Single**

**Lover: None**

**Crush: Kola**

**Most Trusted Friend: Kola**

**Two Favorite Games: Fuzzy Bunny & Truth or Dare **_**only**_** if Kola plays**

Favorite Jutsu Types: Plants

**

* * *

**

"Haiku is adopted, yeah?" Deidara questioned Itachi, "Did you know that?"

"Kola showed me how to see her memories when she is sleeping and that fact was revealed that to me." Itachi answered.

"Let's bring this with us." Sasori suggested closing the book. He got up and tried to pick it up.

"Having some trouble, un? You haven't even picked it off of the ground!" Deidara exclaimed, amusement filling his voice.

"It weighs a ton and I mean it!" Sasori struggled to get it up.

"Let me try." Sasori got out of the way to have Itachi try. "God, you weren't kidding."

"You are a bunch of sissies." Deidara attempted to lift it.

"You were saying?" Sasori grinned.

"Hey, what's been taking you all?" Kisame appeared.

"Pick it up." Itachi suggested.

"It'll be a breeze. Step back and let a pro work." Kisame's turn also ended in failure. "Fuck, it weighs like five tons!"

Sasori opened it back up to the section about 'The Book' itself.

* * *

The Book will only allow the owner(s) pick it up. If anyone else were to do so, it would have to be given an ok from the owner (or one of the owners) or that person would have to be well known from the owner for them to give them the ok for all the time. If it isn't alright with the owner(s) then it will make itself weigh so much that the person will be unable to lift it while the ones who can, it will seem almost as light as a feather. More like a soft pillow.

* * *

"Guess we'll have to keep it where it is." Sasori closed it up again. He pulled the blankets back over it and started to leave.

"You're right." Itachi sighed.

"What's going on?" Kisame questioned.

"It turns out Zetsu, Kola and Haiku are from some clan from legend called the Terra. I already knew Haiku was adopted into that clan before reading from 'The Book' as they called it." Itachi explained.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh oh, they just read through parts of 'The Book.' Will that knowledge stay within the four or will the rest of the Akatsuki learn of the discovery? That all explains why both Haiku and Kola where being affected by Itachi's illness. In the story, tomorrow, Haiku and Kola should be heading back home or will the Akatsuki try and stop them? If you have any questions about the Terra Clan or I didn't explain well enough, please let me know and I'll try and help clear up the confusion. XD**


	20. Chapter 20: Month’s Up

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 20: Month's Up**

* * *

I was in the kitchen stirring up a big pot of my soup. I had decided to make one last meal here for us and the rest of the Akatsuki before Kola and I left to go back home. Too bad we'll have to confront the Hokage… When the aroma was filling up the base, I got all of the bowls out of the cupboard and the spoons out of the drawers. One by one, Akatsuki members including Kola entered the kitchen to see what the great smell was coming from.

"What are you doing Haiku?" Itachi appeared behind me as I continued to stir the liquid.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I innocently questioned.

"Cool! Warm soup to eat before we leave!" Kola exclaimed.

"It's done." I turned off the burner and filled each person's bowl up with the hot, steaming soup.

* * *

"What made you **want to cook before** you and Kola's departure?" Zetsu questioned.

"I was just in the mood to. Itachi, aren't you going to eat?"

Itachi was too busy staring into his full bowl to answer.

"At least try it." I poked him right between his eyes.

"I will." He got a spoonful and shoved it into his mouth. "That's really good."

Everyone else that happened to be eating it agreed. Tobi and Sasori just sat there watching the others.

"What kind of soup is it?" Kola asked.

"My mother's." I had a big smile on my face.

I continued eating as Kola was trying to throw up or otherwise kill herself.

"Kola, **stop doing that** you can hurt yourself that way." Zetsu warned, trying to stop Kola from strangling herself.

"Kola, it's not _that_ bad." I glanced over at her. She was turning blue in the face from lack of oxygen. I helped Zetsu pry her own hands off of her throat.

"You could have warned us what it was!" Kola yelled at me once her skin had turned back to its usual color.

"It's not like it's deadly." I began eating again.

"What is it?" Sasori asked.

"My mother's recipe." I said right after swallowing my spoonful.

"Her mother puts _hair_ in it!" Kola shouted that way each member would hear her.

Zetsu didn't seem to care since he was a cannibal and happened to be used to it and I already knew what it was, but I was fine with that fact. Everyone else stopped in the middle of eating to have a wide-eyed, shocked expressions.

"It's cut up so small, you will have no chance on choking on it." I claimed.

"Whose hair is it?" Kisame tensed for the reply.

"Itachi's." I looked over to where he was. He immediately froze up. "Hey, just be glad I grew it out for you again." I was referring to a few weeks ago.

Everyone else was in deep thought, but reluctantly continued with the meal. Hey it was good, so why should the ingredients scare them away from the great tasting substance?

* * *

If Tobi wasn't positive this Haiku was his daughter before, this time he knew for sure she was his and Muki's. She has to be. The signs were everywhere; even the beaded necklace around her neck was his daughter's. They had given it to her on her fifth birthday so that she would have better control of her Inner Madara. That's probably how she was able to sense he was a fire wielder and she was most likely looking about the room when they first met because she had that feeling her father was in the same room as her, but couldn't pinpoint the exact location of him. He was just a bit nervous because he didn't want her to know just yet that it really was him.

* * *

The invisible, undetectable person was standing in the corner, hiding her laughter about the first reaction and the expressions everyone had when they first found out the main and most important ingredient was hair. It was _her_ recipe after all. She hadn't really thought about how she could know it nor did the fact Haiku was hers since she was too busy just trying not to burst out laughing.

* * *

Muki was walking around after lunch to almost get run into by Itachi. Instead, Tobi was pushed to the side as Itachi tried to make his getaway. Ten seconds later, Haiku passed them with Muki's old machete in her hand chasing after him.

'It's not going to work.' Madara thought to himself when Itachi tried to escape through a room. He had _personally_ tried that trick countless times with Muki, but it _never __**ever**_ worked.

Itachi could be heard throughout the base, screaming with agony.

"That's your half alright." Madara said.

"Oh lookie, she already found her soul mate." Muki smiled, but no one could see it.

He felt a tug on his green scarf. "I didn't know you had such a feminine voice Tobi." Kola was right behind him.

"Oops, you weren't supposed to know that Tobi secretly practices talking like a girl!" Tobi was hoping she believed this lie.

"Did you know this place apparently became haunted after you first came here?"

"Tobi didn't know _anything_ about that."

"Yeah, lots of pranks have occurred here, like the salt and sugar being mixed up, people tripping on absolutely nothing, all of the guys' clothing being swapped with girls' clothing, funny things like that." Kola rested her hand on his shoulder and the other on Muki's shoulder. "What's your name ghostie?"

Muki made herself 'dissolve' into thin air.

"Wow, Ghostie really doesn't want to talk to me, but she will to you, Tobi."

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi excused himself, but Kola followed him nonetheless.

* * *

It was time for us to go and the Akatsuki members crowded outside to say their farewells. After giving Itachi a hug, Haiku summoned Flame and jumped on. It was Kola who was still talking to the others. Today was the first of November. A cold breeze whisked through the area chilling everyone who wore short-sleeved shirts.

Kola was whispering to Itachi, "Are you going to just stand around and let Haiku leave?"

"She wants to go back, so I won't stop her."

"Why did she test you a little bit ago?"

"I have no clue. I think that one was because she felt like it."

"You don't know her very well now do you?"

"I know her well."

"Then was she showing you affection at all during this month here?"

"Not really."

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Don't forget what kind of household she grew up in!"

"Why should that affect anything?"

"You're _very_ slow when it comes to Haiku aren't you? She grew up in a household until she was five with parents who where the _masters_ of torture."

"So?"

"They showed their affection by not only physical contact, but also by _torturing_ each other."

Itachi twitched.

"How many times did she test you?"

"Three."

"And didn't she torture you when all you were wearing was a towel and she had you tied to your bed for just about the whole day?"

"…Yes… I never got her back for that…"

"She was showing her affection for you this whole entire time in the only ways she knew without giving away her virginity and you didn't _even_ know it."

Itachi's jaw dropped.

"Other than that physical stuff, you know, kissing, hugging, stuff like that, you only tortured her once. She even told me the other day that she though you didn't like her very much because you didn't show very much affection."

"You don't show affection by torture!"

"In Mother and Father's household, you do and that is what she is used to. I told her the same thing, but she just didn't believe me."

Haiku jumped off of Flame and walked up to the two. She reached behind Itachi's head and he thought she was going to pull him into a kiss, but instead, she pulled the red crane out of his hair. "You coming yet Kola?" Haiku turned around and walked back up to Flame who was stretched out on the ground.

"Wait Haiku!" Itachi tried to follow her, but he was too sore to just run to her.

Muki pointed it out to Madara who knew _exactly_ what Itachi was feeling.

"Yes Itachi?" She turned around. Around her neck hung the bell Itachi had given her and her beaded necklace. It was untouched by the shortness of the string the bell was being hung by. In her hand rested the red crane.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with me?"

"I'm sure Mammal."

"Why are you taking that crane with you?"

"Thanks to Kola and Orochimaru, this is the only crane I have left. When I get back to the village I need to buy more sticky notes." She sighed.

"Don't you want us to be together?"

"Itachi, I belong to the Leaf Village." Kola had jumped onto Flame after saying her farewells and hugging Zetsu.

"What about us?"

"It isn't meant to be." Haiku slowly said as if it hurt. "You don't love me."

Before Itachi could try and prove her wrong, she too jumped onto Flame. Flame then flew away. Something small was falling in his direction. He caught it and it whispered, "I guess you want something to remember me by… Don't worry, I won't spy on you with _this_ crane." It became lifeless in his hand. Itachi just wanted to cry.

* * *

Little did he know, Haiku was holding back her own tears. She really did love him, but she just didn't believe that he loved her back. He cared for her and liked her, but that's all she knew by her parents' standards of affection. He just didn't _love_ her.

* * *

"Leader-sama, Tobi needs to talk to you _alone_." Tobi walked up to Pein who was sitting down in his study.

"Konan, leave us be. What is it?"

Tobi removed his mask. "It's me Madara."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need you and Konan who didn't leave to keep my true identity a secret."

"Done. What do you want?"

"I want you to get those two women back."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons, but have you ever heard of the Terra Clan?"

"They're only in legend."

"Come back in here Konan, you should here this too." Madara waited for Konan to sit back down before continuing. "Haiku and Kola are members of that very same clan…"

* * *

Kola and I were sitting down in the Hokage's office. It had been about half an hour of constant lecturing already. All we did was walk in to talk to him when he had us sitting down to start lecturing us about not telling him what we were up to, all of the missions we were supposed to do in that month we had been gone, not telling him how all we needed to do was tell him we couldn't do it, not just ignoring everything we were supposed to do, ext… All Kola and I were thinking was blah, blah, blah, **didn't do this**, blah, blah, blah, **should know better**, blah, blah. Oh how I wished I had sticky notes to pass the time. It could be worse though… It could be Tsunade doing the lecturing. She would have us here for five hours if we didn't first run away and then get lectured for ditching her on top of it.

"Can we go now?" I interrupted.

"If figured you both knew better than to just go running off." The Hokage continued on.

"Sorry, but we had to care for some sick relatives and two would throw up every time we attempted to come see you." Kola was a good liar when she needed to be.

"Really? That's too bad. How are they feeling now?" The Hokage completely believed her.

"They're fine now. They've been sick all this month." Kola said.

"Didn't you take them to see someone?"

"There was nothing anyone could do about it. The left to go to their own home when they got better yesterday." Kola looked completely serious about the whole matter. I didn't say anything because I might mess things up.

"You should have said something sooner. Well anyway, I have missions for the two of you tomorrow."

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Since you both are so great with the children," He looked straight at Kola. "You're task is to sub for an art teacher who called in sick for today, tomorrow and wanted the next day off too. Then, one of you are going to be working with Genin since their instructors have been called away on missions of their own. One of you will be able to give the art teacher that last day off that they wanted."

"Ok, what time?" Kola was excited about working with the kids at the Academy again.

"Eight thirty. Don't be late and wear you're AMBU uniforms."

"Why do we need to do that?" I inquired.

Honestly, it seemed as if it was some kind of mission where we were expected to fight while wearing those as Kola claimed, 'annoying clothes that don't come in our favorite colors.' We just didn't like wearing those AMBU uniforms unless it was a rare occasion where we just had a sudden urge to put them on. In fact, in most missions, we just showed up in our usual, comfortable, everyday clothing because we refused to wear our uniforms.

"There have been sightings of an organization of rouge ninja seen wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it that have been sighted near here. I may need to call you two out to fight them off, or to protect the children if they were to attack the school."

"Ok, do you want us to also sub today?" Kola questioned.

We already had a bit of a good reputation at the Academy. They claim Kola's the nicest person alive and they never get detentions from either of us.

-

Back at the Akatsuki HQ…

"Meeting **NOW!**" Pein commanded.

Everyone hesitated when entering the Meeting Room and sat down.

"I'm surprised at all of you. Who's idea was it for **not** telling me about those two until **after** they left?" Pein roared.

Everyone sat still. Not even answering or explaining.

"Who knew these two were from the legendary Terra Clan?"

Everyone except Zetsu and Konan raised their hands.

"I see you don't understand… The Terra Clan members could _easily_ take over the world if they desired to do so. But you see, they are supposedly peaceful people who have no intentions or desire to rule the world."

"What do you want us to do now Leader-sama?" Kakuzu asked the frustrated leader.

"Get them back here at _any_ and _all_ costs. Find out more information about them like where they live and when the time is right, we _will_ bring them back. Even if we have to beat them within an inch of their lives in order to do so." Pein started to exit the room. "Meeting dismissed."

"Don't you want to tell him something?" Deidara jabbed his elbow into Zetsu's side.

Zetsu shook his head 'no' really quickly and started to merge with the ground.

"Report all findings and Zetsu, is there something you should be telling me?" Pein turned around.

Zetsu stopped merging even though he was halfway into the floor and kept his Venus Flytrap shut. "**Oh crap.** No Leader-sama."

"_Zetsu_." Pein had a warning voice of 'you better tell me now because if I find out you didn't tell me useful information, then you are going to be punished.'

"**Crap, we are **_**so**_** doomed.** No we aren't."

"_Zetsu._"

"We not supposed to tell anyone."

"_Zetsu, tell me right __**now**__._"

"**Now you did it asshole.** Hey, it's not _my_ fault."

"It's against the rules for Zetsu to tell anyone, Leader-sama." Sasori spoke up.

"What is that?"

"Zetsu's another member of that clan." Sasori said.

"You didn't tell me this? Or the fact you knew those two were also in that clan?"

"I couldn't Leader-sama." Zetsu opened up the Venus Flytrap to look at Pein.

"Find out as much about these two, and then we _will_ attack when the time is right." Pein commanded.

Zetsu merged with the ground. He had to warn them before it was too late.

"Oh and Zetsu, don't tell them. That is an order. Got it?" Pein said.

"Yes Leader-sama…"

* * *

Zetsu went deep underground were he could think without being disturbed. What to do now? **They need to be warned.** I know that, but what about our orders? **We have to follow them.** This will be bad. **I know. We just have to hope they can keep the rest of the Akatsuki away. **I hope so. **They have to.** I have that feeling that their week with no chakra will play an important role in this. **It could happen anytime after all, it only happens once in a century. **But if that happens when the Akatsuki attack, then they won't be able to use chakra at all. **Hopefully that doesn't happen because they could get severely injured. **I don't want Kola to get hurt. **What about her sister Haiku? **Kola's more important. **Because we love Kola. **I know that, but Itachi can worry about Haiku. **He loves her after all. **Strangely enough, Haiku doesn't think so. **Is there anything we can do to help them without directly disobeying orders?** As long as _we_ aren't the ones to warn them, we won't be disobeying. **But how?** Itachi? **He'd want Haiku to get back too badly. **Good point. **Maybe we could…** I see what you're thinking, but in order to contact Haiku through her crane, we'd have to tell them ourselves. **That would be disobeying.** We could always tell them they found out. **Good idea!** I know. **That would mean we weren't telling them they are coming after them. **Hopefully they will be able to figure it out by our hints. **We got to make sure Kola will be safe.** I agree.

* * *

The next day, we were sitting in the art room. The kids were peacefully working away. Little kids are _so_ cute. When the group finished with their project, they had me get the white crayons. Why? I had no clue. Kola was asleep at the teacher's desk with her pure black mask on. I was wearing my mask that happened to be half white and half black. It was the Yin & Yang sign, but no spot of black on the white side and no spot of white on the black side. The kids knew us by not only our usual appearance, but also by our masks. I amusedly watched as the group surrounded Kola and took turns drawing something on her mask. When they were finished, her mask had little kid drawings all over her once pure black mask. On the center of her forehead was a white little stick figure. I helped them put all of the evidence away and they requested to use the acrylic paint. I gladly helped them get it out and instead of using paper; I let them get away with painting any exposed skin on my arms or just anywhere other than my ears that happened to be exposed skin. A little girl used green paint and traced over my AMBU mark on my right shoulder that I allowed to show since I was in uniform. They even ended up wanting to decorate my toes, so I happily let them. The feel of the wet paint and the soft brushes around my skin felt pretty good. The kids swarmed around Kola again and were about to press the wet paint against her shoulders when she awoke. I was too busy looking out of the window at a suspicious animal looking in at us. It was a little weasel.

"What do you thing you're doing?" Kola smiled behind her mask.

"_Nothing_." The group said in unison.

"You let them paint your skin?" Kola was amused by all of the adorable shapes and paintings the little kids did.

I looked away from the window. "Yes. I had too. They were too cute to refuse."

"It looks good."

"Why thank you. These little ones did a really good job." I got up and handed her a mirror.

"What's this for?"

"Look what other art pieces they've done."

Kola looked at her mask through the mirror. "Oh I love it! I'm gonna keep it like this!" Kola exclaimed.

I glanced back to the window, but the weasel was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that is how Kola got such a decorated mask! It really is **_**so **_**adorable, Kola just ended up keeping her mask like that. Looks like the Akatsuki are starting on gathering up information about the two women. What will happen next time?**


	21. Chapter 21: Warning From An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 21: Warning From An Old Friend

* * *

**

**Author's Note: People have more willingly posted reviews. It makes me wish to be extra nice and update an extra chapter this week. Why? Because I can! =P

* * *

**

"You got the files?" Itachi asked.

"Of course I did, un! It was easy." Deidara handed over the two stolen files on Haiku and Kola.

Itachi investigated the two files, one at a time. "So that was them… Kola's mask is different now."

"How would you know that?" Kisame questioned.

"I was sneaking around the Academy because Zetsu said they were on a mission to help sub at there. They were the only ones in AMBU uniform and Haiku saw me." Itachi explained.

"Did she know it was you?" Kisame asked.

"No. I was disguised as a weasel anyway."

"I wouldn't underestimate her, un." Deidara warned.

"Haiku let the little kids paint her shoulders and any exposed skin for that matter while they used white crayon on Kola's mask when she was asleep. You can now easily locate Kola because of the little scribbles and drawings covering her mask. On the forehead is a stick figure."

"That's nice of them, yeah." Deidara pointed out.

"They apparently like those two a lot." Itachi stated.

"I would say I found out where they live, but I couldn't figure it out yet." Kisame sighed. "They were walking what I thought would be home after they were back from the Academy, but they disappeared in the forest nearby the village. I tried to continue following them, but I completely lost them. I could sense them behind me, but when I tried retracing my steps, I could sense them from where I went until the trace disappeared completely."

"That's different…" Itachi's mind was wandering once again. He couldn't keep his mind off of Haiku and how badly he wanted her. Just to see her again would be a relief to his lonely soul.

"Itachi?"

"… Hn?"

"Itachi, you're doing it again."

"What?" Itachi snapped back to reality.

"You really need to pay closer attention and stop thinking about your twin."

"I wasn't thinking about her."

"That really explains that love-sick look on your face, un!" Deidara chuckled.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" Kola sat down next to me in the branch that I was in.

"I could sense Kisame trying to follow us in here when we first came home."

"Is that really what is making you look so lonely?"

"No."

"Oh so you're missing Stalker?"

"No, I'm not lonely because I have you Kola."

"_Sure._"

"I saw a weasel when you first woke back up in the art room."

"And now you're seeing things."

"I am **not**."

"Why do you still wear that bell he gave you?"

"Because he gave it to me."

"Do you love him?"

"We've been through this before."

"And you never gave me a straight answer."

"I know. You know… This is the same exact spot where I used to sit all the time before that fatal event."

"You would always sit up here when Zetsu and I would leave to go play and I'd find you in the same exact spot when I got back later that day."

"Because I was lonely."

"You had everyone in the clan and no one was stopping you from going with Zetsu and I."

"I know Kola, but what you didn't realize is when I used to come with you guys, I always felt left out."

"You could of told me."

"That's why Mom and Dad wanted to find me a boyfriend."

"Why did you feel left out?"

"You and Zetsu would hang out all the time and it was almost as if you two were dating. You were the one who I felt the most attached to and you spent most if not the whole day with him."

"You could have gotten to know others around our age."

"It's not that simple."

"I know that!"

"Then why isn't it that simple?"

"Because… I'm too lazy to explain at the moment."

"I was originally from the Uchiha Clan. A clan that specializes in _fire_ and this clan was always medicinal or plant stuff. I was an outcast back then."

"Nuh uh."

"Kola, if I wanted to talk about something associated to fire, the other kids our age would look at me funny and walk off."

"That's just them."

"You enjoyed playing with plants from your jutsu while I enjoyed using a good fire jutsu that would end up burning your plant and the wind would carry off the ashes."

"You got to admit, it was fun."

"I know it was, but we were the only two that felt fine around fire while everyone else at our age is like 'Put out the fire before it consumes us all!'"

We both busted up laughing.

* * *

Zetsu hesitated at the edge of the Terra Clan boarder. This was the exact location where Kisame failed to track Kola and Haiku. After all of these years will he still be able to walk into the area or will he end up on the direct opposite side, skipping right past the area? The two women can sense who tries to enter while they are in that huge area and if he is unable to gain entry, they could always let him. He slowly started walking forward, hoping he could get in unlike the Akatsuki. He needed to tell them they knew of the Terra Clan and how the three of them are in it.

* * *

"Oh hey, it's Zetsu!" Kola jumped out of the tree and raced to where he was trying to enter.

"Wait up!" I also jumped down and chased after her.

* * *

Zetsu's moment of truth was about to come when Kola popped up right in front of him. Six seconds later, Haiku showed up right next to her.

"Whatcha doing back here?" Kola tilted her head slightly to the side, but she couldn't hide her excitement.

"I need to talk to you two. **Can we go in? I don't know if it'll let me though…**" Zetsu followed after Haiku and Kola who walked back in.

"You can still have free access here if you want it back." I suggested.

"I'd like that." Zetsu stated.

"Done!" Kola exclaimed. "Now you can once again come here when you wish."

"As so long as you come back here once a year, it'll remain open for you." I explained.

"It only got rid of your access here by it's own since you haven't been here for six years." Kola claimed.

"With us, it will never deny us coming here even if we don't come for a hundred years because we are some of the last ones." I said.

"We will make sure you will _always_ be welcome back here."

"Thanks Kola, **but now that we are away from the Akatsuki, **we need to talk." Zetsu said once we had gone back all the way to Kola and my house. It was a nice one. We all sat down at the table.

"What is it?" I asked.

"**The Akatsuki got a hold of your book and found out about the clan.**" Zetsu said.

"Kola, you put 'The Book' away like you said you did on our last night there, _right_?" I looked over at her.

"You know me when it comes to putting stuff away."

"_Kola!_"

"What? You should have made sure I did what I told you I did."

"You should be responsible enough to put away something so valuable."

"Just look at the bright side, at least we still have the book and it's all in our language."

"Let me see 'The Book.'"

"Here it is."

"Thanks." I flipped around at it and how it looked when we had left it. "See? This is all in a language _they_ can understand. Once you mess around in the table of contents, then everything is in our writing." I closed it up again and put it back away.

"Oops…"

"How did you have it?"

"I threw some blankets on it. What are you looking at me like that for? It was well hidden."

"It's so big, you can easily see the shape of it and get even more curious when it's like that then when it's out in the open."

"Oh well, the past is the past."

"We could always erase their memory of that knowledge. It's not against the rules to do erasing of that kind of stuff."

"That's the elders jobs, remember? We don't know how to do that!"

"Yes, but wouldn't it show up in The Book?"

"Just leave their memories be. **I can't tell you what their up to since I'd be disobeying rules, but be careful.**" Zetsu warned.

"Ok, we'll go as you wish." Kola gave in to Zetsu's wishes without even asking why.

"**I got to get going.** Bye Kola, bye Haiku. **Don't worry, I won't let them in.**" Zetsu merged with the ground and disappeared just like that.

* * *

The next day, Kola and I had to split up for Academy stuff. Kola got to be with the art class, while I was supposed to be in the weapons class with the nine Genin. They had just gotten their headbands just a month ago. Instead of the senseis doing whatever it was with them, I was stuck playing babysitter for a group of twelve year olds. Great, just great… It was a lot more fun with the little kids because they didn't act as if they were so tough and knew everything. The senseis for these nine were all gone on missions today and so instead of doing the training that they already had planned, I was supposed to be with them. Why did Kola get to have fun with the little ones? I was sitting down in my AMBU uniform, waiting for them to come.

The last thing Kola had told me before we split up for the day that kept replaying in my head was: "See ya sucker!"

I was sitting on a stump outside just waiting. My mind trailed off for a while when I noticed that weasel from the corner of my eye. All the sudden, it ran off when I heard a voice from behind. "So we're supposed to be learning from you? You can't even sense when we're near." I turned around to see a twelve year old who at first glance looked like Itachi.

Getting up and facing the group, "What's your name?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"_Interesting_… So what do you all wish to do today?" I stretched just a little bit. I had been sitting there for what felt like an hour.

Naruto ran up to me, "I want to be the next Hokage that way this village will stop disrespecting me. Believe it!"

I bend down so I was face to face with him, I was just messing around. "What if I don't want to?"

"Oh hi Sasuke!" Ino called over to him. He just ignored her.

"He's mine!" Sakura fought back.

I stood up straight, "I repeat myself: Is there anything you want to do today?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura were having some kind of bet of who could make him look over at them first.

"Enough with the Sasuke already."

"Let's eat!" Choji suggested.

"No, you should have eaten beforehand."

"Target practice?" Tenten proposed.

"Ok, let's do that then."

In the end, we had a contest of who had the best aim. So far I was winning by long ways, but Tenten was coming in second. Sasuke claimed it was a waste of time. His one shot hit the target perfectly, just like my hits had all been.

* * *

"You claim you're good, so I challenge you to a match." Sasuke challenged.

"You look so much like your brother, it's not funny." I almost giggled.

"How do you know him?!" Sasuke almost tackled me if I didn't get out of the way in the last second to make him seem as if he almost got me.

"I knew him when we were younger. In fact, he was one of my only friends." I dodged more attacks.

"I _will __**kill HIM**_!" Sasuke bellowed.

"What makes you think that?" I had an outstretched hand that was resting on his forehead, preventing him from getting closer to me.

"I will succeed!"

"Hn… You know, we never set up any rules for this match…"

"I don't care, I will defeat you so I will get stronger!"

"You're not doing too well…" He looked up at me, still swinging around his kunai, trying to strike me, but the only thing he could get was my arm, but I don't think he thought about of that…

"Let me _go_!"

"I'm not holding you here; all I'm doing is keeping you away from me." I let my arm fall to my side only to poke him in the forehead. Laughing, I turned my back and walked away from him, knowing full well he would have the advantage this way, but I wanted to see just how he'd take advantage of this opening.

Everyone seemed interested in this match, but now that I think about it, this whole time, I've just been teasing him and making him seem like a fool in front of everyone else.

I turned to be confronted by a fireball jutsu.

"Whoa." I lifted my mask up after performing the hand signs so that now only my mouth was revealed. I countered it with my own fireball jutsu. Afterwards, I placed it firmly back on my face.

"How did you?" Sasuke was speechless.

"I know things." I paused, "Just like I know how to do this." I finished the knot I was tying. I had hog-tied Sasuke. Picking him up, I put him in the shade of a tree, "Next?"

* * *

By the end of the day, Kola walked over to the area where she could sense Haiku and the nine genin. She was surprised to see the sight. Every inexperienced genin had tried to defeat her, and Haiku had apparently hog-tied every one of them except Shikamaru who she happened to be playing Shogi against.

Haiku turned to face her, "What? It was one on one and I tied each of them up, and then I allowed each team to face me together, but I did the same. He challenged me to Shogi, so I untied him and we've been playing ever since."

Kola untied them all. "I had fun with the little ones and you apparently enjoyed yourself."

"I guess…" Haiku said. "It was fun fighting Sasuke because he was so arrogant to think he'd _actually_ beat an AMBU. The rest fought to see how well their tactics worked."

"Check-mate." Shikamaru declared.

Haiku looked back at the board, one glance and she said, "Yup. You won. Maybe next time we can play chess?"

"I dunno, I like Shogi more."

"I like them both."

* * *

Kola and I were walking around town in our regular clothes, doing some errands. Many of them were tasks some people that 'knew us very well' however well that would be. We did them anyway.

"I'm going to stop by here and pick up some sticky notes ok? Feel free to continue to the next errand. I'll find you later."

"Ok!" Kola skipped down the road to the Nara Ranch.

I walked into the shop.

"Hn… Where are they?" I was talking to myself.

I felt something furry climb up my shirt and sit on my shoulder. I looked over at it to see that same little weasel that I've been seeing quite a bit lately. I patted it on its head and continued my search. "There they are." I grabbed a bunch and headed to the casher to purchase them.

The weasel shifted positions when I exited the shop so it's front paws rested on my head with its hind legs on either shoulder. Today my hair was in a low ponytail like how Itachi would have his hair all because I was too lazy this morning to do anything else.

Now I needed to go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It wasn't such a long walk from here. Tasks sure do build up when you're gone for a month! I was about to enter the flower shop when Sakura ran up to me. "Hey wait! Aren't you that woman we fought today?"

"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?" I had stopped directly in front of the door.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it about?" I got out of the way of the door that way people could still go in and out without me being in the way of everyone.

"You see… I wanted your advice."

"What is it?" I reached up to touch the weasel that started to affectionately rub its head against it. "I see you're still up there little one." I smiled.

"I wanted to know what to do to get a guy to like me."

"What guy and how do you think _I_ of all people would be good about stuff like that?"

"Sasuke. I figured you'd be more experienced about stuff like that."

"Uchiha guy huh?"

"Yup…"

"He really does remind me of his brother, but I can get along with his brother more than him."

"What does an Uchiha look for in a girl?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Did his older brother like you?"

"He claimed he loved me, but I'm not sure if he really did." The weasel got onto one shoulder and started to lick my cheek. I turned my head to look it in the eyes, but it licked my lips making me blush.

"He sure is lovable, is he yours?"

"No." The weasel started rubbing the side of his face against mine as if it were claiming me. "I just kept seeing him and the next thing I know, he ran up to me, climbed onto my shoulder in the shop over there," I pointed to the shop, "and wanted to stay."

"He likes you a lot."

"I have no idea what Sasuke's older brother liked about me, but all I know it to just be yourself, not pretend to be something you're not."

"Ok, I see now. You have bangs very similar to Sasuke's except they curl."

"I know. They thought Itachi and I were twins."

"Who knows, that might be one reason why he liked you."

"Oh yeah, spend less time on your hair and more on jutsu. They prefer women who can defend themselves."

"Oh…"

"I got to do some things in here. You're welcome to come in too." I entered the door to automatically be greeted by Ino and her father.

"I need you to help out those plants over there that we've moved to that spot." Ino's father pointed out.

"Ok. I know the drill." Kneeling near the plants in it's on separate bucket; I worked at getting them healthy again.

"You're that AMBU from before aren't you?" Ino came up to me. Sakura had left shortly after I entered here.

"Um hm." I nodded my head.

"I had no idea you were so good! Well of course you'd have to be if you were an AMBU, but still! Sasuke's going to one day be stronger than you. He's so hot and handsome. Sasuke's my man, not Sakura's and one day, she will realize it and she'll give him up to me. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Ino continued on gossiping about Sasuke while I pretty much ignored her.

When I was on the very last one of the group, Ino was still talking about Sasuke. "Say the name 'Sasuke' one more time and I _will_ hunt him down and **gut** him like a fish."

The weasel jumped off, sat near the plant and looked into my eyes as if it were trying to see if I was serious about it.

After a while, "What do you have against my man Sasuke?"

"Nothing other than the fact that I'm tired of constantly being force into listening all about him and what girls think of him for hours straight." I got up.

"You're not really going to?"

"No, I just said that to get you to stop." I headed out of the shop.

"That's a relief." Ino sighed.

I continued walking out of the shop and headed up to the Nara Ranch where Kola was still at. Knowing her, when she's done doing a few medical stuff for the deer, she'd probably be riding some of them like she did last time we were asked to do some work over there. I darted up the road to meet up with Kola. That weasel was doing its best to keep up with me.

Kola just about bumped into me. "Oh there you are Haiku, now we just need to go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and then we will be done for the day!"

"I already finished up there." The weasel climbed up to my shoulder again.

"Hey there little guy." Kola leaned closer to it in order to pet its head.

"Cute huh? I told you I've been seeing a weasel."

"Something seems odd about him though."

"I know. He climbed up onto my shoulder when I was buying sticky notes and refuses to leave me. But yeah, I have that same feeling."

"Stalker is that you?" Kola poked him on the forehead causing his little head to rock back.

"Stalker?"

"Yes because Itachi means Weasel."

"I know, but that's a sudden if not a random, wild guess. It does seem possible though."

He licked me on the cheek again.

"Aw, that little mammal likes you! Stalker's gonna be mad if he hears about this!"

"Ya ready?"

"Of course I am."

We ran to the village gates and when there, I picked the weasel off of my shoulder and set him on the ground.

"Sorry, but this is where we split up." I told it after patting it on top of its head.

From there, we started running again so the weasel would have more trouble following us. Instead, it just watched us run off into the distance.

* * *

**Author's Note: Slowly but surely, the Akatsuki is able to gather information on Haiku and Kola. Will they attack and if so, when. Will Zetsu's warning be enough to keep them on their guard and keep them from being captured and forced back?**

**I am well aware the genin in my story are supposed to be older. In fact, Sasuke is supposed to be 14, but for the sake of the story and what happened, it would go a lot better for them all to be a group of inexperienced, 12 year olds, just-got-their-headbands genin. Hope you don't mind.**


	22. Chapter 22: A Spy In The Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola **

**Chapter 22: A Spy In The Akatsuki**

* * *

We both happened to be sitting at home, right on one of the branches on the outside of the house that is. You see, the Terra Clan houses are made out of a tall, wide, still living trees that the inside had been hollowed out. There are many stairs that spiral around, bringing you to different floors in the house. Each house is like this, only ours it the only occupied one at the moment. There is a front door at the base and this one happens to have around fifty floors. Some of the elders lived in homes where it was hundreds of floors high.

Imagine a little five year old having to walk all the way up to just about the top on her first time there, not very used to climbing up so many stairs, to go to Kola's room, realizing she forgot her bag at the first floor, having to climb all the way down to get it. Then traveling all the way back to find out it's now time to eat dinner. It's on the third floor. That is what it was like for me.

There is a bell system in each house so that when it is time to get all of the members on to one floor, you pull on the string and one bell on each floor starts ringing. After the attention has been gotten, it will start ringing again to say what floor. Each house had electricity and a telephone through the clan's own ways. The phones only work to get a hold of other residents. Electricity is generated in a different way; solar energy. So the Terra Clan can live independently in this large area without needing or depending on the outside world. We could live here and depend on ourselves for years. It's just a matter of when we feel like going to the outside world.

In the houses, they have sliding doors that you can take to go outside and sit down, just enjoy the outdoors from way up high. Living here can really build your leg muscles. My punches in particular are very weak compared to my legs. If I were to kick someone with as much strength as I possess without the use of chakra, I could easily break bones from living here for so long. Kola was perfectly used to living here when I first joined the clan. In fact, she always called me a slowpoke and say: 'I could have gotten to my room ten minutes ago!'

This is also a reason why fire isn't liked very much around here. The Terra Clan has grown to be able to be in harmony with nature. Being one with nature helps provide peace. Members care for animals, humans and plants alike. That is why it is called the Terra Clan. Earth: that is what we work in harmony with.

"What's going on now?" Kola asked.

"Not much. They're talking about how long do they have to wait to be able to pull the next step in their plan." I answered.

It had been a few weeks since we have been back and the Akatsuki still didn't know that I had put a crane to keep an eye out on that weasel that turned out to be Itachi in disguise. Today is now the twentieth and they have been trying their best to find out were we live, but they have been failing miserably. Only Zetsu knows where it is and can get in, but he wouldn't betray us and do so. Honestly, they would most likely disturb the balance here. At least Hidan would. The trees would be trying to cover their ears if they heard Hidan cussing up a storm! And they don't even have ears!

"Zetsu talking?"

"He's only said how he has no idea how they can't find out where we live."

"Suckers." Kola laughed.

"I know, their never going to find out how to get in here."

* * *

"What are we going to do now Leader-sama?" Sasori questioned.

"I don't know. We need to find out where they live so we can make our move when they're sleeping. Zetsu, where do they live? You need to take us there." Pein looked around. "Zetsu, Zetsu where did you go off to?"

"Yes Leader-sama?" Zetsu merged into the clearing where they have been staying.

"Where do they live?"

"Kisame knows." Zetsu claimed.

"I do not! Every time I try and follow them, I always loose them." Kisame was frustrated.

"I've been trying to follow them as a weasel since Haiku lets me sit on her shoulder, but she always makes sure I'm not on her when they head home." Itachi sighed.

"Maybe they're on to us, yeah?" Deidara suggested.

"Zetsu, did you tell them?"

"No I haven't broken my orders Leader-sama." Zetsu was telling the truth. He never said, 'Run, the Akatsuki are after you and want to drag you all the way back.' No, all he said is, 'The Akatsuki know we are from the Terra Clan. Beware.'

"We will have to formulate a plan…" Pein was talking to himself.

Kakuzu walked into the clearing, he sounded as if he had been running as fast as he could. "Hidan was an idiot and got himself caught by the Leaf."

"Now we will have to rescue him too…" Pein rubbed his head.

"I'll try and get him back, un." Deidara got up.

"Then I'll come with you." Kisame strapped Samehada onto his back.

"Remember to blend in. You don't want them knowing we are near. Hidan being trapped is bad enough." Konan advised.

* * *

"Apparently, Hidan just got caught. Deidara and Kisame are leaving so they can try and rescue him." I told Kola.

"Hm… Was he really that stupid to let himself get caught?"

"I don't know, the Akatsuki still haven't noticed I have a different crane spying on them while on Itachi."

"It's been eighteen days and they still don't realize it?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Is that a crane?" Sasori pointed it out.

Itachi pulled it out. It just played dead. "Yes it is."

"That means they've been spying on us for quite some time." Sasori stated.

"No, Haiku promised she wouldn't spy on me with this crane." It was resting in his hand.

"Sorry to pop your bubble Itachi, but that one is a different crane." Kakuzu pointed out. "That one has small black tips on its wings. The other one is pure red."

"You shouldn't have underestimated Haiku and now it turns out she's been spying on us for some time."

"She said she wouldn't spy on me." Itachi was positive.

The crane fluttered so it was sitting up and facing them, "I said and I quote: 'I guess you want something to remember me by… Don't worry, I won't spy on you with _this_ crane.' Meaning the pure red one."

Itachi twitched. "How long have you been here?"

"Eighteen days and you didn't notice." It flew upwards and somewhat tried to escape.

Itachi thought, she must have gotten suspicious of me when I was a weasel. She probably put it on me when she set me down near the village gates and ran off with Kola.

"Itachi! Don't just stand there! Help us get it!" Sasori was trying his best to get it.

Kakuzu caught it with one hand. His hand had it trapped. Intense heat was now coming off of it, but he refused to let it go. He felt a blast of chakra go into his hand and force it open. The crane flew out, faster than before, apparently actually trying to escape now. It flew near Itachi, lightly pecked him on the cheek as if giving him a kiss and with a sudden burst of speed, it escaped into the trees.

"Damn… It got away." Kakuzu inspected his hand. Not only did it hit pressure points, but also now he had a burn in the center of his hand where it had been resting. So it can use fire huh?

* * *

Sonya woke up from her catnap in the warm sunlight. She gave her pure black paw a swift lick before transforming back into her human self. 'Catnaps as a cat are usually more relaxing!' Sonya mused to herself. After stretching out a bit, she tossed her long, tight, light brown braid back that went to her waist behind her shoulders where it swayed side to side before stopping in the center of her back. She had no bangs since they had grown into her braid long ago. Sonya tightened the headband on her forehead since it felt like it had loosened just the slightest bit. She pulled back on her hand warmers and headed out the door. The Hokage was calling her.

* * *

She sat in the Hokage's office in her slimming black suit. It wasn't one of those that showed every single curve in her body, those she couldn't stand! She was a spy of course and she was usually called on to extract information from the prisoners. She was messing around with the lavender crystal that hung around her neck like a cat playing with a ball attached to a string.

"Sonya, I need you to deal with a new prisoner. All we know is he's in an organization of rouge ninja.

Sonya stopped her cat like behavior and glanced up. "What's the name and what kind of info am I looking for?"

"Anything you can about the organization, missions, goals, when they will attack and who, other members, just anything you can."

"The usual I see."

"His name is Hidan and he's immortal."

"Oh _really_. This will be fun seeing how I don't need to worry about killing the prisoner." Sonya purred.

"We moved him to _your_ room. You'll also be the first to see him. The AMBU sent him straight there."

"Weapons removed?"

"Yes. Including this ring." The Hokage pulled it out of a bag. "We left his weapon of choice in the room in case if you wished to use it."

"Can I take that with me?"

"Of course. Take everything he had here." The Hokage gave her the leather bag.

"Thanks." Sonya took the bag and headed towards the open window. "I'll get going then." She waited for Saratobi-sama to nod before jumping out the window.

The Hokage watched as a beautiful, black swan flew off towards the Hokage Mountain.

* * *

Hidan's head fucken hurt! It was killing him. Why the hell did he and Kakuzu have to be fucken ambushed by practically the whole fucken village? Sure it was only like fifty AMBU, but still! The last thing he remembered was being smacked so fucken hard, it felt like his scull had fucken cracked open. When he was twitching on the floor before fucken blacking out was that bastard of a partner, Kakuzu, run off. Fuck it all! Fuck it all to fucken hell!

He tried to rub the sore spot on the back of his head to find out he was tied to a chair. There was no way for him to escape. "_Fuck_!" If he were to get the fuck out of this hell of a place, Pein would lecture his fucken ears off for what happened!

He turned his head to the side too quickly because the pain in his head intensified. He saw his scythes leaning up against the wall and the movement that caught his eye was a black, house-sized cat walking around it. It's head turned in his direction and meowed in amusement.

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS FUCKEN HELL! IF YOU DON'T JASHIN WILL DAMN YOU TO FUCKEN HELL!!!!" Hidan screeched though he didn't know why it was directed at a _cat_ for Pete's sake!

The cat shook it's head no and walked towards him, taking delicate steps on the cold floor. When it had taken it's own swell time getting to him, it jumped on his lap and stared into his eyes.

"What the fuck is your fucken problem?!" Hidan ranted at the cat. When he got no response, he continued, "Do you really need to fucken watch me suffer? Fuck this all to hell! Jashin will fucken smite you all with his almighty fucken smiter!"

The cat let out a mrrrrow of amusement before jumping off of him. Walking behind him, it disappeared. Instead, an attractive woman most likely eighteen like Deidara walked into his sight from the other side of him.

"So you're Hidan." The woman was looking intently at him.

"What the hell is _your_ problem?" Hidan couldn't look away from the crystal around her neck. He was too fascinated with the necklace.

"Tell me about the organization you're in." Sonya suggested.

"I'm not telling you anything about the Akatsuki!" Hidan screeched.

"Interesting." Sonya wrote down that piece of information down on a small tablet. "Who's your leader?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know about that bastard, Pein?"

"Pein who?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"You have told me some already smart one." Sonya had a smirk on her face. "We can do this the hard way if you wish." Sonya got a bone saw out of one of the cabinets in the room.

"What are you going to do with that?" Hidan was a bit nervous.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, I will force you to." She put the saw up against his arm.

"I'm not fucken afraid of your saw! I'm immortal!"

"I know that."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Tell me about the Akatsuki or else I won't stop." Sonya pressed the blade against his skin. Slowly, she began to saw his arm off.

"It has no affect on me! I _love_ pain!"

Sonya stopped. "You do, do you?"

"You can't beat me."

"I better write this down." She turned to her notebook and jotted down what he said. "Affectionate… for… leader. There we go."

"I don't love that bastard!"

"You just said you loved Pein. Apparently Pein is a guy and you are… gay?"

"I mean the feeling of pain. P… A…. I… N…"

"You can spell?"

"Of course I can you bitch."

"So you're saying you… 'touch' your leader? How disturbing…!"

"No! I don't!"

"But you said you like felling pain and Pein's your leader." Sonya liked toying with the prisoners.

"This is has nothing to do with that fucken bastard!"

"So you're a masochist then?" Sonya didn't like the idea of having to deal with a bloody masochist one bit. She was having a feeling things wouldn't work in her favor after all…

"Yes and I'm fucken proud of it!"

"Tell me more about what you know." Sonya continued with the sawing, his blood getting all over her hands.

"I fucken won't." Hidan announced.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"Deidara, what are you doing? It's this way!" Kisame was looking over to Deidara who insisted it was the other way.

"Come on, un. It's this way. I can hear Hidan's voice."

"No, it's this way."

"If Itachi were here, he'd agree with me."

"We should have had Itachi come with us. Too bad he was busy spying on those two and trying to hunt down that crane…"

"We split up, un? You go that way if you're so sure and I'll go this way un."

"You better have your radio with you."

"Of course I do, un."

The two spit up in search for their missing member. They both used jutsu to disguise themselves as AMBU and look like people that would easier blend in for Kisame's case. After all, no one in Konoha had blue skin. Even though Deidara couldn't stand to walk around with short hair, he made himself be like that so he wasn't caught.

* * *

Deidara knew he'd be right. He found the room with Hidan screaming in delight. Deidara told Kisame how he was right and Kisame said he would be coming. Deidara also heard Hidan saying something about she knowing how to treat a man properly. Who ever was in there sounded as if she was disgusted just by being in the same room as him.

Deidara causally walked into the room. Hidan's blood was everywhere. An electric saw was going and Hidan was screaming his head off if that was even possible. His limbs had all been sawed off, and at the moment, he was being sawed in half by the electric saw that was going. She had started with the groin and was just about half way through the neck when she stopped. She washed off her hands and hid in an emo corner.

"Stupid bloody masochist." She cursed him.

"Where are you fucken going? You haven't fucken finished yet." Hidan was trying his best to look over to where she was at, but it wasn't working because of the simple fact the tendons in his neck had all been torn.

He couldn't stop looking at her. She was hugging her knees in the corner and it almost looked as if she was crying, but she wasn't. She was just very frustrated. Deidara was surprised someone like her would be able to last so long with a perverted at times, bloody masochist who cussed so much, it was like the word fuck might have lost it's meaning.

Sonya looked up to see an AMBU she had never seen before. He was staring straight at her, but she wasn't sure what his problem was. Working for so many countless hours with that creep was paying its toll on her mind. His screaming still hadn't ceased in her head. Stupid bloody masochist.

"Can I help you?"

"Un. I'm here to replace you for the day." The blonde explained.

"I'm never replaced in the middle of info prying."

"That's the thing, the Hokage wanted you. He said something about finding out some useful information for you, un." Deidara was doing his best to get her to leave.

"I've never seen you around here before. My name is Sonya. What is yours?"

Deidara was in a trance as he stared at the now standing in front of him, woman. "Un…"

"That's a name?"

"Sorry, it's--"

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Sonya had interrupted him.

"I'm an AMBU and the Hokage sent me here to get you."

"Deidara, is that you?" Hidan said.

"You're name is Deidara as in the bomb terrorist and fireworks star Deidara?" Sonya raised an eyebrow.

"Art is a bang, un." Deidara said without thinking about it.

"You're an Akatsuki too?"

"How would you know about the Akatsuki un?"

"Gotcha." Sonya pulled the long, lightweight blade off of her back. It had a black tinge to it and she snapped it into two blades that she positioned like scissors around Deidara's neck.

Deidara showed his real appearance and managed to slip out from her blades.

"Why do you look like a girl?" Sonya said.

Deidara felt like he was going to face-plant the ground. It wasn't the first time he was confused, but coming from a girl he had already developed a little bit of feelings for just by the small encounter. It's not like he thought they would date or have a future together, but it was too much. He never believed in love at first sight, but now he was a believer.

Kisame walked in. He realized what was going on and showed his true appearance. "Deidara, ready?" Kisame's hand was already on the handle of Samehada.

"Un." Deidara's hand reached for the clay pouch while the other reached for his weapons holster.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sonya sure did a number on Hidan! He's not even in one piece anymore! How will the outcome of this battle be? Who do you think will win? Will they be able to get Hidan out of there or will they also be stuck there? Stay tuned for Chapter 23.**


	23. Chapter 23: Sonya the ShapeShifter

**It will Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 23: Sonya the Shape-Shifter**

* * *

Sonya prepared herself for the attacks that she knew were going to be coming at her at any second. With cat-like grace and fluidity, she avoided every strike. She fully knew the odds were against her, but she couldn't let them take Hidan, no matter how creepy and how much she didn't want to be near him.

The phone on the opposite side of the room rang. Sonya created two shadow clones to fend the two Akatsuki members off while she maneuvered her way to the white, cord phone.

"Hello? Sonya here."

"How are things going?"

"It's fine Hokage."

"Need anything?"

Sonya was intently watching the shinobi try and fight the two clones in attempts to get to her real body. "Send those two plant wielders you've told me so much about to come here and patch up Hidan. He seems to have 'fallen apart.'"

"Anything else."

Kisame took out one of her clones and was heading straight towards her. "Um, send the AMBU here as soon as you can."

"What's going on?"

Kisame had slashed the cord and then smashed it to pieces with Samehada. Sonya had luckily avoided that massive blade with her reflexes. "That wasn't nice. I liked that phone." Sonya pointed out.

Deidara took out her other clone with a small clay bomb. Kisame and Sonya's attentions were focused on the blonde who looked quite happy.

"Deidara, now they know where we are for sure!" Kisame scolded.

"It did the trick, un." Deidara sighed. "Why do you always dislike my art?"

"Deidara, you're not supposed to be making loud noises like this when you're supposed to be in disguise!"

Sonya turned into a black leopard when they weren't paying attention and tackled Kisame; forcing him to lie face-first on the cold floor.

"How in the world did that get here, un!" Deidara's eyes grew wide.

She looked up at him, one of her big paws on the back of Kisame's head.

Deidara gulped. He prepared more clay bombs in case if it was necessary.

"Get off of me." Kisame turned his head to the side.

"No." The black leopard growled. "You came here, and now you won't be leaving."

"Sonya? Un." Deidara questioned.

"Yes. I am a shape-shifter." Sonya stated.

Sonya could feel herself being picked up as Kisame was able to get up. Using her skills as a shape-shifter, she turned into a small elephant that crushed Kisame's arms and legs. Turning back into a human, she neared Deidara. Kisame groaned from all of the pain lacing in his limbs. Deidara tried to escape with Hidan after a clay bomb went off, clouding the whole room. Deidara and his clones were stuck in the doorway while caring Hidan and two of them had a hold of his missing limbs.

"What's going on un?" Deidara questioned as soon as the room cleared.

"I caught you in my Shadow Possession Jutsu. Ever heard of it?" Sonya turned her head so Deidara and his clones could see that their shadows were connected with Sonya's.

"No, I haven't un."

"That's too bad."

* * *

A few minutes of talking and just standing there, the AMBU showed up. She had them tie Deidara up and put Hidan back where he was. She had some help moving Kisame to another chair where he was tied up, but she doubted she needed those binds with his limbs being crushed and all. They ended up removing all of their possessions and their cloaks. This sure was becoming an interesting day!

Sonya picked up and examined each ring. Three strange rings that had a different symbol. First the owner of 'Three' was caught, then this one, 'South,' and lastly, the owner of 'Blue.' Three was probably because of the three scythes that Hidan uses, and blue was because of… She got a good look at Deidara's eye, oh so he has blue eyes just like hers. How interesting… Little did Sonya or anyone else for that matter know that when the ring is removed from the wearer for at least a five minutes, then the location of that person is automatically sent to Pein. Pein was now trying to figure out how to rescue the three members who all happened to be locked up in the same room.

Where was that new phone, fish, shark, and hot sauce she requested? In fact, where were those two women she requested? Oh well, Sonya didn't wish to continue with extracting info at this time. She'd just wait until the items she requested came. She kinda just wanted to take another catnap. She wrote down all of the information she had gained so far on the small tablet before turning into a black house cat. She got up on the counter and lay down. Who knew how long it would be before someone would come. She just had enough today just because of having to deal with Hidan.

* * *

It was an hour later when Sonya got the items she requested, but still no signs of the ninja that she sent for in order to get Hidan into one piece. He was still alive and happened to not talk as must which was a relief.

She took the fish, a table, and a sharp kunai. Taking the smallest fish, she held it up in front of Kisame, stabbed the kunai in the belly of the fish, right under the head, tore down to the pelvic fin, causing some guts to come tumbling out. Still, he refused to talk. She took a bigger fish and did the same. Not a word. Yes, this was affecting him, but he was just hard to crack. She reached for the small shark and did the same. His eyes grew wide as she pierced its skin and they grew even wider as she slit the belly open.

"Stop it already!" Kisame bellowed as she reached for a slightly larger shark. The last one that they had brought in too.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"What would that be?"

"Tell me about the Akatsuki."

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Your smart little buddy over their said he wasn't telling me anything about the Akatsuki when I asked him about the organization you were all in."

"Hidan." Kisame growled.

"What?" Hidan struggled to see over there, but could only look up at the ceiling.

"So what would you like to tell me?"

"I'm not speaking."

"Ok then. We'll just have to do this the hard way." Sonya reached for the last shark.

Kisame held his breath when she cut this one open. He couldn't stand seeing this happen to sharks, his favorite animals simply because he was half shark, but he mustn't talk.

Sonya cleaned up the mess and then went to Deidara who fell asleep. She thought she saw something strange a bit earlier on his hands, but she wasn't sure what it was. She carefully turned his hand so it was palm up. Her fingers trailed along the lips on the hand in fascination. Deidara woke up and a tongue licked her fingers. She held back a small giggle and went to the counter. Coming back with the hot sauce, she asked Deidara, "Are you going to speak or do I have to do this the hard way?"

"I'm not going to give any information to you un." Deidara replied.

"Ok then. I wonder what will happen if I did this?" She grabbed a hold of his hand. Once she was able to get the mouth to open up, she poured a great deal of the insanely hot hot sauce into the mouth. It drank it without second thought. It was only a matter of time before the palm of his hand turned red and irritated. The tongue was hanging out of the mouth in an attempt to cool down.

"Ack, don't do that! Don't you know it's hot un?!" Deidara was growing frustrated when she did the same to the other hand's mouth.

"That's the point. I'll only stop when you give me what I want." Sonya meowed in amusement when his face was one of the brightest reds she had ever seen when she forced the sauce down his throat. Three tongues were hanging out in failed attempts to cool down.

"That's too hot, un."

"No thanks, I use toilet paper." Sonya laughed and then poured more into the mouths in his hands.

"What are you going to do now that you ran out un?" Deidara was glad his mouths were just now beginning to cool off.

"I can improvise." Sonya grabbed a lock of his golden yellow hair. "You must be proud of this hair of yours to grow it out and care for it like this. It's pretty soft too."

Deidara's eyes grew wide when he saw her grab a kunai with her other hand.

"Don't worry, I'll make you look more manly after this. That way you won't be confused for a chick."

"Don't touch my precious hair! Just don't do it un!" Deidara begged.

"Tell me about the Akatsuki. What is your mission?"

"To rescue Hidan." Deidara couldn't believe he was going to speak in order to save his hair. He had to.

"What was your mission before he got captured?" Sonya was surprised she had cracked him.

"I'm not telling." Deidara tensed for the moment he knew she was going to attack his precious hair. Sonya was disappointed that he had changed his mind to talk.

"You sure?"

"Un…"

With one quick movement, she cut his whole ponytail off. Now he had just a stub where it used to be on top of his head. He was devastated to say the least. But she wasn't going to stop until she got more from these two. Plan and simple, she just didn't want to deal with that religious bastard. She pulled a lighter out of a drawer that she kept in case if she wanted to or needed to light a candle. The candles happened to be in the same drawer too. If Deidara wasn't going to talk before, then how about this?

* * *

Kola and I just got back to the Leaf Village from a tiresome mission. Sure it had only been a one-day mission, but I was just exhausted. Kola was too. Besides, it wasn't every day that we are sent on missions where we needed to track down a rouge ninja and chaise him down for around a hundred miles on foot. I was just glad we were able to teleport back to the Leaf Village. The Terra Clan Special Skills were very useful at times. We rarely used this jutsu anyway. If we were, then it would be like: why bother even using legs? If we were running late or something like that, then we would use it. Zetsu uses something a bit different. He merges and unmerges with the ground while Kola and I 'jump' into the ground and end up at the destination that we have chosen.

We had left yesterday at six in the morning, and haven't slept since. As soon as we made it back around four in the morning and checked in with the Hokage, he sent us to see a prisoner. The Hokage was surprised to see us back so soon. He said it was important for us to do some work on some rouge. He said that he forgot to tell the person in charge of gathering info from this person that we were gone on a mission for at _least_ a day.

* * *

Kola and I dragged our feet down the halls inside the Hokage Mountain. Why did we have to be coming here so late? Our feet were killing us and our bodies were telling us after such a long day to lie down and _**go to sleep already**_! The passageways all seemed longer then they were in actuality and it made us just want to fall asleep on this very floor no mater how cold it was. Still wearing our AMBU uniforms, we finally made it to the dark room. Cat eyes lit up in the darkness from across the room.

"Sonya?" I asked.

"What is it?" Sonya yawned. She had been too tired to leave and just decided on sleeping here. She figured it would be a good idea in case if more Akatsuki members were to show up in order to rescue the prisoners.

"We got a message from the Hokage when we got back from our mission about half an hour ago saying that we were needed to patch up some rouge." I explained.

"Do you know the name?" Sonya wasn't sure if these were really AMBU since this was her first time meeting them.

"He didn't say. My name is Kola." Kola yawned, "And this is my sister Haiku." She yawned again. "We are plant wielders and good in medicinal stuff."

I turned on the light. The cat was sitting on the counter and she got up jumped off. From there, she turned back into her usual form. "IDs? I had two come and try and rescue the rouge you will be reconnecting."

Kola and I pulled out our IDs and handed them over. "Thank you." Sonya gave them back. "There he is."

Hidan snapped awake as soon as we got a yard away from him. Dried blood covered him and it looked like a long night was ahead of us.

"What the fuck are _you two_ doing here bitches?" Hidan ended up waking Deidara and Kisame who in our sleepy state, didn't even realize they were in here. Deidara's ponytail had been swiped clean off and the rest of his hair had been singed. Kisame on the other hand, looked just fine except the fact that each limb had been crushed.

"Do you know him?" Sonya raised an eyebrow.

"No." Kola said. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

I had tweaked his voice box again so he wouldn't let on the fact that we knew them.

"I'll let you two to your business. Wake me when you're done." Sonya turned back into a cat, got up on the counter and went back to sleep.

I rubbed my eyes, trying desperately to wake up more so I could do my work, but I just couldn't concentrate like this. Kola was the same exact way. Our visions grew blurry and we both ended up on the floor, sleeping like rocks before we had even touched Hidan other than making it were he couldn't say anything.

Sonya slowly opened up one eye to check the time. **7:00 am** Hm, why is the light still on? Were they that irresponsible? First they didn't wake her and then they left the light on. She got up and turned into a human after stretching out. They didn't even do their job! This she was going to have to report to the Hokage. Guess she'll have to do the hard work. Sure it'll take a long time since she wasn't good at healing a lot of bone and reattaching stuff like that. She was only good at cuts, that's it. Now's a good time to learn! She approached Hidan's body that was sleeping away and noticed Kola and Haiku laying on the floor near the table Hidan was on, in deep slumber. Picking up an arm, she threw it at the two. That didn't work, so she hit Haiku with a leg. Hidan's foot hit her head and she snapped awake. Throwing one last limb, she woke Kola up.

"What's going on?" Haiku mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"You both fell asleep on the job." Sonya replied, placing her hands on her hips disapprovingly.

"Sorry, but we were _so_ tired. We thought we couldn't even get to this room." Kola explained.

"Kola, we only got two and a half hours of sleep." Haiku practically whined. "We had to chaise down a rouge and then take him out for twenty-two hours straight, kill him, and them drag ourselves here."

"Oh well. It's fine." Sonya thought to herself, 'At least I don't have to do another report.' "Better get started once you wake up. I can get some coffee down here to help you two wake up and it's cold so a good, hot drink would help you both. I personally don't like that stuff. I prefer hot chocolate."

"Can I have some hot chocolate?" Kola got up and splashed some water on her face before drying her face off. She did look more awake now.

"Hot tea?" Haiku did the same.

"What flavor would you like?"

"I like cranberry-apple."

"What kind of flavor is that? Eh, whatever, I'll have them send it down right away. I might as well get some hot chocolate too. It's a bit chilly this morning." Sonya liked being nice to people who were nice to her. In her eyes, if you're nice to someone, you deserve the treatment back.

* * *

Kola and I started by cleaning off all of the dried blood off of Hidan who woke up as soon as we touched him. We were just lucky that the cut Sonya had made was a smooth one even if it meant we had to heal bone.

"Drinks are here." Sonya carried them over. "Wow, the idiot is actually quiet! Come to think of it, why isn't he saying anything?"

"It would be easier for us if he wasn't screaming at us the whole time." I explained.

"Ok." Sonya replied.

We stopped what we were doing for a short break. Washing our hands off, we all sat down together and drank the hot liquid that seemed to warm us up inside.

* * *

When we started again, Kola and I made slow progress because we started by getting his spine back together. It was difficult to get the spinal cord working again and then to get the spine reformed. Well, it wasn't _that_ difficult, it just took a while. It was easier than it looked because we knew the human body so well.

* * *

Sonya had to say, she trusted these two for some strange reason even though she didn't know them. They were hard workers when they didn't fall asleep from pure exhaustion. Other than that, they were just really nice and trustworthy. She formed some hand signs and got Deidara to look at her. She had to resort to this because nothing else was working and she might as well use this on the most sensible person out of the three. Hidan would be too strange and perverted to search through what he knew.

Sonya focused on searching through mission information when she hit the jackpot! It was about how they needed to capture two women to join the Akatsuki. They were a very strong and would be very valuable to the Akatsuki. She was going through info about how it they were members from a clan of legend. It was the Terra Clan that was only heard of in myths and rumors. No one knew if it really existed. Then why in the world would that be important? Capture them when the signal was given. For now, find out as much as you could. She was learning about what the clan and saw what some mystical book that they owned looked like. She saw the pages being flipped around and then it showed the two. The names repeated in her head, Haiku and Kola. We need to capture Haiku and Kola at all costs.

Sonya ended the jutsu and exited Deidara's mind. "What did you do un?!"

"Found what I was looking for. That was quite interesting too."

"What did you learn about un?" Deidara's voice turned to a whisper.

"Are those the two?" Sonya whispered into his ear.

"I'm not telling un."

"Don't worry, I saw what they look like." Sonya smiled and headed to the two to see how much they had completed.

Turns out, Haiku and Kola had completed making it look as if Hidan was no longer sawed in half. Now all they had to do was reattach his limbs. "Sorry, but can you two keep an eye on these three while I'm gone. I need to inform the Old Man about what I learned."

Sonya wanted to know if these two were going to help them escape or be trustworthy and loyal to the village and make sure they stayed here. Apparently, they had met the Akatsuki before and that's why they weren't too surprised to see them here. They obviously wished to stay in the village or else they would already be gone. It's not like she really needed the three anyway; she found out what she wanted to know. The current mission and goal of the Akatsuki. She just needed to report it.

"Ok." Haiku looked over her shoulder at Sonya, "We'll be here."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sonya sure is something different. First being a shape-shifter, the ability to use the Shadow Possession Jutsu, then being able to sort through the knowledge of the chosen person. Really, who is Sonya?**

**Sonya: Me! I'm me! That's who I am! Me! *Grabs a cookie***

** Happy Halloween! I want to make a deal with you, I'll update another chapter on this sunday if I have two new reviews or more. Review like Haiku and Kola's lives depended on it! My friends and I are cosplaying the Akatsuki. There's nine, possibly ten of us all going in one group. I'm going to be Itachi, the friend I based on Sonya is going to be Deidara, Googla2 will be Zetsu, The Dragon Mage is Hidan. Those are just a few of us. =3**


	24. Chapter 24: The Misadventures of Cockato

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 24: The Misadventures of Cockatoo Butt

* * *

**

Shikamaru was lying in his favorite spot; watching the clouds float effortlessly by. Sometimes he wished he was one of them. That would mean he wouldn't have to do anything other than enjoy being lazy and go with the flow. He closed his eyes, just about ready to fall asleep when his seventeen-year-old sister showed up next to him. She was lying down next to him and was also going to take a good nap. This was one way they had their time together. Doing just this, talking every now and then, watch the clouds, lay down, and possibly take a nap. He loved doing this with her.

"What have you been up to little brother?" She stretched out a little bit before getting into a comfy spot.

"Not much. Life's been too much of a drag. First Mom wants me to clean my room and then Dad wanted to train me."

"That's too bad. I told you before, keep your room clean and then you don't have to be told to clean up a big mess."

"I'm not you Sonya. I'm not an overly clean person. That's what a woman is like, not a man."

"There you go on again about it not being you Shikamaru."

"Mom's been worried about you."

"I figured she would."

"Where have you been for the last four days?"

"I've been busy."

"We haven't seen you since the Hokage called for you about a new prisoner."

"I know. I've been really busy. First I had to deal with the prisoner. Capture two that tried to rescue the first, find out all that I can from the three. Wait until the next day for them all to be healed of the injuries they sustained. The day after that, when no one was there, more members of that organization managed to rescue them and take all of the stuff we took from them. From there, we've been spending two days of searching. All failed, but I was able to find out what they were after while I had a hold of them."

"Busy huh? I don't want to grow up because of all of that."

"It's not that bad. In a few months, Mom will finally let me move out on my birthday. I'll stay a bit longer so I can get a nice place."

"No need to look. You know how they are."

"Did they find one for me that they were planning to give me for my birthday?"

"You guessed right. It's supposed to be a secret."

"I know, act surprised."

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Of course, tomorrow's the big dinner and when the whole family is meeting up at our house."

"It's such a drag. Honestly, why do we need to do all of that cleaning when all of the house will just become a big mess from everyone being there at once."

"I know. Mom's going to have me on cooking duty again."

"That's a scary thought."

"I agree." The two started laughing.

* * *

Sasuke could have sworn he saw Itachi just standing there, looking at something. He charged at it to find out that he disappeared. "I know you're around here somewhere!"

Sasuke got some strange looks from the people around him. He scanned the area and saw a person on their knees. They had their hair in a low ponytail and when that person turned his/her head to talk to the woman next to him/her, he saw the same bangs. Itachi just made his hair curl to catch him off guard, but that wasn't going to trick him! He tackled Itachi and made the person he was taking to laugh like crazy.

This person patted the top of his head. "How are you Cockatoo Butt?"

His head spun around to glare at the wavy, brown haired woman. "What did you call me?"

"Cockatoo Butt." The woman laughed even harder.

"Get off of me." The person under him mumbled into the dirt.

"I finally got you Itachi!" Sasuke announced in triumph.

The person threw him off and brushed him/her off. Turning around and glaring at the startled Sasuke, he realized this was a woman. "I'm NOT Itachi!"

"Nonsense."

"Do you think Itachi has these?" She pointed at her breast.

"You just turned yourself into a girl to fool me."

"I am not Itachi! My name is Haiku!" She had a pissed off look on her face.

"I told you not to be lazy and put you hair into a low ponytail!" The person Haiku was talking to was trying her hardest to stop laughing.

"Kola, this isn't helping." Haiku snapped.

Itachi was thinking to himself, 'Foolish little brother, I'm really over here.'

"But you're Itachi!" Sasuke protested.

"Do I _look_ like Itachi?!" Haiku leaned down to help the purple dragonfly whose wing was ripped off because of Sasuke's actions. She healed it and it flew away.

"Yes."

Haiku walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. "**Don't** do that again."

"There there Cockatoo Butt." Kola patted Sasuke on the head. "Don't worry, she's not usually like this. That's just what happens when you're on a period, though you don't have to worry about that kind of stuff." Itachi had to strain to listen to what Kola told his little brother.

"Kola! You don't have to tell the whole world." Haiku turned around at Kola. Sasuke didn't seem to know what a period was.

"What? Today's your last day." Kola caught up with Haiku.

* * *

Haiku was walking around by herself. Kola was unexpectedly called away on a quick mission. She'd be back later on today. "Hn… The twenty-fifth of November." Haiku said out loud.

Itachi watched from a distance so she wouldn't notice his presence. Ever since that crane was found, he decided against spying as a weasel since she'd automatically know it was him. He was just doing a good job at staying hidden as himself. Haiku was walking around the Uchiha Housing Area. Why? He wasn't sure.

Haiku was wandering around in the direction of where she used to live with her parents. She had to know if Uchiha Manor was still there and if Mother and Father were there; waiting for her. Besides, it's been a while. To her complete surprise and at the same time, horror, the great Uchiha Manor was gone. It was as if it had been picked up and moved to a different location. Guess her parents managed to move it again… It was supposedly in a different location before she was born and she was guessing it was moved again a while back. It had been about ten years since she gained enough guts to come back here. Too many memories had been from this area. In were the garden used to be, the rose bushes were all overgrown and uncared for. The area where the house used to be was now running rampant with wildflowers and grasses. Surprising, she thought there would be a lot more weeds in an area like this. The back yard was like how she remembered. A training area where she used to be trained at with her parents, soft sandy area and an area with hard, compact soil. Only few plants sprouted here so far. The tree with two swings still remained along with all of the other fruit trees and well… other trees that didn't produce fruit. She sat down on one of the swings and gently swung, remembering all of the good times she had in the back yard with her parents. There was just too many to remember at once. Sure she was young, only five and a half, but still. She prized those glorious times, even if some were disturbing.

* * *

_One interesting one was when her mother gave her a lesson about how to deal with Uchiha men. She was only wearing black, silk, lace underwear and gently closing the door behind her. Father had been tied to the bed and Muki had taught her all about how to deal with an Uchiha man._

_She could still remember hearing Father yelling, "Muki, get your ass back in __here!"_

_With a snap of Mother's fingers, she freed him and continued walking around in her underwear. By time she had gotten past the corner, Father made it to the door. I still remember he had that problem that Itachi also had after that day of torture. He quickly asked me which way she had gone and ran off in that direction. Muki gave Haiku many lessons on Uchiha men including the Sacred Machete in which Haiku had mastered just about as soon as she touched it._

* * *

Itachi was curious as of why Haiku was crying all of the sudden. He got the feeling to just go up to her and give her a hug to help comfort her. He didn't like seeing her cry. Maybe this was those mood swings he's heard about?

Sasuke came running up to Haiku. 'Oh this is going to be good.' Itachi thought as he watched it all happen.

"I found you again Itachi!" Sasuke attacked Haiku.

She got up and looked pissed off all of the sudden. She rested a death glare on him. "Leave me alone."

"It's you again!"

"Yes it is and now leave me be."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to."

"You're not an Uchiha and you aren't supposed to be hanging around the center of the Uchiha Housing Area without reason."

"I am an Uchiha you moron!" Haiku smacked him upside the head.

Itachi didn't think she'd tell him that, though periods really could change your mood.

"No you're not! Itachi and I are the only ones left!"

"You miss counted." Haiku turned her back on him and started to walk off.

Sasuke tugged on her ponytail. "How can you be an Uchiha?"

"I just am!" She continued walking off.

"Tell me. I'm the next leader of the Uchiha now that my brother is gone."

"That's a laugh. You don't even know a fan form." Haiku had turned around to face him.

"And you do?"

"Yes."

"How are you an Uchiha? I command you."

"You can't order me around. Just because you're father was the leader doesn't mean you get to start ordering the Uchiha around."

"I will kill Itachi and restore my clan."

"_Your_ clan? This clan rightfully belongs to the founder Madara." A smirk appeared on Haiku's face. "I bet you couldn't defeat the founder's kid."

"Why would I need to? Madara doesn't have a kid."

"Itachi wouldn't be able to, though he's befriended Madara's daughter."

"How do you know this?"

"I am Madara and Muki's daughter." She smacked him upside the head. Haiku stared down at the shocked Uchiha. "Now leave me be."

"Why don't you look like us?"

"Because this isn't what I really look like." Haiku turned around and started to walk off.

"Why are you leaving?"

"If I won't show Itachi, then why would I show you?"

"You've seen Itachi?!"

"He was my only friend when I was little. Before I was separated from my parents."

"How could you be _**his**_ friend?"

"Easily."

"Where is he?!"

"Look closely and you'll find him. He's around here somewhere." Haiku turned back around and looked straight at Itachi's location.

"He's a heartless man!"

"Just to let you know…" Haiku pat him on the head, obviously in a good mood since she had a good smile on her face. "Itachi was excited when he found out you were going to be born. He'd always tell me how he'd be the best brother he could for you."

"…"

"It's true."

"You're not an Uchiha. I don't believe you."

"Believe as you wish. Itachi wanted me to believe that he deeply loved me…"

* * *

"Haiku, I finally found you!" Kola exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"It took me such a long time to realize you went to the garden."

"Did you notice the note next to your bed saying: 'I went to the Life & Cure Garden.' Hm?"

"No, how could you burst my bubble like this?"

"You didn't see it? It was right on your nightstand where you look every morning."

"The key word here is morning."

"True."

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Kola yawned.

"I can't sleep."

"Really? Are you done with your period?"

"Yes. I just not sleepy at the moment."

"Why are you here?"

"I came here because I can think easier. Besides, I like how extra peaceful it is here."

"Life & Cure Garden. That's a special place in itself."

"I know. Each and every herb and medicinal plant in existence is here."

"Mm-hm. The purest around because of this area that the Terra Clan occupies. The best around and we can use them without fear of running out because more are automatically ready if they are needed for harvest. I love it here."

"So do I. It's one of the most beautiful places around. There's the Love-In-A-Mist that you wanted to 're-familiarize' yourself with."

"I can't help laughing when I remember what Kisame thought I said when I called out the name."

"He deserved that one."

"You slapped Stalker."

"I know. He was being perverted so I thought it was necessary. Kisame only gave him unwanted ideas."

"He's a guy."

"And his little brother keeps confusing me with him."

"Lighten up, it's expected to happen."

I glared at Kola. "Sasuke thought he used a jutsu to make him look like a woman or had a sex change."

Kola was laughing her head off. "Sex change? Itachi? Wow."

"Aren't you tired?"

"No. I got plenty of sleep since I convinced you to go to bed early like I did."

"The sun's coming up."

"I know that, I'm not blind like Itachi."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's going blind."

"I know that, but he isn't yet."

"He wants you _really_ badly. Are you going to date him on of these days?"

"I don't care how much he wants me."

"You are a liar."

"No comment."

"_Sure._"

"I'm not going to date him. I still remember what happened last time."

"That was because you were being forced into dating some jerk."

"I stretched him out until he was ripped in half at the midsection."

"Do you have an Inner Muki?"

"I guess so. That was a 'I hate you' Muki."

"What was it with Itachi?" Kola gave me the eyebrow.

I looked away. "Affectionate Muki."

"You _like_ him. You _love_ him."

"So?"

"Then date him already!"

"No Kola. Besides, he's in the Akatsuki and we can't be in that organization. They just want to use our powers to take over the world."

"Do you know what I just thought of that would be a strange stage for you to be in?"

"Inner Muki and Madara?"

"Poor Itachi!" Kola exclaimed. "But no. I'm talking about is what if there was a Protective Madara."

"I know Father became very protective of Mother and me, but that would be an interesting stage."

"Wanna go to the tea house?"

"Oh yeah, they serve delicious dangos! I love going there!"

"Let's go then. We can go on our mission afterwards."

"But first, we better get our stuff ready to go before we go down there." I got up from my spot against the base of a small tree if it was compared to the houses and stretched out a bit.

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were all deciding on what to have together for breakfast. They wanted to have a nice breakfast since today was Thanksgiving and they wanted to spend the morning together.

"I want ramen!" Naruto whined when the rest of the squad decided against it.

"Why don't we go to the tea house?" Kakashi suggested.

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth." Sasuke sighed.

"But we are already here." Kakashi stopped in front of the shop.

Sasuke stopped and stared into the shop. All he saw was a long, low ponytail… "ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi's his older brother." Kakashi shut his book to see what Sasuke was up to.

"What the?" Naruto couldn't believe how he was acting over this person.

Little did Sasuke know, he had a hold of Haiku's ponytail. He tugged, but she didn't seem bothered. She raised the cup to her lips and started to sip the contents when Sasuke tugged even harder causing the scalding liquid to spill all over the front of her shirt. Haiku slowly turned around to face her attacker and gave him a death glare. He immediately let go and stepped back, away from the angry woman.

Itachi was hidden and watching the whole thing happen. He was positive that Haiku and Kola nor anyone else for that matter could sense him. Sure he was being a stalker, but that's what he had to be at the moment. He knew his foolish little brother was going to be in a lot of trouble judging by the look on Haiku's face.

"I didn't know it was you Haiku." Sasuke was wide eyed and was stepping back as she grew closer to him.

"This is the last straw! Now you will be punished."

"Don't mind him, he's just a little genin." Kakashi got in the way.

"HEY I'm not a little genin!"

"Sasuke." Kakashi warned.

"Sasuke's got to learn to stop mixing me up with his brother and to know that he has no right to be arrogant." Haiku pulled out the machete.

'Oh crap! My foolish little brother's done for!' Itachi thought to himself.

"You don't need to kill him for mistakes." Kakashi gulped.

"So I'm guessing you're going to be fully responsible for this genin?"

"I am."

An evil smirk appeared on Haiku's face. "Then so be it. As some would say: a thousand years of pain!"

"That's my line!" Kakashi protested.

The genin watched in pure horror as their sensei went through the Uchiha Manhood Test. They shielded their eyes and tried to block out their sensei's screaming bloody horror.

Itachi wasn't sure if he was jealous of someone else being tested or the fact that it was supposed to be Sasuke that bugged him. He didn't want his little brother to have to go through that, but at the same time, he wanted to be the one to be tested. He was surprised to think that he had grown to like being tested. Now that was just sick and wrong!

Something that Haiku's father told him when he was really little about how to explain the Uchiha Manhood Test:

* * *

"That's the thing, when it's done with hatred and anger, boy is it horrible. But when it's done with affection, I can't necessarily remember whether I was screaming for it to stop or if I was screaming for more."

* * *

He was surprised he could remember that small thing that Madara had whispered to him one day when he asked about that test. At that time when Madara had said that, he just couldn't believe the second part would be possible. Now he honestly had to agree with the man.

"Come on Kola, I got to change this shirt." Haiku put the machete away after cleaning it off.

"I'm coming." Kola caught up to her.

"Are you alright Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned her pained sensei.

"Ow… ow…. owww..." Kakashi started to slowly walk. He found that only tiny baby steps worked the best since it wasn't as painful. "Sasuke."

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Next time,"

Sasuke gulped.

"You're going to go through that test, not me."

"Yes Kakashi."

"I can't believe she would do something so sick and wrong! Believe it!" Naruto walked side by side his teammates.

"What's her problem?" Sakura asked.

"It used to be some kind of tradition that the Uchiha men had to go through. It's something that the founder's wife introduced."

"She must have been crazy to think of that!" Sakura sighed, "I'd never do that to anyone."

"My brother told me that the only reason he married her was because it was some form of peace treaty that he was forced to accept."

"Sucks to be him." Naruto laughed a little bit before Kakashi turned around.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's some kind of quote from Madara himself! Some would think he'd be crazy to say stuff like that. Would you believe he's crazy? Sonya Nara, she sure does have a lot in common with her little brother Shikamaru. Honestly, likes to sleep, lazy, same ideas about their parents, get along? Wow, who would think that siblings would get along so easily! Poor Kakashi! He just had to defend Sasuke and this is what he has to deal with. Looks like Itachi's not the only one who takes little steps after being tested.**

**Halloween was a blast! The person who was Hidan was chasing after cars when there was only us around. One car thought they ran her over so they stopped. Hidan ran away... Deidara borrowed her sythe and tried too. Deidara chaised one a ways up the street. Hidan actually did hit a few cars... Heh, heh. Tobi was a relatively good boy. Zetsu wasn't the center of jokes. Lot's of insults all around. Let's see, there was Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Zetsu. Kisame didn't show up. Pein and Konan ditched us. We would have had the whole Akatsuki, excluding Orochimaru 'cause he doesn't count.  
**


	25. Chapter Chapter 25: Hotel Fire

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 25: Hotel Fire

* * *

**

"Important documents huh? It doesn't seem _that_ important to send someone out on Thanksgiving." I shoved another crane into my pouch that was already close to overflowing.

"I know what you mean, but we still need to be careful. We got a few hours of traveling to go before we get there."

"It's already dark."

"I know that munch much."

"Keep traveling till we get there?"

"We need to be there already by six am."

"I have a feeling we are being followed."

"It can't be _too_ bad."

"I'll check it out."

"You backtracking?"

"Nah that would be a waste of time."

"There's no need, I can sense the chakra."

"Kola, can you tell what village and status they are?"

"No, but you shouldn't tire yourself out from going to an even higher level in your sharingun."

"It's only six."

"Yeah, but if it really is something to worry about, you will be tired and can't fight as well."

"Good point. I guess we'll just wait and see."

"See? I'm always right!"

"_Sure you are._"

"What?"

"_Oh nothing_."

* * *

"We will make our move soon." Pein commanded the following Akatsuki.

"Why now? I just wanna go to fucken sleep because I'm fucken tired!" Hidan complained.

Zetsu unmerged with the ground and caught up with the group.

"Status report." Pein commanded.

"Leader-sama, they know we are near." Zetsu stated.

"Do they know who we are?"

"**No Leader-sama, but they can sense you all. Haiku was going to see who it was with some sort of technique, but Kola told her not to in case if they attacked**."

"I see…"

"What do we fucken do now?!" Hidan questioned.

"Energy wise, how are they?" Pein continued on.

"Slowly weakening from travel, **but they have maximum chakra.**"

"Hm…" Pein was thinking long and hard about all of this. "Were are they headed?"

"A Hotel. **We aren't the only ones tracking them at the moment.**" Zetsu warned.

"How many others?"

"**I'll go see.**" Zetsu merged into a branch on one of the trees that they were jumping from.

* * *

Haiku stretched out on the bed. The blankets wrinkling up under her movements. "Why would the Hokage pick out somewhere this comfortable if it's just a quick exchange of scrolls?"

"Dunno. Maybe it's to make up for us missing out on a feast we are supposed to have."

"Not like we were."

"I know, but still."

Haiku got up from her bed and headed to the window. "Want me to crack the window open?"

"Sure, it could use some fresh air in here. It's too stuffy."

"I agree."

* * *

Itachi was sitting outside on the quick scan of where the two were. They were having no luck at all and Zetsu was gathering info on the other ninja that happened to be tracking the two. "Over here." He signaled to the other members. He wouldn't of found the room if he didn't notice a small movement of a window cracking open on the third floor.

"About fucken time we figured out where they were staying!" Hidan plopped onto the ground. "I'm gonna fucken go to fucken sleep!"

"We might as well. Take turns on watch." Pein commanded, "Starting with you Sasori."

* * *

Itachi was sitting there. It was like three in the morning and they didn't get any trouble from the other ninja. It was dark where they ended up camping. Not even a flicker from a fire was going because that might arouse suspicion. He sat there cross-legged, his red sharingun gaze glowing just the slightest bit in the darkness. He was using his cloak as a blanket as he just sat there, waiting for any signs to wake the others. It was still like half an hour before it was Kisame's turn. Focusing chakra to his ears, he could hear the snoring of members, and just barely, he could hear the faint sound of a bell ringing. It was the bell he gave Haiku and it must be ringing because of her moving about in her sleep. Stray thoughts entered his mind: How has she been sleeping? Was she still falling off of what ever it was that she was sleeping on?

Itachi narrowed his eyes, was that a flicker of light over there? There it is again. Now it was coming from all over. He could see the faint outlines of those other ninja. "Hey Kisame, wake up." He kept his eyes on the flickering lights while he shook Kisame's wide shoulders.

"Wha…? Is it my turn already?" Kisame mumbled.

"I want you to look at this."

"Look at what?" Kisame rubbed his eyes.

"See those flickering lights? They're now everywhere on the first floor."

"I see it." Kisame yawned, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"It looks like a fire, but the alarms haven't gone off."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"If you say so…"

Itachi resumed his spot and to his surprise, the flickering lights had all vanished. 'Huh, guess I was just seeing things.' His eyes slowly began to close. He snapped his eyes open and saw those ninja again produce some elaborate fire jutsu that took all eight of them to create. The floors filled with screaming, but the room where Haiku and Kola stayed in was completely still. No movements whatsoever and he could sense their presence inside.

"Kisame, wake up right now." Itachi was completely worried.

"What now Itachi?" Kisame mumbled.

He awakened and then warned the rest of the Akatsuki.

"What are you talking about? There is no fire here." Konan rubbed her eyes.

"Oooh lookie over there Deidara-siempa, can Tobi roast marshmallows?" Tobi begged.

"Fire is on the hotel." Pein cleared up.

"Haiku and Kola are apparently still in there." Itachi said.

"Let them get out themselves." Pein instructed.

"But what if they don't make it out?"

"Don't worry, they're immortal."

"But Haiku was adopted into that clan!"

"I order you to stay put." Pein commanded.

"Pein, he's worried about his love. Can't you let him go to her?" Konan went up to him.

"If he were to do that, then they would know about us following them here."

"So be it then. I trust your judgment." Konan watched the lapping flames.

Itachi went over to Kisame. "Did you see them leave?"

"I've seen everyone leave except them." Kisame crossed his arms.

"I can't hear the bell…" Itachi pointed out.

* * *

Haiku slowly woke up. For some reason, it was a lot warmer than she'd expect for the twenty-sixth or now it would be the twenty-seventh of November. She stretched out a bit, walked around and then realized the heat. Flames broke through the walls around them and even the floor looked as if was giving away. She ran over to Kola to try and wake her up.

"Come on Kola, wake up! You can be a sleepyhead later!" Haiku was violently shaking her.

Kola tried turning to her side and was loudly snoring.

Haiku ran to the bathroom to get a wet towel, but the doorway was blocked off with a wall of flames. She spun on her heels and snatched up their stuff including the scroll they were supposed to be delivering and shoved it into another scroll really quickly. She ran back over to Kola and had another failed attempt at waking her. Haiku pulled her and Kola's shoes out of the scroll and put them on. The window was already consumed with flames, so that took away a potentially useful escape route. Haiku lifted up Kola and was heading towards the front door, Kola's feet dragging slightly on the floor since she was a little bit taller. Haiku kicked open the door and rushed out of the doorway into the hallway. No luck, the hall was completely filled with invading flames. It looked as if their room was the last one that wasn't invaded. Haiku was forced to retreat to the room and set Kola back onto the bed where she continued to snore. Haiku quickly, but carefully examined the wall where the window was. She grabbed a wooden chair and threw it out of the hot glass and caused it to shatter. It still wasn't big enough to escape through without touching the melting widow frame or the flames that now covered the opening back up. Activating her sharingun, her eyes widened for a second when she used the Amaterasu that broke though the whole wall in black flames. That was plenty enough room to run through with Kola. For now, the flames of the fire were unable to pass through the black flames and cover up the new escape route.

"Kola. Kola?" Haiku spun around to see that the floor underneath the bed had given away when the bang from the wall was heard. "Crap!"

Haiku ran to the hole and even though flames were now beginning to cover up the big opening, she jumped on through. She fell about two floors when she landed on the bed with Kola just beginning to wake up. Now it looked as if they were doomed. Fire was covering everything and Haiku couldn't even see where the walls were standing. It was too high to jump back to the floor where the exit she had made was. Kola started snoring again.

Haiku picked her up and pulled Kola's arm across the back of her shoulders. "Now where to?" She could now figure out where the wall was to get to the outside, but there was a wall of pure junk and debris from the higher floors that had gotten in the way.

Got to act fast. The fire was now taking over the bed. They were the only ones here. Someone must have purposely done this and taken out the batteries out of the smoke detectors since that would have woken everyone up, but none went off. It might not have been the smartest decision, but she couldn't die and most of all couldn't allow Kola to die even if they were both immortal. That's the thing though, Haiku's parents were immortal, but she never died before so she wasn't completely sure… Haiku ended up using another Amaterasu to break though the rubble and darted off in that direction. She was fully aware Kola's feet were still dragging and most likely getting small burns. She paused at a spot where the fire hadn't yet gotten to and used a jutsu to make Kola mini before she put her sleeping body in the pouch with her paper cranes. That seemed like one of the safest places. It wasn't like she could seal her away in a scroll. That would take to much time if she wanted to figure out a way to do that. Now that she didn't have to carry Kola, she darted off again. It was like a maze of fire and debris here…

* * *

She thought she had found a wall that led to the outside and broke through it with her Amaterasu, but it led to another room instead. This was getting very tiring… There must be something other than teleporting that she could use to get out of here.

* * *

Four Amaterasu later… Did Muki ever teach me any of her jutsu? It would come in handy here! Honestly, Madara was from a fire clan while Muki was from a water clan and yet Muki didn't teach me very many jutsu. It was other things that I learned from her. Think harder, deeper into memory. There was none that I could remember at the moment. Got to keep moving. Oh well, this will have to work instead. Fire Style: Fire Rose Jutsu! I practically collapsed into the safety of a fire-constructed rose. The thought came to mind, 'Why didn't I wait till now to use this? Oh yeah, I didn't want to add to the fire, but I had to… I know I'm going to be even more tired if I refuse to teleport, but oh well.' A burst of chakra was sent to my eyes. Level six. Where am I now? Stupid. I managed to get to the center of this place. If I go here and then take a right, then I can get to here to go there. But if I do that, it would mean I would have to use the Amaterasu again at least twice, never mind, three times. I could summon a dragon… No, that shouldn't be used at the moment. A chunk of ceiling was falling right at the rose. I chose to stay and reinforced the rose for the impact that the ceiling would have on it. The rubble formed around the still standing rose. With more fire that wouldn't burn Kola or me, I formed the stem of the rose and had a type of slide that could be used from the center of the rose. When I had quickly used this, I only had time to make the flower. I made it end up where I wanted and jumped through. Sure this was like teleporting, but this was my _preferred_ way. I made the rose disappear when I safely made it out. Resting with my back up against a tree, I deactivated my sharingun. Sure I had the Internal Mangekyo Sharingun, but that didn't mean I wouldn't get tired from using it too much. I ended up closed my eyes in an effort to relax a bit.

* * *

Snapping my eyes open, I realized that I had allowed myself to be completely and utterly surrounded. It wasn't the Akatsuki, but a group of eight ninja. By the looks of it, they were most likely the ones that started the fire.

"We knew you would escape, but where is the other one?" The one in charge asked.

"I'm not telling." I took a deep breath of fresh air. It's not like the smoke bugged me much because I was a fire wielder of the Uchiha Clan, but I still enjoyed the fresh air more.

"Where is the scroll you have been delivering?"

"It's none of your business."

"Look, she doesn't even have the energy to get up and face us!" One of them snickered.

"No, I just don't see why I should fight at the moment." I messed around with the bell around my neck. The beaded necklace still stood out from on top of my clothing.

"Hand it over and we'll get going." A third one commanded.

"I don't take orders from a stranger." I used a tree to help me stand up, though my legs were feeling very wobbly.

"Looks like we'll have to kill her to get what we want."

"If you must know, it's up in our room. Most likely burned up already because of your actions."

"I don't know about that." The one the furthest ways away said.

I placed my fingers on my closed eyelids. I couldn't keep my eyes open for much longer. Just like the rest of my body, I was exhausted and Kola was still sleeping away.

"Just kill her and we'll see if she's carrying it or telling the truth." The first one said.

They drew their weapons while I could only hope I didn't fall down from the strain my body had to perform from all of the Amaterasu. Honestly, six of them in a row can really drain your energy plus going into the sixth level for a while. I rarely go higher than level five. Slapping the tree behind me, the roots ensnared two of the closest ninja and pulled them under so that only their heads were revealed. I was just feeling so… tired. Like I wouldn't be able to stand for much longer let alone fight off these ninja without use of simple 'tricks' like this.

They all came after me, but my reflexes had been greatly cut and most if not all of the attacks hit. None of the vital targets that they were originally aiming for hit where they were planed, but it did hit nonetheless. My legs became even wobblier and I fell flat on my butt. I had seen the jutsu coming from a long ways away, but I didn't have the strength to avoid it. They figured if I wasn't able to fight, then they might as well capture me.

I was imprisoned in a rocky tomb if that would be the proper way to explain it. It was lifted up and I could sense that they were caring me off. No, I couldn't let that happen… Once more: Amaterasu!

The ninja all jumped when they heard the sound that was similar to that of an explosion. So much so, that they dropped the tomb. I used what little I had to jump out and stagger a few yards before falling again. Why did this have to happen to me? I did my best to stand up, but it was futile. Was Kola _still_ sleeping? I slid my hand into the pouch and tried to shake her without injuring her, but she just continued snoring. '_Thanks a lot Kola!!!!!!!_' I thought. With my conscience slipping away since I desperately needed to rest, I miniaturized the scroll and tucked it away in Kola's pocket. Sending cranes out that I assigned to fly Kola to safety without being noticed while on a crane. I made it where as soon as Kola fully wakes up, she'd turn back to her usual size. I just couldn't let the possibility of Kola getting captured because of the overuse of my sharingun to affect on Kola since she was just sleeping. Lazy ass!

My clothes greatly smelt of smoke and I just realized that. My senses were scrambling around from my body desperately telling me to rest. Kola and some of the cranes had disappeared just like planned and the ninja had no clue of what had just happened. My body just lay there. I was to a point where I was unable to move very much. Only control some chakra, but my muscles wouldn't do a single thing. Just enough to keep me living. Mind slipping to a dream like state… Vision blurring up, I could feel one of the ninja grab a hold of my ankle and start to carelessly dragging me across the dirt. Not much that I could do… A strong breeze blew and my bell loudly rung. I could switch my with a crane. No, my body wouldn't form the hand signs. It was like my whole body froze up on me. Chakra nearly gone. Only what was in my necklace remained, but that was too hard of a task at the moment, besides, what's the point of accessing it if you can't use any jutsu? I was just about to go unconscious when I used the remaining scrap of chakra that I could spare to send into the person's hand, up the arm, into the chest and to the heart making it stop. Forevermore. When the person dropped to the ground, I went fully unconscious.

* * *

Itachi just sat there, watching the spot where Haiku had broken through the wall with her Amaterasu. He had heard more explosions afterwards, six in fact, but she never showed up. He had been keeping track of where she was from the ringing of her bell. It was something he didn't really think about when he first gave it to her. He just wanted to give her good luck. She somehow appeared outside of the burning building and now, her movements were strange… One more explosion. Boy must she be feeling exhausted, but then again, if they encountered trouble with her like that, Kola would be able to stand up to the threat. He had been sending a lot of chakra to his ears so he could hear where she was. She was quite a ways away from them now. How she managed that, he wasn't sure. The flutter of paper wings, one loud ringing of the bell, dragging something or someone, another thud. What could be going on over there?

"Leader-sama, can I check out what's going on over there? She's acting strangely."

"Fine, but don't take too long." Pein finally let him go.

Itachi trekked through the forest, being careful not to be spotted. He saw a patch of cranes flying away from where he heard Haiku. On careful inspection with his sharingun, he saw a mini Kola, sleeping, but riding a crane. She was being escorted by the cranes that Haiku controlled! He tried getting closer, but the cranes scattered and flew away. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way. He quickly found the group and one was carrying a fallen teammate while another one was dragging an unconscious Haiku by her wrist. He couldn't just let them take his Haiku way and most likely kill her! Being as quiet as he could, he took down each ninja, one by one. Now all he was left with was Haiku. Her chest was barely moving, her heart was faint… On closer inspection of her wounds, she not only was exhausted from using the Amaterasu so much, but was also hit with a very quick, powerful poison. He may not be a good medical nin, but he still knew how to treat some poisons, heal cuts and small stuff like that. Itachi just hoped he had enough knowledge to get rid of this deadly poison. He had to work fast if he wanted to save his love.

* * *

**Author's Note: First a fire and now this. Haiku is unknowingly suffering from a poison that is threatening to take her life away. Will Itachi be able to save her in time or will she be killed? If she dies, is she immortal like her parents and be able to wake back up? Who knows, you'll just have to wait and see what happens.**


	26. Chapter 26: Poisoned Haiku

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 26: Poisoned Haiku

* * *

**

Kola woke up suddenly and was transformed back to her usual size. The cranes explained what had happened and how she had been asleep the whole time. They were only doing what Haiku had requested and were carrying her off to safety; away from the ninja. Kola was like twenty miles away and she needed to find Haiku. The cranes had told her that Haiku had unknowingly been hit with a very potent poison.

Kola knew if she wanted any chance at saving her sister from this poison, she had to hurry. Haiku was willing to risk a lot for her and she would do the same for Haiku. Haiku pulled her out of the fire and away from ninja that would gladly kill her if Haiku wasn't able to defend her while she slept, so that was yet another time in one day! Kola already knew it would be a waste of time if she ran back; she'd have to save time by teleporting.

* * *

Itachi was doing his best and felt like he was dying right along side Haiku every time she twitched or jerked. He had to save her!

"Hey Stalker! Didn't know you knew a thing or two about this kind of stuff!" Kola popped up next to him.

"I'm not that good at it Kola. KOLA?!" Itachi jumped when he looked over at Kola who was looking over his shoulder. He had been concentrating too hard to not realize she had come.

"What? You're doing it right. I'll help you out." Kola got on the other side of Haiku and started diligently working away.

"Are you sure I'm doing this right? It looks like I'm not getting very far…"

"That's because it's very powerful stuff."

Itachi tensed when Haiku groaned out in pain from the poison taking affect.

"Stop being so jumpy, it's starting to rub off on me!"

"Sorry." Itachi muttered.

"It's fine. Just keep doing what you're doing. It's annoying having to get rid of multiple poisons at once."

"How many are there?" Itachi was afraid to ask.

"Six. One for each puncture wound she received." Kola pointed to each spot.

"How many left?"

"You've gotten rid of two and I'm working on the last one now."

"Good." Itachi sighed, relief flooding over him. Kola could now handle things without his assistance.

"All done! Now to heal the wounds." With a quick little poke to each injury, Haiku was healed.

"How'd you do that?"

"I could do it without touching her too!"

"Now you're just showing off."

"Yeah, so? I can do that kind of stuff."

"She'll be ok right?"

"Yup! Are you leaving Stalker?"

"I'm late. I have to go back."

"See ya!" Kola watched as Itachi was consumed by the shadows of the forest on the way back to the others. Kola picked up Haiku bridal style, after that rest, she felt well energized and ready to go! She was going to take Haiku somewhere away from here so that she would be able to rest properly.

* * *

Itachi came back to where the Akatsuki were all located. He was automatically greeted Pein.

"What took you so long?"

Itachi gulped, "Haiku got poisoned and was completely unconscious with Kola no where in sight."

"You tried getting rid of the poison didn't you?" Konan smiled. "I knew it. You really can't stay away from her."

"Why did you allow Kola to know where you were and to allow yourself to be seen by her?" Pein asked.

"I was doing my best to heal Haiku and Kola managed to show up out of nowhere." Itachi continued on. "Since she already saw me and knew I was trying to save Haiku, she assisted me with the remaining poisons. She ended up doing most of the medicinal stuff because she was way faster and knew exactly what she was doing."

"I see. So is Haiku _still_ unconscious?"

"I think so. Kola was carrying her away."

Tobi was listening in on the whole conversation. 'So he really did care for her. I should make sure Muki knows… Uh oh, I forgot to tell her the whole Akatsuki were leaving! She's gonna make me pay for what she says 'Not telling me and just leaving me behind again.' This will be painful or she'll banish me to the couch again…'

Pein made sure the rest of the Akatsuki were in hearing range. "Now is the time to strike. Get into positions and we shall attack!"

* * *

I kept my eyes closed, "Kola, where are you going?"

"Away from here sleepyhead."

"When did you finally wake up?"

"I dunno. Why did you overuse your Amaterasu?"

"Now you're going to scold me?"

"Why didn't you just teleport? Things would have been easier that way and you would have never gotten poisoned. Then Itachi and I wouldn't of had to remove six different poisons."

"I didn't teleport because I was stubborn and refused to. Teleporting through the Fire Rose didn't come to mind right away because I was too busy trying to get the two of us out of there and stop _your_ feet from burning."

"Oh well… I'm just glad you're ok now."

"Can you put my bell underneath my shirt?"

"Can't you?"

"Already tried. My body is too tired out to even move. I can barely bend a finger, but chakra usage isn't prevented right now. That I can still do."

Kola did what I requested. "Happy now? You should munch much. After all, you're fine now since Stalker and I got rid of the poisons and you are awake."

"Itachi and you? Since when did he know about poisons?"

"He apparently knew a little bit about it through AMBU training that we never really paid attention to like our training to be ninja."

"Oh yeah, I remember Academy days. None of the teachers like working with us because they didn't know which members of the class were involved in starting little fires behind the board, in the desk and random spots like that."

"That was _so_ fun. All I did was have a little tiny oil bud pop up from behind the board and then you'd sprout a fire blossom that would use a little flame to cause the board to be caught in fire. It was fun doing stuff like that when we were bored."

"I made a lot of cranes."

"You made so many in our one school year at the Academy that they all filled the whole classroom. Flooded the place so if you wanted to get anywhere, be prepared to get paper cuts!"

"I didn't let the cranes give anyone paper cuts."

"_Sure_. What about that guy that used to always stalk you there and got like a hundred paper cuts?"

"That's different."

Kola laughed, "Caught you!"

"Can you sense all of them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can sense the Akatsuki trying to surround us."

"Sorry, can you repeat that, I wasn't paying attention."

Kola jumped back when Kisame appeared in front of her and swung Samehada. He was trying to drain her chakra, which would have been a really good idea if he succeeded.

"The Akatsuki surrounded us. Sure it's a big circle, but still."

"Kola, I was telling you they were trying to surround us just a little bit ago, but you weren't paying attention."

"This is like a game of tag!" Kola exclaimed while dodging another of Kisame's swings with Samehada.

"Do you want me to create a distraction?"

"I'm having _too_ much fun here to want to leave!"

"If you're sure… Just let me know if you want me to."

"Heh, so she's awake after all." Kisame chuckled.

"Kola, behind you."

"Thanks." She ducked to avoid Hidan's scythes that was aimed at her neck.

"Can you open up the pouch on my waist with the cranes?"

"Sure!" Kola dodged the two's failed attempts at injuring her.

"Fuck, can't you stay in one fucken place long enough?" Hidan cursed.

Deidara's clay bomb when off. Luckily, Kola saw it coming and avoided it by traveling away from the detonation site with a burst of speed. Kola really did see it as a fun game of tag and didn't want to just run off, but she did continue traveling in the direction of home.

Tobi appeared out of nowhere and tripped Kola who dropped me onto the ground a few feet in front of her. I was just stuck lying on my side and it's not like I could just get up with my body like this. She got up and I'm sad to admit… I think she forgot about me. She was just having too much fun with the rest of the Akatsuki in their little game of 'tag.'

I could hear sheets of paper slide near my limp body and form into who I could sense was Konan. She reached for me and I told her, "Konan, **don't** touch me."

"Why not?" She stood me up nonetheless.

"Put me down."

"Are you not able to see at the moment?" I could feel Konan looking straight at my eyes.

"I'm just tired. Now put me down."

"No, you and your sister are coming back with us."

"Over my **dead body**." I growled.

Konan just laughed, "You're in no position to demand."

She was surprised when the two hundred and fifty cranes flew out of my open pouch and attacked her. They all spewed little flames and she quickly dropped me and got clear out of the way. "Well, that's one way to deal with her." I sighed.

Most of the Akatsuki saw me as no threat since I obviously couldn't move and so they were all distracted with trying to defeat Kola who was untouched by the members. Even Konan had joined them because she didn't want to risk being caught on fire like she had so narrowly avoided. I could feel Itachi's presence coming up to me. All of my cranes sat on the branch around me, just waiting for the signal. When he came within a yard from the crowding cranes, they all fluttered off higher into the trees like a flock of birds being scared off by a loud noise.

I could feel Itachi's warm touch against my skin as he sat me up. My head resting against his chest since he was now kneeling next to me. He pressed my head into his chest and he gently pushed my hair out of my face.

I startled him. "What are you doing?"

Itachi gulped, "You're awake?"

"Yes, now put me down." I kept my eyes closed.

"No Haiku. You and Kola are coming back with us. Don't you see, I love you? I really do; I'd do anything for you to be back with me." Itachi picked me up bridal style.

"Set me back down Itachi."

"No. I want you to come back with us."

"Itachi, please, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then just come. You won't be able to hurt me unless you choose to never see me again."

"I can't go. I'm sorry, but if you don't put me down, I'll be forced to use force." I made my cranes come out from their hiding places to hover around us.

"I promise, I love you." Itachi's lips pressed onto mine in a passionate kiss while I couldn't move a muscle. All of my cranes dropped straight down until they hit the ground. "What do I have to do to change your mind?" When I gave him no answer, "Do I have to… drop to my knees and beg? I will if that's what it takes."

"I don't know Itachi… We belong to two different… worlds. You cannot live in the Leaf Village because your life will constantly be at jeopardy. Even Sasuke claims he's going to be the one to kill you. In fact, he kept thinking I was you. I, as a Terra Member, I can't be in the Akatsuki since that will mean Kola and I will just be used as tools to take over the world. I can't let that happen." I started crying. "We can **never** be together, it's just not meant to be."

Itachi wiped my cheeks off with the sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak. "We can make it work."

"We have to say our farewells… for good." Another tear rolled down my cheek as the cranes all got into position. "Good bye Mammal… my best friend and my true love." More tears cascaded down my cheeks when I gave them the signal to attack him. I knew there was no. other. way.

"If it has to be this way, then so be it. Just remember, I will _always_ love you Writing." He set me on the ground and pulled out two kunai to defend himself from the attacking cranes. They all separated into small groups with specific tasks and goals for that matter. He took out half of them, but it was difficult since they kept moving into different, strange maneuvers. A group pulled in behind, but he noticed them with his sharingun and took them out. Another group came in with fire, but he avoided it. Little did he know, a group was directly behind him and used blasts of chakra to knock him out unconscious. He fell off of the branch and for some strange impulse, I sent the remaining hundred after him to catch him. Fire attacked them all and burned them all into ashes. That's all I was able to see. My eyelids wouldn't open to allow me to see, nor would my body move so that I could save him from the hundred-foot drop. I couldn't do anything. I don't even know if he was killed from a fall that I had no clue what was at the bottom. I don't even know where the fire came from. How badly did I hurt him?

"Please forgive me my dear Mammal." I couldn't stop crying. The uncontrollable tears overflowed and the only meaning of escape was from being shed like waterfalls down my cheeks.

* * *

Muki was down at the base of all of the trees. She realized Itachi was going to fall, so she patiently waited down at the bottom for when she was going to catch him. When no one was looking, she told Madara to use a fire jutsu and destroy all of the cranes because she didn't know if they were going to deliver a finishing blow. Muki wanted her daughter's soul mate to survive. She knew they were perfect for each other, and plain and simple, she wanted grandkids. Sure he was Fugato and Mikoto's oldest son, but that didn't matter. She liked Mikoto anyway. Always so nice and welcoming while her husband… He wasn't even an ass as far as she was concerned. He wasn't even deserving of that title! She had notified Madara she had followed them here and he froze up. She was guessing he thought she was going to punish him some way, but she told him as long as he did a little _favor_ for her, she wasn't going to do such a thing. She could always do so that way she'd catch him off guard…

Speaking of catch, Muki needed to catch her Little Princess's twin. Once that was done, she set him on the forest floor and made sure nothing was broken. She did know a thing or two about healing.

* * *

"Is Haiku ok?" Tobi was kneeling next to me.

I was still sobbing, "Go away!"

"Tobi takes that as a no."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Tobi wants to know if Haiku can see."

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Why can't you move?"

Softly, "You wouldn't understand."

"Tobi says, try Tobi."

"In order to get out of the hotel fire, I had to use the Amaterasu six times. Go to a higher level on my sharingun, get poisoned because my body wouldn't get out of the way from their attacks fast enough, get captured by the same eight ninja, use the Amaterasu one more time to escape the rocky tomb and then make sure my cranes would carry off Kola's mini form while she slept."

"Are you going blind like Itachi?"

"It's impossible… Is Itachi still alive?" I tensed for the reply.

"Tobi doesn't know." Tobi pried an eyelid open to see just my regular eye color.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you can see."

"I can see alright, my body's just so tired, it refuses to move."

"Why are you so worried about Itachi if you are the one that attacked him?"

"GO AWAY, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!"

"As you wish." Tobi got up and let me be.

Kola came over to me with the Akatsuki still chasing after her. Judging by how she moved, she mustn't of been hurt too badly if at all. "There you are! …Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure munch much?"

"…I'm sure."

"Ok then." She picked me back up and started running off with the Akatsuki chasing after her. They continued following for quite some time until it became apparent that Kola wasn't tiring and they just stopped all together.

* * *

When we got back home, Kola placed me in bed and ran off to the Life & Cure Garden so that she could collect the proper ingredients for an ointment for me. This one was supposed to help your muscles when they are this exhausted and help them recover faster than without it.

* * *

"Sonya, I know this isn't something that you usually do, but I just caught word that the hotel that I sent Kola and Haiku to in order to complete a scroll trade burned to the ground. I already sent some AMBU to go check out the area, but I need you to keep an eye out on Haiku and Kola. They were supposedly under attack so I need you to assist them if they are attacked again. You saw why the Akatsuki want them and we need to do anything in our power to stop them."

"Do you want me to stay at a distance or do you want me to join them and come with them wherever they go?" Sonya was fully alert.

"Stay at a distance, though I don't mind if you enhance the friendship and trust they might have for you. If they are ever under attack and look like they could use some help, then help out. If they tell you they can handle it, then stay to the side until it looks like it has gotten out of hand."

"Pretty much do as they say unless they look like they desperately need the help to avoid capture?"

"Yes. I am counting on you Sonya."

"I know you are. What about my usual tasks with the prisoners?"

"If you are needed, then we will call on you, but if they are on missions far away, we will wait for your return to start."

"Ok, when do you want me to start?"

"Tomorrow."

"November 28. Got it."

"It would be great to become good friends with them that way all three of you will be able to depend on each others more."

"Ok. I've already gained some trust, but I personally like them."

"They are two very likeable women."

"Haiku, aren't you going to tell me why you were crying?"

"Leave me alone Kola."

"Come on and tell me." Kola sat down beside me on my bed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You can count on me."

"You read my diary to others when I'm not around."

"No I don't… How'd you know?"

"Crane."

Kola thought, 'Dang it, she caught me.'

"How long until I can move around again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Kola, can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"It's a serious matter. It's my last request."

"Haiku, don't talk like that!"

"Fine then, I want you to do something very important for me."

"What?" Kola was completely worried about her sister's sudden change in behavior after she picked her back up to go home.

"I want you to carve out my dead, still beating heart."

"Haiku! What's gotten into you?!"

"Why do I need a dead heart? It's best to just get rid of it. Besides, it should have died fourteen years ago when I found out I would most likely never see my parents again."

"Haiku, what's going on with you?! You've never acted like this before…"

"I might have killed him…"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"I feel terrible. My cranes made him go unconscious and he fell off of the branch that is like a hundred feet high. I tried sending my cranes after him to catch him from his fall, but intense flames burned them up before they could get even close. I don't know how he is."

"Haiku… Do you really feel this badly?"

"Yes. I love him. I really do, if he's dead… I'll never forgive myself."

"Don't leave me too!"

"I will stay alive for you even if he is dead. I won't make you loose more. You only lost your whole clan while I lost my adopted clan. I have also lost my parents and my mind won't stop messing with me. I think my parents are somehow in the Akatsuki."

"Stop thinking of death!"

"I'm not, I'm simply thinking of how much I miss him. My Stalker."

"You're in pain, I understand this. But this is something that you need to put behind you. Things will get better. Besides, he won't die that easily."

"If you say so…"

"Come on, you need to believe me."

"I'll just continue living with a dead, beating heart inside my chest."

"Look, will you go back to your usual self if I go to the Akatsuki and make sure he's alright for you?"

"That would be great." I managed to smile.

"No more dead stuff ok?"

"Yeah."

"You're becoming more like your good ol' self again. Make sure you don't disappear on me again."

"I won't. I just want to know how he is."

"Get some sleep ok?"

"I will sister of mine."

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know about you, but how Haiku was acting was very strange and creepy. Emo much? Honestly, what kind of request is that? Carve out my dead, still beating heart! Hope she doesn't go like that again! I personally like her more when she's her usual self. Don't you agree?**

**Happy Friday the Thirteenth!  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Crane Talk

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 27: Crane Talk

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I was asked how many chapters there was for this story, and i have 35 chapters total... we're getting too close to the end... T_T I try and update once a week on like on sunday or monday unless there is some event i'd rather update on instead.

* * *

**

Kola teleported to the area in which the Akatsuki were camping near the Leaf Village. She looked around and as soon as she thought she saw Itachi just lying there, she headed straight towards him even though he was in the center of camp. As soon as she got to his sleeping form, she poked him on the forehead. Nothing happened. "Hey Itachi. Wakey-wakey!"

"What are you doing in here?!" Kakuzu was the first to notice her lurking around in the middle of the day.

"I-ta-chi." Kola pronounced his name slowly; saying each syllable.

"Tobi want to know why Soda is trying to get Stalker to wake up." Tobi was kneeling down next to her.

"I promised Haiku I'd make sure he wasn't dead." Kola continued to poke Itachi's face.

"We don't know what happened, but he won't snap out of this." Konan appeared on the other side of her.

Kola checked his pulse. "He's perfectly fine."

"But he won't wake up." Tobi whined.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Pein walked up to her.

"Doing a favor for Haiku."

"What are you going to do, finish him off?" Sasori questioned.

"Boy, you're all filled with hate! No, Haiku's been worried _**sick**_ about him and she was talking about wanting me to carve out her dead heart." Kola shivered in the memory. "The only way I was able to cheer her up was by saying I'd come here and make sure he was alright. That really did the trick!"

"Do you know how to reverse it un?" Deidara questioned.

"I'll do my best. She was saying they just made him go unconscious and when he started falling out of the tree, she tried to catch him with her very same cranes. Unfortunately, her cranes were burned up" Kola could have sworn she saw Tobi gulp when she said that. "before she could get anywhere close to him so she was worried that she might have killed them. That's pretty much the only reason why I'm here. To calm her fried mind."

With some hand signs, Kola tried to heal him. "That should work…" She poked him again. "Hey Wea-sel!" She held out the first syllable a bit extra long.

Itachi slowly opened up his black eyes. He jolted up, "HAIKU!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?"

"Not here at the moment." Kola poked him again.

He turned to face her, "Is she ok?"

"Of course she is. She'll be able to start moving around again on hopefully tomorrow."

"What the fuck is your problem? You get knocked out cold and the only fucken thing that comes to your fucken mind is, 'Is she ok?'" Hidan mocked.

"Now the question is this, are _you_ ok?"

"I feel just fine." Itachi rummaged through his pouch to find his headband that an Akatsuki member took off and he retied it.

"That's good. I'm gonna get going now." Kola got up and walked off.

Itachi got up and chased after her. "I want to see her."

"Why?"

"I love her and I want to see her."

Kola stopped in her tracks. "She's at home."

"Then take me with you."

"No can do!"

"Please Kola, just take me this once."

"You really want to talk to her?"

"That I do."

"You still have that red crane she gave you?"

"Yeah…"

"Lemme see it."

"Here." Itachi handed it over. "What are you going to do with it?"

"It's like a walky talky. You know how she can talk to you through cranes?"

"Yes. I remember, but that only happens when _she_ feels like talking."

"If you add this amount of chakra to it, it will notify her it wants to talk." Kola sat down and Itachi joined her. "Then she will choose if she wants to talk or not. It's like a phone in some ways though she can see what you are doing and if she really wants, every now and then, she can let you see her and all types of cool stuff like that!"

"How much?"

Kola demonstrated. "That much."

"Thank you Kola. Are you going to take me to see her?"

"Not this time. Maybe later." Kola got up and headed off in the direction of home. "Wait a little while before contacting her because she's _supposed_ to be getting some rest."

Itachi on the other hand, tried to contact Haiku anyway. He just really wanted to know if it worked. 'Did Haiku know that we could use it as means of talking when she gave this to me?'

* * *

I was dreaming when Kola quietly reentered the room. I snapped out of my dream. "How is he?"

"Oh hey, you're awake!" Kola was sitting on the floor.

"How is he?"

"He's just fine. He even wanted to come here to see you."

"Really?" A smile crept onto my face.

"He _still_ loves you." I felt my face turn bright red.

"You know this is a forbidden love don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why do you insist on trying to get us together?"

"Because I can."

Kola told me the sun was setting so she thought she should make dinner even if I claimed I wasn't hungry. She just said I had to eat and that was that.

My body was slowly feeling better and better with every hour I slept for, just lay there, or talked with Kola. Yes indeed, I had gotten away from what Kola called, 'Your scary, depressed mood.'

I could sense a crane wanted to talk to me, which was strange if you ask me. That wasn't an everyday occurrence.

I replied to it, "Yeah? You wanted something?"

I was shocked when I heard Itachi's voice. "You."

I could feel my face grow hot again with a strong blush. "Kola showed you didn't she?"

"Just how to get your attention."

"Itachi, after a while, with a tad little bit of chakra applied for the entire time you are thinking something you want to say, you can send the reply without saying a single word. That's what I'm doing, but I've also gotten a lot of practice. Just be sure you know what to say before you send it."

"I'll try… Is it working? …I wonder what Haiku feels like underneath me…"

"Itachi!" My blush grew redder. "Don't let your mind wander about when you are sending messages."

"Sorry!"

"Try it again. This time try saying something like I want to…"

"I want to… father your children." The last part just popped up in Itachi's mind out of nowhere.

"You need more practice." I was trying my hardest not to blush any redder with all of these comments. Not only that, but I was doing my best to ignore the comment of him wanting to… be the father of my children… I didn't want children and that was that!

"I love you."

"That's sweet of you. You already know I love you too."

"I want to marry you one day."

"Talk to you later, Kola's coming. Next time, I will help you get a bit more practice."

"Good night."

"I'll contact you after dinner so you can practice then. Just don't forget what you learned."

"Got it."

* * *

I could no longer sleep, but by concentrating and sending chakra to my ears, I could hear Kola snoring on the floor right above mine. Her bedroom was on the forty-ninth floor while I was on the forty-eighth floor. She snored quite softly and quietly for that matter. That's the only reason why I needed to use chakra to enhance my hearing for a brief amount of time.

It was still night from judging from how much light penetrated my eyelids. I slowly opened up my eyes and stared at the ceiling for the first time in a while now. It was about time that I could finally move around again! I rose out of bed and stretched out for seemed like hours even though it was only like a half and hour. My muscles were aching and my bones popped a lot. I found the ointment on my nightstand and massaged my muscles with it to help get rid of the soreness. I simply didn't want to use chakra to help them since it was now at a point where a little bit could get rid of the problem completely. Honestly, why use chakra when you can spare the time and effort of gently massaging them and use an ointment that would more naturally help out?

When I was done with this relaxing task, my stomach growled. Oh so _now_ I was hungry. 3:11 am was a strange time to get hungry at. Better go onto the third floor and grab a bite to eat. I quickly scribbled down a note for Kola on one of my sticky notes to let Kola know where I ran off to.

* * *

Itachi was looking up at the starry night sky. There was the Big Dipper and that meant the Little Dipper was over there. Sure enough, he found it with great ease. Stray thoughts came back to his mind. Ones that his fellow Akatsuki members constantly caught him with when since Haiku left. What they all called that lovey-dovey look on his face that supposedly engulfed his facial expression whenever he thought of her. Boy did he miss her. How would they get the two back? He really didn't want to hurt his beloved Haiku, but if it was needed to get them back for good, then so be it. Sometimes, it was the only way…

* * *

Sonya tiredly woke up and pulled herself out of bed. She wasn't a morning person. That was obvious. The sun had just risen over the horizon a few hours ago and it was warming her face when she had finally stopped procrastinating on getting out of bed. Too bad it wasn't the middle of the afternoon where she could occupy the living room's window ledge as a cat and have her fur soak up the sunlight or just relax on the couch after moving it so it would be completely exposed to the sunlight not where only her head was in the sun. The sun was like a friend that would keep her warm; the only time she didn't like the fact it was when it was a signal to get up out of bed. There wasn't anything stopping her from just crawling back into bed… Oh wait no, she had to fulfill the Old Man's wishes by assisting those two women if they ever got into trouble. Stupid missions interrupting her beauty rest!

Tossing her light blue, loose pajamas onto her bed, she pulled on her black suit. Summoning a clone, she had it first unbraid her now messy braid, brush it out, and then braid it back up. It was just too hard for her to get it all braided back up nowadays. She could smell pancakes being cooked up. It was her mother without a doubt. Her father just didn't cook very good food except on an occasion where he _somehow_ managed to cook up a good meal for Mother's Day, Anniversary, or Mother's Birthday, so he tended to just stay out of the kitchen to make the family the meals. Actually, now that she thought about it, her father paid her to secretly make those meals or at least make sure he didn't absolutely ruin the whole meal by burning or getting the ingredients wrong. If her mom asked, she had _nothing_ to do with Dad's suddenly great cooking. With the stealth of a cat, she walked to the table and sat down, her head drooping as she fell back asleep. Mom just didn't notice she was there until she fell back onto the floor. Sonya simply _hated_ mornings.

* * *

Sonya was walking along side her little brother Shikamaru since they where both supposed to pick up some groceries before she started on her assignment. Mother insisted and so they _had_ to do what she asked of them. On their way back home, they ran into Sasuke.

"My sister here is wondering if you have seen Haiku." Shikamaru asked the other genin.

"Haven't seen her." Sasuke continued walking on his own path headed for where the Hokage wanted to show him something.

* * *

Sasuke continued on his own way to the Hokage Mansion where the Old Man was at. On his way there, he said 'hi' to Haiku and her sister Kola. They were just mindlessly walking about the village. This time, Haiku had her hair down. That's something he should remember for today that way he knew he wouldn't get her confused with that clan killer of a brother he had.

He bumped into someone when he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He took a good look at the person. Same bangs as him, Itachi, and Haiku. Was there something he was supposed to be remembering about Haiku…? He notice this person's hair in a low ponytail and… "Sorry about that, Haiku." Sasuke continued on his way. "See you later."

* * *

Itachi's eyebrow raised in complete wonder, confusion, and amazement when Sasuke bumped into him. Itachi wondered how in the world his foolish little brother could think that he was Haiku… First Sasuke kept thinking Haiku was him and now Sasuke's calling him Haiku? How strange!

* * *

Sonya had finally found the two. At the moment, Kola was sitting around watching Haiku as she did a form of some sort. She was twirling two metal fans around and taking slow steps. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

Kola turned around to face her. "It's fine to come over here! We don't bite!"

Sonya approached the two. "Hi. What are you doing Haiku?"

"The Metal Fan Form." Haiku replied.

"Whatcha up to?" Kola motioned her to sit down next to her.

"Not much. I just wanted to spend some time with the two of you."

"Is that so? How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Busy and crowded as usual. Kinda boring with the old stories that seem like they've changed a little bit every time that person says it. Stuff like that."

"I slept through a fire at a hotel we where at!" Kola exclaimed.

"I've heard a bit about it. Where any of the two of you injured?"

"I was." Haiku spoke up.

"Yeah… It was pretty bad. Her body was _so_ exhausted that her body refused to move or even allow her to open up her eyes for that matter and on top of that, the ninja she tried to fight for a little bit in a state right before that poisoned her with six different types of potent poisons!"

"That's too bad."

"Since then, this is the first day she can move about again."

"That's why I decided to perform this form and why I'm going so slowly. I didn't want to rush things. My muscles are still a bit sore."

"That'll go away completely by tomorrow munch much."

"I know." Haiku finished her form and sat down beside Kola and stretched out causing her vertebrae to each pop one after another. "That feels better now."

* * *

After a long time of chatting and getting to know each other better, Kola and I decided on leaving so we could go home. Glancing behind my shoulder, I could see Sonya standing there, watching us leave her behind. She had said that her mom would want her help with dinner soon anyway.

* * *

"Ya know munch much, she's following us."

"I know Kola."

It was true, from a distance, Sonya was following us and it was getting a bit strange and somewhat awkward to have someone so friendly also tracking us. We gave her the slip just to realize, she was still on our trail. Teleporting, we thought we had lost her. Sonya showed up practically right next to us. How in the world could she find us so quickly after teleporting?! At least she was unable to enter our home area. Why was she following us in the first place? Was there something she wanted? Oh well, at least she couldn't get in here.

* * *

Sonya cursed herself when she lost track of them in the forest. She had to keep an eye on them since it was her mission and well… they could sense her near every time and attempted to loose her. Maybe she could try being a fly or something like that since she'd rather not be a fly. They were too disgusting for her to handle being one. They simply could figure it was her when she was a cat, so she really needed to figure out something better that they couldn't sense it was her. Maybe Shikamaru could help her figure out something…

* * *

I was laying in bed, just about to fall asleep when I felt a crane want to talk to me. It was most likely Itachi again. It was almost as if he just really wanted me to be back around with him.

"Hey Itachi."

"Hn… How'd you know it was me?"

"You have the only crane that wishes to talk to me lately. The rest have been burned up."

"Your training has gotten me better at using crane talk without talking out loud."

"You've gotten better."

"Will you see me soon?"

"Hn?"

"I miss you and I want to see you."

"What have the Akatsuki been up to? Still trying to figure out where we live?"

"How come we can't track you two home?"

"Special defense contraption I guess you'd classify it as."

"How does it work?"

"Try following us in and you'll automatically pop up on the direct other side."

"That would explain a lot… Damnit, I wanted to see Haiku tonight."

"What was that?"

"Um… Nothing."

"Just to let you know, this defense doohickey is impossible to be defeated unless we allow you in."

"Can Zetsu get in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He hasn't been here for six years."

"Banished?"

"Never. It was something that just happened."

"Does this happen to have anything to do with most of the member's names being in red?"

"None of your business."

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me. What happened is something that _only_ the members of this clan know about and spying and snooping around won't give you the reason unless one of the members where to willingly tell."

"What's on your mind?"

"Not much… 'Why are the stars so bright and shiny?' How about you?"

"Seeing you tonight. How well do you sleep at home?"

"Way better than over at the Akatsuki HQ. I don't constantly fall off of the couch."

"What does your room look like?"

"Soft bed though it isn't as soft as yours. Very comfortable. The mattresses and pillows are stuffed with bird feathers. The bed is firmer than the pillows, that's for sure. I have a nice view of the outdoors from here including a sliding door to go outside. Close to my bed is a colorful mat. Not much else to say other than the fact it is an everyday bedroom. Mine isn't connected to a bathroom like yours."

"It sounds like a nice place to be. What color are your walls?"

"Wood grain. It's naturally like that."

"That's interesting."

"I like the floor pattern, that's why the mat doesn't take up the whole entire floor space."

"Will I be able to one day see it?"

"Maybe one day…"

"How about tonight?"

"No."

* * *

**Author's Note: Little does Itachi know, the home that Kola and Haiku live in is fifty floors high. Imagine his shock if he were to one day get a tour and stay the night there or something like that. Itachi would be exhausted! Kola and Haiku are just used to it. They climb like about a minimum of about three hundred floors every day if they go down to the kitchen for each meal. No wonder why their legs are so strong!**


	28. Chapter 28: Midnight Adventures

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 28: Midnight Adventures

* * *

**

"29th of November already. It's been just about a month since those two left." Itachi said out loud. It's not like anyone was near anyway. The sun was just beginning to set and he was going to try and go see Haiku even if she told him 'no' for him just to visit. 'Was she afraid I'd bring the others here to attack them?' He tried to enter once again, but it failed. He was going to have to attempt to go through again just to get back to the rest of the Akatsuki when Kola popped out of nowhere.

"Hey ya, Stalker!" Kola giggled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing."

"…"

"So why is it?"

"I erm…"

"You wanted to see her didn't you!" Kola accused.

"…Yes…" Itachi sighed in defeat.

"I'll let you in just this once. If you want in again, you'll have to convince Haiku."

"…Really?" Itachi was confused that she would just let him in that easily.

"But you got to promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Go to my sister and do nothing else."

"I will."

"Besides, we can remove you from there at any point anyway."

"So how do I get in?"

"I'll take you!" Kola grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him after her.

Haiku was just getting into bed when she sensed Kola with Itachi. "It's not like she'd bring him in here." Haiku climbed into bed. She had to go to bed early because she had a long day ahead of her, so she couldn't just go around checking stuff out instead of sleeping.

* * *

Itachi kept looking around in the area that he was brought into. The trees where a lot taller and he was puzzled because he saw trails and paths that didn't head to houses; only to the bases of many of the trees. "Where did you take me?"

"Welcome to the Terra Clan's Land!" Kola declared to the sky.

"Where are the houses?"

"Silly, they're all around you!"

Itachi's gaze swept the area and it wasn't until he used his sharingun that he could barely catch a sliding door that was on one of the trees; it was up pretty high! "How come there's… Kola, where are you going?"

Kola was a ways away from him now. "Home. Follow if you can catch up!"

Itachi ran to catch up to only see Kola running now. It was like a mad race to some unclear destination. Kola was almost a blur from the speed that she ran and the only reason he could know where she was is because of his sharingun. All he knew was Kola was sticking to a trail…

* * *

Itachi was tired when he had made it to the base of a huge tree. It was actually about the same size as many of the trees in this forest. She was waiting at the base; leaning up against the tree. "About time you got here!"

"Why'd you run so fast?"

"Because I can."

"Where are we now?"

"Home. Can you find the door?"

"Here?"

"That's a rock."

"Here?"

"Oh so you're saying we live in the ground! How could you! …That would be fun for a while though…"

"Where's your house?"

"Right here." Kola tapped the side of the tree she was leaning up against.

"A tree?"

"Oh you'll see when you enter. That is if you can find the door!"

"Here?"

"Silly munch much! That's the window!"

"Behind you so that I can barely see it?"

"Aw… You found it…" Kola had a pout on her face.

"So, where's Haiku?"

"In here." Kola opened up the door and let Itachi in. She closed the door behind her. "Like it? The elder's get a bigger place since they were living in theirs for longer and the person's tree continued growing.

"I like it, but why is so small?"

"We're in a _tree_! How big would you expect?! Haiku and I aren't elders! This tree's _only_ forty years old!"

"Then why is it so big for a forty year old tree?"

"Cause it is."

Itachi couldn't keep his gaze in one spot long enough since it kept darting here and there. The walls and floor for that matter all had the wood grain look to it. He noticed the air was cleaner here in this area and the plants all grew faster than outside. Why was that? He glanced at a set of stairs that spiraled around the wall. "How many floors are there?"

"Count as you go. Haiku's upstairs. I got to do something, so don't ruin the house, go see Haiku instead."

"What floor is she on?"

"You'll know when you're there, but first, I need to go to _my_ room!" Kola darted upstairs, but she wasn't blurry like she was before from running so fast when they came here.

Itachi tried following her up, but she had already disappeared. He could hear Kola's voice all of the sudden. "Hurry up slowpoke Stalker! You're going as slow as tree sap!"

* * *

Itachi was sore and even more exhausted when Kola showed up again carrying a bundle. "You're _only_ on the twentieth floor! You're slower than Haiku when she first came here!" Kola continued on her way.

"Kola, what floor is she on?"

"Keep going!"

Itachi rested for a little bit on a chair on the twentieth floor before he gained enough strength to force himself to continue on. "How in the world can they climb so much stairs to get around in their own home and _not_ get tired?"

"We're used to it!" Kola screamed at him from a few floors down.

* * *

All of Itachi's hope dissolved when he came across an empty bedroom. This one didn't match what Haiku was saying anyway. It was like no matter how many floors he climbed, there was always more stairs. He needed to be hopeful that he'd get there soon.

This bedroom, he explored a little bit after catching his breath and resting for a while. It had a bed with plenty of room for two people, tidy bed, pictures on the dressers and shelves. It showed many pictures of a brown haired couple; the man wore glasses while the woman didn't. One was a marriage photo while there was another of the same two holding a chubby cheeked baby with a little tiny, brown, wavy lock of hair on her head. As he looked, he came across one that showed a wavy haired, young girl that was like five or six years old next to Haiku in her light blue turtleneck that she wore a lot when she was little. One showed that couple, Haiku and that wavy haired girl. Kola he was guessing with her… parents perhaps?

Itachi climbed up one more set of stairs and counted in his head, 'forty eight.' He did a quick scan and saw what Haiku was talking about what her bedroom was like. Sure enough, in a mass of dark green blankets, there was Haiku. She was sleeping away even though it was early. He drew closer to her and just watched her peacefully sleep. She moved around in and somehow got Itachi into a hug. She pulled him right next to her in bed with her arms firmly wrapped around him as she slept.

"She's just asking to be raped." Itachi said with a smirk across his face.

"See? I brought the food for our little picnic." Kola sat down in the meadow with Zetsu.

"Midnight picnics **are always the best.**"

"That's why we're having one now."

"How'd Itachi get in?"

"I let him in."

"**Where is he?**"

"Most likely still climbing up stairs. I swear, he is _way_ slower than Haiku on her first time here!"

"Is that so?"

"Of course Zetsu, I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know that. **Only to others when you feel like it.**"

"How'd you know?"

"I know you."

"So? I wouldn't do anything _too_ bad." Kola was using her innocent little smile.

"Kola, there's something **I've been wanting to tell you for quite some time now.**"

"What's that?" Kola tilted her head to the side just the slightest bit.

"**Well, Kola you see…**"

* * *

I cracked open one eye when I noticed my body was feeling warmer than usual. Besides, it felt like I had Flame when he was younger in here! I released Itachi as soon as I saw him there laying right next to me. In fact, he was 'hugging' me back.

"What are you doing in here, Itachi?"

"Kola let me in though she didn't tell me how many floors I had to climb to see you."

"I need to talk to her." I started to get up even though I'd have to climb over Itachi in order to get out of bed. My bed was right up against a wall, and at the moment, I was next to the wall while Itachi was on the outside.

"Stay here with me. It took me quite some time to get here. Kola even said I was slower than you on your first time here."

"Didn't know someone could be slower than me on that day!" I settled back into my blankets. "What are you going to do now?"

"I just want to spend time with you, talk, and hold you in my arms." Itachi kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Kola…" Zetsu gulped. "**I l-love y--**"

"Oh lookie over there! A bunny rabbit!" Kola pointed over to the furry, white mammal after interrupting him. "You were saying?"

"…Nothing…"

"It was something about what you love. Is it playing Fuzzy Bunny?!"

"Um… **Yeah…** That's it."

"I brought marshmallows!" Kola pulled the whole bag out.

* * *

"Itachi, I need to sleep now since I have a long day ahead of me. Would you mind leaving?"

"It's only been an hour."

"I need the sleep."

"Then sleep. I will stay right here."

"Leave."

"No, don't wanna."

"Why not? It's not that far away."

"This is the forty-eighth floor Haiku!"

"You're point is? Kola has to go one floor higher."

"It takes forever to climb that much."

"Then go out of my sliding door and jump down the branches. It's not too hard. I only do that when I'm late. Did you know there's fifty floors here?"

"No I didn't and I wasn't going to find out."

"I need to rest now."

"I'm still staying."

"I'll walk you back if you want since I don't want to be rude and just kick you out." I started to climb over Itachi so I could get out of bed.

Itachi grabbed a hold of my hips. "You need to rest here."

"Let me go."

"Let me stay here with you."

"Why do you want to stay here so badly?"

"Cause I'm with you."

"Fine, you can stay, but let go of me." My hands were failing to release his grip and I didn't want to use chakra to force them off.

"Deal." Itachi let go, but sat up to give me a kiss.

"I'll be right back. Feel free to come with me." I got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Where are you going to?"

"Get another blanket and a pillow for you."

"I'll come." Itachi hauled himself out of the warmth of my bed.

* * *

Itachi lay awake. Why was it that they had switched places? Sure it was her bed, but that didn't mean she needed to insist on him sleeping on the couch in her room. Honestly, did she think that he would _actually_ rape her in her sleep? _**Women**_!

He concentrated on her soft breathing. This comforter must be another one that she often uses since it smelt just as strong of her as the comforter on her bed. Black while the other was a dark green. What was it with green and the occasional appearance of black? Sometimes he just couldn't completely understand her. Was it because she was a woman? No, he didn't have any trouble understanding anyone else… Was it from who her parents were? Possibly… Itachi simply knew he wouldn't be able to continue living without her. As long as he talked to her once a day or saw glimpses of her, sure he'd be lonely, but he'd continue on with life with the hopes of seeing her again.

* * *

Kola was heading to her room from after her and Zetsu's fun little picnic. She was just about there; one floor to go. She stopped when she sensed Itachi was still there. Kola headed towards Haiku, but stopped when she discovered Itachi lying fully awake on the couch.

"Whatcha doing over there Stalker?" Kola was hovering next to Itachi who was about to force himself to falling asleep.

"Attempting to sleep."

"…"

"What?"

"_Oh nothing._ I just expected Haiku to be so pleased to see you and wouldn't care where you slept."

"…No…"

"Now isn't this a switch-a-roo!"

"I know, **Kola**." Itachi wasn't too pleased at all with how things turned out.

"I'll just let you be with sleeping beauty!" Kola turned around and started to climb up the stairs when Itachi got up after hearing a faint thud.

Itachi carefully picked Haiku up and set her back down on her bed. Her blankets were fixed and he got back to the couch.

"That's strange…"

"How's that, Kola. Everything seems normal here. Just like the good ol' times!"

"You don't understand Itachi. She _never_ falls out of bed when she's here."

"_Oh really_. Well she is now."

"I think it's because you're here."

"I dunno."

"Just share her bed with her so that she doesn't get bruises like last time. I'm getting some sleep."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I'm going to sleep!"

"No, about sharing a bed."

"Yes I'm sure." Kola stopped in the middle of the next step, "Nearest bathroom's two floors down."

"Um… ok…"

* * *

Haiku cracked an eye open to check the time. "Urg, time to get up…" She rolled onto her back to find out that she was lying on Itachi's arm. Oh well… It's time to get up and get ready for that most likely very boring mission.

A hand relocated itself from her stomach to her breast. Then the other hand joined it. If that wasn't something that got her to twitch was the fact that she could feel his hands from underneath her shirt and somehow slipped under her bra.

Her face was quickly heating up and she kept twitching. "**ITACHI**!!!!"

"What?!" Itachi jolted up, out of bed, one hand freeing itself from her clothing.

"What are you doing?!?!"

"Waking up."

Itachi could tell she was mad right away despite her blush. He took his right hand out from under her shirt and bra for that matter and tried to calm her down. But unfortunately for him… it didn't work one bit.

**SLAP**

* * *

Kola heard the sound of someone being slapped, most likely Itachi at three in the morning. She wanted to know what was going on now so she headed down to Haiku's room. Itachi had one hand on the side of his face where she could see the red imprint of fingers poking out from underneath his hand. Haiku was up and about, grabbing her ninja tools, pouches, and filling up her supplies that she thought was necessary to bring with her for that mission. She was darting here and there and stopped at one of her dressers to get some of her origami. Guess it was a good thing Haiku folded up a bunch of cranes yesterday! Grabbing an extra pouch that she secured to her waist, right next to the pouch with her cranes, she filled it up with origami shuriken. That's something she rarely brought with her and just about never used!

"Kola, you might want to leave this floor before it's too late." Haiku warned.

"Why?" Kola watched as Haiku went to where her katana was usually stored when it wasn't carried with her. It was held up on a stand along with other stands in which Kola referred to as an assortment of sharp, pointy stuff. One of the things being propped up was her machete. Haiku tied the sheath to her back just like other AMBU would do, but drew the katana out of it.

"_Oh_… I get it now! Sorry Itachi, but I'm going down to the… Gotta go!" Kola rushed off of the floor.

* * *

With a sore butt, Itachi 'explored' Haiku's room. She had headed off a little bit ago, and she never said he _couldn't_ look around. He would say he enjoyed that test, but that one was done with pure anger and hate. It just hurt like hell! If only it was done with affection…

He pulled a drawer open to reveal her underwear. "Oops…" Itachi shut it when he heard Kola coming down to check on him. He didn't want to be known as a pervert because he accidentally came across her underwear drawer and got caught.

He wandered around to where her weapons were all supported by stands. That's where her katana was, her machete, a sword? Anyway, there was another sword and katana that looked as if it was brand new, never been used. He took a closer look at her machete, it's not like he'd admire the intricate designs in the handle and the part of the blade that was closest to the handle when she'd use it on him. On one side of the blade was Muki's clan crest and the other side had the neat writing of Muki. "Muki's huh?"

"Yup. It was Muki's first machete. She supposedly got a new one and then gave it to Haiku."

Itachi put the machete back where he had found it. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"I could think of something, but can't you stop yourself from angering her?"

"I didn't anger her."

"_Right_."

"On purpose."

"Whatcha do _this_ time?"

"I was asleep I swear!"

"What did you do?"

"My hands were on her breast."

"Oh that's not _too_ bad!"

Itachi looked away and concentrated on all of the other shiny, pointy weapons that she possessed. Those objects were in a completely different area and didn't look as if they were valued as much to Haiku. "Touching her skin."

"Ohhhh…"

"I need to go back to the other Akatsuki now."

"I'll take you there."

"Thanks, but it'll take me a while to get down all of those stairs."

"Not now."

"Why am I no longer in pain?"

"You were in Pein! How nasty!"

"No."

"I know that. I healed you so now you're all better."

"But you didn't even touch me."

"We, Terra Clan Members, don't even need to touch the person. Just be near. We just show it through touch so no one gets _suspicious_, but some things are _too_ complicated to _not_ touch and we'd have to _actually_ put effort into it." Kola shivered. "Unlike me, Haiku never minds how she heals. I like doing it the easy way."

"So can I go now?"

"We'll take the fast way since you're so slow." Kola pulled Itachi to the sliding door in Haiku's room that led to a long, strong branch. She pushed him off to a branch a few floors down. She jumped down after him. He got the picture and jumped at the same pace as the wavy haired shinobi.

* * *

I sat at the Hokage's Office with Guy, waiting for that always-late shinobi Kakashi. Honestly, he was supposed to be here a half an hour ago! With an escort mission, the sooner you start, the sooner you finish, but he just had to be taking his time in getting here!

I finished the orange crane I was working on, "Kakashi, you do know we were supposed to be leaving at four, not five?"

He put his book away. "Sorry about that, I was helping an old friend of mine out."

"With what? Oh never mind, can we go now?" I shoved my sticky notes away.

"The feudal lord you were all supposed to be escorting has slept in." The Hokage took the mission scroll back out.

"First we're escorting him and take out the ninja that have been targeting him. _What fun_!"

"It's the power of youth that keeps us all strong!" Guy gave a thumbs up.

"Should I go wake him?" I really didn't want to hear the whole stinking speech about youth and whatever the hell Guy obsessed about.

"No need, he's on his way right this minute." The Old Man assured.

Reaching into my crane pouch, I pulled out a big handful of cranes and tossed them to the air where they hovered. They circled the room before darting out of the slightly opened window.

"Where are they going?" Kakashi was reading his book again.

"Seeing where he is, possibly give him a lift here, or just wander around to where I tell them to go." I was looking through the eyes of the leading crane. "So why send an AMBU and two Jonin?"

"Jonin could complete this mission, but it would be better if there was a medical nin with them." The Hokage explained.

"Why me exactly?"

"It was either you or Kola since everyone else is busy or doesn't have very good combat training."

"I see."

"The two of them chose you over your sister, Kola."

"Lucky me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Haiku sure does seem happy and excited for this mission… NOT! Is it the mission itself or the members she's teamed up with? Sure they're great people, but she just doesn't want to be around someone who reads some book Pervy Sage writes and a man with a tight green body suit that loves talking about the power of youth. Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Haiku & Kola!'**


	29. Chapter 29: The Leaf Ball

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 29: The Leaf Ball

* * *

**

"We're just about home!" The feudal lord chuckled from within the carriage.

"Hey, Kakashi, Guy, do you sense them yet?" I whispered to the two.

"How long have they been there?" Kakashi put his book away.

"I'd say about fifteen minutes." I answered.

"What do you want to do since you're the AMBU here?" Guy asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you two decide?"

"How many are there?" Kakashi questioned.

"One squad of four."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I paused, "They're making their move." I created four shadow clones while I appeared on top of the roof of the carriage. Each one was posted at a corner. Guy and Kakashi joined me so that they would have a better view.

"How do you know this?" Kakashi asked.

"I do. Now isn't really the time to explain."

Itachi's crane wanted to talk to me. 'This better be important!' "Yes, Itachi?"

"What are you up to?"

"I don't have the time for idle chit-chat."

"What's going on?"

"Mission." I said out loud and also to Itachi at the same time, "There they are!" To only Itachi: "Got to go." I ended the conversation connection with Itachi.

* * *

Kola was pacing back and forth on the second floor's living room. "Where is she?!"

I teleported to the second floor just in time to hear her. "You wanted me?"

"Where have you been?!"

"Mission was delayed an hour since Kakashi took his time meeting us all up and then the Feudal Lord we were escorting happened to sleep in."

"We have no time to loose munch much!" Kola raced upstairs with me just three steps behind her the whole way.

"What's going on?"

"We've been invited to a ball to celebrate the beginning of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

"_Cool_…"

"We need to wear our best kimonos!"

"I don't want to."

"Too bad!" Kola took my red kimono out of my closet and tossed it onto my bed. She then ran upstairs so she could get changed.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I chose to make myself look like I was actually like. My fingers on my right hand rubbed the pale skin on my cheek. Why was I really so pale? I pulled my headband off and thoroughly scrubbed my face. With my face now dry, I pulled out a comb and fixed my long, ebony hair into a bun. My bangs, I just left the same after I combed it out. Why did I have to be so pale?! I was too used to having tanned skin to just suddenly walk around with my actual skin color!

"You ready?" Kola walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Looking good, Haiku."

"Um… Thanks..."

"What?"

I rubbed the skin on my face. "I don't like having such pale skin!"

"That's cause you're not used to it anymore munch much."

"Let's get going."

"Nooope."

"What now?!"

"You're going to wear lipstick."

"And you don't have to?"

"Come on, I'll make you look even better."

"I don't care. Let's go."

"_Fine_."

* * *

Itachi was aimlessly wandering around the Leaf's Ball. It was so boring and they hadn't seen either Haiku or Kola. They probably weren't even here!

* * *

Zetsu was walking around the crowded, giant room looking for Kola. He knew he was supposed to be looking for both of them, but Kola was who he _really_ wanted to find. He found her near on of the walls from behind. Her wavy brown hair hanging like she had just brushed it out and let it be. She was wearing a royal purple kimono. Every time her hair moved to one side from her walking around, he could catch glimpses of their clan crest: The Life Tree stitched into the back of the kimono with green and brown thread. She turned around to face him and playfully threw herself into his arms. The rest of the kimono had vines weaving about here and there with a big Venus Flytrap on her right sleeve.

"HI ZETSU!!!!!" Kola giggled in his arms.

"Shhh… **We aren't supposed to be here.**"

"So?" Kola looked up innocently at him.

"That means you shouldn't go around screaming our names."

"What, the rest of the Akatsuki here?"

"**Yes.**"

"No one's gonna care anyway."

"You sure?"

"Of course! No one was bothered when I said that."

"**Good point.**"

Kola got out of Zetsu's arms. "May I ask this dance?"

"I'd **be honored.**"

* * *

Itachi couldn't stop from feeling all warm and fuzzy when he spotted a woman in a red kimono. She had walked right past him and he watched as the pale skinned woman walked away. He turned around and followed her to the other side of the room. Her kimono was decorated with designs of dark green vines with an even darker red flowers that oddly reminded him of those fire flower things Haiku had used on him when they had fought for the first time. Maybe because it was the same flower…? Nah, couldn't be. This woman wasn't Haiku. His gaze shifted to the hard to see Uchiha Crest on the back of her kimono. The only reason he was able to pick it out was because the white made him interested as of why it was so similar to his crest.

* * *

Haiku knew she was being followed, but it was hard to figure out who in this place without looking back at the person. She rubbed the skin on her hand. It felt weird to have skin like this. Haiku slightly jumped when she was suddenly and unexpectedly groped by the same person following her. She turned to look at the pervert and who did she see?

* * *

Itachi couldn't believe he had just groped that beautiful woman. She slowly turned around and twitched when she saw him. Her eyes were the same color as his… She glared at him in the way that only Haiku glared at him. "Haiku!" Itachi squeezed her close to him. He liked seeing her with skin like his. Did that mean she was what she really looked like?

Her hands got to his chest and pushed him off of her. "What are you doing?"

"You look so beautiful!"

"Do you do that to every woman you think is beautiful?" Haiku continued glaring at him.

"No, only to you."

She crossed her arms. "I hate you…" She turned around and started to walk away. She stopped to look over her shoulder at him. "What if it wasn't me?"

"Then I'd get slapped."

"Like this?" Haiku got closer and slapped him across the face and then turned her back on him.

Everyone stopped dancing and looked over at the two.

"That all you have to say to me?"

"You should be happy I don't have the machete with me…"

The crowd continued with what they were doing. They just figured it was a little problem the couple had. He did grope her and all, they must be dating!

"You don't?" Itachi had both hands on her shoulders.

She turned her head to look him in the eye. "No I don't. Besides, you wouldn't like it if I were to test you in front of all of these people."

"Haiku's defenseless! That's a shocker!" Kola appeared while dancing with Zetsu in the slow dance.

"You going to ask her to dance **or what?**" Zetsu asked before the two blended back in with the crowd.

"May I have this dance?"

"No." Haiku faced him fully. "Why should I after you did that?"

He placed his hands her sash. She just ended up putting her hands on his shoulders. "I don't know. Just remember, you're the only one for me."

Her eyes softened, glare turned to a small smile, drawing closer to him, she gently kissed him on the lips. "I forgive you."

"This what you really look like?"

"Yes. I didn't alter my appearance one bit. I'm used to having tanned skin though… The rest I'm not bothered by."

"You should look like this more often." He kissed her back. "This is what I figured you'd looked like."

"I usually don't look like this because I'm reminded of my parents and that leads to the day we were separated." Tears welded up in her eyes. "I miss them too much."

Itachi brought her closer. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"Thank you for everything, my little Stalker." A smile returned to her face.

"What kind of flowers are on your kimono?"

"Fire Blossoms."

"Are those the same that you used on me?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Tobi, what are you doing, un?" Deidara was staring at his partner who was dancing. He wanted to know what he was doing because he wasn't dancing with anyone else.

"Dancing with Tobi's self!" Tobi cheered.

"If you're sure, un…" Deidara wanted to keep his distance from that nuisance that way he wouldn't go crazy like Tobi already had.

When Deidara was out of hearing range…

"I love you, Muki." Madara said.

"I know. I love you too." Muki lifted his mask up enough for her to kiss him. She then put it firmly back onto his face.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I like dancing with you."

"As long as it's with you, I enjoy it too."

"There's our Little Princess."

"Dancing with her _**twin**_?!"

"I think it's adorable Madara."

Madara grumbled some incoherent words. "I knew she didn't really look like that."

"It's impossible for an Uchiha to get _that_ tanned."

"Maybe that was the point of looking like that."

"Possibly. Oh lookie over there."

"Hn?"

"He just kissed her."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Madara bellowed.

"Oh no you're not." Muki got in his way. "I don't want you going around and killing him."

"Why not?!"

"I said so. If you kill him, I will make sure you will be banished to the couch **in** the living room until Haiku and I have both forgiven you."

"Fine. I'll put him **into a COMA**!!!!"

"Maybe later... I wanna dance."

* * *

Deidara saw a woman who was the only one wearing a light blue kimono. He approached her and just stood there while she danced with someone else. She said a word with her dancing partner and he walked off.

"I'm guessing you wanted to dance?"

"Un…"

"Then let's dance." She studied his face while they danced. "You're Deidara aren't you?"

"If I say yes?"

"Tonight's my night off. I'm not going to tell anyone the Akatsuki are here. Besides, everyone's having a great time, so they would most likely refuse to try and hunt down a bunch of rouge ninja."

"Are you Sonya? Un?"

"Of course I am." Sonya purred in amusement.

"Un…"

"I like that."

Deidara blushed the slightest bit.

"'Un' sounds good when you say it."

Deidara blushed even more. "Thank you, un."

"Do you have a speech impediment?"

"Un."

"It's fine with me. My little brother likes saying 'What a drag!' just like my father. You get used to it after a while."

"Heh. 'What a drag?' Un."

"Yup. Why'd you want to dance with me?"

"Not sure. Un…"

"That so." Sonya used one hand to push his bangs to one side. "Do you always wear this scope?"

"Un."

* * *

"Is there a reason why Tobi's been glaring at you for quite some time now?"

"Not that I know of." Itachi kissed Haiku on the forehead. Tobi's glare intensified.

"Madara, stop glaring or else they'll get suspicious."

"He's kissing OUR daughter!"

"Even if we may not like it, she's a grown woman and he's her soul mate."

"Soul mate my ass!!"

"Look at them, they're perfect for each other."

"He'll hurt her!"

"She has my machete."

"It doesn't mean she's not going to get hurt!"

"She'll hurt him back for whatever it is that hurts her."

"Just let me put him out of his misery now!"

"They're meant to be and you're not going to get in the way of that."

"They look like _twins_!"

"You were wearing a dress."

"Kimono!"

"Madara honey."

"Hn?"

"Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"What's the difference?"

"Um…"

"I won."

"You may have won this battle, but not the war." Madara growled.

"I do believe I won most of the battles." Muki looked back at the two. "You do know they aren't dating."

"Then why's he kissing her?!?!"

"She's kissing him back."

"If they aren't dating then why?!"

"I think her past might have something to do with why she refuses to date."

"If he takes away her virginity then I'm gonna--"

"She's still a virgin and I really won't care when that happens as so long as he's always there for her."

"I'll **castrate** him!"

"You're not going to do such a thing."

"I'm not killing him, so I can!"

"We'll see what the circumstances are if anything like that happens."

"He'll be dead meat if he hurts my Little Princess!"

"Of course he will. Just a little thought so pay no attention to it."

"Hn? What is it?"

"Wouldn't the Akatsuki have to use force to bring Haiku and her _so-called_ sister back?"

"Yes, what's you're point?"

"That's hurting her."

"That's different!"

"Loosing her also hurt her emotionally. Itachi and Kola are both really good for her to be around to help soothe those wounds."

"She's not the only one hurt from that. I thought we might have lost her for good…"

"I doubt you have to worry about her virginity anyway."

"Do explain."

"We scared her away from sex pretty well. She was even wearing a blindfold for six months."

"She said it was scarring." Madara chuckled.

"She needed to learn the difference of scarring and teaching."

"That's right."

* * *

Sasuke was trying his best to find Kakashi who said he was going to meet him here. Kakashi said he wanted him to meet someone that would show up here. Now where is he?!

"Looking for me?" Kakashi leaned over his shoulder.

"Where have you been?"

"Busy."

"So who did you want me to meet?"

"Come with me. I think she's over here."

"She?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. Is this your girlfriend or something close to that?"

Kakashi froze in his tracks.

"What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing."

"You _want_ to date her or something?"

"She said 'no' every time…"

"Who is she?"

"Over here."

"Who is she?"

Kakashi brought Sasuke to where she was dancing with someone else.

"You're Haiku right?"

Haiku turned her head away from her partner to see who had said her name. "Yeah?"

"Hi Haiku!" Sasuke glanced over to who she was dancing with. "Hi Haiku… Wait a minute… **ITACHI**!!!!"

Haiku let go of Itachi and took a step in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Itachi? Is that really Itachi Uchiha? What is he doing here with you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, that's a shadow clone that transformed into a man so I'd have a dancing buddy."

"**ITACHI**, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!" Sasuke was held back with Haiku's outstretched hand.

"Do you really need to interrupt my enjoyment of dancing with myself for this?"

"Prove he's a clone." Kakashi stated.

Itachi just stood where he was behind Haiku. If he fled, then they would automatically find her suspicious and connected with the Akatsuki. He couldn't and wouldn't do that to her. He looked down to see that she had an open hand behind her back. She moved it up and then back down to give him a signal to grab her hand.

* * *

I was standing there, waiting for Itachi to grab my hand like I wanted him to. I had a plan and the only way I could make it work this way was if he touched my hand. I felt his fingers wrap around my palm. "See, this was my shadow clone." I made him 'disappear' with a poof of smoke.

"So it wasn't him after all…"

"No, happy now?" I was irritated and they could tell.

"I wanted to know if you could teach Sasuke here some new jutsu. You apparently know a lot more fire jutsu than I do and he is one of two survivors of the Uchiha Massacre."

"If I say 'yes' then next you will be wanting to date me." I twitched.

* * *

Itachi was turned into a mini and she had used her chakra to make a fake, but very convincing poof of him supposedly disappearing. In truth, she had timed it all perfectly without any hand signs. He landed on the palm of her hand and he could hear everything that was going on around her.

"Will you say yes to both?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi tensed up. Haiku was his and he's fight for her if need be! Sure she never said 'yes' to dating him, but he wasn't going to let that Jonin Sensei get her!

"For the last time… **HELL NO**! NOT IN A MILLION, TRILLION YEARS!"

"Why not?"

"One: I have no feelings for you what-so-ever. Two: Every time you ask, I'm more prone to saying no since you keep bugging me about it. Three: You wouldn't last in the Uchiha Manhood Test. Four: I love another. Hope you understand this time."

"I see…"

"Ask me later about showing Sasuke stuff. Now isn't the right time." Haiku's eyes had softened.

Itachi ended up crawling up her arm and was resting on the bend of her elbow. Because of this, she had that arm in front again. Her hand was covered up by the silk fabric. With crane talk, he contacted her. "Do you really mean it?"

She replied in crane talk after Kakashi and Sasuke left. "Yes."

"Will you date me?"

"I don't know… I'll think about it."

"I love you!" Itachi 'hugged' her upper arm.

Haiku couldn't stop from smiling.

"I could be very perverted like this."

"I could easily squish you like this if you tried."

"How long do I get to be like this and smell your deodorant?"

"Get away from my armpit!"

"Have it your way." Itachi climbed further up and slid down in between her boobs.

Haiku turned a light shade of red. "Get out of there before I turn you into a pulp!"

"They're huge!"

Haiku turned even darker red. "They are **not**!"

"Are too!"

She reached in her kimono and pulled him out of her bra.

"What? It just seems like that because I'm so small!"

"Pervert…"

She created an actual shadow clone and had it do the hand signs for a transformation jutsu. Using this opportunity, she made Itachi go back to his usual size right as she made the clone disappear.

"Thanks."

"Coming Kola?"

"Nope. Zetsu and I are going to dance for a while more!" Kola and Zetsu continued with what they were doing.

"I'm gonna get going. I'm a bit tired after the long day."

"Ok. See ya later!"

"Haiku, can I walk you home?"

"As long as you're not a pervert."

"I won't."

* * *

Itachi and I were walking in the forest towards the Terra Clan's land.

"I'll race you to the top of that tree." Itachi challenged.

"Ready when you are."

"On your mark."

"Get set."

We both said at the same time, "Go!"

It was a bit hard for me to run in a kimono and as a result, Itachi was able to pull ahead of me by a little bit. He got to the top while it took me a five extra seconds.

"What took you?"

"Try wearing a kimono designed for a woman. You can't run too well while wearing it." We were both standing on the top of the tree, parallel with the ground.

"I'd rather not."

"I figured you wouldn't."

"It's officially midnight and the start of December first."

"Yup." My feet started slipping and then my chakra gave out completely. Itachi got a hold on my sash in the front.

"What's going on? You want to fall now?"

"No, I don't know what's happening to me."

"Use your chakra."

"I can't access it."

"Try harder."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Bring me to the ground if you don't mind."

"Ok." Itachi set me down safely on the forest floor.

"That's just weird…" I pulled a bead off of my necklace after I discovered I couldn't access the chakra storages either. "How about this?" The chakra wouldn't expand out of the bead. I tossed it and nothing happened. Picking it up, I put it back on in the original spot.

"What's going on?"

"I can't use any of my chakra."

"Why not? Are you sick?"

"…I know what it is!"

"Hn?"

"You _**have**_ to promise you don't tell the other Akatsuki. In fact, don't even hint it to them."

"Ok, ok."

"Every century, each Terra Clan member experiences an entire week of no chakra."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…"

"But you weren't originally a Terra member."

"Kola and I are considered twins so we both suffer from this every hundred years."

"You can't even use a little bit of it?"

"No. Not at all. This is my first time experiencing it. Same for her."

"Everything's going to be fine."

"Just don't tell them. I already know the other members are all still at the ball, so I'm depending on you **NOT** to tell them. You promise?"

"Of course I promise."

"Thank you, Mammal." I kissed him before entering the Terra Clan's Land. Leaving him behind in the forest right next to the invisible border.

* * *

**Author's Note: They all had a good old time! I find it funny how Madara is so protective over Haiku and the, "Fine. I'll put him into a COMA!!!!" and stuff like that. Haiku and Kola have to go a week without chakra. Do you think the Akatsuki are going to find out and try and take advantage of this time of weakness or will it remain a secret? Is Itachi trustworthy and keep his promise with Haiku or will the Akatsuki find out a different way if they find out at all? Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^.^ I'm just really happy that after two weeks, i finally have my laptop working again. some friends of mine had to work on it and then wait most of the two weeks on a program being shipped in the mail. you are probably wondering how i was still able to update... update manager is very nice. i had the chapters in advanced. =D  
**


	30. Chapter 30: The Week of No Chakra Starts

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola **

**Chapter 30: The Week of No Chakra Starts

* * *

**

Kola drowsily walked down into the kitchen. "Good morning, Kola!"

"Wha-? Oh yeah… Good morning."

"Sleepy are ya?"

"We stayed until it was over unlike you."

"Notice it yet?"

"Notice what?"

"Chakra."

"Yeah… No chakra week." Kola yawned.

"Zetsu know?"

"He won't tell them."

"Itachi promised he wouldn't either."

"You two dating yet?"

"No."

"You were letting him kiss you."

"Have you ever thought about how Zetsu feels about you?"

"He's my best friend."

I shook my head. "I shouldn't tell you. Besides, you wouldn't believe me."

"What?"

"Zetsu loves you."

"Of course he does!"

"_Oh really_?"

"We're great friends, of course he likes me."

"Not like, Kola, love."

"Do you know what I picked up about Itachi?"

"What is it _this_ time?"

"He's been heartbroken ever since we left. I even heard about what he wants to do with you!"

"Don't start going over there again!"

"What? He just wants to have sex with you!"

"That's what I'm talking about."

"He wants you _sooooo_ bad!"

"One: I don't believe you. Two: Where do you come up with these things? Three: How would Zetsu know?"

"He has his ways."

"Knew it was from him again."

"At least _I_ have a reliable source!!"

* * *

"What has everyone picked up about those two?" Pein addressed the other Akatsuki members in the meeting.

"I'm just wondering Leader-sama… If they are so strong, then how would we be able to convince them or defeat them so they will come back?" Sasori asked.

"Everyone has their weaknesses."

"We've been at this for a whole fucken month! I just wanna go to that fucken hellhole of a base!" Hidan complained.

"Are there any weaknesses any of you have picked up on?"

"From what I've heard, Haiku's the weaker link." Kakuzu pointed out.

"How's that?"

"When Haiku was captured when Itachi put her to sleep, Kola willingly came with us and that's how the deal for staying for a month came in."

"Tobi wonders how that makes Haiku the weaker one!" Tobi jumped up and down.

"If Haiku sees a chance if Kola was captured, then she would do anything in her power to rescue her and we all know of many tricks they have up their sleeves. Haiku would only give up if she knew there was no way possible to save her." Itachi explained. "But if you think about it, neither would abandon the other."

"I hate to admit it, **but** **Kola likes being lazy and that's why she'd give up.** She'd just sees it as fun since they've only given up once and that was when they joined us." Zetsu sighed.

"I've noticed Haiku has strong affections for Itachi." Konan stated.

"We could somehow use that as an advantage…" Pein was talking to himself.

"I could always use Samehada and drain their chakra away though it would be easier said then done. Heh heh." Kisame chuckled.

"What's the point of that if they can't use chakra?" Itachi realized he said his thoughts out loud and it was too late to stop himself.

Zetsu shook his head in frustration.

"Why can't they?" Pein questioned.

"Um…"

"You just said they can't use chakra."

"It's something about they have a time period where they can't use any chakra whatsoever."

Pein grinned. "This will be our perfect opportunity. How long does it last?"

"I'm not sure."

"I bet it would be for at least a few days, un!" Deidara said.

"Actually one week." Itachi cursed himself for that second outburst. He didn't want to even begin thinking about what Haiku would think about him breaking his promise…

"Good. We shouldn't waste any time. Keep on a lookout for the two and when everyone has been assembled, we shall strike." Pein commanded.

Everyone darted off in separate directions, but Zetsu caught up with Itachi. "How'd you know about that?"

"Haiku."

"**She had you promise not to tell didn't she?**"

"…"

"**Did she or not?!**"

"…Yes…"

"Being pissed off at you isn't going to even begin explaining how she's going to feel about this!"

"She won't find out."

"**Never** ever **underestimate her!**"

"It was an accident."

"Because of you… **They are going to be doomed.** As so long as they stay from the sacred area. **You have **_**no**_** idea how much pain** and misery you've just put them into. **I'd be surprised if Haiku **_**ever**_and I do mean _EVER_ forgives you for this."

"They can handle themselves."

"**The Akatsuki are going to make sure they can't retreat back to their home where they can wait out the week.** They'll be so tired… **You really should know some of the basics about their bone structures.**"

"Why?"

"They may be strong, but during this week, they will temporarily loose their strength. **Bones will most likely be broken. **Terra Clan Members have tougher bone structures and so Kola is less likely to have very many broken bones. **Haiku on the other hand…** She's an Uchiha just like you. **They are designed to be fast and agile.** **So the bones aren't as strong and are more liable to break** if the right amount of pressure is added in the correct position. **You just put Haiku at risk.** Kola too."

Itachi suddenly looked very worried, almost as if he was going to pass out.

"Now all we can do is hope they don't get caught outside of that sacred area. **Just think how mad Haiku will be at you. **That will be a friendly little reminder of your outbursts." Zetsu disappeared.

* * *

"Sonya, since you've been so loyal to your new duties, I'm giving you today and up to Monday the seventh off."

"Are you sure Hokage?"

"You deserve a break. They've been fine so far and they can stand up for themselves for at _least_ a week. Nothing's gonna happen to them."

"If you are certain of this."

"Now go and enjoy your little vacation!"

"Thank you!" Sonya transformed into a pure black cat and took her time walking home. After all, she had no rush.

* * *

Itachi tried to contact Haiku with crane talk, but then realized she wouldn't be able to talk back that way since she couldn't use chakra. Duh! He just needed to warn her before it was too late. If he got to them soon enough, he might be able to warn them and get them to go into the Terra Clan's Land. He had made a **BIG** mistake and he wanted to fix it.

* * *

"What do you want to do today?"

"Continue laying in the warm sunlight."

"When afternoon hits, there will be more sunlight over there."

"It's like eleven!"

"Eleven-thirty."

"Same thing."

"Least you not the same sleepy head that refused to fully wake up like earlier this morning!"

* * *

"Madara-kun, they're over here."

"They are?"

"Aw… She got your sense of style. Black's too boring."

"What?!"

"Women wearing black is boring. Men wearing black, depending on the person is hot. Like you for example."

"They're armed."

"Shouldn't you be alerting the others where they are?" Muki affectionately purred into Madara's ear.

"Yes I should."

"Good boy."

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Good… You don't want the others finding out your real identity because you weren't talking like Tobi."

"Thanks for reminding me, Muki dear."

"No problem."

* * *

Haiku spotted Itachi and jumped up. With a blush on her face, she ran over and 'latched' onto his chest. "Itachi!" But unlike all of the previous times she'd hugged him, he didn't hug her back. He just stood there like a stone statue. She looked up at him. "Itachi? Is there something wrong?"

The rest of the Akatsuki appeared one by one.

"I'm sorry, Haiku, but they know."

Haiku backed away from him with a frown etched onto her pale face. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't tell them! You're such a… a **liar**!" Tears welded up in her eyes. "I trusted you! I _trusted_ you!!!!!" She wiped them away with her sleeve.

"I didn't mean to."

"Put a sock in it you lying, promise breaking bastard!"

Kola stood beside her sister and put an arm on her shoulder. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Stalker. But at the same time, congrats, I've never seen her this upset in a _very __**very**_ long time."

"I swear I didn't mean to."

"In fact, she hasn't been this upset since she got separated from her parents in that flood fourteen years ago. And that's the truth munch much."

Haiku was openly crying. "You've **always** known you could depend on me ever since we first met and this is how you repay me?! I thought I could depend on you! I've _**ALWAYS**_ trusted you Mammal, but you've proved me wrong! Congratulations you _bastard_." She snarled the last part. Haiku wiped off the new tears off of her cheeks.

"You know the drill. Join us now or we'll make you." Pein said.

"We aren't coming with you." Haiku glared at Itachi.

"Let the fun begin." Pein smiled.

* * *

Sonya was walking on her way home when she heard a bell ringing. "Oooh, a bell." Sonya headed off in that direction. She _loved_ playing with bells. This one sounded really pretty.

* * *

Haiku just barely got out of the way of Itachi's Great Fireball Jutsu. It was so big and she didn't see it coming in time so the back of her calf got burned and there was now a hole in her left pant leg. Since she was an Uchiha, she was lucky the burn wasn't as bad as it would have been if she wasn't an Uchiha. They had a type of resistance of being burned.

Haiku stepped to the side to avoid Samehada from taking a limb off. Konan's paper kunai sliced open her cheek with a paper cut so it wasn't _too_ deep. She stumbled around after a bomb went off right next to her. She would of loved to have at least her sharingun activated…

She was being attacked by Itachi and she blocked his strikes with her kunai. With a small opening available, she threw a kick in that broke a few ribs. Itachi groaned and disappeared with a poof of smoke. Clone, huh?

"That would have turned out badly if that was the real me."

"Kola's stronger than me. You're whole ribcage and spine would be broken if she really wanted to." Haiku spun around and kicked him good and hard in the groin. He had used a substitution at the last minute and the log that replaced him split in two.

"Why do you keep allowing my poison tipped weapons to hit you?" Sasori questioned from within his puppet, Hiruko.

"Have you forgotten already? Terra members can't be poisoned!" Kola giggled. She finally got out of the way of his poisoned attacks.

Hidan's scythes came flying right at her, but she just caught it by the handle. "Oooh, look what I got!"

"Give my fucken scythes back you fucken bitch!" Hidan kept tugging on the rope attached to it, but Kola's strength was too much for his futile tugging.

"Ok!" She threw it back and decapitated him.

Kakuzu looked down at his partner's severed head, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Fuck you Kakuzu! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Sew back on my fucken head!"

"I don't have time to and you don't have money." Kakuzu tripped Hidan's still walking body.

"You have fucken time!"

"Do you have any money?"

"You money loving whore! Come back here this minute and sew my fucken head back on my fucken body!"

"I dunno if I want to… Unless you could motivate me with a little bit of cash."

"Kakuzu, put Hidan back together." Pein commanded.

"Huh? No fair! I can't make five other me's! How'd you do that? Why do they all have so many piercings?" Kola questioned when she saw five other Pein show up.

"Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, I think we can handle things over here." The only female Pein said.

"Why is it that Pein is a guy and has other guys, but then why is there a girl?!"

"Don't question us." A Pein with a ponytail told her.

"You're like that Ino girl, but also kinda remind me of Deidara! But then again… they don't have so many pointy and shiny things poking out of their skin…"

"Stop talking so much and fight." The Pein with his hair combed back demanded.

"Hey, Zetsu! Why don't you play too?"

"I'd rather **just watch**." Zetsu's voice came from underground.

"If you're sure, Zetsu-san!"

All of the Peins sighed. "Are you going to take us seriously or not?" The long haired Pein asked.

That Pein was suddenly hit with a branch that broke with the contact. "Aw… It broke…"

"What was the meaning of this?!" The original Pein bellowed.

"This will work even better!" Kola uprooted a tall pine tree.

The Peins eyes grew wide.

"I like playing baseball!" Kola smacked the Pein with long hair was sent hurling into the Pein with the tallest spikes in his hair.

Sonya leisurely walked into the clearing. "Haiku, Kola, what's going on here?"

The original Pein rubbed his head in frustration. "Now what?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the newcomer.

Kisame froze up. "You don't… happen to have any poor, innocent sharks… do you?"

"Now she knows how to treat a man properly!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Hey, Sonya, un!" Deidara blew up the clay bug that just landed on Haiku's shoulder.

"So where's that bell…?" Sonya scanned the area.

Haiku got up off of the ground. She looked at the bell around her neck and finally made her decision. Taking the bell off from around her neck, she tossed it aside. "I don't want it. Nor anything to do with that jerk." Haiku glared at Itachi with pure hatred. The bell rung one last time as it hit the ground.

"Weren't you dancing with him last night? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Ask him." Haiku left the bell where it was when she started walking away from the fight.

"So… What now?" Sonya noticed the bell floating in midair before disappearing completely.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The female Pein was sent around twenty-one miles away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tobi got in Haiku's way.

"Leaving. I don't want to be around _**him**_."

"It wasn't his fault."

"I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"Tobi says Haiku needs to stay and fight." Tobi put his hands on her shoulders. She pinned his hands before throwing him to the ground with a sweep of her feet. "Tobi was surprised!"

"Leader-sama, you sure you fucken don't need any fucken help?"

"I'm sure, Hidan." Another Pein was sent flying.

"Leader-sama, allow us to help you." Kakuzu lightly suggested.

"Fine." That Pein was shortly later sent flying.

"I got to get you two out of here." Sonya said.

"Oh no you're not." A voice came from underground.

"And who's gonna stop me?"

"**I am. My name is Zetsu.** Who are you, Leaf Ninja?"

Sonya narrowed her eyes. "Sonya. Come out and fight me like a ninja!"

"**As you** **wish.**" Zetsu unmerged from the ground.

Her eyes went wide with shock. "I'm gonna fight a big weed?"

"I'm not a weed! **It's a Venus Flytrap.**"

"Now where did I put my weed killer…?" Sonya was searching through her pockets.

"It will have **no affect on me**." Zetsu appeared right behind her.

She turned her head to look at where she was aiming when she sprayed the weed killer in his eyes. Fortunately for him, his plant shell shielded himself from the liquid. She turned into a cat and stood on top of the shell. She dug her claws into the plant and started shredding it up. The plant shell opened up, making her look down at him as if she was a swimmer looking down into the jaws of a great white shark. Her nails dug further into the opening shell to avoid falling onto his head. Since she couldn't come up with anything that ate Venus Flytraps (not that she _wanted_ to eat his protective plant) she turned into something that she knew would be over-kill, but she needed to make sure she did it right, a blue wale. The bottom of her stomach slammed into the ground before she turned back into her human self. She figured if a weed killer didn't work, then ya might as well just squish it like a bug. She found no body, or proof that he was squashed. That's strange…

"I must admit… **that was a close one.** Very impressive young shape shifter. **The last one I met preferred to be a sea turtle.** He lived for a very long time. **He related to you or something?** My family knew him very well." Zetsu was underground again.

"How'd the likes of you know my great-great-great grandfather?"

"He was a few hundred years old. **You act like a cat while he lived as long as a human sea turtle.** You have nine lives as they say a cat has?"

"If they do, then I should."

"He teach you or something? **That pose is the kind he's often use.**"

"Yes he did, is that a _problem_?"

"He was a great man. **I was sad when I heard he died.** It was entertaining talking with him. **Are you the one with a brother named Shikamaru?**"

"How did you know?"

"He talked a lot about you two."

"Show yourself."

Zetsu showed up right in front of her. "**I can't let you take these two with you **even if that old turtle is your ancestor."

Vines crawled out of the ground. She pulled out her sword and separated it into two blades that she used to slice up the plants that matched the color of Zetsu's Venus Flytrap.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu." Sonya muttered under her breath.

"Man-eating Plant Jutsu." Zetsu countered.

Sonya kept her shadow after Zetsu while she avoided his Venus Flytraps that appeared out of nowhere on the vines he had been using. She sliced the one the one that was coming at her. Another two popped up in it's place. She twitched. She tried weed killer, but like Zetsu's shell, it had no affect. Using her speed, she appeared right behind Zetsu and used the Shadow Possession Jutsu again. Her jutsu speed wasn't too good, but when it came to taijutsu, she was just as good as Guy and his little look-alike who he just started training. She just didn't have the strength that Guy possessed. Zetsu figured out what she was up to and tried merging with the ground, but she caught him in time.

"You're in for a treat now. Shadow Strangle Jutsu."

"ZETSU!!!" Kola screamed. A Pein flew right into Sonya and gave Zetsu the chance to escape.

Sonya brushed herself off. "What did you do that for?!?!?!?!?!"

"He's my best friend, that's why! And you tried to kill him!"

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"Dunno."

The female Pein rubbed her head from when she smacked into the ground. She could feel a headache forming already.

"What's you name, miss?"

"Pein."

"Oh so that means he _isn't_ gay after all!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you I'm not in fucken love with Pein! I don't like 'feeling' my Leader you fucken bitch!"

"Whoever here is Pein say 'I.'"

"I" The female Pein said.

"I" The original Pein stated.

"I" The Pein with a ponytail.

"I" The Pein with longhair.

"I" The Pein with longer than the original, spiky hair.

"I" The Pein with his hair combed back.

"I feel sorry for you. You're stuck with a bunch of guys with the same name." Sonya really did feel sorry for that one female Pein.

"Just think, we are all supposed to be the same person." The female Pein responded.

"Oh now that's _**horrible**_!"

"Yeah and that's blue haired woman is Pein's girlfriend. She's not a lesbian or anything like that. I was just a strong, able ninja that the head Pein wanted to use as a replacement for a male Pein that was killed."

"Do you have to be commanded by the 'head' Pein?"

"Pretty much, but I don't feel like fighting right now. I'd rather go shopping."

"Hey, me too!"

"Being around so many male Peins really does make me feel less like a woman. I just need to get out and enjoy myself and be a woman!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Thanks for being so understanding, but I got to go back over there and be used like a human baseball again."

"… If you really want to…"

Sonya looked over at Zetsu who was no longer interested in fighting her. He was sitting down in the sunlight like he had nothing better to do. So much for her battle with him…

* * *

**Author's Note: Now that the cat's out of the bag…**

**Sonya: Hey!**

**As I was saying, now that the Akatsuki know, how long will Haiku and Kola be able to fend off the Akatsuki? Will they succeed or will they miserably fail? After all, they aren't looking too well in this fight. How long will Haiku be upset with Itachi and will he be able to make it up to her? How do you think he would win back her affection?**


	31. Chapter 31: Sleepover

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 31: Sleepover

* * *

**

"Look, I know you both want to go home, but it would be best if you stay with me tonight." Sonya was sitting on a bench with the two Terra Clan women.

"I'm guessing your reason is because they'd be waiting for us there?" I fiddled with my square sheet of paper.

"That's right. We were lucky to have Leaf Ninja coming that discouraged them from continuing a fight they weren't winning or gaining the upper hand."

"A SLEEPOVER!!!!" Kola cheered.

"I still need to talk to my parents about it, but when they hear of the circumstances, they shouldn't mind as much for being put on the spot… I hope…" Sonya thought to herself, 'I could easily black mail Dad…'

"We leaving soon?"

"Sure." Sonya got up.

"Do we get to ride the deer?!?! Please?! Pretty please?" Kola practically begged.

"If you can catch them."

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you. They just come to her because she's the one who cures them when they're ill. I'm usually stuck doing less entertaining activities instead, like listening to Ino Yamanaka gossip about that Cockatoo Butt for the entire length of time I'm there."

"Is that anyone _I_ know?"

"Shikamaru knows Cockatoo Butt!" Kola exclaimed.

"Who's Bird Butt?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Cockatoo Butt… I like that! It's getting dark, let's get going." Sonya suggested.

* * *

"Haiku, why are you limping?"

"Sonya, I'm not limping."

"Sure looks like it. Can't you fix it?"

"We can't use any chakra for a while!" Kola shouted out.

"How long?"

"Just a week!" Kola replied.

"Haiku, want me to take a look at it? I know I'm not as good as you two, but you can correct me if I'm not doing it right. I know how to do some things you know!"

"I'm fine."

"No… you definitely aren't."

"I'll be fine, ok?"

"Just let me see what we're talking about."

"Don't touch my legs."

Sonya was walking behind me. She was looking at my calves. "That a burn?"

"Yes it is and it's not a big problem."

"I can get rid of it if I try really hard."

"Haiku, come on, it's a great offer." Kola stopped and got in my way.

"No thanks."

"You're bleeding!"

"It'll stop on it's own."

"That's a lot of blood…"

"No means no." I maneuvered around Kola.

"Why is it that your legs are all cut up and burned when your arms show only one little scratch?"

"In taijutsu, I tend to use my legs more then my arms. My kicks are naturally stronger than my punches."

"What did he do to you?"

I looked down at the finished animal I had made. A …_Weasel…_ in red paper.

* * *

_During that month with the Akatsuki…_

_"Hi Haiku. You must be bored to be reading through the dictionary." Konan walked in the library._

"_None of the other books can keep my interest for long enough today. I am incredibly bored out of my mind since Kola's gone on a mission. Itachi doesn't know where I am and I'm planning on keeping it that way." I closed the dictionary and put it back in its spot._

"_Why are you avoiding him?"_

"_He's been practically begging me to go on a picnic with him. I don't really want to and I've told him that, so he said he'd take me somewhere else. If I do, Kola's gonna keep telling everyone that it was a date and say who knows what about what happened during that 'date'."_

"_Aren't you two dating already?"_

_  
"No."_

"_But she said…"_

"_I'm guessing she said something or another about loosing my virginity?"_

"_Every time you two sleep in."_

"_Knew it. I'm a virgin just to let you know. You shouldn't believe everything that comes out of my sister's mouth. I've been with her for so long, I can automatically sort out what's a lie and what's the truth."_

"_You like origami right?"_

"_Yeah. I don't know as much as you, but I do like doing it."_

"_I wanna teach you something."_

* * *

"_A… weasel?" I looked down at the figure I just went over with her._

"_Something for you to remember him with." Konan smiled, "I've noticed you've grown attached to him."_

"_Thanks for teaching me."_

_"No problem."_

* * *

"Who, Stalker?" Kola asked since I was kinda spacing out.

"No Kola, I mean Itachi Uchiha."

"Don't want to think about it. Nor talk about it." I replied.

"We're here!" Kola declared for all to hear. "Now we're there! Oh and we're here again! Home sweet home!"

"This isn't our home. Where are the Akatsuki, Sonya? It's getting harder and harder for me to sense the presences of other ninja."

Sonya closed her eyes to concentrate. "Around the part of the forest where you always seem to disappear at."

* * *

"Sis, why are you back so late? Mission?" Shikamaru showed up as soon as Sonya turned the doorknob and cracked it open just the slightest bit.

"Hey little brother! Got caught up even though I have a week long vacation."

"I heard about that. Mom and Dad where worried about you. Ok… fine… Mom was worried sick while Dad was just telling her you were a grown woman who knew how to take care of yourself."

"Where are they?" Sonya walked in.

"At the dinner table. We where just sitting down for a late dinner. Mom was a bit busy so she didn't cook dinner at the usual time."

"Don't just stand there, you two can come in too!"

"What a drag! What are _they_ doing here?"

"This is Kola."

"HUG!!!!" Kola tackled Shikamaru to the ground.

"And this is Haiku."

"I know you." Shikamaru was struggling to get free from Kola's vice grip of a hug.

"Kola, let him go before he kills himself." I warned.

"Ok!" Kola stood back up and Shikamaru slowly got up from the floor.

I quietly shut the door behind me.

Sonya's mother came in the living room. "You invited company without telling us?"

"Sorry Mom, but I had to."

"Why don't you explain what's going on while we all enjoy your mother's good cooking?" Her father was at the doorway to the kitchen.

* * *

"This is my room. Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back in a little bit, ok?"

"Sure." I lie down on the little mattress they brought in. Kola had on that was the same size that was next to mine.

"Why don't you take a look at those wounds you got?" Kola suggested. "Sonya gave me their first aid kit to use."

I carefully rolled up my left pants leg. After all, that leg was the closest. "Why don't you start with this one?"

"I didn't know you got a burn! Who is it from?"

"…Itachi…"

"Oh…" Kola took out an anti-biotic to put on the wounds. "You sure did get a lot of cuts! I didn't **even** get a single scratch."

"_Good for you_… Ouch! Not so hard!"

"I barely touched it!"

"It hurts."

"Next leg?"

I rolled up the right pants leg.

"That's a HUGE cut! There's one that's _even __**BIGGER**_!!" Kola pointed at the two cuts, one at the back of my calf and the other at the back of my lower thigh that practically wrapped around my leg, but the cuts didn't cut into the muscles or ligaments, which was a good thing. It did explain the bleeding…

Kola wrapped up the cuts with bandages. My legs looked more like that of a mummy's than anything else. I was still able to bend my legs with ease even with the bandages, so there would be nothing slowing my movements.

A black cat walked in. "Sonya?" Kola questioned. "Don't play dumb, we know it's you."

It tilted its head to the side in confusion. "Meow?"

"Sonya, just show yourself already." I sighed. I was sleepy after such a long day.

"Meow?!"

"Sonya, stop playing games with us." I yawned.

"Meow." It almost sounded as if she was saying 'no'.

"Sonya, show yourself!" Kola demanded in a silly fashion.

Another black cat walked in. They both looked exactly like Sonya did when she was a cat. "Meow?" The first one meowed.

"Meow!" The second one meowed in amusement.

"One of you must be Sonya, so show yourself already!" I was looking up at the ceiling.

The second cat transformed into Sonya. "I see you've met my cat." Sonya sounded very amused.

"You have a cat that looks just like you when you are a cat?" I asked.

"What's her name?!" Kola was bouncing up and down.

"Delilah." Sonya purred. "She's my little kitty friend."

From down the hall. "Sonya! Did you puke on the floor?" It was her father.

"No, the cat did it!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Shikamaru called out from the room right next to this one, "Sonya, was it you or Delilah who coughed up a hairball in the middle of my bedroom floor?"

"The cat did it!"

"What a drag!"

* * *

Sonya unusually woke up early that morning. Kola was softly snoring and even pushed Haiku off of her mattress that was right next to the one she was using. Kola was now sprawled out on both beds. Haiku was wrapped up with one of the blankets that she managed to snatch away from her bed-stealing sister. Her legs were sticking out from the one blanket. That made Sonya wonder why Haiku didn't want her healing the injuries on her legs… Was it just something Haiku didn't want her to see or know? Sonya really wanted to investigate now!

* * *

Even though Sonya hated the saying, curiosity killed the cat... Sonya couldn't help agreeing with it at this moment. She tried pulling on one of the bandages at about Haiku's ankle and now look at her! …Curiosity killed the kat…

Haiku had suddenly woken up and now cool metal from one of her kunai was now pressed against Sonya's throat. Apply a bit of pressure, and her neck would be slit open. **Stupid curiosity**!!!!!!

Haiku woke up more to find out that she had the perfect opportunity to kill Sonya. It's not like she would want to kill a comrade or anything like that, it's was just shocking. Haiku had a feeling someone else was in the room and the next thing she knew it, Sonya was trying to be as still as she could. Haiku removed the blade and put it back in her weapons holster. Claws were now digging into the back of her calf where the two big cuts were. "Sorry about that Sonya." She looked behind her to see Delilah reopening up her wounds. "Do you mind?"

"What was that for!"

"I thought you were… someone else"

"Who?"

Haiku shook her head. "No one."

"Oh really?"

"Delilah, please let go of my wounds."

"Meow!" Delilah elegantly strolled up to Sonya.

"Good girl." Sonya patted her cat on the head.

"…Good?"

"Yes, Mom? Coming!" Sonya exited the room.

"I don't hear her."

Sonya stopped dead in her tracks right outside of the doorway.

"Now that I'm awake, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Can I help stop the bleeding or heal the wounds for you?"

Haiku looked down from where she was now sitting. "I'm… bleeding?"

"_Yeah_…"

"Got any more bandages I can use?"

"I'll go get some. You want me to help you get them on?"

"Do you want to see my legs or something?"

"No. Not at all. I just wanna help since Delilah was the one that started the bleeding in the first place."

"Just get more bandages. That's all."

* * *

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi sung while skipping into the area where the rest of the Akatsuki were located.

"What'd you find out un?" Deidara was just beginning to enjoy his time without the little nuisance…

"Tobi found out where Poem and Soda are!"

"Well tell me un!"

"Poem and Soda are at the Nara Ranch! They outsmarted us by NOT going home!"

"Are you _trying_ to wake up everyone else?!"

"Tobi's a good boy!!!!!!"

"Shush."

Even louder: "Tobi's a good boy!!!!!!!"

"Quiet un!"

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!!!!!"

"Deidara, Tobi, why the hell are you making up a fucken racket that would even wake up Jashin in his fucken deep slumber?!"

"Sorry Hidan. Un…"

"Just don't fucken do that the hell again!"

"Tobi's a good boy."

"I hate you un."

"Tobi likes Deidara-siempa too!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Waaaaaah!" Tobi made a run for it with his arms waving above his head.

BOOM

* * *

"Sonya, what are you doing in the Ninja Records?"

"Can you help me find out anything you can about both Kola and Haiku?"

"Did curiosity finally get the best of you?"

"…_Yes_."

"What are you looking for?"

"I want a general history of them."

"That would be a bit hard."

Sonya stopped looking. "Why?"

"We only have records of the two after they became fourteen."

"No birth certificates?"

"We keep running into minor difficulties when we try finding out family records."

"Can you pull up all records we have of them?"

"Why don't you sit down? I can tell you what I know."

Sonya pulled out a seat and sat down along with the Hokage who sat behind his desk.

"Why don't we have records until after they were fourteen? Where they from another village?"

"Eager are we?"

"Start?"

"Ok. Basically, the two are orphans."

"Orphans?"

"All we know about on their family history is that they are sisters and their parents died a few months after they signed themselves up for the Academy. They just said it would be something to do."

"Did they live at an orphanage?"

"No, we have no record of where they live since no one has seen where they live. If someone were to follow them, they'd loose them in the forest nearby."

"I have the same problem."

"Everyone does. Anyway, they never paid attention in class and the teachers never wished to work with that group because little fires would start in random places in the middle of the lesson. When asked to run on the track, they would often run much faster than the rest of the group and finish long before everyone else."

"What kind of students were they?"

"Middle of the class."

"Has the thought ever occurred that they might not be sisters?"

"Yes, but there is no records were we can look back on. Their clan most likely had it's own filing system that we are unable to look at."

"Are there any files on Haiku before she was fourteen?"

He pulled out a file. "This was the only other Haiku, but she disappeared when she was five."

Sonya opened it up and looked at the picture. "This does look like her."

"She usually looks a bit different. I think she might be using some trick to make her look like she does now."

"They can't use any chakra for another six days."

"Perhaps it's some trick the Terra Clan developed."

She handed him back the file. "Is there any chance these two are the same person?"

"The younger Haiku is the same age as her, but the Haiku we are talking about has no recorded birthmarks while the younger one has two."

"Where are they?"

"One over her heart and the other on the--"

"Is it on the leg?"

"Yes. It's on the right shin."

"Haiku didn't want me to mess around with her legs or even see them with nothing on them."

"Did you see it?"

"No."

"The one over her heart looks like her mother's clan crest while the one on her shin looks like her father's crest."

"Is there anyway I can get ahold of the younger Haiku's parents?"

"They are long gone. After their daughter disappeared during a flood while they were having a family trip, they left the village for good. It was something about the Leaf Village making him sick."

"Who were they?"

"Have you ever heard of the genius generals of two armies from long ago?"

"I think I might have heard of them."

"One general was from the Uchiha Clan while the other was from one of their rivals, the Sotaki Clan."

"Yeah, my great-great-great grandfather used to tell me all kinds of stuff like that. He was the only one who would tell me about the times before the Leaf Village."

"In order to make a peace treaty between the two clans, the generals had to get married."

"Who are they?"

"Getting impatient?"

"Just keep going."

"This little Haiku Uchiha is their only daughter."

"Whose the generals?"

"Madara Uchiha and Muki Sotaki."

"Them?"

"Yes. Madara was said to be able to control the nine-tailed fox with only brute force or maybe his sharingun and ended up unleashing it upon the village."

"Wouldn't his daughter be able to have some kind of influence over the kyuubi?"

"I don't know. She had already disappeared long before the kyuubi came here. He might have unleashed it to get revenge."

"From not becoming the First Hokage?"

"And from how the Senju treated his daughter."

"What did they do?"

"You must understand, she was a pacifist like Itachi was."

"_Ok…_"

"Older Senju boys would gang up and attack her. She would just about _never_ fight back. Even if bones were broken. On rare occasions, she would fight them, but it would be long after she had broken bones and bruises forming on her pale skin."

"What was Haiku and Kola's Chunin Exam like?"

"Their squad only consisted of the two of them since we were running short of Genin. They were the only ones to get enough scrolls to continue on."

"How was that?"

"They took _all_ of the scrolls. Within record time."

"Hm?"

"They sat down at the tower base and waited for the root systems of the trees to work like the pony express and deliver all of the scrolls to them."

"Wow."

"Despite all of this, they failed the first and second time."

"FAIL?!"

"During the Final Round while they were supposed to be fighting each other, they just stood there and pulled out a deck of cards to play with. After they were done with that, they pulled out a shogi board to play a round of shogi. The second time they entered the Chunin Exam, they played chess for a while. We knew from the past experience they weren't going to fight, so we decided to just end the match and fail them again… They have _never_ paid attention to ninja lessons or paid tests very much attention. Kola would just cheat off of Haiku when she wasn't looking. Kola was just too lazy to do her own work. Despite that, they only stayed in the academy until the Chunin Exams came around the first time. They just worked so well together, they didn't need previous training before the test."

"How'd they pass?"

"The third time, they actually fought and were serious about it."

"How well did they fight?"

"Because of Kola, the Chunin Exam Stadium is now round."

"You mean it _wasn't_ always like that?"

"No. Kola messed up the entire foundation, so we decided, 'to hell with making it like it was before, we'll just make it round.'"

"What did she do to it?"

"That's a story for another time. But they could use things that no one had ever seen before, so powerful, we had to pass them before they destroyed the whole village for the final exam. A year later, they showed no effort to want to be a higher rank, but they were the perfect material to be an AMBU, so we passed them to there. When they have a job to do, they get it done."

"Why did you wait a year to chose to make them AMBU if they were perfect to be one?"

"We didn't want them to nearly destroy the village again. You could say… we were afraid to fight them if things got out of hand. Everyone was smart enough to avoid fighting them when they were being somewhat serious. Since then, they've been AMBU for two and a half years with no failed missions."

"How strong is Kola?"

"She disrupted the foundation of the Chunin Exam Stadium by picking up the whole entire thing with observers still at their seats."

"What did Haiku do?"

"She was able to somehow control the fire from the sun into her fingers and made us all feel as if we were all tossed into the frying pan just by holding it. She never did use it, so I have no idea how it works. Other than that, they chased each other down the streets of the Village and turned half of it to ruins before we got their attention to stop the match and save the other half of the village."

"I never knew they were _that_ powerful!"

"That's why we chose to make them AMBU after the initial fear from that third time doing the Chunin Exam wore off. Even then, I don't think they've every really showed anyone the full extent of their abilities."

"Another few more reasons to keep them out of the Akatsuki's hands."

"With no chakra usage, they would be at their weak point and if they were to be defeated and forced to be Akatsuki Members, who knows what would happen!"

"I just had no clue what they could do…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Delilah can be evil at times and yet she's praised by Sonya for doing deeds such as that! That's some wild Chunin Exams. I wouldn't want to face them and anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to face them when they aren't holding back! Thirty-one chapters down, and I keep writing. I think I enjoy writing too much to want to get close to the end… I just hope you like reading about Kola's Kola-ness and Haiku's stubbornness! Thanks for sticking to the story like moths to a light bulb! =)**

**Gah, I fail! I keep forgetting to inform you of one of my friends (Googala2) has started writing a story about Madara Uchiha and Muki Sotaki. It's pretty much what happened way before Haiku was born. Yeah, she's been posting it for a while now, but i keep forgetting to tell you. *facepalm* I'm not a good girl 'cause i forgot... So it's called Wicked Hearts and it's by Googala2. It's really good if i say so myself. My friends where saying Haiku is slowly becoming more and more like her mother. Now that's a bit scary.  
**


	32. Chapter 32: The First Meeting Of Haiku &

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 32: The First Meeting Of Haiku & Itachi

* * *

**

"As much as I've enjoyed staying here for three days, it's time for us to get going." I scratched the back of my neck.

"You sure you want to leave?"

"Yes Sonya. Besides, I think the Akatsuki have figured out we are here and I don't want to put your clan at risk."

"Before you go…"

"Hn?"

"You have any birthmarks?"

"No."

"Another thing."

"Hm?"

"Are you an Uchiha?"

"No."

"Then why do you sometimes say 'hn'?"

I thought to myself, 'Dad was sure a whole lot better of an actor than me! Why did I have to let that slip in front of her?!'

"Well?"

"Kola and I had a bet to see how long I could act like an Uchiha, but I failed. I forgot the bet was already over."

"If you say so."

"We're gonna get going."

"What if you run into the Akatsuki on your way home?"

"We can try and fight them or we can always just make a run for it."

"You sure you can make it there?"

"I'm sure. Come on Kola! Stop riding the deer; this isn't a carnival!"

"Carnival?! Can we go?!" Kola got off the deer she was riding like a horse and came over to where I was.

"There isn't a carnival. We should get going."

"Aw! But I wanted to ride the deer for a little while longer!"

* * *

Pein massaged his temples, "It's been half a week already… We need to capture them while they're weak. Do you have any ideas, Konan?"

"I've just got word they're leaving the Nara Ranch. That means they think we've left the area around their home."

"But we did…"

"We should cut them off from their way back home where they can easily stay for the rest of the week."

"Good idea. Get the rest of the Akatsuki here so we can make our next move."

"Ok." Konan turned into hundreds of butterflies.

* * *

Didn't want anything to do with him? Even got rid of the bell he had given her for good luck! He messed up big time… What could he do to make it up to her? Pleasure her with sex? He got a mental picture of what would happen if he tried that…

* * *

"_**RAPE!!!!!!**__" Haiku would scream at the top of her lungs and then escape. Never to even meet eyes with him __**ever**__ again…_

* * *

Then what? That would be fun… No, got to stop thinking like that even if he _did_ want that from her. That wasn't the only reason why he wanted to be with her, but still. Plain and simple, she'd hate him for it if it was even possible at this point.

Gifts? No, she would then think he was trying to buy back her affection. It would be true, but that wasn't what kind of impression he wanted to make on her.

What'd she say her goal in life was? Oh yeah! Find her parents! He could try and do that for her, but where to start?

Just be nice to her like how he always was and hope she'd change her mind about not ever having anything to do with him? That might work, but there was no guarantees it would work.

Maybe someone could help give him ideas… Did Haiku miss him or was she serious about what she said? She was upset about his mistakes…

* * *

Kola's words echoed in his mind… _"In fact, she hasn't been this upset since she got separated from her parents in that flood fourteen years ago. And that's the truth munch much."_

* * *

He was _so __**royally SCREWED!!!!**_

He hurt her so much by such tiny mistakes. Two outbursts… That's all it took.

* * *

"_You promised! You promised you wouldn't tell them! You're such a… a __**liar**__!" Her voice was growing shaky from the tears. "I trusted you! I _trusted_ you!!!!!"_

* * *

"_Put a sock in it you lying, promise breaking bastard!"_

* * *

Why was it that he felt so guilty? Was it because she was extremely upset with him or was it something else? The cold shoulder?

* * *

_Haiku was openly crying. "You've __**always**__ known you could depend on me ever since we first met and this is how you repay me?! I thought I could depend on you! I've __**ALWAYS**__ trusted you Mammal, but you've proved me wrong! Congratulations you _bastard_." She snarled the last word._

* * *

Perhaps that was why. It burned every time it replayed in his mind. His heart feeling as if it were being stabbed by sebon needles. How was she feeling about this? Kicking him so hard the log he was replaced with cracked into two. That sums it up pretty well. Hates his guts! That's just great!

Wait a minute, she said she could always depend on him. Did she really trust him that much since they first met during that war?

* * *

_Haiku probably had a memory very similar to this one. In fact, Itachi just now remembered it._

_He was walking down one of the stone streets on his way back home. On his way, he saw a glimpse of that nice girl wearing a light blue turtleneck as usual. It wasn't the first time Itachi saw that four and a half year old girl. She was just a little bit older than that, but from what he had heard, they were just about the same age. Even their birthdays were close!_

_By the looks of her, the bruises on her skin that was the same exact shade as his own had finished healing. The bones in her ribs were back in place. She overall, looked like a very healthy girl._

_It wasn't like he stalked her or anything like that, no. But he did know who her parents were, but that didn't intimidate him. In fact, it intrigued him as to how she was so different from her parents. Honestly! Her father had long spiky hair while her mother had curly hair that was definitely not as long as her husband's. Yet look at their daughter. She had long hair like him, but it was straight. Only the tips of her bangs curled just the slightest bit. No, he didn't stalk her or know where she lived or anything like that. No, not at all._

_He was a bit surprised that she was walking around with a black blindfold on. She didn't bump into anything, nor anyone in the semi-crowded streets. Itachi could have sworn the straight-faced girl smiled when they just about brushed shoulders. Did she know where she was going or what was going on around her?_

_His own father told him to come home before the sun started to set since Konoha was once again at war with some nation or another. Mikoto didn't even want him to stray from the house when she overheard someone saying the fights were getting closer and closer to Konoha itself._

_Itachi heard screaming and sounds of alarms going off all of the sudden. Fugaku told him this very morning if he heard the sirens, head for cover right away. The streets were completely cleared, except he could hear the footsteps of that turtle-necked girl. She was using the same exact pace in the same exact direction. It was as if she didn't know what the alarms were signifying, didn't care or didn't hear. God! Did everyone dislike her that much to not make sure she didn't get hurt?!_

_The streets began to fill up again, but instead of the normal Leaf Village civilians, it was the ninja from the very village they were at war with. The first thing he thought about instead of saving himself, was what about her? He turned around and quickly weaved his way to her. Ninja saw him, but they were going to just end that girl's life quickly. He tackled her, his body covering her when an explosion went off._

_Her whole body when rigid, "What's happening?"_

_"Stay down." He whispered into her ear. She obeyed immediately._

_Leaf Ninja came in and took out the invaders while the two stayed put. He didn't know why, but he refused to let her life be on the line. Was it just because she couldn't see with that blindfold on? His back stung, but still, he didn't want to flee._

_"You're hurt." She quietly said. Staying perfectly still nonetheless._

_"I'll be fine."_

_"They invaded didn't they?"_

_"Yes, but Leaf Ninja are dealing with them."_

_"Then why are you being used as a target?"_

_Itachi cringed when another shuriken hit him. "I'm fine."_

_"Why would you of all people want to save me?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Will you be my friend?"_

_"Sure, but don't you have any friends?"_

_"…"_

_"You ok?"_

_"I don't have any friends. I never had any. Not even my own clan mates like me very much. I try to make friends, but they fear my parents."_

_"You turned out fine."_

_"But you're in pain."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Itachi."_

_"Haiku."_

_"That sounds too formal. Why don't you just call me Mammal?"_

_"Mammal? That's cute."_

_At that moment, even though he could barely stand the pain, he was thankful she couldn't see the blush on his face._

_"Why don't you call me Writing then?"_

_"Sounds good."_

_Haiku slid herself out from under the protection Itachi was giving her this whole time. She stood up and used a jutsu to pull out her father's fan. It was way bigger than her, but she was surprisingly strong enough to wield it. More shuriken came at the two, but this time, she did her part in protecting her first and only friend._

_"What are you doing? How can you block all of that?"_

_"Dad's been training me." While she was distracted, a kunai embedded itself in her arm. "Ow." She got revenge by smacking the same ninja in the gut with Madara's almighty fan!_

_All of the invaders were killed and so Haiku put her father's fan away. She kneeled beside him and carefully pulled out every kunai, shuriken or pointy object that embedded itself in his back. She ignored the kunai that cut into her skin, and tended to his wounds._

_"What are you doing?!"_

_"Trust me. Mother taught me some healing stuff. If you don't, I'll understand. None of the Senju trust me. They just want me dead." He could sense the sadness in her voice._

_"Have they given you any problems since that day those boys and the guard attacked you?"_

_"No. Not yet. I'll give it a month."_

_A cooling sensation entered each wound and neatly closed each up after cleaning the gash up._

_"Girl. What are you doing?" A ninja approached her._

_"He saved me, so I protected him. Now he's gonna be all better!" There was a cheerfulness to her voice now._

_Itachi watched as a Senju Ninja joined the first. He talked to his buddy. "She doesn't deserve to be protected from Fugaku's son."_

_The other responded. "Just because she's a mixed clan doesn't mean shit. Her mother's from a clan of the most strategic clan around."_

_The first, "She has no friends. Why don't we just kill her and make them think it was a mistake during this fight."_

_"What about him?"_

_"He doesn't like her. No one does."_

_Haiku ignored them as they plotted away. It was as if she was just used to it._

_Itachi looked up at them. "She's my **friend**."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Damn it!"_

_Haiku pulled out the kunai in her arm. She healed it, and then helped Itachi up. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for wanting to be my friend."_

_"Hn… No problem." Itachi was trying to make his new blush go away. Haiku didn't seem to be bothered by her own blush._

_"I have to go… Mammal." She just barely giggled his nickname._

_"See you around Writing!"_

* * *

He looked down from his spot high up in an apple tree. "Yes… Kisame?"

"We have another meeting. It's something about our next move."

Itachi jumped down. "I want your advice, but don't tell anyone I asked."

"Sure."

"As you know Haiku's upset with me and I was wondering…"

"Go on."

"…"

"You going to finish what you were saying or not?"

Itachi gulped. "Do you know of anything I can do to make it up to her?"

"That's a hard one. You know her better than I do. I would say sex, but I thought I heard something about her being scared away from sex at a young age."

"That's right."

"Wait a minute! Kola said you two were already doing that!"

"What?! Over Haiku's dead body! …I just respect her wishes."

"So that was a false rumor after all."

"Do you know anything else?"

"Respect her wishes?"

Itachi frowned. "As far as I know, that could be forever."

"Don't worry, women don't stay mad forever!"

"I can't seem to believe that."

"Good, cause a woman will be mad as long as she wishes." Konan was now walking beside him. "I know what you've been thinking, get Haiku to no longer be displeased."

"Yes."

"Do something nice for her that she will enjoy."

"Heh, sex." Kisame chuckled.

"No. You men all have one train of thought don't you? That's something that just gets us women annoyed. Like if she does the dishes, do them for her. Make breakfast in bed, something sweet."

Uh… sweet? He had no clue what women thought was sweet! Itachi's mind was going in circles, replaying what he remembered about the times she was happy around him. God damn it! He just didn't know what women liked let alone Haiku! She was a mixture of a pacifist, Madara and Muki. You just _don't_ get combinations like that! One minute, she wouldn't want to fight, then her Inner Madara would be unleashed and then she's beating the crap out of who she was mad at! Her Inner Muki was just… _strange_. Torture was a bit fun though…Why does women have to be so difficult to make happy when they hate your guts?!

"Does that help?" Konan asked.

I'm so doomed! What the hell am I going to do?! "Yes. Thanks for the advice." Oh what was he kidding?

"I would say flowers but they don't grow at this time of year. She seems like the type who would enjoy them."

* * *

"You coming yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

"Kola, we're almost in the clear."

"Hopefully it stays like that."

"Yeah."

"But at the same time… I wanna play baseball again!"

I looked over at her. "Some other time we can play baseball."

"Aw… But it's fun!"

"I know it is. When we get home, I need to fix the rips in my pants. It's bugging me too much."

"Just wait until you can use chakra again and then fix it! Put on different pants!"

"That'll work just fine."

"One point for Kola!" Kola did her little victory dance.

"I'm feeling a bit uneasy. Can we hurry up?"

"Why?"

"I have that feeling in my gut. The one telling me we are being followed."

"Nonsense! We aren't being stalked by anyone but your Stalker and he's only stalking you silly munch much!"

"…"

"You still got a stalker!"

"I don't want anything to do with him."

"You have no choice and guess what?"

"Hn?"

"Sonya said Stalker's been stalking you since we left the street where the Nara Ranch is."

"Hear that?"

"Here what?"

"There it is again."

"What is it?"

"Crunching of leaves. They're coming."

"I'll just get my baseball bat!" Kola went up to a dying tree and 'hugged' the trunk. Lifting up, nothing happened. "It weights a _ton_!"

"It's approximately the same weight as the one you used on the first."

Kola stopped her attempts at picking up the tree and picked me up. "I can still do that!"

"Put me down."

Kola's legs grew wobbly, and she dropped me. I landed on my butt with a small thud. "I… lost my strength!" Kola threw herself to the forest floor. "NOOOOO!!!!!!"

I brushed myself off. "Get off of the ground."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kola wailed.

"I can't sense them, but I can hear them. Get up now! We _**have**_ to get out of here NOW!"

Kola took her time getting up. We ran over to the trees and climbed as well as we could without our usual strength. I couldn't reach the first branch since their was some wise guy from the Leaf decided it would be a good idea to cut the low branches off of these trees. The only reason why Kola was able to get up was because of the simple fact that when she climbs trees without chakra, she climbs like a monkey. Complete with sounds!

"Kola, help me."

"No, don't wanna."

I spun around to face the Akatsuki who were revealing themselves from behind tree trunks. Giving up completely and since Kola was already swinging from tree to tree in the direction of home, I made a run for it. I'm sorry to admit, I wasn't able to put up a good fight when it came to running. They all had chakra they could concentrate to their feet to help them sprint ahead while I couldn't. What cheaters!

"Come on you slowpoke!" Kola called behind her.

"I can't."

Kola stopped, "Why not?"

"Surrounded. That's why."

"No you're not!"

"Turn around and see for yourself!!!"

"Uh oh! I'm gonna go get help!"

"Don't leave me!"

It was too late, Kola changed directions and completely avoided where the Akatsuki were on her way back to the Leaf Village. "I'll be back! I promise!"

With my back to the tree, my attention was turned back to the Akatsuki.

"We fucken got you now!" Hidan snickered.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." My voice was perfectly smooth and didn't hint any bit of worry, but in my mind, it was completely the opposite. What could I do to get out of this?

* * *

"Little Princess, if you don't remember anything else remember this. Don't ever let an asshole know when you're weakened. It's like commanding an army without backup. Never let the enemy know you're outmatched. Hide it. But if they know, let them be the cocky bastards they are. Surprise them. That moment can give your forces the upper hand. Make the them doubt their own abilities. That my daughter is why it isn't good to be an arrogant prick. Like your ass of a father. Kukukuku…"

* * *

"Why the fuck not?"

"Do as you wish."

"Haiku, please, I'm really sorry." Itachi was right in front of me now.

"…"

"Haiku. At least tell me how you feel." Itachi was shaking my shoulders because of my unresponsiveness.

"Enough. We're taking Haiku now and then we'll get Kola later." Pein commanded.

KICK

Itachi crumbled to the ground. I swiftly pulled out my two fans just in case. One in each hand, I used this opportunity to make a run for it. I had to get out of here. If I were caught having to fight them all by myself, I wouldn't last long, that I was certain.

"Catch her!" Pein's voice was already beginning to fade away in the horizon.

Gotta make it, gotta make it. Tobi popped up. I veered to the left to bump into some invisible 'thing' headfirst. Sitting on the ground, kneeling. "Aw… my head hurts…" I had both hands on my forehead. My fans lay unused on either side of me. Already, I could feel a headache forming. This one was a **very** strong one!

A voice from right in front of me though there was no one there, "See? You're fan still comes in handy. Kukuku."

Without thinking and in the voice of when I was with my parents. "Mommy?"

"There she is!" Kisame pointed at me with Samehada.

Getting back up, I staggered a few steps before picking up the pace.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kukuku. Now where does that sound familiar? There's only one who laughs like that evil laugh. Muki has privileges and Madara at her disposal to attack and kill whomever she wishes if she simply doesn't like that person. Wow. How did she manage that accomplishment?**

**Sorry about not updating last week. I had no access to internet. To make it up to you guys, i'm doing a double update. ^_^  
**


	33. Chapter 33: It’s Asshole, Not Ass

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 33: It's Asshole, Not Ass

* * *

**

Kola was running back to where she had left Haiku, but she found a more fun and quicker way back. It was just 'borrowing' as far as she was concerned. _Besides_, the faster she got back, the better.

Sonya ran beside her. "Kola! What are you doing to one of our deer?!"

In her innocent tone of voice, "Riding."

"Take it back right now!"

"No. Don't wanna."

"Kola, you don't just go around and take someone's clan deer!"

"I **have** to get back to Haiku."

"What's going on?"

"She was surrounded by the Akatsuki."

"Why didn't you help her?"

"I went to go get help instead!"

"Why not?"

"I lost… my beloved strength."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HI KAKASHI!!!!!!!"

"Where is she?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

"You want my help or not?"

"And do you _want_ to help or not?"

"…"

"I KNEW IT!!!"

"Knew what?"

"YOU'RE A PERVERT!!!!!!"

"How do you get that out of anything?"

"Cause you just wanna chase Haiku around!"

In Kakashi's mind, 'Dang it, she caught me. I thought she was supposed to be an idiot!'

"I _am_ an idiot!"

She was rewarded by Kakashi's blank stare off into space. 'How'd she know?'

Iruka caught up with the group. "Am I late?"

Naruto was running after him. "Wait Iruka-sensei! What about ramen?"

"We can get ramen later."

"But _I_ want ramen _now_!"

"Naruto, this will be dangerous. Stay back in the village."

"Why? I can handle myself cause I'm gonna be Hokage one day!"

"We're talking about a group of S-Ranked Rouges."

"Really?"

"We have to save Haiku from them. You'll just get in the way."

"I know her! Believe it! I'm coming with you!"

"No Naruto. Go back to the village. You'll get killed if you face them."

"Believe… it?"

"Go now before it's too late."

"Fine…" Naruto turned around and left back to the village.

Kureni, Asuma and Guy joined the group.

"What the--? When did Jiraya get here?" Kola asked the group.

"I've just been here."

"Is this how you can do research?" Kola gives him the eyebrow.

"_No_."

"I knew it!"

"You don't know anything."

"Then what's the color of my underwear?" Kola smirked at him. Only a pervert would know what color _her_ underwear.

"Neon green."

Kola's jaw dropped. "How'd _you_ know that?!?!?!"

"I just happened to know this one."

"Then what color's Haiku's underwear?"

"Black."

"How'd you know that too? If you're so good, then what color's Haiku's bra?"

Kakashi answered this time. "Black."

"How did you _both_ know that?"

"How would _you_ know?" Kakashi countered.

"I _shop_ with her. Plus we take turns doing laundry!"

* * *

"Haiku, how long are you going to keep running away from us? Don't you see it's pointless?" Itachi was running right next to me.

"No matter how much

You want me to give up now

Your influences

Mean nothing to me

Now that you have betrayed me

Your opinion is

Completely worthless

The answer to your question:

Absolutely NO"

"Why are you talking like that? What question?"

"The only problem

With Haiku is that you first

Get started and then"

"Haiku, are you speaking in haiku?"

I returned his question with a look that showed something like 'no duh'.

"I know you're mad and most likely hate my guts…"

The look on my face stayed the same.

"But what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You broke your promise

Yet now you seek forgiveness

Why should I trust you?"

"You know me. I didn't mean to!"

"As my mom would say:

You're an asshole, Itachi

Not just an ass like

Madara-sama

Yes, there is a difference

Rather be an ass"

"…Haiku."

"You really hurt me

You need to realize this

Can't just forgive"

"I know I can't be forgiven that easily. I know, but let me do something to make the situation better."

"Where did the others

Run off to? Are we alone?

Or are they hiding?"

"I can't tell you. Some did go to face Kola's reinforcements."

"…"

"Come with us peacefully or I will have to force you."

"Never you asshole

I'm half Muki you ass

I don't _just _give up"

"You have been warned my dear Writing."

"Put a sock in it

The Sotaki are known for

Their strategy skills"

"Strategy isn't going to help you here. You're outnumbered and in a weakened state. I challenge you to a match if you don't wish to go peacefully."

I rubbed my head to try to dull the pain my head was going through. Why the hell did I have to run headfirst into, from what I heard, Dad's fan?

"You ok?"

I pulled out my two fans. I had to be careful. This time, I knew I didn't have the comfort of holding back my own abilities. The pounding headache was a factor I already knew would be a downfall in my tactical thinking.

* * *

"Hah, we're almost to her!" Kola declared.

"Shh… Someone's coming." Sonya hissed.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi came right out into the open. Tobi wasn't alone though, with him was the invisible Muki, and the hidden Akatsuki. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori were hidden in the trees and bushes. Zetsu was the only one who had the privilege to stay completely safe and sound inside the very earth Kola's help stood.

"Hi Tobi!!!" Kola cheered.

"Tobi thinks Tobi can handle this. Everyone else can go bye bye!" With that, all of the others went to see how Itachi was handling things with Haiku. Only Muki stayed by Tobi's side and she wanted to have some fun!

"We can take him easily!" Sonya raised an eyebrow. "But does he honestly think he alone can take us _all_ on?"

"We shouldn't let our guard down." Kakashi advised.

"I'll fight him, you should all go and find Haiku." Kureni concluded.

"I'll stay and help." Asuma suggested.

"We can defeat him quickly." Kureni convinced the rest of the group.

The rest of the group started heading off when one after another were tripped. Tobi on the other hand, stayed exactly where he was. "Kukuku."

"Tobi's not alone!"

"Be sure to make this entertaining. Kuku, it's not like you're _actually_ going to win."

"Who are you?!" Kakashi demanded.

"The rubber ducky that squeaks in your bathtub."

Jiraya pulled at his hair. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"I said rubber ducky not rubber froggy."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?!?!?!?!" Tobi screamed.

"Kukuku."

Tobi was wailing on the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Some mysterious force lifted his upper body off of the ground. "Tobi. You're incompetent."

"AM NOT!!!!"

"Who is this person?" Sonya tilted her head in a cat-like manner.

"Ghostie!" Kola shouted out.

"You again." Tobi face planted the ground as if that mysterious force let go of him.

"YUP!"

"…"

Tobi got up off of the forest floor. "Now what?"

Asuma's sharpened brass knuckles (I guess that's what I can call them…) was aimed right at Tobi's gut…

"HEY, TOBI'S TALKING!" Tobi complained as Asuma's fist went right through him.

"What the hell?" Asuma couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Tobi's a good boy!"

Kakashi ran to Tobi when he was suddenly tripped. Jiraya helped Kakashi up only to be pushed down by that mysterious force. Sonya tried running past Tobi along with Kola, but _no_. That same force tripped her too.

Iruka demanded in his teacher's voice. "Show yourself!"

That feminine voice said right in his ear after he was tugged down by the collar of his vest, "Make me."

"How'd you--?"

"Don't question. I just can."

Tobi face palmed his forehead. "_Women_…"

"What was that?"

"_Nothing_."

Kakashi's mask was suddenly and unexpectedly tugged down, revealing his face. With his best efforts, he covered up his face with both hands.

"So _that's_ what his face looks like!" Guy said to himself.

"Curse you!" Kakashi fumed.

"I'm just kidding. I didn't see it." Guy chuckled.

Kakashi grabbed his mask with a few fingers only for it to be completely ripped off. His visible eye grew wide with shock. He twisted his headband so that it covered most of his face that most likely hasn't seen sunlight in… _years_.

The strip of cloth that was once his mask was hovering in midair. Using his sharingun he tried to watch the movements of this invisible figure to discover… She was impossible to sense or see for that matter. Every time she took a step, it was undetectable! Her footprints didn't make an impression in this hard soil. After a short while, the mask disappeared completely.

Guy tried using his speed to get past the two, but instead, his teeth scooped up a pile of dirt when he was running at an incredible speed. He sat up and spat out the now mud in his mouth, but the taste still lingered. He felt cool metal against his face when his prized eyebrows were both shaved off. They stayed together in two clumps and they too disappeared.

Asuma, now on the ground felt both shoes being stolen off of his very own feet.

Tobi happened to be leaning up against a tree. One foot on the ground and the other up onto the tree trunk. His eye showed he was incredibly amused while his 'friend' messed with each and every Leaf Ninja, one by one.

Sonya was tied to a tree near Tobi. To Sonya's dismay, she was stripped of her hand warmers. "Kukuku."

Muki tied Kakashi's mask over her face, slipped on Sonya's hand warmers, put Asuma's shoes over her own, and set Guy's eyebrows on the top of her head. "Now I have visible hair."

"That's my eyebrows you're wearing!"

They watched as the two eyebrows fell to the ground.

Jiraya felt his head suddenly feel lighter. He felt behind him to discover his hair, once kept together in a hair tie was missing.

"This better?" The figure now had Jiraya's white hair on top of her head.

"My hair…"

"Get used to it."

"But-but…" Jiraya whined.

Kureni was, just like Sonya, tied up to a tree, but she was stripped of all of her clothes with the exception of her underwear and bra.

Tobi put the palm of his hand over the single eyehole in his mask. "Tobi no lookie!"

"Tobi, you better not have looked."

"Tobi didn't! Tobi swears!"

Tobi uncovered his eyehole to be able to see again. Muki picked up a stone and chucked it at Tobi. It hit him dead on in his eyehole. Luckily for him, it went right through him.

"Sonya, still tied up in the chakra threads asked, "Why would it matter to you? Are you dating him?"

"No… I'm his… _wife_."

Everyone gasped.

"What?"

"You're married to that idiot?" Kakashi mumbled from within his headband.

Iruka, the only untouched one, was completely stripped and tied to a tree. Muki ran off with his clothes.

"Hey! Come back here!"

"Oops, I forgot one thing." Muki came back and took his hair tie.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi screeched.

"What?" Muki stood next to Tobi with her hands full of clothes. She dropped them all and took off her stolen belongings. All of the stuff put in one pile; she finished the job of tying up the rest of the ninja good and tight.

"Muki, don't scare Tobi like that!"

"You know you like it."

"…"

"Let's go my head ass."

"Tobi's coming!"

That left the Leaf Ninja all tied up to various trees. With these conditions, Sonya was unable to use her shape shifting abilities to get out of this mess. The chakra threads that bound her up were different than the ones that the others were tied with. These ones must have been specially designed for shape-shifters. She was just happy she wasn't like Kureni who stood in her underwear and bra.

* * *

"Haha! I found you all! Now me and my reinforcements will rescue Haiku!" Kola declared when she caught up to everyone else.

"What fucken reinforcements?" Hidan snickered.

Kola looked all around her. "Uh oh… Where'd they go?"

"Tobi dealt with them all!"

"What about Ghostie?" Kola tilted her head to the side just the slightest bit.

"Ghostie?" Sasori repeated in disbelief.

"Tobi did everything!"

"Where's my sister?"

"Kisame and Itachi are dealing with her." Kola could barely see the outline of Pein sitting up a dark spot in a tree.

"Two against one! How unfair!" Kola blurted out.

"It's a whole lot better odds than what you're in." Kakuzu lifted his gaze from the forest floor to Kola.

"Uh oh…"

* * *

"You cheating asshole!

Match is a one on one fight

Not a two on one" I glared up at Itachi

"You're strategy didn't help you one bit." Itachi looked down at me.

"Hehehe. So much for a fight." Kisame chuckled, strapping Samehada back to his back.

I looked at myself. Broken bones everywhere… Twenty-four broken bones… Both ankles and wrists broken. Few ribs on the right side also in that category. My left forearm while my right arm has about five breaks in it. Not including the wrist that is. Each leg suffered six breaks total. Right now, I lay in the ground and only the fact that my left bicep and elbow wasn't broken was the way I could get myself into a position to look up at my attackers.

"Well? You want to come with us now?" Itachi asked.

"You want me to give

Up, but your influences

Mean nothing to me." I finally said.

"You're in this much of a wreak, though you don't wish to give up…" Itachi massaged his forehead.

"I'll solve that." Kisame kicked my left bicep as hard as he could. A sharp cracking came from it as he kicked.

I gasped from even more pain and face planted the dusty ground.

"How about now?" Itachi's sharingun glare was burning into the back of my head. Usually, I'm quite unaffected by it, it's just the face he was staring deep into the back of my head that slightly annoyed me.

Itachi kneeled next to me and carefully turned me over onto my back. This position took a lot of pressure off of my broken ribs. Thus, relieving me of just a small fraction of my pain.

"You want me to give

Up, but your influences

Mean nothing to me." I knew it would make me suffer, but I'll _never_ _just_ give up.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Oh really."

Slowly, I nodded my head yes.

"Shall I break her other bones?" Kisame suggested.

"She absolutely can't attack." Itachi replied.

"If you're sure, Itachi-san."

"Yes." He carefully picked me up.

"Put me the hell down!

Stop touching me you asshole!!

I hate you Weasel!!!"

"No matter what, you're coming with us." Itachi stroked my cheek.

I bit him. Glaring at him, he narrowed his sharingun glare.

* * *

Kola was still idly talking to the Akatsuki. She didn't have any broken bones or scratches on her whatsoever unlike her adoptive sister. Kola stopped talking about the color of her underwear when Itachi and Kisame showed up.

"Oh yeah… guess what color Haiku's underwear is!" Kola smiled when Haiku was carried in.

Haiku hoarsely whispered, "Kola, why are you going to tell them what color my underwear is?"

"Why do you look like you've been beaten into a bloody pulp?"

"Because of Kisame and that… ASSHOLE!" Haiku snarled Itachi's new name.

"Why is he an asshole now?"

"Because he isn't qualified to be called an ass."

"Um…"

"Green." Hidan guessed.

"Nope!" Kola giggled.

"Purple?" Kisame wasn't quite sure what the answer was for since he wasn't really paying attention to the question when he walked in.

"No…"

"Kola, stop this nonsense right now." Haiku demanded.

"Red." Pein guessed.

"Pein!!!" Konan was furious with him.

"What? It's just a foolish little game."

Konan groaned.

"Leader-guy… you're wrong."

"Black." Itachi replied.

Kola gasped, "How'd _you_ know! Wait a minute… I saw you looking in Haiku's underwear drawer!"

"What?! No!"

"Itachi… You're such a liar. I can see it in your face." Haiku was staring at him.

"Oh.… I just figured it's because he's always looking at her boobs." Kisame scratched the back of his head.

"Kisame."

"Yes Itachi-san?"

"You're dead."

"…"

"You're going to kill me aren't you?"

"… I wouldn't wish to kill you so consider yourself lucky… for now."

"Kukuku." The undetectable person was next to Tobi.

Everyone figured it was just Tobi.

"Tobi?"

"Yes Konan-chan?"

"Why does your laugh sound like that of a woman?"

"Tobi practices sounding like a woman when no one's around! That one just slipped…" Tobi was really twitching from behind his mask.

"Let's go." Pein commanded.

When everyone had their backs turned and were walking away…

"I hate you Muki."

"I love you too Madara."

The Akatsuki came back to where Tobi still stood.

"Tobi, where the hell is that bitch?!"

"Who are you talking about Hidan-san?"

"Kola! Who else would I fucken talk about being missing?!"

"Haiku can't walk so Tobi thought Hidan was being silly."

"Where's Kola!"

"Beats Tobi. Tobi didn't even notice her walking off."

"Then how would you fucken know she fucken walked off?!"

Tobi blinked a few times. "Tobi don't know."

"_Sure_ you fucken don't."

* * *

"Seven hundred seventy two…"

Sonya was so bored, she was seeing how high she could count before someone came to free them.

"Seven hundred seventy three…"

Judging by Haiku's chakra signature she still possessed even though she was unable to use it, she was right next to Itachi if not on his exact location.

"Seven hundred seventy four…"

They were traveling away.

"Seven hundred seventy five…"

Did that mean they captured her and their mission was a complete and utter fail?

"Seven hundred seventy six…"

Where was Kola?

"Seven hundred seventy seven…"

Burr it sure was getting cold.

"Seven hundred seventy eight…"

Sonya really did feel sorry for Kureni, but she felt sorry for Iruka just a little bit more.

"Seven hundred seventy nine…"

Where's Kola?

"Seven hundred eighty…"

Sonya watched as Kola walked by with a big bag of marshmallows.

"Seven hundred eighty one… Kola!"

"What?!" Kola stopped on her way back to where the Akatsuki were before she walked off.

"Aren't you going to help us?"

"Why's Iruka naked? Doesn't he know people walk through here all the time!"

"Some mysterious person which I believe she was referred to as Muki did this to us."

Kola's jaw playfully dropped. "Wait… Muki? As in Muki Sotaki?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"I'll get going if there isn't anything else you know."

"She said she was the wife of that orange masked person! Now untie us!"

"Wife…?"

"Yes, now let us go!"

"I better tell Haiku!"

"Untie us and I'll tell you what I picked up from chakra signatures!"

"Ok."

Kola untied all of them, picked her bag of marshmallows back up, and waited for what Sonya had to tell her.

"Itachi's chakra signature told me he was next to or even occupying the same space as Haiku. It's a big possibility he captured her."

"I know that already munch much!"

"How?"

"I saw Itachi carrying her."

"What kind of state is she in?"

"Lots of broken bones. She looks like she was beat into a bloody pulp."

"Didn't they capture you too?"

"I walked off when they weren't paying attention."

"Hey, where are you going?!"

"Gonna find Zetsu so we can play Fuzzy Bunny!"

"Isn't he an Akatsuki?"

"So?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh oh… they already have their hands on Haiku and yet… Why in the world is Kola going back to them?! Has she grown crazy? Wait a minute… I think that might have been a very very long time ago when that happened… My bad. As my friend Toasty pointed out, Haiku's stubborn and gets broken bones while Kola goes with the flow and doesn't get a scratch. How does that work out? Do you agree with me that Itachi has made Haiku hate him even more for letting Kisame help him break twenty five bones in her body? How in the world is he going to get her affection back? Or is it at a point where it is impossible to turn back now?**


	34. Chapter 34: Muki who?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 34: Muki who?

* * *

**

I awoke up after finally becoming unconscious. You'd think my body would do that from receiving so much pain from all of those broken bones, but that wasn't the reason. Itachi had decided instead of breaking my jaw from biting him, he used his sharingun to force me to drift into a dreamless slumber when they decided to start traveling. It took me a while to let my scrambled senses come back to me after unscrambling.

Yay! About time that headache went away… Now if I stayed perfectly still and possibly didn't breath or allow this black comforter to be on me, I wouldn't be suffering from all of this pain from my bones!

Huh? I know this room. _No_… It couldn't be! My eyes grew wide. I couldn't be back in the Akatsuki Base and in that Asshole's room too! At least I'm on the cou-- Black comforter… I'm in _his_ bed!

If I could walk, oh I'd… What would I do? Castrate him for all of my pain and misery? Initiate him with a fifty foot long steel pole with a sharpened end? Where'd that arm come from? "OW THAT HURTS!!"

"Hn? You're awake now?"

I slowly turned my head to look at him.

"Figured you'd be asleep until at least morning."

"Asshole."

"Why is it better to be an ass instead of an asshole? Is there even a difference?"

"Ask my mother. She'd _gladly_ tell you."

"Hn?"

"Why am I in bed with you?"

"It's more comfortable in my bed instead of that old couch. Plus I don't want you to be falling off the couch with so many broken bones."

"Since when did you care?"

"Hey, I've always cared!"

"You cared _so_ much, you told the Akatsuki when Kola and I are weak. Now look at what's happened."

"It was an accident!"

"Because you were an asshole, I can't _exactly_ feel any of my limbs at the moment."

"So I can do this?" Itachi poked my left arm.

"The only feeling I have is either numbness or it will hurt if there is too much pressure applied."

"It's late. I'm going back to sleep. You might want to do so too."

"Are you… naked?"

"Just because I'm not wearing a shirt doesn't mean I'm naked."

"Can you turn on this lamp?"

"Sure." Itachi got up out of bed, walked around it, and turned on the lamp he used to always use when Haiku wasn't in his usual spot. It's so much easier that way.

Haiku squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh my god Itachi! Turn off that lamp and get some clothes on!"

"I didn't feel like wearing anything other than my headband ok? Plus, I didn't want _you_ to feel lonely."

"What **did** you do?"

"Have you noticed you're not wearing anything either?"

My jaw dropped. I glared after him right after my jaw was back in place. "I'm covered in bandages."

"You wearing anything else?"

"… Asshole…"

"Why am I an asshole and not just an ass?"

"Why am I only wearing bandages, underwear and a bra?"

"They're black too."

"The bandages aren't you Praying Mantis."

"Hn?"

"_Oh nothing, nothing at all_."

"Good night." Itachi pulled the comforter back on.

"Itachi, _at least_ get some boxers on!"

"Night Haiku." His arm was draped over my chest while he nestled close to me.

"ITACHI!!!!"

* * *

"Hokage, I'm sorry, but we failed our mission to save Haiku from the Akatsuki." Sonya bowed in apology.

"What happened?"

"An idiot named Tobi was going to fight us, but he didn't even lift a finger! Some invisible person was the one who tied us all up and pulled all kinds of 'pranks' on us. She's the reason why Guy no longer has eyebrows and why Jiraya suddenly decided to get a haircut as he claimed.

"I see…"

"I'm sorry. Kola was the one that untied us, but she left saying she was looking for a friend named Zetsu so they could play Fuzzy Bunny with the huge bag of marshmallows she bought."

"Did you pick up anything about this woman who tied you up or Tobi?"

"Attacks go right through him! He apparently called this invisible woman Muki. I even heard something about her being his wife."

"Do you know Muki's last name?"

"No clue."

"The information you gathered is very… interesting."

"What do you want me to do now?"

"We will do what we can. But until we can attempt to get the two healers back, we need to find the perfect opportunity. Sonya."

"Yes Hokage?"

"Use your abilities and infiltrate the Akatsuki Head Quarters. If that is achieved, then learn as much as you can. We mustn't let them control those powers both Haiku and Kola posses. They were able to take out half the village while just messing around!"

"I understand completely."

"Get some sleep. I think you'll need it."

"Good night."

"Night Sonya."

* * *

"Gah, Itachi! Just stop touching me already! Don't you know if you as so much as poke me, you're going to hit a broken bone?! This isn't helping!"

"What is it now?"

"Let me sleep on _my_ couch and I'll shut up for the rest of the night."

"No. You'll fall off the couch and then I'll have to deal with your bones trying to come out of your bandages."

"You and Kisame did it in the first place!"

"And I'm making sure it doesn't get worse."

"You could _at least_ get some clothes on cause this is feeling awkward…"

"Make me."

"You know I can't even scratch that itchy spot on the middle of my forehead even if I tried!"

Itachi scratched the spot for me. "What's your point?"

"If I can't even do that, then how am I going to fall off the couch?"

"You'll find a way."

"Asshole."

"I know."

"STOP TOUCHING ME!!!!"

"Why?"

"My ribs are broken too thank you very much!"

"_You_ didn't want to go peacefully."

"_You_ could of just did it the _easy_ way and _made_ _me_ go to _sleep_, but _no_ _you_ had to be an abusive asshole."

"You wanted to fight me."

"I wanted to fight _you_ not Kisame too!"

"You could have said so."

"I did!"

"Maybe I wasn't paying attention."

"You were too busy using your little Praying Mantis Mind to fantasize again."

"Praying Mantis?"

"Asshole."

Raises eyebrow. "What happened to me being your Stalker?"

"Now you're an Asshole too."

"_Oh really_."

"Yes really. Madara wore the name of an ass with honor, and you'll get used to being an asshole."

"I love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be pushing my ribs into my internal organs at the moment. Do you mind?!"

"I'm not doing that."

"I know when my ribs are being forced inside of me."

"No."

"Are you calling me a liar? You have no place here to start calling me one Mr. I-didn't-look-in-your-underwear-drawer."

"That was an accident."

"Then why were you going through my stuff?"

"You didn't say I _couldn't_ when you rushed off."

"…"

"What's wrong now?"

My stomach growled.

"You hungry?"

"…Yes…"

"What do you want?"

"Really?"

"I wouldn't suggest getting you food just to give you false hopes. I'm not like that."

"You're not walking around like that are you? That might freak the others out."

"I doubt it would."

"They'd think you managed to find a way to… with me like this. I'd rather not have more suspicion going around."

"Don't worry." Itachi got up, pulled on a pair of pants and left the room.

Why's he being so nice?

* * *

Itachi rummaged through the kitchen. What to get her? What to get her? He found a green apple sitting on the counter in a basket. He rinsed it off, pulled out a bowl and sliced it into bite-sized pieces. Did she want the core? Nah, she was just like every other person who just didn't eat the core.

Should he get her something along with this apple? What else did she enjoy eating anyway? The only thing he really knew was green apples… Oh well, he could come back later if she wanted something else.

* * *

I was thinking to myself when I realized, he really does like me… He basically tortured me. I would have noticed earlier, but I was just too mad at him for having Kisame helping him. If I think of it like that, wouldn't forcing my ribs to press into my internal organs be a form of physical torture too? I really did have a soft side for him regardless of breaking his promise with me and putting Kola and my lives on the line. I wasn't going to forgive him _that_ easy.

"You hungry?" Itachi walked in with a bowl of something I couldn't see.

"Uh huh."

Itachi sat at the edge of the bed, using a toothpick, he stabbed a bite sized apple slice for me. "You want it?" It was hovering right above my mouth, but far enough away where I couldn't reach it.

"Green apple?"

"You want it?"

"Yes."

Itachi smirked, "Then why should I give it to you?"

I glared at him. "Because it's _your_ fault I'm like this."

He let me eat the slice. "Happy?"

"Yum."

* * *

Poke…

Poke…

Poke…

Poke…

Poke…

"Hai-ku!" The voice pronounced the first syllable in my name extra long. But I was stubborn and wanted to sleep longer.

Poke…

"HAIKU!!!!"

Poke…

Jab…

"Ow."

"About time you woke up munch much!"

"I'm tired. Let me sleep."

"You need to wake up sleepyhead."

"And do what? It's not like my bones are going to be any better until I get my chakra back and heal them myself."

"We still have three days."

"Don't remind me."

"You seem to have lightened up on Itachi."

"Can you let me sleep yet?"

"Why's he still asleep?"

"Cause he can if he wants. What time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

"That's why."

"But he's usually taking a shower by now."

"One, how would you know? Two, he takes a shower at five o'clock or if he sleeps in a little bit, five thirty. That's only if he feels like taking one."

"I have my sources."

"Zetsu."

"But he's a reliable source."

"Why would you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know why Itachi's _naked_."

"What?"

"Itachi's apparently wearing nothing but his headband."

"It's something."

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Already did last night when I first woke up, but he refused to put anything on."

"Did he use protection?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did he use protection?"

"How in the world could he do that with me having twenty five broken bones?"

"I don't know. You're both Uchiha and you'd find a way."

I slowly shook my head. "You're strange Kola. Now let me sleep."

* * *

"Hey Sis, what's going on? You're not usually this quiet." Shikamaru sat down next to her.

"I failed a mission yesterday."

"What was it about?"

"It was a mission to rescue Haiku from the threat of being captured by a group of S-Ranked Rouge Ninja."

"She got captured?"

"Yes. All of us got tied to trees with chakra threads by an invisible ninja."

"What a drag!"

"I know."

"Who else where there?"

"Kakashi, Guy, Kureni, Asuma, Iruka, Jiraya and I."

"All of you?"

"Yup. Kola slipped past the other ninja while she figured we were still following."

"Why would they want Haiku and not her sister too?"

"Kola was the one who untied us and left to look for a guy named Zetsu to play Fuzzy Bunny. He's one of them."

"What a drag…"

"From what I heard from the Old Man, those two destroyed half the Leaf Village when they were fighting each other in the Final Round of the Chunin Exam."

"WHAT?!"

"And now they have both women."

"Wait, isn't the group you're talking about that other group you were info prying from?"

"Yeah…"

"And they got both of them?"

"Yup. Now when the time is right, that Old Man wants me to infiltrate their base."

"How will you know when the time's right?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

"Yes Kakuzu? If you're also looking for Itachi, he went outside to think by a cherry tree."

"I'm not here to find him."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"You got some injuries?"

"No duh."

"How bad is it?"

"Broken bones."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"My limbs are all numb unless I'm in pain."

Kakuzu came up to the bedside and flung the comforter off of me. I could feel myself twitch.

Someone noisily ran into the room. "Can I help?"

"If you want… All that needs to be done is changing bloodied bandages."

"Why isn't Stalker changing them instead?"

"Leader told me to do it that way it would be done properly, but he could do it instead. That means I can resume my bounty hunting."

"I'll go get Stalker to do it!" Kola ran out of the room.

Kakuzu readjusted the blanket before also leaving the room.

* * *

Itachi sat up against the cherry tree. It was a whole lot easier to get her to no longer hate his guts. Sure she hadn't quite forgiven her, but why was it that easy? He treated her like a person, but was their something else? She was probably more like her mother when it cam down to relationships. Hn… Maybe she figured he showed affection in some form or another without him knowing? That could work, but what was it from?

* * *

"_Then was she showing you affection at all during this month here?"_

"_Not really."_

"_You should be ashamed of yourself! Don't forget what kind of household she grew up in!"_

"_Why should that affect anything?"_

"_You're very slow when it comes to Haiku aren't you? She grew up in a household until she was five with parents who where the _masters_ of torture."_

"_So?"_

"_They showed their affection by not only physical contact, but also by _torturing_ each other."_

_He distinctively remembered twitching._

"_How many times did she test you?"_

"_Three."_

"_And didn't she torture you when all you were wearing was a towel and she had you tied to your bed for just about the whole day?"_

"…_Yes… I never got her back for that…"_

"_She was showing her affection for you this whole entire time in the only ways she knew without giving away her virginity and you didn't _even_ know it."_

* * *

Torture… The only things he had done to her lately was Kisame and him breaking her bones and how she was complaining last night of forcing her broken ribs into her internal organs. Would that be considered torture? If so, that would explain a lot…

"Itachi!"

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts, "What Kola?"

"You have a job."

"What kind of job? Is it a mission from Leader-sama?"

"Nope."

"Then what is it?"

"Changing Haiku's bandages!"

"Why? I changed them last night."

"But they need to be changed daily!"

Itachi got up and headed back to the base. Kola was following closely behind with every step he took.

* * *

Itachi walked into the room. Haiku had a distorted look on her face. "What's going on?"

"Kola! I need your help!"

"What is it munch much?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Itachi can help you."

"No Kola, I'd rather not have him help me with that. Please Kola! You're my sister!"

"Nope munch much. I'll just leave you two lovebirds together."

"Um Kola… Why don't you help Haiku with this?"

"No Stalker. This will help you two bond better."

* * *

"Haiku? What are you still doing awake?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I've had nothing to do all day so I have no reason to be sleepy. What else is there for me to do but sleep?"

"You've got a point."

"Go ahead and sleep. Nothing's stopping you."

"But you."

"Hn? Me?"

"Wouldn't be anyone else, but you."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while."

"Until that time, I'd like us to get to know each other better."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Ask me anything."

"How come you never smile?"

"…"

"What? You said anything."

"But that for the first question?"

"How about this instead: Where's Fido?"

"Fido?"

"Our pet dog."

"You guys had a _dog_?"

"Yeah… It was classified as the Nine-tailed Fox."

"Sealed in Naruto Uzumaki, but why did you call it Fido?"

"Because Fido was our pet until one day Fido wasn't a very good doggie."

"Ok then… My turn?"

"Yup."

"Why do you usually hide your true appearance?"

"When I was adopted, it was like starting a new life, but it didn't mean I couldn't desire to see my parents again. It was originally the Terra Clan Elders' idea to change my appearance so no one got suspicious. It had its benefits though… No one wanted to kill me every minute of every day! I just got used to my new appearance. They did want to make me have hair like Kola's and brown eyes, so we'd look more like sisters, but I got mad when they changed my hair color. They did get away with giving me dark brown eyes instead of black though. But yeah… I just got used to it and started to feel like that was how I was meant to look like."

"When you get your chakra back, are you going to change your appearance back? I _really_ do like seeing you like this."

"I'm changing."

"Are you just saying that because I like seeing you with pale skin?"

"Possibly."

"Now that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. Anyway… When we first met, that time you protected me even at the chance it would be at the cost of your own life, why?"

"I couldn't let that nice girl I always saw, but didn't have the courage to talk to die. You could say… I had a small crush on you… I was horrified to discover how often people wanted to kill you. Yet, you were used to it weren't you?"

"So used to it, I just learned to ignore it."

"Who are your parents?"

"Itachi, you know."

"I want to hear it from you."

"Why?"

"I like hearing you talk."

From outside the door two voices could suddenly be heard:

"Aw, how sweet!"

"Kola, they **can hear us**."

Smack

"So."

Smack

"What was that for?!"

"**You started it.**"

Smack

"And I finished it!"

"Kola, Zetsu, stop eavesdropping!" I yelled.

"Told you so."

"Let's go." Kola's voice was already trailing away.

"Now that they're gone, tell me. Who are your parents?"

"Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha Clan and Muki Sotaki, biggest genius of the Sotaki Clan."

"Didn't know that about Muki."

"Why don't you ever smile?"

"… Because it hurts my mouth…"

"How am I supposed to believe **that**? How gullible do you think I _am_?"

"Just wanted to know if you'd believe me even if it was highly unlikely."

"Because of my time in the Terra Clan, I know the human body a whole lot better than I'd like."

"How well."

"I know the group names and functions of every cell in the human body. Not to mention the chakra network. Even if a blood clot was to form in a patient, I have the ability to not only remove the clot, but I can reroute blood veins or make the chakra network so that it becomes so complicated, a Huuga Clan would have difficulty to completely block the chakra flow."

"I'm guessing that would also mean you could wreak the human body that easily too."

"Could, but don't."

"Why not destroy the opponent from the inside out if you found it necessary to do so?"

"Each clan has its forbidden jutsu or techniques. That is one of them in the Kola's Clan. There is nothing that says I can stop blood flow completely or stop the chakra flow. But I'm not allowed to liquefy internal organs. If we need to kill the opponent, no matter how much pain and misery they may have caused, if using Terra techniques, more humane measures are used. That way we aren't making them suffer weeks afterwards in a slow and excruciatingly painful death. If we want to make them suffer, only a few days of suffering is allowed. But not that excruciating."

"What other forbidden techniques do you know?"

"I shouldn't tell you, but I will nonetheless… Just keep this between us this time. We Terra Clan members can mess with DNA."

"Wow."

"We can make the unnoticeable disguises that would be completely undetectable. That is how Kola made Hidan look just like you. This kind of stuff, we can do every single day if we wanted to and it wouldn't be breaking the rules."

"Then what would be breaking the rules while using DNA changing."

"Itachi, we can create new life without using the traditional way of sex."

* * *

**Author's Note: Can you see why those two things are considered forbidden for the Terra Clan? Haiku sure has lightened up on Itachi. It's almost as if he never 'betrayed' her in the first place! Please tell me what you think of the story. It would be very appreciated! =D**


	35. Chapter 35: Snow Fights

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Haiku & Kola**

**Chapter 35: Snow Fights

* * *

**

"What do you mean create life without sex?!"

"Exactly that."

"But that's not right."

"I know it's not."

"Then why can you do it?"

"It's one of our forbidden jutsu. Only in rare occasions do we allow it to be used."

"What would that be?"

"Before our medical discoveries. Actually when the members didn't understand the human body as well, but could somewhat manipulate DNA. When our clan was very young, a married couple wanted to have children, but were physically unable to. That's the only time it was used within the rules. They didn't realize they could change their own DNA so they could have children. That was figured out a few years later."

"That's strange."

"You're strange."

"How's that?"

"We are all strange in our own ways, Itachi."

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Why was your village so empty when I went there?"

I was already shedding tears, "Don't bring _**that**_ up to any of us! _Especially_ Kola!"

"Why? What happened?"

"It was horrible!"

"What happened?"

"Leave me alone!!"

"Why?"

"I don't _want_ to talk about IT!!!"

* * *

Haiku could feel herself being carefully picked up and carried across the room. She cracked open one eye. "Itachi?"

He looked down at her, "Hn?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"You should take a shower."

"I don't smell… do I?"

"No, but your hair's beginning to get oily."

"I don't care. I'll be fine until I can fix my bones. Then I'll take a shower."

"You should take a shower now."

"No."

"Whatever you say, you're still taking a shower."

"Am not!"

"…"

"I'm _definitely_ not taking a shower!"

"You need a shower."

Kola walked in. "Kola, please stop him!"

"Stop him from what munch much?" Kola tilted her head to the side. "Ohhh… I know now! You two are going to…" she whispered, "make the baby."

"What?! No!"

"Then what is it, Munchy?"

"She needs to take a shower."

"Why is that Stalker?"

"Her hair's becoming oily."

"No Kola! Don't leave!"

"Have fun, Itachi! Oh yeah… You should have fun too, Haiku!" Kola softly shut the door behind her.

"What a traitor…"

"Weasel, here's some clean clothes." Kola set the clothing down on his bed before disappearing again.

"Hn?" Itachi set me down near the shower. He got the water ready.

"Asshole."

"You're still getting a shower."

Itachi could already feel Haiku's glare burning a hole in the back of his head as he prepared the shower. Her glare was intensified when he started taking off the bandages.

* * *

"Is that… lace?"

"Yes."

"I'm not wearing that."

"Kola brought it for you."

"That's **not** mine."

"Then why did she give it to me for you to wear?"

"She's trying to punish me for something I didn't do!"

"What would that be?"

"It could be _anything_! And knowing her, it could be something I never even did that she wants to get revenge on me for!"

"You're wearing it."

"I just _**don't EVER**_ wear _pink, __**lace**_ DRESSES."

Itachi blinked a few times. "Your point?"

"That's not mine!"

"Doesn't mean you're not wearing it."

"Itachi!"

"Yes, Writing?"

"No, stop! A shower was bad enough. Why do you torture me so?!"

"Torture huh?"

"… No wait!"

"You're wearing it."

"…"

"Hn… Now wear did that bra go?"

"I feel so violated…"

"There it is."

"I never knew you of all people liked playing dress up."

"Never did, but I must say… It sure is entertaining watching you try and convince me to not do things."

She death glared him.

He looked at her when she was fully dressed in the pink, lace dress. "It's a bit poofy don't you think? Do women really like this kind of stuff?"

"**NO**!"

"Hn…"

"What _now_?!"

Itachi pulled out a matching pink ribbon Kola had set on the bed.

"You're eventually going to pay for _all_ of this crap."

"I don't care. As long as I have fun getting away with whatever I please."

"I'm **not** going to use the _machete_ on you."

"Is that so?"

"Or my katana."

"Then what are you threatening with now?"

A sinister grin swept across her face. Itachi could of sworn this look was one he saw when her Inner Muki was unleashed though, chakra was used and gained when in both the Inner Madara and the Inner Muki stages. It was impossible for her to do into inner stages. "What do you think about Hidan's scythes? Though… Samehada would be more… _entertaining_..."

Itachi twitched, he just knew he did.

Kisame who was walking by heard what Haiku said about using Samehada for initiating Itachi. He instinctively grasped the handle of his beloved sword. "It's alright. I won't let her get ahold of you, my precious." Samehada clicked in return.

* * *

Fifty-six…

In the darkness, Haiku kept track of the exact time in her head.

Fifty-seven…

It was only a matter of seconds now before she and Kola could use their chakra again.

Fifty-eight…

Fifty-nine…

Sixty…

Her control of her own chakra was given back to her. She automatically sent it to a broken bone. Haiku clenched her teeth to hold back from screaming out in agony. Healing bones wasn't a laughing matter. Now that one was completely mended and her medical thinking came completely back to her, she temporarily numbed her body to prepare for the next mending. With the utmost care, Haiku mended twelve at once and then the remaining twelve.

For the first time in the last few days, Haiku slid out of bed, careful to not wake up Itachi who was only a couple of inches away from her. She got dressed, grabbed her ninja gear, tied on her still amazingly unslashed Leaf Headband and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Haiku smiled when she took one step out from the entrance. The sight was beautiful! Falling from the sky was soft little snowflakes. By now the ground was only covered with a very thin layer of snow. It looked as if it had only started a few minutes ago. Haiku teleported back home to grab a few items. One of which was her black scarf and a pair of black gloves. She felt like she'd need them.

* * *

Itachi woke up when he turned onto his stomach and her right arm touched an empty spot instead of resting on Haiku.

* * *

Pein bolted up out of bed when he heard a knock at his door. He glanced at the clock when the initial alarm faded.

**12:45**

There was another knock. He got out of bed and opened up the door. "Itachi, what the _hell_ is the meaning of _this_?!"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Leader-sama, but I can't find Haiku anywhere in the base."

"You sure?"

"Yes Leader-sama."

Pein massaged his forehead. "Did she run off on her own?"

"I believe so."

"Wake the others. We're having a meeting." Pein yawned. Why in the hell did he need to have a meeting in the middle of the night when he should be getting a great night sleep instead?

"Yes Leader-sama."

* * *

"What the **fuck** is the meaning of all this waking us up in the middle of the fucken night! Couldn't that bastard, Itachi, fucken keep an eye on that bitch? After all, isn't she his fucken bitch?!"

Kakuzu glanced over to his partner. "You do know, she could easily hear you from miles away."

"I don't fucken care! We're out in the fucken snow looking for a woman who most likely didn't even leave this hellhole!"

* * *

"Hey Itachi, are you _worried_ about her?"

"Why would I be, Kisame?"

"It's just you've been so talkative when you're around her, but now you've grown quiet again."

"I knew her when we were kids, that's all."

"Then you'd know her well enough to know were she went."

"I only knew her for two years."

"How old were you?"

"Four."

"Did she look like you back then?"

"Her father said it wouldn't be right if we dated cause we looked like twins."

"Who are her parents?"

"You wouldn't know them or believe me."

"I would."

"You ever heard of the Sotaki Clan?"

"I thought she was an Uchiha."

"She's half and half."

"Heh, doesn't that mean you'd be half and half too?"

"No. She doesn't even look much like her mom."

"I know I've heard of that clan before… somewhere."

"Not much special about them."

"That's what most arrogant Uchiha men think about my mother's clan before they fought them in battle." Haiku was sitting underneath an apple tree. She was using an umbrella she constructed out of a single, long, lush green vine that was hardened for the handle and wrapped around into a spiral to create the top of it. Her fire flowers on top of the umbrella and one on the handle. All of the leaves in the tree were gone so the umbrella was the only thing keeping the snowflakes from sticking to her hair. It wasn't like she would mind; she just didn't want to get cold. The flowers were giving off a little bit of heat and there was a warm glow coming off of it.

"Then tell me Haiku. Who are the Sotaki?" Kisame questioned.

"They had much fewer members than that of the Uchiha Clan though they were rivals. Even though the Uchiha had larger numbers, the Sotaki had tactical minds. The best thinkers around especially for stuff like shogi, battle tactics, strategy and the sort. In the end, the two clans got a peace treaty. Though it was sealed with the best Sotaki and the best Uchiha getting married against both of their own wills. In fact, they were both generals of clan they belonged to."

"Why would that matter?"

"No reason."

"Madara." Itachi almost whispered.

"Madara? Wait… was that the Uchiha forced into marriage?"

Haiku quickly changed the subject. "Are you two looking for me?"

"Us and the rest of the Akatsuki." Itachi replied.

"Why exactly?"

"You ran off and now you're coming with us."

The radio went off and Kakuzu's voice could be heard. "Where's the location?"

Kisame replied to him, "The apple tree over the ridge to the north of the base."

"Got it. We'll be coming shortly, un." Deidara said, but in the background, "Tobi's a good boy!" "No you're not un!"

"I don't want to go back just yet. Don't you realize how peaceful it is here?" Haiku was looking to the sky when Hidan's scythes embedded into the bark of the apple tree next to her head.

"Hidan, haven't I told you we aren't here to kill her?" Kakuzu was right next Hidan.

"I don't care! I need to fucken sacrifice someone to Jashin."

"I really don't want to fight you all." Haiku finished off a crane she was folding. It hid somewhere out of sight.

"Is it cause you're fucken afraid to fight us all?"

"No it's not, Hidan."

"Then what the fuck is your fucken problem?"

"I don't want to injure the entire Akatsuki. Pretty much beat them into submission that is."

"You aren't fucken strong enough!"

"Strength isn't the answer to everything you know." Haiku's gaze was brought to a clay owl circling above in the dark sky since only a small amount of moonlight could gain entry through the clouds.

"Haiku, what's the meaning of leaving the Akatsuki in the middle of the night?" Pein demanded. When he appeared, Haiku was too distracted by Deidara's clay creation flying about.

"I wanted to watch the snow fall plus I wanted to--" Haiku stepped off to the side to avoid red scythes coming right at her neck. Haiku sighed when her feet got ensnared in Kakuzu's black threads. Her fire flowers melted the thread. She escaped to have Samehada swung at her. Haiku set her umbrella down into the snow.

"Attack her, un?" Deidara asked Pein from on top of his owl.

"If she won't go peacefully, the we'll force her like last time." Pein replied.

Clay bugs landed on her shoulders.

BANG

The Akatsuki waited patiently for the area to clear.

"As my mother would say while put into one of my haiku:

My army is like

Oh so many other ones

Who commands one's army?

The backbone of course!

No, the king is just the ass

Just look pretty now"

"Kukukuku."

The Akatsuki looked up into the apple tree to see her sitting in one of the higher branches. Behind her in the dull moonlight, faint outlines of an army rested behind her.

"Mother." Haiku whispered.

"Tobi wonders if those are all paper cranes?"

"I folded each and every one of them."

"Die you fucken bitch!" Hidan snickered when he came in with another attack.

"If you mess with fire…" Haiku caught Hidan's scythes, "You're going to get burned."

Each Akatsuki member's eyes grew wide when they saw the _entire_ army rise into the air. It looked as if there were a good thousand cranes of all different colors, but they all happened to be made of simple sticky notes.

A flock of butterflies came in the opposite direction. They all came together to form Konan. "Why should you all be afraid of a bunch of _paper_ cranes?" Konan was facing the rest of the intimidated Akatsuki.

All of the cranes got into position while she wasn't looking and created a combined fiery blast right behind her. She turned around really quickly and used a substitution jutsu. The log on the other hand, was engulfed in flames by time it hit the snow. Now Konan was hiding behind Pein.

* * *

Madara was surprised his daughter would be able to control those cranes just like an army to combine into a fire attack such as that. The movements seemed a bit… familiar. Hn. What could she be planning?

* * *

Hidan watched in pure amusement as the whole fucken crane army was getting in positions to trap that blonde bastard. She thought she was _so_ fucken clever! Anyone with their own set of fucken eyes could fucken see she was maneuvering them to try and catch Deidara off guard, but that wasn't going to fucken work!

Deidara carefully examined Haiku's army get into position to catch him. He was tensed up, just waiting for the right time to make his own move.

She sure did catch them off guard when she attacked Hidan instead of him! Dang that was clever, un!

* * *

"What's the matter, Hidan? Having a bit of trouble?"

"Kukuku."

Hidan was covered in paper cuts and small burns. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What? Couldn't you see the cranes were coming straight at you the whole time?"

"But they were trying to catch me off guard by circling around, un." Deidara was confused.

"That's what it may have seemed like, but I really was moving them straight at Hidan."

* * *

So that's what his daughter was up to! Muki would do stuff like that every now and then. Maybe that's where Haiku got it from…

* * *

Muki had a wide grin on her face. That was her Little Princess alright. But that was originally one of her many strategies she used when she was the general of the Sotaki Clan. At least Haiku was a little bit like her. Then again, she wouldn't be able to stand it if she became incompetent like _the_ Ass.

As Muki stood there, watching her Little Princess use the strategic mind she got from the Sotaki Clan, she came up with the conclusion the Akatsuki are a bunch of incompetent assholes. She had to admit, _the_ Ass is less incompetent than them.

* * *

Madara had that eerie feeling Muki was planning something against him again. Now that he thought of it, Muki hadn't initiated him in over a month. Something's wrong.

Madara watched as Hidan lay twitching on the ground. His Little Princess hadn't even laid a single finger on any of them. She just had her cranes do all of the dirty work _for_ her.

* * *

_Madara was sitting at the desk in his office. One leg was crossed over the other, the usual position he got into when he was frustrated. He was reading over a bunch of important documents. Reports actually. The Leaf Village was once again at war and it was his duty to figure out what the enemy was up to since the _Hokage_ was too busy with other things. Oh how he loathed those Hokage._

_After rereading them for the tenth time that morning, he ran his hand through his unruly spikes. Only Muki gave him _this_ much trouble! Then again, this Village hasn't even _begun_ to get on his nerves like Muki did. No, she was _so_ much worse._

_His frustrated glare darted to the door that slowly opened up. He tightened a fist. How many times did he have to tell those men to knock first?!_

_His two-year-old girl wearing a light blue turtleneck and a pair of black pants wobbled into the room with a heavy dictionary in her hands. So that's where that book disappeared to… She went up to the bookshelf and set the book down. She sat on it, and looked innocently over to him._

_Madara got up from his seat. Heading over to her, she got up and tried to hand him the dictionary. His frustrated glare turned into a pleasant smirk. He returned the book to its original spot. How did she manage to get that from way up there? Oh well, it didn't matter. Now he just needed to get back to work. He turned around, but suddenly stopped when there was a light tug on the leg of his pants. He looked down at his daughter who managed to latch onto his clothing as far up as she could reach, a little bit above his knee. "Yes?"_

"_Daddy, can I have that book?"_

"_Hn, what do you want a book for?"_

"_To read."_

"_You don't know how to read."_

"_I read that whole book Mommy gave me!"_

"_The… dictionary?"_

"_Yup!"_

_He sighed. What had Muki done to his Little Princess? "What book?"_

"_Mommy said you'd give me the encyclopedia."_

"_Why do you want that?"_

"_Mommy said because I was bored to go read the encyclopedia!"_

"_She did huh?"_

"_Mommy taught me how to read."_

"_And you read the whole dictionary?"_

"_Can I have that book now?"_

"_Here you go. Don't learn too much."_

_Haiku took the book and made her way back to the door. Madara sat back down and attempted to figure out what to do._

_Haiku turned back to see her father's hand going through his hair. She set the book down and walked back over to him. She poked his thigh._

"_Hn?"_

"_Whatcha doing Ass?"_

_Madara stopped in the middle of the sentence he was reading and twitched, "What did you call me?"_

"_Mommy said to call you Ass every now and then."_

_Madara's eyebrow rose. "Do you know what that means?"_

"_Mommy said that's a complement. She said you're good to look at." Haiku recited. "She said an asshole is an insult."_

_Madara sighed, "What else in her _colorful_ vocabulary did she teach you?" Madara knew Haiku well. She only said what Muki said if she knew what it was first. But she didn't know what she was saying when she called him an ass. She knew Muki's definition, but she didn't quite understand it._

"_She said a dick is a jerk."_

_Madara took a deep breath and let it out._

"_What are you doing, Daddy?" She looked up at him with an adorable little chibi face._

"_Going over these reports."_

"_Can I help you?"_

_Madara chuckled, "If you want to try then go ahead." He picked her up and let her sit on his lap._

_Haiku picked up a report and apparently read it. She then quickly read each one, understanding each and every word written down._

"_Daddy's incompetent." She finally said._

"_What does incompetent mean?" Madara knew the answer, but he wanted to know what Muki told her it was._

_Haiku thought long and hard before reciting, "The dictionary said, '1: not legally qualified 2: inadequate to or unsuitable for a particular purpose 3a: lacking the qualities needed for effective action b: unable to function properly."_

"_How'd you remember that all?"_

"_I don't know." Haiku giggled._

"_Hn…"_

"_I like Mommy's definition more. It's easier to remember too!"_

"_What would that be?"_

"_She said and I quote, 'Incompetent is what your Ass of a Father is.'"_

"_Why do you like that definition more?"_

"_Cause she said you're good looking and incompetent is just someone who acts like you. Wait… no that's just arrogant… She did say incompetent was someone like you though."_

_Madara massaged his forehead. What was Muki teaching their innocent Little Princess?_

"_Daddy's incompetent because Daddy doesn't realize how simple their strategy is."_

"_How is it simple?"_

"_Come with me, I'll demonstrate!" Haiku hopped off his lap and walked out of the room, completely ignoring the encyclopedia in the center of the doorway._

* * *

"_Do you understand now?" Haiku had neatly demonstrated it out on the map on one of the tables Muki would use to help Haiku practice her strategic thinking skills._

"_Yes."_

_Muki walked in. "Wow Madara, I never figured you'd be so incompetent to need your own daughter to point out what's going on."_

"_You make it sound too easy." Madara growled at his wife._

"_It wasn't _that_ easy. Maybe men can't understand that kind of stuff." Haiku thought out loud._

_Both Haiku and Madara heard Muki's trademark laugh, "Kukukuku." Only Muki laughed like that._

* * *

Just like everyone else in the Akatsuki, he was laying in the snow, unable to move. Kola, Zetsu and the seemingly untouchable Tobi were just sitting there. Kola was whining about a small paper cut while the majority of the Akatsuki suffered worse fates.

"Just think, I never said I wanted to fight." Haiku gathered all of her cranes.

"FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!"

"I never said I was leaving the Akatsuki either."

All six Pein felt worthless since they too were incapable of movement and were unable to defeat Haiku.

"I just wanted to enjoy the snowfall and get out of Itachi's room for a while.

If you can't even

Beat my Paper Crane army

How can you beat me?"

Itachi looked up at Haiku who reached down besides him to grab her umbrella.

"Haiku."

"Hn?"

"I wanted to say I'm--"

"No need to continue. I already know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

She kneeled down in the snow right beside him. "I forgive you." She kissed him on the lips. He was filled with a warm sensation while all of the injuries he had received healed, chakra completely restored.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aw… It's over. I was having too much fun as an author. My friend, Googala2 and I were talking about this story having to eventually end even though I refused to accept that fate. She came up with the solution of writing a second book to it. Ok fine, we were able to separate it into three books. A trilogy that is. After all, just because this one is over, doesn't mean we don't have any more ideas! Yes, my friends inspire my writing and help me with story ideas. I'm quite grateful of that. Oh yes, I'd also like to thank Googala2 for what I call 'Mukifying' (changing what Muki says to match what she is actually like since she's has a hard-to-capture personality). Do you as devoted readers think I should add a second story? Express yourself in a review if you don't mind. What do you think of the ending? If there are some of you in favor, I will start the second book as soon as possible. It would be 'Haiku & Kola 2: Relationship Problems' Hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing! ^/_\^ **


	36. Chapter 36: Miscommunications

Hey guys. So… listen… this isn't an actual chapter, but it's really important, so please read all the way through. Can someone please tell me what was wrong with my story? I had a lot of people read it all the way through, but almost no one is reading the second book! I've put a whole lot of time and effort into this story, and it's my very first successful one. Everyone I've talked to that's read it says it's really good and they want me to continue, but… I'm not sure that I should =( If only a few people are going to read it, should I even bother? I mean, it might be unfair to the few people who actually DO read it, but it's kinda unfair to me too with all my readers just deserting me. Please, you guys, please give the sequel a chance! It's really good, I promise!


End file.
